Laters, Baby
by glory2bee
Summary: Kate and Elliot's story. Here's what happens when you fill in the blanks while following the timeline of the book and adding a few new characters for fun along the way.
1. Home from Aspen

Oh my God, I can't believe it. I'm engaged to this Greek God snoring in the seat next to me. It was such an incredible weekend in Aspen, and to think I thought we were going to break up. How could I be so lucky?

It brings me back to the night we met. What the hell was CEO Mr. Mega Bucks doing in a college bar, and why was he so determined to find Ana? Who was the hottie with him? It only took him half and second to introduce his brother and leave to go find Ana. Good riddance, now I had the hunk all to myself. "Hi, want to dance?"

"Sure" and we begin to move to Blow by Kesha. The song ends and we keep dancing to Give Me Everything by Pitbull. From an outsider it would like a modern day version of Dirty Dancing.

God he's hot, and he's a really good dancer. Carnal thoughts start racing through my mind. Our eyes meet and I think he's thinking the same thoughts. As the song ends, the music takes a turn. Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum begins to play and he pulls me into his arms. Suddenly, Christian and Ana are next to us and Christian is telling Elliot something. Ana never dances, but they look really good together although she looks like she's had more than enough to drink. Elliot pulls me closer to tell me they are leaving, and I smile and wave goodbye. I hope she and I will both be practicing safe sex tonight. . They head towards the door, and we are left on the dance floor. God his arm muscles are rock hard. I don't want the song to end.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I shake my head yes. "Do you have a purse and jacket? I shake my head yes, and pull him by the hand towards our table. Levi is gawking. We head out the door, and grab a cab.

"Where would you like to go Kate?" How sweet he's not trying to pressure me. "Do you want to go grab some coffee or something to eat?"

I shake my head no and give the cabbie my address. He takes my hand and you can feel the heat between us. Shortly we are at my condo. We are barely in the door before we have our hands and mouths all over each other. I don't usually do this kind of thing, but he's just so frickin hot I can't stop myself. He pushes me away, and stops as if he's giving me an opportunity to stop before we get too carried away. It's too late, and I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him hard. He moans and opens his mouth and I open my mouth and our tongues begin to whirl. His hands are on my ass pulling my sex against his erection. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him. He begins to carry me down the hall. I motion him towards my bedroom. I grab the hem of his t-shirt and pull it over his head. He reciprocates with mine, and sets me down near the bed. I kick my shoes off and he follows. His hands and mouth are trailing kisses down my neck to my breasts. My hands find his belt line and I unbutton his pants. I unzip his fly and put my hand in his pants. I begin to slowly stroke him. His hands move down my body to my pants and he unzips them and begins to rub me. Under my panties, flicking my clit and then he begins to torment me with his fingers. First one finger and then another. I free his erection from his boxers. I feel the moisture on his tip and rub it with my thumb while I take him fully in my hand. I moan, and begin to feel my body quiver. He's about to push me over the brink when he pauses and gently pushes me down on the bed. He removes my pants and panties and pulls a foil packet out of his jeans as he drops them to the ground. He hands me the condom. Again it's as if he's asking for permission. I open the packet and sit-up to roll it on. He begins to kiss me again pushing us both back against the bed, and he enters me. Slowly he begins to pound into me and then he begins to quicken his rhythm. I meet him with my hips. I relax and contract my kegel muscles tightening all around him. "Oh god" I scream as we both cum in unison. He slowly pulls out of me and rolls on the bed beside me.

"God, I'm glad Ana drunk dialed my brother." he says with a grin.

"So am I."

The voice of the airplane pilot brings me back to reality. Elliot's hand is on my knee, and he begins to stirs in his seat. He opens his eyes and looks over at Ana, "I sure love your blush, Ana." Then he looks up at me, stretches, and gives me a kiss.


	2. Going bump in the night

Kate's POV

"Babe, do my parents knows about this?" I ask as I flash my new bling at him.

"Of course babe, I had a drink with your Dad the other night. "

"You did?"

"Yes, what kind of dumb ass do you think I am?" I reply with a smile. Kate, Mia, and Ethan all let out a laugh. We're headed back to my parents' house to drop Mia off. "Do you want to go inside to see Mom and Dad real quick before we head to your apartment?"

"Do they know too?"

"Yes Dear. My Mom's on cloud nine, 1st Ana and now you. She can hardly contain her happiness. In fact, you better talk to her before she has the entire wedding planned."

A moment of panic arises. Unlike Ana, I've been planning my wedding in my head since I was six years old and my Mother's in the bridal industry. Surely Grace will understand if she has less input in planning our wedding than she did in Christian and Ana's.

"Relax baby. I was just kidding."

He must have picked up on my panic.

"Mom knows that you and Birdie are nothing like Carla and Ana. I'm sure she'll have no problem just being the Mother of the groom. Besides Carla lives so far away and Christian only gave Ana a month to plan. We can get hitched whenever you want." A smile and a blush meet my cheeks.

As we pull up to the estate Elliot says "Ethan can you grab Mia's bag while we go in and see my parents?"

Ethan's POV

"Sure Elliot." Perfect, this will give me a second to say goodbye to Mia without her brother around. Those Grey brothers sure are protective of little baby Mia. If they only knew what she had done with me last night when she snuck in my room. But we've decided to keep our relationship on the DL for the time being. It's still a little strange to be with my sister's fiancées sister, and it's still so new for both of us. Although, I'm not sure how long Mia will be able to keep our relationship from her family.

Kate and Elliot head towards the house hand and hand.

Thank you for a wonderful weekend Mia." I pull her close and kiss her softly once I see that they are now inside. "When can I see you again? Maybe my sister will start spending more time at your brother's place now that they are engaged. Can you get out without security?

"Oh Ethan, I'll try. I want to see you again soon" She kisses me goodnight and I follow her inside carrying her luggage.

Grace is ogling Kate's ring and carrying on about the wedding. Elliot can barely keep his hands off her. They are so happy. We don't stay long. Elliot says it's because he and Kate have work in the morning, but that's not it. They just want to get home so they can fuck like bunnies.

When we get to the apartment they say their goodnights and I head to my room. I wish my room wasn't right next to Kate's. They are really going at it, and shit my sister is loud. I think I'll barf is I hear another "Oh, baby. Oh, baby". I decide to put my ear buds in and drown them out with music.


	3. Reddi

From: Kate

To: Elliot

Subject: Fiancée

Date: August 29, 2011

Love,

My parents would like to have dinner with us. Will tomorrow night work for you?

Your fiancée

Kate

From: Elliot

To: Kate

Subject: Dinner amongst other things

Date: August 29, 2011

I'm available for dinner or anything else you have in mind.

Laters, baby

From: Elliot

To: Kate

Subject: Ravished

Date: August 30, 2011

What time will you be home? I was hoping we could have some dessert before dinner with your parents.

Elliot

From: Kate

To: Elliot

Subject: Dessert

Date: August 30, 2011

I should really start watching my weight so that I look great for my smoking hot fiancée on our wedding day but for you I will indulge in ANYTHING. I'll meet you at my apartment at 5:00

XOXO

Kate

From: Elliot

To: Kate

Subject: Indulge

Date: August 30, 2011

5:00! I'll bring the whipped cream!

Laters, baby

BTW – Your fiancée thinks you already look great!

I arrive home promptly at 5:00 to find Elliot and Ethan drinking a couple of cold beers on the sofa. "Hey guys, what's going on? I need to get changed for dinner. Elliot can you come help me with this zipper?"

"Sure babe, let me just grab another cold one." I head to the fridge grab a beer and a can of Reddi-wip. I hope Ethan won't notice as I head back to Kate's room. He doesn't need to know the details of our sex life. I lock the door and find Kate waiting for me naked on her bed. "You look yummy." I say as I lick me lips and hold up the can out of whipped cream.

"Yes, but where is my dessert Mr. Grey? Maybe I can find it when I get you out of those clothes." I sit up on the bed on my knees, and reach my hands out to him. He moves forward to the bed side and I begin kissing him and undressing him. I push his glorious naked body down on the bed and reach for the can of cream. I shake it and squirt a line down the middle of his chest and circle his erection. "Oh yes, this is definitely worth the calories"

"Baby, can I have that can? I was thinking we could eat our dessert together. "I shake the can again and squirt a ring of cream around each of her nipples and then her sex. "Oh yes, this is definitely yummy baby." I lick the cream off her nipples and then she licks the cream of my chest inching down my happy trail. She stops and shifts her body so that her back is to my front. She leans down and begins to lick the cream off my rock hard dick. She takes me in her mouth and I take her in mine. She moans and we both begin to build. We are both using our using our mouths, tongues, and hands to pleasure each other. She begins to quiver and I know we are both close to finding our release. "Cum for me baby" and she does and I follow. She rolls off of me and crawls up towards my face. Kissing me and smiling a wicked hot smile. "God I love you Kate Kavanaugh."

"I love you Elliot Grey." Inside I'm thinking how lucky Ana and I both got. With a knock on my door our post coital bliss is end.

"Kate, Mom just called to remind you that you're meeting at the club in an hour."

"Thanks Ethan. I yell in reply. "Shit, we better hit the shower!"

Mom and Dad are waiting for us at the bar when we arrive. "We're sorry if we kept you waiting Mom and Dad."

Mom says "Hi kids, congratulations. Now get over here and let me have a look at the rock."

Dad orders a bottle of champagne and makes a toast to congratulate us our engagement.

As we get to our table, Mom asks Elliot if we've started talking about the wedding plans yet.

"Not yet Birdie it's only been a couple of days."

She laughs in reply. "Darling, Katherine has been planning this wedding since she was six years old. I hope you're ready for this."

"Mom don't scare him off! I was thinking we should call The Rainer Club tomorrow to schedule an appointment."

"I already have Kate. We are meeting with them Friday at 6 pm."

"Thanks Mom.

Elliot's POV

The rest of dinner is filled with wedding talk. It sounds like it's going to be more elaborate than the Royal Wedding. It was all becoming a blur. Was this what planning a wedding was going to be like? God my brother was a genius for insisting that he and Ana only plan for a month. My ears catch on Kate's mention of being a June bride. OK. That's not that bad, I can do 10 months of this. But then I hear 2013. I nearly spit champagne all over the table.


	4. The royal wedding

Elliot's POV

God, I miss Kate. I feel like we've hardly had a moment to ourselves since we got engaged. She's turned Ana's old bedroom into a wedding war room. We've set the date for the wedding; it was the only date the Rainer Club had available in June. June 15, 2013 that is. At least I can work some of my frustrations out on Christian and Ana's job site. My little brother the control freak runs a tight ship, and doesn't do late so all of the renovations need to be done on time. Although he's been a little distracted the last few days because Ana's Dad was in a car accident. We're all headed up to Portland in Charlie Tango to celebrate Ana's birthday and to give her our support. Kate seems so excited about the helicopter ride. I'm just hoping for a night away from wedding plans in a hotel room with my fiancée.

The party was great! Ana was totally surprised, and they looked so happy together. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. I was actually feeling a little jealous. Shit why would I be jealous? My brother deserves to be happy, and I have a beautiful woman setting next to me who has agreed to be my wife. As we head up to our room for the night Kate takes my hand, and I feel that rush of energy pass between us like we had the first night we met. That night we could barely get back to her condo fast enough. Somehow I knew that there was something special about her. I know it sounds crazy but, when she called out my name as we made love, I knew this was the woman for me. I was whipped.

"Baby, I have a surprise for you. Will you give me a minute while I get it ready? Just stay out here and I'll be right back."

"OK" I feel like a dork waiting outside our room in the hallway. Then the door unlocks and it opens. The lights are dim in the room. She's standing behind the door. I walk in and hear the door lock. Candles are lit everywhere. I turn to face her. My jaw drops to the floor and Little Big Grey stands at full attention. She's wearing black thigh high stockings with garters, a black lace Merry Widow halter top, a matching thong, and black stilettos. She's got a pair of handcuffs in her right hand and a blind fold in the left. "Holly fuck Kate!"

"Would you like to play Mr. Grey?"

"Let the games begin baby!"

I awoke in the morning with Kate in my arms. We'd always had an amazing time in bed, but we had never played games like that before it was hot, really hot. She stirred in my arms and woke up. "Good morning baby."

"Good morning. What are you smiling about?"

"You of course." I push my hips against her and she smiles.

"Why Mr. Grey what are we going to do about that?" as she dives under the covers.

"Kate, we need to be downstairs for breakfast with the entire family in 45 minutes."

"Don't you worry baby, I have this well in hand."

After breakfast Kate pulls Ana to the side for a private moment. I don't know what that's all about but they are both beet red and laughing. My little bro looks at me with a questioning look. I just shrug my shoulders at him. "Women!"

Ana's POV

"Kate what's going on?"

"Well, I decided that I shouldn't be so quick to judge what you and Christian do, and I kind of went crazy with Elliot last night."

"You did?"

"Yes, well we weren't all Dom and Sub, but we did some might fine kinky fuckery." We both began to laugh. It felt so good to hear that giggle, and to see her so happy.

"God, a few months ago who would have thought that I would be taking sex lessons from you. Good job Steele."

"Kate, remember you can't say anything anyone."

"I won't. You're secret is safe with me. We better get going. I love you Ana, give Ray a kiss for me."

"I love you too Kate. I can't wait until we are really sisters."

"Laters."


	5. The wedding planner

"Baby, I've decided that I'm too wound up with work, you, and these wedding plans, so I've decided to hire your sister as our wedding planner. She knows everyone in town, has been planning parties with your Mom her whole life, and she gets along with my Mom,"

"That's a great idea. I'm up for anything that gives you more time to spend with me. Now come over her and kiss me." She melted into my arms and I started my assault on her body. Unbuttoning her shirt, and letting it fall to the floor then unhooking her bra to free her breasts. Fondling them in my hands and sucking on them, and rolling her nipples between my thumb and fingers. She bites my ear and I hear her breath becoming faster as I pick her up and carry her over to the dining room table. "Baby I want to take you here." She reaches for my shirt and pulls in over my head.

"Take me, I'm yours." And she reciprocates the assault on my neck and chest.

I drop my pants and hike her skirt up. I rip her panties off of her and push her back on the table. I take her legs and put them on my shoulders, and push into her. I give her a moment to adjust to me. "This is going to be deep baby,"

"Oh God Elliot!" and she grasp the side of the table and we reach our orgasms together. After a moment she begins to squirm on the table. I'm sure it can't be comfortable, and I pull her up into my arms.

"I love having you here baby. We don't need to worry about your brother, and we can make love wherever we want. You're going to have to stay over here more often especially if my little sister is going to be working at your apartment on the wedding".

Mia's POV

New text to: Ethan

I'm going to be working on the wedding, so that means all be spending lots of time at the apartment ;)

From: Ethan

Why don't you come over and start "working" right now ;)

From: Mia

Where are the lovebirds?

From: Ethan

His place for the night

From: Mia

I'll see you soon

"Mom, Kate wants me to get started on the wedding plans right away so I'm going to go over to the apartment to go over what she has started. It might be a long night, so I'll probably just crash there."

"OK Mia, but you'll have to have security drive you. Just give them a call once you are ready to come home."

"OK Mom, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hi"

"Hi" and he pulls me in his arms and kissed me.

"I told my Mom it would be a late night, and that I would probably crash here."

"You're right it's going to be a very late night! I missed you Mia."

"I've missed you more Ethan and I want to spend the rest of the night showing you how much."


	6. Kidnapped?

Kate's POV

"Good morning beautiful. I love waking up with you in my bed."

"I love it too baby, I wish we could lie here all day but, I have to get up and go to work. Do you have any coffee, somebody kept me up half the night?"

"Sure, you hit the shower and I'll bring you a cup."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I must be the luckiest girl in the world. He's sexy as hell, makes me fell cherished and loves me even though I can be a pain in the ass. I reach up and kiss his forehead, his nose, and his mouth softly.

"You've got that wrong baby, what did I do to deserve you? I'm the luckiest bastard in the world." She loves me even though I'm a big kid. She's got the most amazing body I've ever seen, and she challenges me to think about things differently. I kiss her forehead, her nose, and her mouth. "Now hit the shower or you'll never make it to work today."

I get to work, and my boss is acting like a jerk. He needs to get laid. I spend my day trying to avoid him. I really need to talk to Ana today. That must have been one hell of a fight for Christian to call me. It's afternoon and I feel the buzz of my phone. Maybe it's Ana. She said she would call me. If that asshole hurt her, I'll have his ball served on a silver platter.

New text from: Elliot

To: Kate and Ethan

Have you seen or heard from Mia?

From: Kate

No. Is everything ok?

From: Ethan

No. Why, what's going on?

From: Elliot

She went to the gym without her security detail and should have been home by now. She's not answering her phone. Please meet me at my parents' house as soon as you can.

I'm out of my seat as soon as I see the message. "I'm sorry Mr. Conners I have a family emergency I need to leave for the day immediately." I don't wait for an answer. I dial Ethan and tell him that I'm on my way and that I will pick him up at the apartment. I dial Elliot. "I'm on my way baby. Do you know anything else?"

"No, please drive safe Kate. I don't want to worry about you too."

"Yes my love, I will be there as soon as I can."

Ethan and I just walked right in when we got to Grey Manor. Carrick was pacing the room on his phone and Elliot was sitting on the sofa holding a sobbing Grace. I practically ran to him. "What the hell is going on? Have you heard anything yet? Where are Christian and Ana?"

"Slow down Kate. We haven't heard anything yet. Christian is on his way back from Portland. His security is working on finding Mia, and Sawyer just took Ana home because she isn't feeling well. Christian wants to tell her what's going on when he gets to her. You know how badly this will upset her because of the prior kidnapping attempt."

"Is that what you think has happened?"

"We just aren't sure yet baby. Her phone is off, and her car was still parked at the gym." I looked over at Ethan and his face was ashen. "Ethan, you look like you need to sit down and have some water."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing but wait, support each other, and pray." He takes my hand, closes his eye, and bows his head.

It seems like hours have passed, and suddenly the silence is broken with a knock at the door. It's a member of Christian's security team. Thank god, he must have news. Please let her be safe. Please let her be safe. Please let her be safe.

"We have word on your daughter, she has been safely located. Mr. Grey has asked me to take you to the hospital. I have a SUV waiting outside. I'm assured that your daughter seems to be fine. However, your daughter-in-law was also involved in the incident and has sustained some injuries. As soon as you are ready I will take you to the hospital."

"Ana" I cry out and we hurriedly get to the SUV. Carrick is on the phone with Taylor, and Grace is on the phone with the hospital. Ethan seems like he's in shock, and Elliot is holding me in his arms, stroking my hair, and reminding me that Ana is young and strong, and that his brother won't let anything happen to her. Grace has learned that Mia was drugged, but other than that she doesn't seem to have any other injuries. She also learned that Jack Hyde was the kidnapper, and that he had been brought in with a non-life threating bullet wound to the leg.

"What about Ana Grace?"

"She has a head injury and is unconscious. Christian is with her. I'll know more when we get to the hospital."

Carrick tells us that Hyde had contacted Ana for the ransom, and that she ditched her security detail, went to the bank, and met up with Hyde.

"How did they find her?"

"According to Taylor, she knew Christian would track her cell phone, so she hid her phone in the money, and borrowed a phone from the bank manager. Hyde's accomplice must have thought it was hers and tossed it out the window before leaving the bank."

The SUV comes to abrupt stop and the driver tells us that Miss Grey and Mrs. Grey have both been moved to private rooms on the 4th floor. Taylor meets us as we exit the elevator, and asks us to join him in the waiting room. He gives us an update, and shows Carrick and Grace to Mia's room.

"Ethan, she's going to be OK."

"So will Ana sis. I'm sure she will wake up soon."

Elliot and I just hold each other tight and continue to pray.

Grace came back in shortly to tell us that Mia was awake but still groggy, scared, and angry. The Rohypnol isn't out of her system yet. "Ethan, she's asking for you. Do you want to go see her?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey I would love to see her."

"She's down the hall on the left, room 412. Your name is on the security list."

"Grace, what's going on with Ana?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'm going in to see her now. I will let you know as soon as I know more."

"Should I call her parents?"

"Let me get and update and check with Christian. It might be a call that he wants to make himself."

Elliot and I both fell so helpless.

Grace returns to give us an update. "Her vitals are stable and strong, but she is still out. It's just her bodies was of saying that she needs rest. She has some bruised ribs and a hairline fracture to her skull, but she will make a full recovery."

"Oh what a relief" Tears begin to flood my eyes and Elliot embraces me giving a huge sigh of relief.

"After you see Mia you kids should go home and get some sleep. This has been a long day for all of us."

"Thank you Grace, please take care of my best friend and future sister."

"I will dear, now go."

The ride home is quiet. Ethan, Elliot, and I are all overcome by emotions. It really has been a long day.

"Goodnight Ethan"

"Goodnight Kate. Goodnight Elliot. Elliot thanks for being such a rock for my sister today. I'm sure today hasn't been easy for you. I would have died a thousand deaths today if that had been my sister, and I know Ana has become an important part of your family." We all hug and head to our rooms.

"Baby, I don't want to wait to get married."

"But Kate, this is the wedding of your dreams."

"Elliot Grey you are my dream now, and today has reminded me that life is too short to be wasted. I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"I love you Kate."

"I love you, and as soon as Ana is well enough to travel I want to go back to our beach in Barbados and become your wife."

"Nothing would make me happier than to become your husband as soon as possible. Now let's get some sleep baby."


	7. Finding the one

"Ana are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yes Kate, I'm fine and I promise I will tell you if I need to take a break."

"I can't believe your control freak husband let you come to the bridal shop today."

"I know right. I'm surprised he didn't have your Mother bring the whole store to our apartment." We both let out a giggle. "That hurts Kate, don't make me laugh."

Mia and Mom are waiting for us when we arrive. They've already pulled a selection of dresses that they think we will like. Mom was a little disappointed about the change in plans, but has already warmed to the idea of a destination weeding in Barbados. Christian has offered to let us use the GEH jet, and the rooms have been booked at the beautiful Sandy Lane Resort for our November 3rd wedding.

"Ana, go try this one on." This is the one that Mia and Mom think will be the winner.

"Yes bridezilla, your wish is my command." Ann takes the dress into the dressing room. It's a short coral halter dress made of chiffon with a low cut neckline. "Kate, close your eyes. I'm coming out. OK, open your eyes."

"Ana, you're beautiful! That's it! No need to try anything else on."

"Thanks Kate, I think you're right, and Christian is going to love this." She turns to show off the back before catching a glimpse of the bruises in the mirror.

"Steele, don't even go there. You look amazing and those will be long gone before you know it."

"That's Grey to you Miss Kavanaugh."

"Mia what do you think?"

"It's perfect! Now we need to just find your dress Kate." Your Mom has picked out some amazing choices. Would you ladies like some champagne?"

"Yes, of course Mia."

"No thanks Mia, I'm still on pain killers, so I can't drink." Whew that was a good dodge. Keeping Little Blip a secret is going to be a challenge during these wedding festivities, but Christian and I want to make sure we are in the safe zone before we tell anyone else. It is nice to at least have Grace and Carrick in the know. I'm sure by the end of this pregnancy Grandma Grace is going to be sick of all of my questions, and Christian's too.

"Mom, which one do you want me to try on first?"

"Evelyn, please take me daughter in the dressing room and put her in the Vera Wang. Today I just want to be the Mother of the bride."

"Yes Mrs. Kavanaugh."

"It's beautiful Katie, but I think you should try on the Pnina Tornai. Mia dear can you top this off?" I've helped thousands of brides select dresses, but today is different because she's my baby girl. "OK, we're making progress, but it's still not the one. We will all know it when we see it. Go put on the Mark Zunino."

"Are you girls ready? Here I come." I feel amazing in this dress. I hope they like it too. As I walk out, Mom, Ana, and Mia all let out an audible gasp and all three begin to tear up.

"That's it Katie, that's your dress."

Ana and Mia begin to clap and I begin to tear up too.

"Mom, this is from the new line, Are we going to be able to get it on time? You usually need to order these a year in advance."

"Kate, do you know who you're dealing with? I'm Birdie Kavanaugh, and this is your dress. Besides, Mark owes me one."

We spend the rest of the afternoon picking out our shoes and accessories. We've decide to go barefoot on the beach, and have picked stunning pairs of Blahnik's for Mia and Ana, and a Jimmy Choo's for me. As well as talking about what the men should wear. "Ana are you OK, you look a little withered."

"Sorry Kate, I'm just starting to fade. I know I'm the Matron of Honor but would you mind if I call it a day?"

"Of course not Ana, you should go home and rest. You know Christian will never let me hear the end of it if you over do it."

"Thank you my future sister. I'll see you all soon." Thank goodness Sawyer is waiting for me outside with the car.

"Bye Ana, feel better.


	8. Having a ball

The Kavanaugh and Grey families invite you to

Celebrate the upcoming union of their children  
Katherine and Elliot

By joining us for a Halloween Costume Ball  
on Saturday, the 29th of October  
at eight o'clock in  
the evening

Grey Manor

Bellevue, Washington

In lieu of gifts the happy couple asks you to make a donation to

The Polly Klaas Foundation or Coping Together

Kate's POV

"Mom, when we agreed to this you said it would just be a few friends, and now its 300 people? "

"I know dear, but it just couldn't be helped. Grace and I want to do this for you and Elliot. You don't have to do a thing. Grace, Mia, and I have it all sorted out. Now, tell me who do you and Elliot want to be for the party?"

"Ugh, I don't know Mother, why don't you just take care of that too!"

Text message to: Elliot

It's official, our mothers have gone crazy? Can we just go to Barbados today?

XO

Kate

From: Elliot

Just be patient baby. They are just happy for us and what to show us off to all of Seattle. Besides, I love a good party and I want to show you off too.

Laters, soon to be wife

Elliot

To: Elliot

OK, I will try and enjoy it but you owe me one ;)

Kate

It's a glorious fall evening in Seattle. The tent looks amazing, and the guests are about to begin to arrive. Apparently my Mother and Mia though it would cute if Elliot and I dressed as Cinderella and Prince Charming. Thank god they decided against me arriving in a horse drawn carriage. That would have just put me over the top.

"You look amazing my Cinderella, our ball a waits."

"Why thank you my sweet prince, you look very handsome yourself."

My mother and father are dressed as Frankenstein and the bride of Frankenstein. Carrick and Grace are dressed as the queen and king after all this is there castle, Mia is a ballerina, with a long tutu. Ethan is dressed in black with a mask and cape. It's very Phantom of the Opera. I'm sure Mia picked it, do they still think we won't notice they are dressed as a couple. Do they really think we are all that oblivious? Ana and Christian are one of my favorite couples. They are dressed as a pirate and his wench.

"Ana, you look hot! Your boobs look amazing in that!"

"Kate!" says Ana.

"Kate, would you stop ogling my wife's breasts!" Christian says as he whisks Ana out on to the dance floor.

It feels so nice to see them together and so happy. I hope that Elliot and I look at each other like that. With that Elliot takes me in his arms and moves me to the dance floor. "Charming, I'm glad our mom's did this. Thank you for telling me to be patient. It's obviously not one of my better virtues. I love you, now can we slip away from this party for a little bit remember you owe me."

"Your wish is my command." He takes me by the hand and we head to the house to his childhood bedroom. Grace has left it just as it was when he moved out. He locks the door and pulls me in his arms and kisses me on my neck sending shivers all the way down to my sex. I know we'll never be able to get this dress back on ourselves. It took my mother and Mia 45 minutes to lace me into it, so I decide to take control of the situation. I rub my hand along his erection while he continues to nibble at my neck. I unzip his pants and he steps out of them. I drop to my knees and take him in my mouth. Massaging his balls while I lick him all around and then sucking him hard. He cums in my mouth and I swallow.

"Holly Christ Kate, are you trying to unman me woman?"

He helps me to my feet and I kiss him. "You just taste so good, and besides isn't that what you used to do in this bedroom by yourself?"

"Fair point Miss Kavanaugh, but I thought I owed you one?"

"Well Mr. Grey, I'd like that very much but what about this dress?" With that he does a nose dive under my dress, and begins his assault on me. "God baby, that just blew my mind literally. We better get back to the party, before they notice we are gone." We spend a moment making sure we are both put back together and begin to head downstairs, and we are met by Christian and Ana in the hall. They clearly had the same thing in mind as we did. These Grey men are insatiable. Ana and I just look at each other and wink.

"Way to go little Bro!" says Elliot

"Elliot! We'll see you two laters." I shake my head at him and we continue down the stairs and make our way back to the party. I was a great night, but I can't wait till we leave for Barbados on Monday.


	9. Getting here

It's a long flight to Barbados, so we're getting a very early start. We are all on board, and everyone is half asleep. Thank god we are taking a private jet. Once the captain tells us we can move around the cabin Ana and Christian head to the private room to get some more sleep. Elliot is asleep on the couch next to me. Mom and Dad are drinking coffee with Grace and Carrick, and I catch a glimpse of Ethan watching Mia sleep in the chair across from him. That boy looks whipped. Eventually everyone is awake and we are served a nice breakfast. Although, I wish the stewardess would stop eye fucking my fiancée. We make a short stop to refuel the jet. It's nice to stretch our legs a little before the rest of our flight. A beautiful lunch was brought on board from a local French bistro. It was delicious. A girl could get used to this kind of treatment.

Upon our arrival at the Sandy Lane Resort we are treated to champagne in our rooms. For tonight and tomorrow I will be staying in the Villa with the other "kids". My parent's insist that Elliot and I not stay together before our wedding night, which is of course ridiculous. The stately Villa is five bedrooms with its own garden and dedicated staff. My parents, Grace, Carrick, Mia, Ethan, and I will be staying here, and this will be the main meeting hub. Christian and Ana are staying in a penthouse suite in the Orchid Wing. It is two bedrooms with a foyer, living room, patio with a dining area, and a whirlpool tub. Elliot and I have decided to stay in the same room we did the last time we were here when we fell in love. It holds a lot of special memories. This is the place we first told each other that we loved each other. The Dolphin Suite is one-bedroom with a beautiful ocean view of the Caribbean and has an expansive balcony. We're all a little jet lagged, so we are heading to our rooms to rest. Christian has chartered a luxury catamaran for a sunset dinner cruise for tonight.

Christian's POV

"Ana, we really need to get going or we will miss sunset."

"Just give me two more minutes." I tell him through the bathroom door.

"How are you and Little Blip feeling baby?"

"We're fine, just hungry for dinner and you Daddy."

"Me too baby. Now Ana, just remember to order the rum punch tonight. I sent the crew your picture and they'll give you the virgin version."

"I can't wait until we can just tell them."

"Ana you know we can tell them now. We're past the 12 week point."

"I know, but I don't want to take anything away from Kate and Elliot. I'm ready."

"Ana you look so beautiful tonight. I wish we were going to be alone on this boat. We'd christen every corner of her." I take her hand and we stroll hand in hand to the dock. "Ana, how could you every think that our baby would take away from our family."

"Christian, that's not what I mean and you know it. They already changed their plans once because of us. They deserve this. Blip can wait a few more days."

"Welcome aboard Mr. and Mrs. Grey, can we offer you a cocktail. Yes, we'll have the rum punch thank you." I give her a wink. "Where are your life jackets?"

"Christian, really? I'm not a child and no one else is wearing a life jacket. I'll stay right next to you and I'll take off my heels. Please?"

"Alright, but please don't do defy me and stop biting your lip." It was a beautiful sunset; everything was going perfectly and then Ana got a whiff of something that upset her stomach. She made a mad dash to the head. I'm just two steps behind her holding her hair and rubbing her back while she heaves.

"I don't know why they call this morning sickness when it happens all day."

"Are you ok baby?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but now we need to go back up and deck with some excuse."

"Just tell them you ate a bad oyster or something and that you are fine now. They've all had a lot to drink, maybe they didn't even notice. Do you want me to go up ahead of you and tell them you are fine?"

"Yes and then I will follow you up in a few minutes."

They seem to be buying it, although my Mother gives her a little glance and a smile. Soon we arrive back to the dock and we retire to our room for the night.

"Now Mrs. Grey if you're not too tired, I'd like to properly welcome you to Barbados."


	10. No strippers allowed

Christian's POV

"Good morning Mr. Grey."

"Good morning Mrs. Grey and Little Blip. How are we feeling this morning?"

"Blip must be hungry; I'm craving Mint Milano cookies and orange juice."

"That's a weird combination my love, and usually your wish is my command, but you may have me at a disadvantage Mrs. Grey. Mint Milano cookies might be a little scarce on this island. Let me see what I can do. I call down to the concierge and give him my request. He's a kind gentleman and tells me he will see what he can do. I call down to room service and order some normal breakfast while Ana takes a shower. In about twenty minutes I hear a knock at our door. It's our breakfast with 2 boxes of Mint Milano cookies. "Thank you, thank you so much!" I hand the waiter a very large tip, and his face immediately lights up. "Thank you Mr. Grey."

"Ana breakfast is served."

"If I knew Mint Milano's had that effect on you Mrs. Grey I would have bought the company the day I met you." Now, let's go meet up with the rest of the family.

Ana's POV

"Kate you seem a little out of sorts this morning. Let's go for a quick walk on the beach." She grabs my hand and we walk outside while the rest of the family talks about the plans for the day. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it just Elliot seems so distant. I tried to get him to sneak into my room last night and he wouldn't do it. He's barely touched me since we arrived. I think Ethan and Mia have had more sex than us since we've been here, and don't even get me started with you and Mr. Sexpertise." We both begin to laugh out loud. We haven't laughed like this in a long time it feels so good.

"Kate, Elliot loves you. I can see it when he looks at you. I'm sure he's just nervous, and your parents were pretty vocal about the sleeping arrangements. Maybe he's just trying to show them that he respects them and you."

"Do you really think so? Maybe he's getting cold feet."

"Are you kidding me, don't you know you're the best thing that was ever happened to him. His world begins and ends with you Kate."

"Oh Ana, thanks for reminding me."

"I was going to give you something later tonight, but since we have this time alone now come with me to our room."

"OK, ready? Kate you have to promise that this gift will be our secret. I don't want my brother-in-law getting any wired ideas."

"Yes, I promise." We put out our pinky fingers and swear.

I hand her the beautifully wrapped box. She opens the card and reads it.

Variety is the spice of life – A

She unwraps the present and carefully opens the lid. Her eyes light up and her mouth drops to the floor. She can't believe what's in the box. Hell I can barely believe I'm giving her what's in the box.

"What? I can't believe this. I've shocked my best friend and future sister. Mission accomplished!" Kate begins to examine the contents of the box; a butt plug, a small bottle of lubricant, a spreader bar, a pair of nipple clamps, and a pair of silver balls.

"Ana, you're such a naughty girl. You're going straight to hell! Elliot might have a heart attack if I show this to him. Hell, I don't even know how to use all of it!"

"Research my dear, as my husband once told me, "Always start with Wikipedia." We both roll back on the bed laughing so hard we can barely stop. My phone buzzes with a text from Christian: Are you coming back? Lunch will be served in 10 minutes. Kate and I arrive back at the Villa just in time for lunch. Now she's in much better place.

Christian, Elliot, and Ethan are going jet skiing followed by a poker game while we girls do some shopping followed by the spa. These are our bachelor and bachelorette parties. We promised each other no strippers.

"Christian, please be careful, we need you all back in one piece." I kiss him on the neck and whisper in his ear. "Remember what we did after our last jet-ski trip?" I do believe it made him blush. He kissed me goodbye and I watched his sexy ass leave with Elliot and Ethan.

"God Ana, wipe the drool off your mouth!"

"I know Kate, but I just love looking at that fine piece of ass.

"Ana!"

I snap out of it and quickly switch to hostess mode. "Ok ladies, shall we go?" We head to the car that is waiting for us at the lobby with our security detail.

"Where exactly are we going Ana?"

"You'll see when we get there." We pull up to the private entrance of Diamonds International. Christian has arranged for the store to be closed for our party. Kate and Mia are so excited they can hardly contain themselves. "Let's go get frosted. I believe we all need matching earrings for tomorrow."

Everything is so beautiful, but we almost immediately agree on our choice of earrings for Kate, Mia, and myself. They aren't to over the top, but I do believe that Mr. Grey will be happy with me spending our money more freely. For Grace and Birdie Kate selects a lovely diamond pendant. Simple yet elegant just like both of them. I drop down my Amex card and practically sing the bill without even looking at the total.

"Thank you Mrs. Grey, we will have your items delivered to the resort this afternoon."

We hit and few more stores and then return to the resort. As another surprise, monogrammed robes await everyone at the spa. Of course Kate's says "KG", and she is so thrilled. As we await our services, I hear the familiar pop of a champagne bottle. Kate hands me a glass and I take a fake sip, and then "accidently" spill the rest of the glass. Before another glass is poured we are called to our rooms. That was a close call! Grace give me little smile. Everyone else is having the full works done, but Christian was adamant that I not have a massage because of all the different information that he had researched on the web. I was fine with that. I decide to go with the warm shower. Different water temperatures hit my body and invigorating scents made it an incredible sensory experience. It starts with a cold mist that gives me a feeling of early morning dew, followed by a tropical rain shower mimicking summer rain and then finishes with a vigorous and stimulating side jet blast. It was perfectly safe for pregnancy. I wonder is Christian and I would have time to come back here before we leave? He would love this. I then enjoy a facial, a manicure, and a pedicure. I know I feel like a pampered princess and I hope my guests to do. I head back to the private waiting room for everyone else to return. I put my head and close my eyes. I quickly drift off to sleep.

"Ana, Ana dear" I hear Grace as I wake up from my cat nap.

She's sitting next to me on my lounge. She looks relaxed too. "Did you enjoy your services Mom?" This was a name I had recently started calling Grace after months of her insisting.

"Yes, but I thought you would be done before everyone else so I was anxious to get out here to keep you company. How are you feeling honey?"

"I feel very relaxed. I think that little nap helped too. Little Blip sure can suck the energy out of me."

"That's perfectly normal dear. That was a close call with the champagne earlier. How are you planning on avoiding alcohol for the rest of the evening?"

"Grace you should know by now that Christian thinks of everything. I'll be drinking the rum punch. My pitcher will be the one with the pink and blue paper umbrellas. But if you could help cover for me that would be great."

"Ana, why don't you just tell everyone? This is happy news. They will be so excited for you, and you're past the twelve week mark."

"I know Grace, but I don't want to take the spotlight off of Kate and Elliot. We will tell them after the wedding."

"I understand Ana, I'll help you in any way that I can." She gives me a great big wink.

The other ladies begin to trickle back into the lounge. We head back to our rooms and get dressed for dinner at the Villa. We have a delicious meal, Kate opens some gifts, and we end our evening with a decadent and delicious dessert bar. I totally over indulged, but hell I'm on vacation and I'm pregnant. The evening was pretty low key compared to the all night bar hop that Kate arranged for my wedding. I think everyone knew we had a busy day tomorrow. We settle in with a classic movie – Runaway Bride.

"Goodnight ladies, I'll see you in the morning." I need to get back to our room. Certain promises of a stripper have made to my husband.

Christian's POV

"Come on guys, you can do better than that!" I stop my jet-ski and wait up for Elliot and Ethan. "You guys are being such pussies, Ana drives faster than that!"

"Screw you Little Bro!" With that they are off leaving me in their wakes. They head out to the reef where we meet up with our guide. He anchors the ski's and gives us our snorkeling gear. It seems like we are in the middle of the ocean but the water is really shallow because of the reef. We can see every kind of sea life possible. As we head back to the resort I can't help but think of Ana, she would have loved to do this.

We arrive back at the beach, and have a few drinks at the bar then head to the steam room at the spa and get dressed for the rest of our evening. The poker game is all setup in Elliot's room with a full bar, and a large assortment of his favorite "man foods".

"Gentleman we should do this more often, Do you think I could have a moment alone with my brother on the balcony?" Elliot and I get up from the table. I stop at the bar and pour two brandies. He follows me out, and I close the doors behind us. I hand him his brandy and then a cigar from my shirt pocket.

"Are these Cuban?" He rolls it in his hand and I offer him a light

"Of course, nothing but the best for you Bro. Take a seat."

"What's on your mind Christian?"

"Ana and I areeeeeeeeeee. Ana and I areeeeeeeeeee"

"You and Ana are having a baby."

"What? Yes, but how did you know?"

"Bro I could just tell. She's glowing and her boobs are huge! Plus on the catamaran the other night I saw your tell. After she puked you were sitting next to her and you put your hand on her stomach plus I've been around a pregnant woman before, remember?"

"God Elliot, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any old memories."

"It's all good Bro, it wasn't meant to be. I'm happy for you and Ana. How far along is she and why the big secret?"

"She's twelve weeks; Ana's worried about taking the spotlight off of you and Kate. She doesn't want Kate to resent her for ruining two weddings."

"That's just the crazy pregnancy hormones; Kate is going to be over the moon excited for her."

We stand, and I give my brother an unexpected hug. "Thanks bro"

"Congratulations Little Bro. I guess we have a lot to celebrate." Cheers. We clink our glasses and finish off our brandies.

"Ana wanted to tell everyone after the wedding, so please don't say anything to Kate yet."

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"Laters, I need to get to back to my room. I believe I have a stripper waiting for me."

"Thanks a lot Bro, and I'm left here to my own devices. You're one lucky S.O.B Christian!"


	11. Ana's secret

The morning is a whirl wind of activities. The hair and make-up team have just finished, and we are getting dressed for the wedding.

"Kate, you look amazing. You make a beautiful bride. I'm so happy for you and Elliot."

"Thank you, but don't make me cry. Now go and get your dresses on girls, and we'll all be ready."

Mia must have already come out in her dress because I hear some commotion from the other room. It only took another minute for me to put my dress on, other than that I was all ready to go. I looked at myself in the mirror, and was happy with the way the dress fit. Christian is really going to love this is all I could think as I look in the mirror at my bear back. I turn and head out to meet the others.

"Shit Ana, your boobs look huge and you're glowing!"

"Thanks a lot Kate! It must be the cups Caroline put in the dress, you know we wouldn't want a nip slip on your wedding day, and I must have caught some sun." We all begin to giggle.

"Good point Mrs. Grey." Suddenly a light goes on in my head. She puked on the boat the other night, her boobs are enormous, she glowing, and she didn't have a massage at the spa yesterday. Could she be? I turn around and head to the bar. I place 5 shot glasses on a silver tray and fill them with tequila. "Ladies, I could use a bit of liquid courage." Mom, Grace, Mia, Ana, and I all take a glass. Mia chimes in with "to the bride and groom" and everyone downs the shot except for Ana. She looks at me and sets the glass back down on the tray.

"I can't."

"Why?"

Tears began to well in her eyes "I'm pregnant!"

"I knew it!" I pull her into a huge hug and Mia begins to squeal and jump around the room before joining us. Grace lets out a huge sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry for ruining your day Kate."

"What? I'm happy for you. This is amazing news Ana! Today isn't about me, it's about family, and you just told me I'm going to be an Auntie. I love you."

"I love you too, now let's go become sisters."

"OK, but we're not done talking about this. I want to know everything."

"Kate, please don't say anything to Elliot yet. We want to tell him."

"Of course Ana, anything for you."


	12. The wedding

Carrick's POV

I'm standing here on this beautiful beach waiting for my family. It's a glorious day.

I'm joined 1st by my youngest son, Christian. He begins to play the piano that has been placed on a small platform on the beach. He seems so happy and relaxed. If you asked me how he was less than six months ago, I would have told you that he was becoming even more of a recluse locked away in his ivory castle in the sky looking over Seattle. Now he's happily married with a baby on the way. Now, I'm joined by my eldest son Elliot, the groom. I'm so flattered that he and his betrothed asked me to perform the ceremony. I've never done this before, so I'm actually a little nervous.

"Hey Dad thanks for doing this. It means the world to us." He gives me a hug, and takes his place at my side.

We both seem to relax a little when we see Grace, his Mother and the love of my life walking towards us. She looks at me and I melt. After all these years, and my heart still skips a beat when she walks in. I'm so thankful that Grace had the tenacity to push me into adopting Elliot all those years ago. She knew that we could love any child that came into our lives. She was right on all three occasions, and now our family was growing again. Birdie Kavanaugh is next to make her way down the aisle. She gives me a smile. We've become so close to the Kavanaugh's since the engagement. I wish Ana's parents lived closer so that we could spend more time with them too. Here comes my baby girl, Mia with her beau Ethan. Wouldn't it be funny if Mia and Ethan ended up getting married too? We all just wish they would be honest about their relationship. They've been sneaking around like teenagers for months. They are adults, and we all just want them to be happy. My lovely daughter-in-law Anastasia is next. She can barely take her eyes off Christian. I thank god for Ana every day. First she saved my son by loving him and then she risked her own life and the life of my future grandchild to save Mia from that crazy man Jack Hyde. How am I ever going to get through this ceremony without crying? I'm overwhelmed with happiness. Kate and her father appear at the end of the isle. Christian changes the tune he's playing and begins playing a traditional hymn, For the Beauty of the Earth. They slowly make their way towards us as if they are both savoring every step. Her dress is stunning. It's a sweetheart neckline and made of silk and chiffon. This beautiful young creature brings so much joy to my son. She's smart, independent, and loves to be challenged. She reminds me of Grace in many ways. As they reach us the music stops and Christian takes his place next to his brother.

"We are gathered here today to share with Katherine and Elliot a very important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"We do"

"Ana has a reading to share."

"This is How do I love thee? By Elizabeth Barrett Browning"

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.

"Thank you Ana."

"A wedding is more than a celebration of the Love which lives in our Kate and Elliot's hearts today. It reaches into the future and proclaims their intentions for that which tomorrow shall hold. A couple who wed is joined not only by the mutual affection and love they share, but also by their hopes, dreams and by their promises of what will be. The promises and vows they make this day shall guide them into their common future. Kate and Elliot, I believe you have your vows"

Kate and Elliot exchange these vows.

"I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my beloved, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person - my love and my life, today and always."

"May I have the rings please?" Ana and Christian hand me the rings.  
_  
_"The ring finger of the left hand, the side of the body that holds the heart, has been used for the wedding band because for centuries people believed that there was a vein that ran directly from that finger to the heart. They also believed that the words spoken during the placing of the wedding band - symbol of perfection, completion and eternity - would resonate over and over again, like the circumference of the band itself, through to the heart and soul of both giver and the receiver of that most monumental of all promises. The promise of a lifetime as husband and wife."

"Elliot, place the ring on Kate's finger and repeat after me?"

"I Elliot take you Kate to be my wife. I will love you, and honor you, respect and cherish you all the days of my life." He kisses her ring finger.

"Kate, place the ring on Elliot's finger and repeat after me?"

"I Kate take you Elliot to be my husband. I will love you, and honor you, respect and cherish you all the days of my life." She kisses his ring finger.

With that I direct them to a small table on the platform. It has three beautiful vases on it. The one in the center is empty. The one on the left is filled with white sand, and the one on the right is filled with black sand. "Today your lives become one". Elliot pours a small amount of black sand in the center vase, and then Kate pours a small amount of white in the vase. Then they both pour the remaining sand in the vase simultaneously. When they are finished they return to where they stood before.

"The vows you have just taken, pledging love, mean far more than mere words ever can. May their gentle spirit move in you. May your years fulfill the beauty of the feelings expressed today. And may you always put these vows above the things that make life smaller. I now pronounce you man and wife. Son, you may kiss your beautiful bride."

Elliot dips Kate in a romantic kiss and an eruption of cheers arises from all around. Christian bounds over to the piano and starts to play Linus and Lucy, the Peanuts theme by Vince Guaraldi. Everyone begins to hug and dance around. What a glorious sight.


	13. The reception

Kate's POV

We've spent the last hour taking photos, and now it's time to party! We retreat to the villa and it has been totally transformed. The gazebo has become a lavish dining area. Organza is hung from the ceiling and it shimmers in the light. The table is adorned with beautiful tropical flowers and silver candelabras. A dance floor has been installed on the terrace adjacent to the pool, and lanterns are hung everywhere. Flowers float all over the pool. It is beautiful. We are greeted with champagne and a vast assortment of pass hors d'oeuvres. A jazz trio plays music and we are seated at dinner. Before we are served Christian and Ana rise to give us a toast.

"I just want to tell my brother how thankful I am to have him in my life. I know I wasn't an easy bother to have growing up, but you have always been here for me. Even on the night when I had to go to a bar to rescue a damsel in distress. Little did I know at the time that your life would be changed forever too. We are so happy for you. To Kate and Elliot_._" _ Cheers_

"Kate I've loved you like a sister since we met and now I'm so glad that you and I are truly sisters. Remember that happy marriages begin when we marry the one we love, and they blossom when we love the one we married. To my brother-in-law and sister for life." _Cheers_

The meal is amazing and the toasts continue around the table. The amount of love we feel is overwhelming.

The trio retires for the evening and the DJ begins to play our song. We take the dance floor to Adele's Make You Feel My Love. Suddenly we are transported to some other place where it is just the two of us. My husband and I singing softly to each other.

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true

Nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends of the earth for you

To make you feel my love

To make you feel my love

As the song ends we are brought back to earth by the clinking of glasses of our entire family. Elliot and I take our cue and kiss.

The DJ announces that the next song is for Daddy's little Girl. Martina McBride's In My Daughter's Eyes begins to play. We are joined on the dance floor by Carrick and Mia, and surprisingly by Elliot and Ana. As the song ends I can see Ana whisper something in his ear. They stop dancing. He kisses her on her forehead and then he brings her into his arms and swings her around. Could this day be any happier?

After we cut the cake, I change into a second dress. It's just like Ana and Mia's but in white. The DJ has asked each of us to provide a secret song selection. As the song begins to play we try and guess whose song it is and then begin to dance. Christian selected Witchcraft by Sinatra which was a bit of a surprise to everyone but Ana. Carrick picked Unchained Melody which was so romantic. Suddenly My Girl began to spin. Everyone was silent. Ethan walked out to the middle of the dance floor, got down on one knee, and held his arm out to Mia. He took her in his arms and they danced alone with all of us watching. He dipped her as it ended and kissed her lovingly. Everyone began to cheer. As the song ended we were told that Ethan and Mia had a surprise for us. We were asked to return to the gazebo, once again it was transformed. The table had been removed and the chairs were set-up in front of a screen. Mia asked us to set in the middle and told us that this was our wedding gift from her and Ethan. A photo montage began to play. It was the story of our lives in pictures. Elliot growing up. Me growing up. Ana and I in college. All sorts of photos of us since we had met, and even pictures from the masquerade ball. The soundtrack was beautiful. It was Love of a Lifetime by Firehouse.

I guess the time was right for us to say  
We'd take our time and live our lives together day by day  
We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer  
We know our dreams can all come true with love that we can share

With you I never wonder - will you be there for me  
With you I never wonder - you're the right one for me

I finally found the love of a lifetime  
A love to last my whole life through  
I finally found the love of a lifetime

Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime

With every kiss our love is like brand-new  
And every star up in the sky was made for me and you  
Still we both know that the road is long  
(But) we know that we will be together because our love is strong

I finally found the love of a lifetime  
A love to last my whole life through  
I finally found the love of a lifetime  
Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime

The final slide

November 3, 2011

… And they lived happily ever after.

I took my husband in my arms and kissed him, and then said "take me to bed my sweet prince." We said our goodnights and he carried me off to our room.


	14. The honeymoon

Elliot's POV

I opened the door to our room with my wife in my arms. A trail of candles and rose petals led into the bedroom. I gently put her down on the bed and began to open the bottle of chilled champagne and poured two glasses. I handed her a glass ad pulled her to her feet. We intertwined our arms and drank from each other's glass.

"I love you Mrs. Grey."

"I love you Mrs. Grey."

I set the glasses down and take her in my arms. I unfasten the tie of the halter dress and she begins to unbutton my shirt. Running my hand along her face and continuing down between her breasts. I reach around and undo the button and zipper at her waist and let her dress fall to the floor. She stands before me in only a pair of lacy white thong underwear. "God baby, you're so beautiful." I guide her back onto the bed and quickly remove my shoes and pants. She awaits me breathing quickly and licking her lips longingly. I straddle her and kiss her mouth, her neck, and her breasts. She tips her hips towards me, and I know that we are both ready. I lower myself into her and we find our rhythm. I want to cherish her and enjoy every moment of this. Making love to this woman for the first time as my wife. The tension builds and we both can feel the other building. She calls out my name and arches her back and we cum together. I collapse on top of her and roll her over so that she is on top of me.

"That was very romantic Mr. Grey."

"Yes it was Mrs. Grey"

"Well if you're done with the hearts and flowers, I'd like to try something a little more adventurous."

"Anything you your Mrs. Grey."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Wait here. I'll be right back." I grab my small roller bag that had been brought up earlier by the bellman and take it in the bathroom. Inside I pick one of the sexy pieces of lingerie I had been given and put it on. I also remove the gift box that Ana had given me with the new toys. I had re-wrapped it to present it to my husband. "Are you ready my love?"

"Always baby."

I open the bathroom door, strike a little pose, and walk back towards the bed as sexily as possible. I hand him the box and tell him to open it. I sip another glass of champagne and hand one to him. I could really use some more liquid courage. I'm sure he'll like it. He liked it when we played at the Heathman, and besides what boy doesn't like toys. He opened the box, and his eyes popped open. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Baby, you had me at the lingerie." He reached his hand out to me. "Now get that fine ass of yours over here so that I can fuck you into next week."

Christian's POV

"Goodnight everyone, Ana and I are headed up to bed."

"Goodnight Christian, goodnight Ana, and goodnight to our future grand baby."

"We'll see you in the morning." We head towards our room, but we stop once we are out of sight of our family.

"Ana, I have a surprise for you my love. I'm going to blindfold you."

"I love your surprises Christian."

I walk behind her holding her waist to guide her to our destination. Once we get to the end of the walkway I stop and remove our shoes.

"We're here my love." I remove the blindfold to reveal a private beach cabana. She turns to take it all in. Candles lit all around, a large chaise lounge for two, a tray with chilled orange juice, Mint Milano cookies, and fruit.

"It's beautiful. Thank you"

"No, you're beautiful. Now is it's all right with you I'd like to go for a swim with my wife and then make love to her till the sunrises."

"Your wife is sure a lucky girl." She puts her arms around me and kisses me softly.

With her in my arms I make quick work of her dress, letting it fall to the sand at our feet. She begins to undress me, kissing my chest with each button and then to my pants. My clothes meet hers on the sand. I take her hand and lead her to the water. "Another first for me Mrs. Grey, moonlight skinny dipping in the ocean. This one might be a little hard to find a charm for." We both begin to laugh.

"I'm sure you'll think of something Mr. Grey, you always do, but I've done something and I might need a spanking."

"What have you done Ana?"

"I seem to have lost your silver balls before dinner."


	15. Back to reality

"Welcome home Mrs. Grey" I set down our luggage to unlock the door to my apartment. Shit! I mean our apartment. I scoop my wife up in my arms.

"What are you doing?" She giggles.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm carrying you over the threshold." I open the door and the apartment is aglow with twinkle lights and the overwhelming scent of the fresh flowers that are everywhere.

"Baby, how did you do all of this? It's beautiful." She nuzzles and kisses my neck.

"No, you're beautiful. Let's just say I had a little help from my sisters." I set her down on the sofa and pop open a bottle of champagne. "Cheers baby."

"Baby, I'm feeling really dirty. I need to get out of these clothes." She stands up and drops her coat on the floor. I reach out to grab her and she darts away. She grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head.

"Oh, you want to play." I leap from the sofa and grab her around the waist and kiss her. She tugs on my shirt and I raise my arms as she pulls it over my head. She runs her nails up and down my back. Oh god that feels so good. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder and smack her on the ass. "I better get you in the shower you dirty girl."

"Elliot, you wouldn't?" She smacks me back on the ass telling me to put her down.

Ignoring her pleas I turn on the hot water, kick of my shoes, remove her shoes, and step in the shower before putting her down never breaking contact with her body. I kiss her hard on the mouth and our tongues explore each other. My hands find her jeans, and I unbutton them and peel them off her now soaked body. Her hands move to my jeans, and she undoes them, and they join hers on the shower floor. I begin to move down her body with my mouth and tongue. Sucking on her erect nipples, and then continuing my journey downwards. I turn her around, and kiss her glorious round ass and part he legs. She's breathing raggedly; it's such a sexy sound. I run my hands from her feet up her legs to her sex. Stroking her clit and inserting my finger into her. Her moans are loudening, and I can feel her reaching her climax. She lets go, and I rise still never letting my mouth lose contact from her body. I once again turn her to face me, and she lifts one leg and wraps it around my waist. I pull her into me and she calls out my name in lustful delight. I back her against the shower wall, and thrust into her. She reaches down and cups my balls in her hand while clinging to my shoulder with her other arm. She bites my neck, and whispers my name in my ear. We are both pushed over the edge, and we cum together. We are both feeling rather sated and return to the sofa to enjoy the rest of the champagne. We make love once more, and fall asleep in each other's arms.

I wake up in the morning alone, and a little stiff from sleeping on the couch. "Kate? Baby where are you?" I get up to go find her, and am surprised to find her on the kitchen floor rolled up in the fetal position crying.

I rush to her side. "Baby what's wrong? She throws her arms around me and begins to sob. I pull away to look into her eyes. "What going on Kate? Talk to me."

"I just love you so much, and I wanted to do something nice for you." She begins to cry again, and blubbers "I was going to make you breakfast in bed, but I got shells in all the eggs, and I burnt the toast."

I pull her in my arms and begin to laugh. "Baby, I love you but I didn't marry you for your cooking." I wipe her tears away and kiss her forehead then trail my mouth down her nose to her mouth. She smiles and we both begin to laugh.


	16. Thankful?

Kate's POV

It's so nice to be back in Aspen. We're all so excited to spend out first Thanksgiving together. Carla and Bob are here from Georgia, they arrived last night and the rest of us including Ray and Ethan flew out with us on the GEH jet this morning. One of these days when we're not surrounded by family, I'm going to fuck my husband on this jet. I can't believe Ana joined the mile high club before me. She sure has made up for lost time. I just wish that my parents had been able to join us. Dad has some major deal going on at Kavanagh Media. Mrs. Bentley has been cooking all morning. The house smells magnificent. Once we get settled, Ana let's Mrs. Bentley go home to her family. I don't think Christian is very happy, but Ana loves cooking and she has Mia to help her. Besides everything was pretty much ready to go by the time we arrived.

Elliot, Ethan, Christian, Carrick, and Bob are playing a game of poker down in the game room. Ana is baking pies. Mia is putting a few final touches on the canapés. Grace and Carla are playing cards and Ray is watching a UK soccer game on the satellite. I feel kind of useless and restless. I decide to bundle up and go for a walk. It's a beautiful day. Snow is falling gently and I'm catching snowflakes on my lashes. It makes me feel like a six year old kid again. It reminds me of the first time we came to Aspen, and Dad taught us how to ski. I can't wait to hit the slopes tomorrow. I just wish that Ana could come with us, but skiing when you're pregnant is not advisable. My phone buzzes in my pocket. "Hi"

"Hi baby. Where are you?"

"I was just missing mom and dad so I decided to take a walk before dinner."

"I wish they were her too, we will be together for Christmas. Ana says dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Why don't you head back?"

"OK, I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you baby."

"I love you too."

Dinner was amazing. We all felt so thankful for all the blessings we've had over the last year. Grace was beaming about how lucky she was to have two new daughters and a grandbaby on the way. Elliot squeezed my hand under the table. He knew how hard it was for me to be away from my parents. It was the first time we had ever been apart on Thanksgiving.

It's Friday morning Christian, Ethan, Elliot, Mia and I all headed to the top of Ajax Mountain. The snow is really starting to fall. Ana is spending the day with her parents and in-laws; they are going in to town for a sled ride, lunch, and shopping.

By the end of the day, we are all tired and relaxing by the fire. Outside the snow continues to fall, it's really starting to pile up. If it continues like this we will probably be stuck at the house tomorrow. After a dip in the hot tub we retire for the evening.

Everyone but Ethan and Mia are sitting at the breakfast table. I guess our extracurricular activities kept us up a little late last night. We are still newlyweds after all. "Good morning Ana, good morning Little Blip." I say as I rub Ana's belly.

"Kate! You can't just rub my wife without asking her first."

"Relax Grey, that's my niece or nephew in there." Our banter continues as my phone begins to ring. "Good morning Mom. Calm down Mom, I can't understand a word you're saying. What? When? How bad is it? Where are you now? OK, OK, we will be on the first flight." All the other conversations at the table have stopped. Tears are welling in my eyes and the room is spinning. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I mouth to Elliot to go get my brother. Christian jumps up and quickly heads to his room while Elliot stays by my side. I can hear him on his phone at the same time.

"We need the jet fueled immediately. I see. I don't care, make it happen. This is a family emergency. OK. Call me back."

Elliot is stumbling to get dressed as he hurriedly makes his way to my side to see what the hell is going on. Mia is following pulling her robe around her.

"Yes Mom, I understand. Call us if anything changes. OK. Mom tell him to hold on we are coming as fast as we can. I love you Mommy. Bye." I can barely stand. Elliot takes me in his arms and helps me to a chair. Everyone is just looking at me for answers. I can't speak. I put my hand out to my brother and pull him in to my arms. "Dad has had a heart attack, and he's in critical condition. They don't think he's going to make it. We need to get back to Seattle as soon as possible." We both begin to sob uncontrollably.

"Kate and Ethan, I'm sorry but we have a problem. The airport is shut down due to the snow storm. We're doing everything we can to get you back to Seattle as soon as possible."

The room is spinning again, I can't feel anything. Tears are flowing uncontrollably. I can't breathe. Daddy. Daddy, Daddy is all I can think. The room goes dark, but I can feel his arms around me and I can hear Grace's calming voice. When I open my eyes I'm laying down on the sofa with something cold on my head and Elliot holding my hand. I can see Mia holding Ethan. He's crying.

"Welcome back baby. How are you feeling?'

I'm in a fog. "What happened?"

"You fainted, just close your eyes and rest baby. I'll be right here with you."

"My phone?"

"Don't worry; we've got it, just rest now." In hushed voices, "Mom is she OK?"


	17. 1st Christmas

Daddy, Daddy, Daddy. I'm coming. I'm running down a long white hallway.

"Kate, wake up baby. You're having a dream." He's shaking me softly.

I sit-up quickly in the bed. Where am I? I'm sweating. I feel his arms reach around me.

"Baby, you're OK, it was just a bad dream. We're at my parent's house. Remember?"

I'm starting to come to. He pulls me close into his arms, and kisses my forehead.

"Merry Christmas my love."

"Merry Christmas husband. I love you."

"Let's get up and go have some of these famous abelskivers that I'll been hearing so much about."

The room erupts with good mornings and Merry Christmas wishes as we enter the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone, Merry Christmas." It's such a blessing to be here with my mom and brother with the entire Grey family, and Ana's family. The only thing that is missing is my Daddy. If only I had known what was to come. We would have stayed home for Thanksgiving. At least I could have said goodbye and comforted my mother. Instead I was stuck in snow storm in Aspen. I'm handed a cup of coffee and it taste so wonderful.

"Thank you Grace. Sorry, I mean Mom."

"You're welcome dear, I hope you slept well." I nod yes, I'm sure she can tell that I didn't. I know she's been worried about my nightmares, and has encouraged me to go and talk to Dr. Flynn. I'm sure she and Elliot are right, but I just don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet.

"How is my little niece or nephew this morning?" I rub Ana's baby bump as I talk to the baby.

"Well Auntie Katie, I'm making mommy fat, I don't let her sleep all night, I give her heartburn, and I popped her belly button out." Ana answers in a little baby voice.

"Merry Christmas Kate, will you please get your hands off my wife?"

"Good morning Christian, you better get used to people touching this little bump. It's only gong to get worse from here on. I need a Mimosa. Would anyone like to join me?

"Thanks a lot Kate, some best friend you are! Just you wait till you're pregnant and I'm not. Payback's a bitch!"

"Sorry Ana, I'll drink yours too."

"Mom, do you need any help with the breakfast?"

Everyone starts to laugh, "What are you guys laughing at? I didn't say I would cook, I just offered to help."

"That's OK honey, Mia and Ethan have already offered."

"Ethan do you remember our abelskiver song?" We used to sing it every Christmas morning when Daddy cooked our traditional family breakfast.

With that my brother began to sing "The ableskiver man, the ableskiver man, cooks seven ableskivers in his ableskiver pan." A tear ran down his cheek, and Mom was crying too. I lost it and ran out of the room with Elliot running right behind me.

"Baby, it's all right. It's OK to miss him and to be sad. I know you loved him and he loved you. I'm here for you. We all are."

"Elliot Grey, what did I ever do to deserve you and our family? Thank you for being so patient with me. I'll be OK, this is a happy day and it's our first Christmas together." I wipe away my tears and blow my nose. "Can we just start this day over? I believe you still need to get your ableskivers." I pull my arms around him and kiss him like I've never kissed him before. Willing this day to be special. It will be special.

The great room was covered in gifts and wrapping paper. Christian played the piano, and we all sang Christmas carols. Carrick is quite the singers once he has a few eggnogs in him. Ana and Christian gave us the best gift of all. They had us all open them at the same time. They are blue baseball jerseys that say Grey 12 for the year on the front. On the back each one personalized with our names with our due date guess – Pop 12, Papa 17, Grandpa 20, Gran 9, Grammy 21, Auntie Mimi 5, Auntie Kitty12, & Uncle Lelliot 3. The winner of the family due date pool gets an all-expense paid trip to Hawaii from Christian. Mia was the first one to guess they were blue because the baby is a boy. After the group calmed down my mother asked Ethan and I to join her in Carrick's study.

What's going on Mom?" We all sit down and she seems worried.

"I have some things for you, and I have something to tell you. Please let me say my piece before you say anything. Kate, your father and I had planned on giving you and Elliot a parcel of land we purchased for you to build a house on for Christmas. This is the deed to the land. Kate is this is an envelope I found addressed to you in your father's study. Ethan this is the deed to the big house. I want you to have it. After the first of the year, I'm going to sell the bridal salon and move to Santa Barbara to live with Auntie Debbie."

"Mom are you sure? We want you here with us."

"I'm sure. Debbie and I are going to travel, and you both have your own lives to live. Grace and Carrick have been great, but I can't continue to stay here and I feel like I need a fresh start. I loved Daddy more than anything, but I know he would want me to be happy. I don't think I can be happy here surrounded by so many memories. Auntie Deb understands me, and can help me get through this."

"Mom thank you for the house." He paused. "Mom, I'd like to but the bridal salon for my future wife." We were both shocked. We knew he was serious about Mia, but that blew us both away. Mom nearly leapt out of her seat wrapping her arms around Ethan's neck and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Oh my God son, I'm so happy for you of course the salon is yours. It's the perfect thing for Mia, she's a natural, and she makes you so happy. I couldn't be prouder."

"You two can't say anything yet. I need to talk to Carrick. I'm planning on asking her at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve. Promise you won't say anything. Not even your husband Kate."

We both promise and hug each other.

"Mom, the land is such a nice gift. Elliot has always dreamed of building his own house, and now we can. We can build a home together, but what do you know about this envelope?

"I don't know Kate. I found it in his desk drawer. It has your name on it so I'm giving it to you. Do you want to be alone when you read it?"

"Would you mind?"

"No, of course not. We'll leave you alone. I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Thanks Mom." They leave and I nervously begin to open the card. It's a graduation card dated May 2011. He must have forgotten to give it to me. It's a beautiful card with a lovely sentiment, but what really gets me is the note written inside.

Katie –

I'm so proud of you and the woman that you have become. Congratulations on your graduation. I can't wait for the day when you join me by my side to run Kavanagh Media.

I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living. My baby you'll be.

XOXO

Daddy


	18. Happy New Year's

The marquee for the annual New Year's Eve party benefiting the pediatric ward at the hospital looks like the prom scene from Footloose. "Mom, you really know how to throw a party."

"Thanks honey, you and Ana look so cute in your 80's prom queen dresses with your hair and make-up. The pregnant prom queen is a classic. And if I must say so myself my boys are more handsome than the original Crocket and Tubbs."

"I know Mom, just don't ask them who's Crocket and who's Tubbs. I can't believe you got Carla, Carrick, and my mom to dress up in those Devo costumes with you. It's too bad that Ray and Bob aren't here." A camera flashes in front of us. "I don't think Ana's going to be able to hide Little Blip from the press after tonight in that dress."

"Maybe they'll be too busy talking about the rhinestone and giant wrist corsage to notice."

"You know your over bearing son couldn't understand why she had to wear fake jewelry, but in the end we won the battle."

"That's just Christian; he wants nothing but the best for her." I give her a quick hug and head over to my mom with my crimped hair, side ponytail, and obscene amount of blue eyeliner to say hello. "Have you seen Mia's costume?" She's dressed like Madonna's Like a Virgin; a huge bow in her hair, lace finger gloves, a white bustier, short lace skirt, lace leggings, and black ankle boots. "Maybe she can make that the new uniform at the bridal shop." I whisper in her ear. We both laugh out loud.

"What are you two laughing at?" says Ethan as he approaches in his Michael Jackson's Thriller outfit.

"Jeez bro, I wonder? If she only knew what's going to happen tonight. Let's dance!"

We're dancing our asses off to all the classic 80's dance music when the DJ announces that it's time to head outside to watch the fireworks. Mom, Carrick, Grace, Ana, and I are the only ones that know what Ethan is planning. Carrick and Grace were thrilled when Ethan talked to them and gave him their blessing to ask Mia to marry him. We're hoping that Elliot and Christian won't flip a lid. They are both so protective of their little sister. She's an adult, and she's loved by a great guy. They should be happy for her.

We are all standing towards the back of the crowd, the fireworks are beautiful. The DJ begins the countdown to midnight. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1. Happy New Year erupts from the crowd. I turn and kiss my husband and then turn my eyes towards Ethan and Mia. He drops to one knee and pulls a ring out of his jacket pocket. I can't hear what he's saying over the crowd, but I can see her reaction. She's jumping up and down and covering her mouth. She drops to her knees and kisses him. I can feel my husband's pulse rising, so I decide to throw him off by whispering in his ear, "I think I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Let's go Kate." Shit, he's practically pulling my arm out of the socket making our way to the car. He didn't even let me say goodnight or congratulate Mia and Ethan. What's his problem? I thought he would be happy about this. Fuck he's as bad as his brother.


	19. Baby, baby?

He tosses me the car keys. "You drive, as I assume you haven't been drinking this evening."

"Where are we going?"

"Home, but I want you to stop at the Walgreen's at 140th Ave and 8th Street."

"Why?"

"Well, I assume you haven't taken a test since you said I think I'm pregnant."

I can't even respond. What the fuck is he thinking? I stop at the drugstore, and he jumps out. He gets back to the car with an overflowing bag. How many frikin tests did he buy?

We get home and he changes into a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt while I do the same. I'm a bout to head into the bathroom to take my make-up off and he tosses me a test.

"You want to do this now."

"No time like the present baby."

"No. Not until you talk to me. What the fuck is going through your mind Elliot?" Tears begin to well in my eyes.

He runs his fingers through his hair and he paces back and forth. "I can't think. I need to know."

"You need to think? This isn't happening to your body you asshole. I need to know what you're thinking. Are you mad, happy, nervous, excited, freaked the fuck out? What? Just tell me something."

"Kate, you're my wife and I love you but I need to know what we are facing before I can talk to you. Will you please just go and pee on the dam stick."

"Fine!" I slam the bathroom door and take the test. It says to wait two minutes, so I wash my hands and brush my teeth while I wait. I open the door and walk towards him. I haven't even looked at it. I hand it to him. He looks at me with a puzzled look. I look at the test. "What the hell does that mean?" I go back to the bathroom to look at the box. "It's inconclusive." Shit!

"Take another one!"

I head back to the bathroom and pick a different type of test. Holly crap, I think he bought two of each test they had in the store. I'm not sure if I can pee again. I walk out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't go, I need a drink." I head to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water. My phone begins to ring – Baby, Baby. It's Ana. "Hey." "Sorry, I know." "Yes" "OK, I'll call you tomorrow." I down the bottle of water. He's still pacing and I swear if he keeps running his hands through his hair like that he's going to go bald. Maybe if I can get him to relax he'll talk to me. I walk towards him and put my arms around him. He's shaking. I hold him tighter and he begins to relax slightly. He takes a deep breath and so do I. He's told me hundreds of times that home is in my arms and now I believe him. I reach up and hold his face and look in to his eye. "Please talk to me." I beg.

"He breaks down in my arms. OK. Come sit with me. Kate I need to tell you about something that happened a long time ago. The only person that I've ever told about this is Christian." He has this look of pain in his eyes that breaks my heart.

"Baby, I'm sure whatever it is we can get through it together."

"My freshman year of college I had a girlfriend named Beth. We were really serious. I thought she was the girl I was going to marry. She got pregnant. We were going to keep the baby and get married but we were so young and scared to tell our parents. Over winter break we both went home to be with our families. We talked every day. Everything seemed fine, but then all of a sudden she wouldn't return my phone calls. I didn't know what to do. The next thing I knew her phone was disconnected. I told my parents I had to go back to school early, but I went to go see her. When I got to her house her mother answered the door. She looked at me with such hate. At first she wasn't going to let Beth see me, but I heard Beth tell her to let me in. Her mother left us to talk. She told me that she had lost the baby, our baby. I didn't know what to say or do. We just held each other. She never came back to school, and she never returned any more of my calls or letters. I tried to see her again, but this time her father was home. He told me that his daughter wanted nothing to do with me and to leave her alone. That was it. I never heard from her again." He took a deep breath, and looked in my eyes. "I just don't think that I could stand to lose you Kate or our baby. You are my world."

"I really wish you would have told me this story before. I probably would have handled this differently, but Elliot, I'm your wife and we made vows. I'm not going anywhere. Will you be OK, if I leave you here for a minute? I have a stick to pee on." I wipe away his tears and kiss him.

"Would you mind if I come with you?"

"Come on baby; let's go see if we're having a baby." Crap, this test is inconclusive too. What the fuck? "I guess we will just need to be patient. I'll call Dr. Greene and go in for a test. Are you OK?'

"Yes, with you by my side. I'm sorry I was being such an asshole. Are you OK?"

"Yes, let's get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	20. To be or not to be

"Hey baby, happy new year."

"You too." I kiss him good morning

"Are you going to see if Dr. Greens is working today?"

"Yes, but it's a holiday, so she might not be in today."

"OK, but call me later when you know when she can see you. I need to get over to Christian and Ana's to finish up on the house. My brother is going to have me by the balls if I don't get them moved in by the 15th. Laters, baby."

"Laters."

I called Ana back like I said I would, and I decide to distract her by talking about the photos of her and Christian on the front page of the paper and the headline about the "Possible Baby on board" and the pictures of Ethan down on one knee proposing to Mia. Another Grey/ Kavanagh wedding, we can't wait.

Dr. Greene is working at the hospital today, and said she could squeeze me in at 11:30. I can't decide what I want the outcome to be. Ana and I have always wanted to have kids the same age, and Elliot seems OK with it now that he told me the truth about why he was so upset. He's going to make a great dad. The only question is when.

Dr. Greene was going to have some blood work done and did an ultra sound to check things out. After the exam she spent some time with me discussing my options. I could understand why she was the best OB/GYN in Seattle.

I left the hospital with the overwhelming need to see my husband. I stopped by his favorite deli and picked up some lunch and headed over to Christian and Ana's new house.

I found him fixing a light in our future nephew's room. The floors were a light white wash and matched the wainscot around the room. Above the chair rail the walls were painted with murals depicting scenes from The Little Prince. The large bay window had a built in seat with soft yellow cushions and pillows that matched the crib bedding. The floor had a large luxurious white Alpaca rug in the center. I gasped when I walked into the nursery. "It's beautiful, has Ana seen it yet?"

"Hey baby. No she hasn't seen it yet. Christian wants to surprise her." He walked towards me and pulled me into his arms. "How are you?"

This is what I needed. To be in his arms, to smell his scent, to feel like no matter what, we could do anything together. He could tell this is what I needed and he held me even closer, and longer before pulling me away to look in my eyes. He lead me over to the glider and I he held me in his lap. He waited patiently for me to answer, and he reminded me to breathe.

"I'm not pregnant." I began to cry and he kissed me and held me tight. It seemed like we sat like that without saying anything for hours, but I'm sure it was only minutes.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, Dr. Greene thinks my body is just reacting to the stress of losing my dad. She did a full exam and didn't see anything concerning, but did some blood work just to be sure."

"How do you feel?"

"It's strange, I feel happy and sad at the same time. Happy that everything seems OK, happy that you and I still have time to be newlyweds, and sad that I'm not having your baby. Dr. Greene and I discussed what options we have for birth control depending on what you and I decide we want to do."

"Kate, I feel the same way. I want to have babies with you, but I'm glad we got to discuss it before it happened. What do you want to do now?"

"Well. If it's alright with my husband I like to practice making babies with him on this beautiful rug."

"Kate, that's a little kinky this is our nephew's room, but that's not what I was talking about."

"I know. Well if you're OK with it I was thinking I could just stop taking the pill and we could just see what happens, as long as you promise not to freak out on me next time I think I'm pregnant."

"Deal, now let's shag on this rug baby."

I crawled out of his lap and on to the floor and he followed me. He hovered over me and kissed me and unbuttoned my shirt. I ran my fingers down his back with my nails and he responded by biting my neck. It sent a shiver straight to my sex. I could feel it begin to throb with desire and wetness. I moved my hands down his back to his ass and squeezing it hard and pushing him towards my hips. "Oh God baby, I need you."

"Fuck! Did you hear something?" Shit! Christian and Ann are here!" We both begin to scramble to our feet and to recover from the interruption. My pussy is soaking wet, and his erection is practically ripping through his jeans.

We can hear them calling out our names. They know we are here, both cars are right outside.

"We're up in the nursery." Elliot calls out to them and pulls me close to him using my body to hide the rocket in his pocket. He whispers in my ear, "definitely laters baby".

I lean back against him and whisper back as they walk in the door. "I hope you don't get blue balls Mr. Grey."


	21. Eat me

Ana and Christian seemed surprised to see us both. I just told them that I was missing my husband and that I brought him a late lunch. That was the truth after all.

"How's our little nephew doing?" I asked as I rubbed Ana's bump. Christian was shaking his head because once again I had my hands on Ana. This time I felt a kick in response. "Oh my god, was that a kick?"

"Yes, he must recognize your voice Auntie." Tears began to fill my eyes. Elliot pulled me close, and I told Ana how happy I was for them. I think only Elliot knew the real reason for my tears.

"Kate baby, let's give these two a moment alone and go downstairs and eat." He led me out. Christian seemed grateful for the time alone with his wife.

"Thanks babe, I brought you your favorite sandwich."

"Fuck that baby; you're the only thing I want to eat right now." He called upstairs to Christian and Ana and told them we'd be back in a little while. He took me by the hand out the side door and up to the staff living quarters above the garage. We barely made it up the stairs with our clothes on. He locked the door behind us, and guided me to bed. He groaned in ecstasy as I pumped his erection in one hand and massaged his balls with the other. He rolled over onto his back and I made my way down his body. I licked his shaft from the base to the tip. I impaled my mouth on his dick with each stoke. The noises he made me so hot and wet. He yelled my name, and came in my mouth. I swallowed, he tasted so good. I began to work my way back up his body, kissing and licking his chest and neck until I reached his mouth, and kissed him hard. He rolled us over again, so that he was on top of me. He kissed me from my mouth to my neck, and then down to my breasts. He sucked them both in his mouth and my nipples hardened in response. I felt like I was about the lose control, so I began to beg. "Elliot please, I need you please." He moved down my body. Inserting one finger and then another in my dripping sex. He curved his fingers hard against my walls hitting my g-spot and I unraveled in his hands. "Yes, Yes, Yes." My orgasm rippled through my entire body. He made his way back up towards my face, and I could feel his body responding. He was ready for more and so was I. Our kisses deepened and I ran my hands up and down his sculpted arms. I wrapped my legs around him and his tip found my entrance. His head pressed hard against the back of my walls. It was what we both needed and he both found our release again, and then collapsed on the bed in each other's arms. We laid there in silence both coming down off our arousal.

"I love you Kate." He pulled me up off the bed and began handing me clothes. "We better get back before they send out a search party for us."

"I love you Elliot and I can't wait to have a baby with you."

"Me either baby, now let's get back to the main house." We head into the house fully expecting to see Christian and Ann, but they aren't downstairs, so we get started on our sandwiches. A few minutes later they're headed down the stairs towards us. It's clear what they've been doing. I hope we don't look as guilty as them.

"Are you hungry? I ask Ana

"Are you kidding, Blip is always hungry." I hand her half my sandwich and she scarfs it down. Elliot hands half of his to his brother. Christian and Elliot just sit back and start to laugh. Elliot gives me a wink and we finish our sandwiches.

I think to myself that 2012 is going to be a good year for the Grey's, and feel that my daddy is watching over me smiling.


	22. That biotch

"You are being a complete asshole Elliot."

"Did you ever think that's it's just you being a bitch Kate."

"You fucked her Elliot, and probably in our bed, and now you want to work with her for the next 6-8 months on our family home. How can you be so obtuse? Don't my feeling matter at all to you."

"You're being unreasonable Kate. She's really good at what she does, and we work really well together."

"I'm sure that bitch, Gia would love to really work with you again. Work you on the table, the bed, the shower, the floor. Work you over and over again. Go fuck yourself Elliot! Here's your pillow, you can sleep on the goddam sofa tonight!" With that I lock the bedroom door and climb into our bed. My skin begins to crawl with the thought of them here together. I can't do this! I need to get out of here. I grab my phone and dial Ana.

"Ana, I'm sorry it's so late, but Elliot and I got in a fight and I really need to talk. Do you mind if I come over?"

"Kate don't be sorry. I'm here for you. Are you OK to drive? I can send security over to get you."

"No, I'm fine. The drive might do me some good."

"OK, I'll have the Ben & Jerry's waiting for you when you get here."

"Christian, I'll need a rain check on our plans for tonight. It's seems that Kate and Elliot have had a fight and Kate needs some time with her BFF. She's coming over."

"This is just fucking great. This is the first night this week that we haven't had an event and now I'm spending it with Kavanagh instead of making sweet love to my wife."

"Christian it's Grey now, she's my sister, and she needs me. Maybe you should call your brother. The faster we get this worked out between them the faster you and I can get back to our plans."

"You sure are brilliant Mrs. Grey."

"Not brilliant, greedy. I was looking forward to putting these crazy pregnancy hormones to good use sir."

"In that case, I'll go call my brother right now."

"Kate what the hell is going on? I haven't seen you this upset since that Bill guy dumped you, and you wore your pink pajamas for an entire week." Ana grabs two pints of Ben & Jerry's from the freezer and grabs two spoons from the drawer. "Blip loves the Chocolate Fudge Brownie." she says with a smile.

"Elliot wants to use Gia to design the new house, and he doesn't understand why I don't want them working together." I dive into my pint of Chunky Money with tears streaming down my face.

"Kate, I know that you aren't going to like this but I think you might be overreacting a little bit."

"Screw you Ana, how would you like it if Christian was in business with one of his exes, and you don't even like the bitch."

"I'm not saying I agree with him, and you're right I would be livid with Christian for doing business with an ex, but have you talked to him about why he wants to work with Gia? I think you both might need to compromise on this a little."

"He said that she does really good work, she understands what he's looking for, that she knows all of the sub-contractors he likes to use, and she's one of the best in the state at using eco-friendly and sustainable resources. He also says because they have worked together before we will be able to get the house done a lot faster."

"All of those seem like very reasonable reasons for wanting to work with her again to me. He loves you Kate. I'm sure he would never do anything to hurt you. Do you trust him?"

"Of course I trust him. It's her I don't trust. She'll be shaking her ass and tits in front of his face the entire time. She'll be all over him like a $20 whore."

"Kate she had him, and for whatever reason it didn't work out between them. She knows this is big for her career, and I don't think she'll do anything to jeopardize it. You're the CEO of Kavanagh Media now, if she fucks with you her life will be over."

"Ana it's not me I'm worried about her fucking with! If that home wrecker lies on hand on my man I'll kill her, and then I'll probably kill him."

"Maybe she can have one of her partners be the primary contact between you and Elliot. That way she and Elliot will have minimal contact, and that person would be present if and when they need to meet. She and her firm get the credit, and a new partner would be trained for the next job that he needs her firm for."

"Blip your mama is brilliant!" I lean down and rub her expanding baby bump.

"Bro, I had plans with my wife tonight and now she's eating Ben & Jerry's in her pj's with your wife."

"Sorry Christian. She's just being unreasonable about me wanting to work with Gia on the new house project."

"Elliot for someone that has so much experience with women you sure are acting like a jackass! How would you feel if Kate was working with one of her exes?"

"Dam Bro, I never thought of it like that. I just thought Gia would be the best person for the job."

"Shit Bro, you need to figure out some kind of compromise with her on this one. She's really a mess. Ana said the last time she saw here like this she didn't get out of her jammies for a week. So unless you plan on sleeping on the sofa I'd figure it out real fast."

"You're right. I'll be over as quick as I can. I just need to make a stop 1st.

"Do you hear something outside?"

"Yeah, it sounds like music." Christian meets Ana and me at the front door.

"I think it's for Kate babe." I open the front door for her, and we all see Elliot down on one knee. Bouquet of flowers in one hand and yellow pages in the other.

His car stereo is blaring Lady Antebellum Just a Kiss, the first slow song we ever danced to. He's singing the lyrics to me.

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight

I ran out the door and into my husband's arms as fast as I could nearly knocking him over in the process.

"I'm sorry baby for being such an asshole. I wasn't considering your feelings. You can pick any architect you want out of this phone book. You're happiness is the most important thing in the world to me."

I kiss him all over his face. "I don't care about Gia, I trust you baby. I know you would never do anything to hurt us. Will you please take me home so I can show you just how much I love you?"

"Anything for you Mrs. Grey."

Christian ran out with my purse and asked for my car keys.

"Go home with this idiot Kate; your car will be at your place in the morning."

"Thanks Bro, goodnight Ana."


	23. Safety First

The last few months have gone by so quickly. I guess it's true what they say about time flying when you're having fun. I've been busy learning the ropes at Kavanagh Media, planning our new home on the water overlooking the sound, practicing making babies, and planning the arrival of our nephew. Instead of a big baby shower just we girls are going to spend the night at a Christian and Ana's house and make up gift baskets for new mothers at the crisis nursery. All the employees at GEH and Grey Publishing have been making donations for the baskets in lieu of giving gifts to Ana and Christian. They feel it's the least they can do since they already have so much. This baby isn't even here yet, and he's already giving back to those in need. Mia and I have arranged for a nail salon to come to the house to give us all pedicures and manicures, Gail is making all of Ana's favorite foods, and Grace has been organizing everything for the gift baskets. Christian has also arranged for Carla to fly in to surprise Ana. She doesn't think she's coming till next month when the baby is due. Of course Christian and Ana couldn't stop us from lavishing our new little man with gifts. Elliot wanted to put a full size basketball court in at the house; I luckily was able to convince him it was a little soon for that. I don't think I'll be able to talk him out of it for a 1st birthday present.

I'm brought back to reality by the buzz of my office phone "Mrs. Grey, I'm sorry to disturb you, but a package was just delivered to the front desk."

"Thanks Abby, can you have it brought up here?"

"Yes."

A few minutes later, my assistant Abby is at my door with a medium size box, wrapped in plain white paper. I thank her and dismiss her while I open the card.

Kate –

Please deliver this to baby Grey with my warmest wishes.

"Abby, can you please get security and the reception from the front desk up here immediately?

"Yes Kate. Is everything OK?"

"Abby, please get them in here now!"

I pull my cell out of my pocket and dial my brother-in-law. He answers on the first ring.

"Grey"

"Christian, I don't want to overreact, but we might have a situation at my office. A package was just delivered here with a note for me to deliver it to baby Grey. I have security and the receptionist in route to my office to talk to them."

"Kate, I'm on my way with my team. I want you to walk out of your office, lock the door, and go pull the fire alarm. It's the quickest way to evacuate the building. Leave the package where it is. Do it now."

For once since I've known him I don't have a smart ass comment or remark.

"OK, I'm doing it now but you know that sounding the alarm will alert the police and fire department. "

"Yes, Kate I know but at this point the most important thing is to clear that building. The police and fire will think it was a false alarm. My team will take care of the package when they arrive on scene. They'll need to talk to the receptionist and have access to your security once they arrive. You're doing great Kate. Just stay calm."

"OK, I'm going to go now. I'll see you when you get here."

I walk out my door, lock it, and head towards the exit where the fire alarm is located and pull the alarm.

Quickly I dial Elliot.

"Hey baby"

"Hey, we have a problem here at the office. Can you please come over here as soon as possible? I can't talk now. I'll see you when you get here." I end the call because the alarms are ringing, and I need to help my employees keep calm and get them out of the building quickly. Security is working on getting everyone out of the building when the fire department, police, and three black Audi SUV's pull up. Christian quickly finds me to get my office key. His security team heads inside of the building. Seconds later Elliot is by my side. I have no idea how he got her so fast.

"Kate, what's going on? Christian what are you doing here?" Elliot is desperate to know what's happening. "Will one of you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Elliot we seem to have a possible security issue. A suspicious package was delivered here for the baby. Kate called me immediately and I have my team inside securing the package. We evacuated the building as a precaution. She did really good, you should be proud of her."

"Bro, did you just give my wife a compliment?" He smiled at me and pulled me into his arms. My knees began to buckle as he pulled me towards him. Just then Christian's phone buzzed.

"Yes Taylor. OK, we will be right up. We'll being the receptionist and head of security with us."

"Kate, we need to talk to the receptionist and security, can you please send them up to your office, and help to get your employees settled. The building is all clear."

"Yes Christian, but I'm not Ana I won't be kept in the dark. I need to know exactly what's going on. You don't need to protect me. What was in the fucking box Christian?" Elliot is holding me around the waist, and I see a smirk on his face. He seems pleased that I won't take any bullshit from his brother.

"Fine Kate, meet me up in your office once you get things settled."

The police and fire departments have given the OK for everyone to head back inside. Kerry from reception and Justin from security have been asked to go up to my office to answer some questions. Elliot and I make our way to my office. By the time we arrive we find Christian alone. He seems upset. He's got a green baby blanket in his hand and a small red car sits on my desk. He looks up at us and begins to cry. He's sobbing in Elliot's arms as he tells him he doesn't understand why his fucked up past keeps coming up, or how he's going to protect Ana and the baby.

"Christian how does the blanket and car relate to your past?" I ask him calmly.

"Kate the only thing I had with me when I was brought to the hospital when my mother died was a green blanket and a red car. The blanket is embroidered with this, and he shows me it says "Baby Grey?"

It rocked me to my core, but I knew I had to say something to make Christian feel more in control of the situation. "Christian Grey the past doesn't predict the future. If I've learned anything over the past years it's that nobody fucks with our family. You'll find whoever sent this and keep Ana and Blip safe at any cost."


	24. Playing Doctor

"Hey Ana, how are you feeling? Are you having signs of labor?"

"No Kate nothing has started yet."

"I don't mean to put any pressure on you, but I need to win that trip to Hawaii. I really need some alone time with my husband on that jet."

"Kate, are you really asking me to go into labor so that you can make the beast with two backs with my brother-in-law in mine and Christian's bed on the jet?"

"Well Ana, you know that a trip to Hawaii would lower my stress level which would increase the chance of us giving Blip a little cousin to grow up with. After all you wouldn't want your son to be lonely would you?"

"Touché Kavanagh, but I don't know what you expect me to do."

"I did some research Steele. I'll be over shortly so we can go for a walk. It can help induce labor. We can walk all day if you want, and you and Christian should have sex. Ask him to play with your nipples too. After all it will be your last hoorah for six to eight weeks. I'll bring some spicy Thai food over too."

"Kate, you're incorrigible!"

"What would you think about taking castor oil?"

"As usual Kate you are going way to extreme here. He's going to come when it's his time, but I wouldn't mind your company and the Thai."

"OK, I'll be over in a little while."

"OK, see you later."

"Who the hell is calling us at one o'clock in the morning? Kate get up. Christian just called and they are going to the hospital. Ana's water broke. "

"Yes, it worked! Hawaii here we come baby!"

"Kate Grey, you sound more and more like me every day. Shouldn't we be celebrating the birth of our nephew instead of our trip to Hawaii courtesy of my brother?"

"You're right baby. Let's go meet our nephew."

"God Mom, how long is this going to take? "

"Elliot it can take a long time, but she's doing great. Hope fully we'll get to meet him soon."

"Mom, why haven't we heard anything yet?" Just then Kate came out of Ana's room. She looks pretty upset.

"The doctor isn't happy with the way things have been going. The contractions have slowed down and Ana is really tired. They're going to trying giving her some medication to get things moving. She's scared Grace and she wants to see you."

"Come here baby, she and Blip are going to do great." I pull her into my arms and kiss her forehead.

"I know Elliot, but I haven't seen her like this since she was in the hospital after the Hyde incident, and she's being so stubborn. She wanted to things naturally, but this is taking way to long."

"Mom what's going on?"

"They're going to take her in for an emergency C-section. Christian is changing into scrubs now, and I'm going to scrub in to help with the baby and stay with him while she's in recovery. They will be OK. Dr. Greene is the best, and I won't let anything happen to my grandson. If everything goes OK, she should be back in her room is a few hours with the newest member of our family."

I feel so helpless right now. I just want to be close to my husband.

"Elliot can we go into Ana's room for a little bit?" I whisper in his ear.

"Hey everyone, we're going to go and try and get a few winks of shut eye in Ana's room. Can you come and get us if you hear anything?

"Sure son, you and Kate go get some rest and we will let you know if anything changes."

"Thanks Dad." I lead my wife by the hand to Ana's private room.

"Smooth baby." She says with a smile as we get to the room. "I just need to be alone with you right now. I can't help but hope that next time we will be in this hospital is to welcome our own baby."

"Me too love, but we're going to have to get you knocked up first."

"Elliot Grey, you're so romantic!" She hits me on the arm and I pull her in and swat her ass.

"Well since we're her maybe I should give you a check-up."

"I always wanted to marry a doctor."

"Just call me doctor love little lady. What seems to be ailing you today?" I walk over to the cupboards over the sink and toss her a hospital gown and wash my hands and put on a pair of gloves.

As she undresses she says "Well doctor, I seem to have this pain in my breasts, and this wetness down here."

"I'm going to have to get out my instruments and do a complete examination." I say as I lower my jeans.

I stroke the folds of her sex and insert my finger into her. She grinds herself against my finger harder and harder.

"Doctor, I must have a fever because I'm on fire." She pants.

"Let me get you some medicine", and I climb up her torso. I insert my tip shallowly into her, teasing her while I suck her beautiful tits building her desire until I can no longer wait. I thrust into her until I'm balls deep. God she feels so good. I continue pumping into her until we both cum.

She whispers in my ear "Thank you Doctor that was the most thorough exam I've ever had. We better get dressed before your nurse comes in."

Just then we hear a noise outside and the door begins to open. Fuck! I jump off the bed, grab our clothes and duck into the bathroom leaving my wife in the bed in a hospital gown with a sheet covering her. I can't hear much, but I think it's Mia coming to get us. I hear Kate say something and a few seconds later she opens the bathroom door. Her face is beet red, and she looks like a kid who just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. We both begin to laugh and I bend over to give her a quick kiss.

"That was your sister. Somehow I got the feeling that wasn't the first time she's caught one of her brothers in the act. We need to get back out to the waiting room ASAP, he's here!"

We get dressed as fast as we can and head back out to join the rest of the family. After a few minutes Christian comes out from behind the operating room doors and announces that Theodore Raymond Grey and his mother are both doing fine. Tears of joy overcome us all. He tells us that Ana gave him a real scare, but that she will make a full recovery and that Teddy is perfect. We'll get to see them both soon.

"Hawaii here we come!"


	25. Aloha Nui Loa

I can't believe that just a year ago I was a single girl graduating from college, and now I'm married to the love of my life, and taking over my father's company. It will be nice for Elliot and I to get away and unwind in Hawaii for the next week. We're both really looking forward to it, but what I'm looking forward to most is being alone with my husband on the GEH jet. Just thinking about it makes me wet.

The crew welcomed us onboard for our six hour flight to Maui. It's the same crew that flew us to Aspen and Barbados. The chilled Bollinger is waiting for us. My desire was burning through me. Elliot sat in one of the swivel chairs, and I sat on the sofa directly across from him. Natalie, the stewardess, took her seat and we began to taxi down the runway. I had worn a dress for the trip. With Natalie unable to see us from her seat, I revealed to my husband what I had on under my dress. He nearly spat out a mouthful of champagne when I hiked up my dress and spread my legs open. I ran my hand down the front of the beautiful white sexy scalloped embroidery crotchless thong panties. I stroked the folds of my sex with one hand and put a finger from my other hand in my mouth. I began to suck it as if it was him in my mouth, and I inserted a finger inside myself. Elliot sat silent in amazement. I could see from his physical reaction that he was enjoying the show. I had never done this in front of him before. Hell, I hadn't touched myself for a long time. I didn't need to with him around. It was sexy as hell, but I wanted him inside of me so bad.

The captain turned off the seat belt sign, and he yelled out to Natalie that we didn't want to be disturbed as he bolted out of his seat. He kneeled in front of me and as I took my finger out of myself he grabbed it and stuck it in his mouth, licking my arousal off. He buried his face in me and flicked my clit with his tongue. With two fingers he found my g-spot and pressed it hard. I could barely contain my screams of pleasure as I unraveled in his expert hands. With that he shifted my body on the sofa and he unzipped his pants. His tip was already wet as he entered me. He placed my legs on his shoulders and he drove his throbbing cock deep inside of me. Our bodies exploded together. I lowered my legs and we laid there breathless recovering.

"God baby, that was hot. What got into you?"

"Besides you?" I smirked and he smiled.

"Let's get more comfortable." With that he got off of me, zipped up his pants and bent down to lift me in his arms. He carried me to the private bedroom at the back of the plane. We made love again, and again. He was my drug, and I needed more.

Elliot only left the room once to get us some more Bollinger, and some fruit and cheese to snack on. Once we arrived in Maui, we were both thoroughly fucked. The red convertible Porsche Boxter S we had rented was waiting for us on the tarmac, and a van from the Grand Waileau Resort had been called to pick-up our luggage.

Our room was a sumptuous and romantic escape. The suite was decorated with a tropical décor, had a private lanai, and a panoramic ocean view that was to die for. We spent the week relaxing on the beach, snorkeling with sea turtles, playing golf and tennis. Christian even arranged for a helicopter tour over Molokai. During the tour helicopter landed in a clearing. The pilot handed us a day pack and instructed us to follow a path ahead of us for about half a mile, and that we would know our destination when we arrived. He told us that he would be back to pick us up in three hours. We followed the path, and arrived at a beautiful waterfall. It was our own private paradise. We took a swim in the crystal blue water and then unpacked the day pack. It contained a blanket, a bottle of wine, lunch, and a note.

Dear Uncle Lellot thanks for always being there for my Daddy and Auntie Kitty thank you for loving my Uncle Lellot and being my Mommies best friend and sister.

Love Teddy

P.S. – I'd really love a cousin to grow up with.

"Baby, you heard our nephew he needs a cousin to play with."

"Well baby, we wouldn't want to disappoint young master Grey." With that he pulled me closer. He untied my bikini top, and it fell to the blanket. I pushed him back on the blanket and helped him out of his swim trunks, and he finished removing my bottoms. He sat back up and pulled me in his lap. We were face to face with my legs straddling him. Kissing each other deeply. "Oh god baby, you feel so good." I leaned back slightly and he sucked my breasts while I controlled the speed and motion of our love making. It was so deep this way and it hit me in the perfect spot. I clenched down on my muscles and my orgasm overtook my quivering body. He quickly followed. It was a beautiful as the place we were in. Neither of us wanted this day to end, but we had to get back to the chopper. We packed up, and walked hand and hand back to the meeting spot. Even if we hadn't made a baby, we had made a memory that would last a lifetime.


	26. Our house

Elliot's POV

It's been hard keeping Kate away from the house for the last few weeks, but I really want to surprise her by finishing it earlier than she is expecting. I can't wait to show her the finished product today, and to give her my housewarming gift. She thinks she's coming over at noon to pick me up for lunch, but I have other plans for our afternoon. I changed the gate code, so she'll have to call the house when she arrives. At 11:59, the phone starts to ring and I let her in the gate. I head outside to meet her in the driveway.

She's getting out of her car when I meet her. "Why did you change the code on the gate?"

"Babe, we've had teams of contractors in and out of here over the last few months and they all know the code. I changed it so they no longer have access."

"Oh, so does that mean what I think it means?" She can't contain her smile.

"Yes, baby the house is done. It's just you and me now. Our little love shack." She bounds into my arms and I pick her up a twirl around in a giant embrace. I don't put her down, but I scoop her up, and walk towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying my bride over the threshold of our new home." She nuzzles my neck.

"Welcome home Mrs. Grey." I set her down in our front entry. It has eco-friendly bamboo flooring and lots of natural light. She kisses me softly.

"Thank you Mr. Grey. It's beautiful, I love it and I love you."

"Let me take you on a tour." Kate really doesn't share my excitement with the led lighting, the under floor heating system, the use of reclaimed materials, and the solar system, but I can tell she's really trying to appreciate it, and more than anything I can see that she loves everything she sees. It seems like a large home now, but hopefully it won't seem so big once we add a few kids to the mix. They seem to need a lot of stuff. We've seen that first hand with Teddy. When we get to our room I ask her to close her eyes. I lead her in and tell her not to open them and get into place for her surprise. "OK, open your eyes!"

She opens them to find me sitting on a large four post bed with a big red ribbon on it.

"Elliot what is this?"

"It's your house warming present. I thought you deserved this."

"A bed?"

"Kate, I want you to know that this place is for us. It is ours alone. Nobody else but you and I have been here or will ever be here. You are it for me baby. Remember what we said on our wedding day? You are my person - my love and my life, today and always."

"You are my person - my love and my life, today and always. I love you Elliot Grey! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She kissed me and our desire for each other overcame us.

"Baby, have you ever heard of a velvet hat trick?"

"Well I've heard of a hat trick of course, but what makes it velvet?"

"Me of course. I was thinking it would be the perfect way to christen our new bedroom."

"That sounds like a very stimulating proposition Mrs. Grey. I believe I'm up for the challenge."

"I can see that dear, but I believe were going to half to get you out of these clothes first." She slowly undresses me and then climbs onto our bed lying on her back with her head hanging off the side, she reaches out to me and she pulls me towards her. She takes me in her mouth and pulls me all the way in by grabbing my ass. She looks so sexy, and I palm her breasts while she goes down on me. I reach my pleasure point and she swallows.

"God Kate, you blow my mind."

"Your head yes, but not your mind baby." She giggles and I join her on the bed. I pleasure her and then we make sweet love on our new bed in our new home. Neither of us may be able to walk tomorrow

"Kate, as much as I'd love to I don't think we're properly prepared for that last trick."

"Speak for yourself Mr. Grey. I had my suspicions that you had something up your sleeve, so I came prepared. Can you grab my purse for me?"

I grab her purse off the floor, and she rolls over on her stomach and onto her knees as she rummages through it looking for something. She hands me a bottle of lube and shakes her tight little ass in my face.

"So much for lunch Mrs. Grey!"


	27. Wonders and worries

I feel such an immense sense of pride that the Grey family is growing once again today because my brother is marrying Mia, my sister-in-law but I also feel sad that the family isn't growing because of me. I don't understand why I haven't gotten pregnant yet. I know it's only been nine months, but I know other women that sneeze and get pregnant. My assistant at work is due next month with her third kid, and the front desk receptionist just found out she's having twins. I look at Ana and Christian with Teddy, and they are so happy. Shit, Ana was taking birth control and she got pregnant, and at first Christian wasn't even ready to be a father. Elliot and I want this more than anything and it's just not happening for us. For the last few months we've been doing everything we can to conceive. I stopped drinking coffee, and I'm taking folic acid and prenatal vitamins. Elliot is now wearing boxers and is no longer using his laptop on his lap. I chart my basil body temperature every morning, and I've been taking ovulation prediction tests. We've only been having sex in the morning because they say that sperm concentration is higher. We only do it missionary style and for half an hour after I lay in bed with pillows under my hips to help things go in the right direction. It seems like having sex has become something we have to do, like taking out the trash. Why has it come to this? We just want to have a baby of our own. Elliot has been very understanding, but I can tell he's starting to get frustrated too. I talked to Dr. Greene but she insured me that sometimes these things just take time and that I should wait until January to come in and talk to her about our options.

Ethan looks so nervous standing with the minister in his tux. I wonder if Elliot felt the same way on our wedding day. His buddy from college is standing up as his best man. Elliot and I head down the aisle, followed by Christian and Ann. Grace and my mother have decided to sit next to each other instead of on opposite sides of the aisle since they have become such close friends. Four month old Teddy is happily sleeping in his Gran's arms. Of course Mia has gone over the top with everything, and Grace and Carrick have spared no expense since this is their only daughter and the baby of the family. Lilly began her descent towards us. I know she and Mia have been BFF's forever, but I just don't like that girl. I wish she would just realize she's never going to be a Grey. They are all taken. The string quartet begins

to play the bridal march and everyone rises. Mia and Carrick are beaming, and I immediately see my brother relax as soon as he sees his bride headed down the aisle towards him. I think I even saw a tear in his eye.

The reception is in full swing when Grace appears at our table and asks if she can have a moment of my time.

"Yes, of course Mom." She leads me up to the house and into her study. It's not large, but it is charming just like Grace. It is elegant and warming all at the same time. We sit down in the loveseat and she takes my hands in hers.

"I'm worried about you darling. I hope you don't mind but Elliot told me about your struggle to get pregnant. Honey, you aren't alone in this you know I went through the same thing." She pulled me into an embrace and I began to weep.

"Mom, this is a Mia's special day you don't need to worry about me."

"Katherine Grey, do you remember what you told Ana on your wedding day? You told her and I quote "Today isn't about me, it's about family", and you are family Kate. Elliot told me it's only been nine months honey, and sometimes these things take time. I think maybe you need to relax a little and let nature take its course, and if it doesn't I can help you look at your medical options or even at adoption down the road. You're both young, and healthy and you haven't even been married a year yet. Everything will work its way out. I never thought I would have children, and then your amazing man came into our lives. You'll see Kate it will all work out. Now let's go open a bottle of wine, and go dance with our husbands."

"Thank you mom, you're right. Let's go find those Grey men of ours."

A sense of relief washed over me. She was right. I did need to relax, and talking to Grace made me realize that one way or another we could have a family, an amazing family with or without shared genes.


	28. Resloutions

Our 1st anniversary was special. We decided to go with the traditional gift of paper. I made a scrapbook of all the cards and love notes that I had saved since we had met and wrote a love letter to my husband. He bought us front row concert tickets to my favorite band, Coldplay. Mia made us a cake that resembled the cake we had at our reception. Ana and Christian sent over a case of Bollinger champagne. Ethan gave us an updated copy of our video montage that included wedding photos and photos of us over the last year, and our parents gave us a lovely weekend getaway that we would be enjoying after the holidays. We danced in our living room to Adele and then we relived our wedding night.

We stayed in Seattle for Thanksgiving this year. Mom came up from Santa Barbara. Everyone spent the day at Ana and Christians since it was Teddy's first and it was the first in the new house. Ana really enjoyed having everyone in their home, and Christian has the proudest husband and father ever. Ethan, Mom, and I were all thinking of Dad on that day. It was touching that when we sat down to dinner Carrick asked if we could light a candle for our family members that could not be with us. Tears began to form in my eyes, and Elliot took my hand and gave it a squeeze. We all shared what we were thankful for. It seemed that everyone was thankful for being together, and being a family. After that Elliot and I got on our coats and went outside and sat on the dock. We just held each other and took in the beauty that surrounded us as the sun began to set over the sound.

We continued our Christmas tradition with everyone waking up at Grace and Carrick's house, and mom, Mia, and Ethan made the aebleskivers again. Christmas was so fun with a baby this year. At seven months old Teddy is so alert. He's sitting up, reaching for everything, and starting to crawl. We all went really crazy spoiling him. Elliot bought a huge play area that he plans on constructing in the backyard. Other than gifts for Teddy this year we exchanged names, and as a family we made a large donation to the pediatric ward at the hospital. It's ironic that of all the family members I got Christian. Our relationship has come a long way in the last year and a half. We have a mutual respect for each other, and as long as Ana and Teddy are happy I'm happy. I made arrangements for a baby proofing company come in and do the entire house. It kind of surprised me that Mr. Control Freak hadn't done it already. He seemed to really love it. It was the perfect gift.

New Year's Eve came and once again Grace pulled off another fun party. This year was classic movies. Christian as Superman and Ana as Lois Lane was adorable. I'm just glad that Christian still had the bottom half of the costume as Clark Kent. I don't think I would ever get the image of him in tights out of me head. Elliot and I dressed as Danny and Sandy from Grease. Ethan and Mia were Jack and Rose from Titanic, and Grace and Carrick were Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler. Elliot and I both ended up drinking too much champagne and we ended up spending the night. I always feel like such a teenager when we have sex in his parent's house. Like we are about to get busted at any second and grounded by our parents. I think I drank to keep my mind off my upcoming appointment with Dr. Greene. My resolution for 2013 is to give my husband a family of our own.


	29. Exam room J?

"Mr. & Mrs. Grey, it's nice to see you again."

"Thank you Dr. Greene."

"So I understand from my nurse you're here today to address some infertility concerns. I just want to assure you that you're not alone. About 10 percent of women in the United States have difficulty getting pregnant, but according to your questionnaires neither of you seem to partake in any areas that could contribute to this problem which is good. We'll need to do some testing on both of you to see what's going on. Kate, when was you last period?"

"November 28th."

"And I'm assuming you took a pregnancy test, and it was negative?"

"Yes." I answer sheepishly and my husband squeezes my hand and looks at me with a concerned look.

"OK, well go into the restroom, and fill this cup with urine and come out with this gown on and then will check things out."

I hand her the cup upon my return. This is so embarrassing. Dr. Greene took the cup to the counter and put a stick in it. I didn't see any change in color.

"It doesn't appear that you are pregnant. Before you leave we will do some blood work. I'm going to do a pelvic exam and an ultrasound of your ovaries. Would you like your husband to stay?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead and put your legs in the stirrups and try to relax. Good."

"OK, I'm all done. I'll send the nurse in to draw some blood. When she's done take your time and get dressed. Mr. Grey, we will need a sample from you too. At the end of the hall you'll find exam room J with a specimen cup and materials to help you. You can leave the cup in the room when you are done. I'll meet you in my office. I'd like to go over what our next course of action is."

"Kate, I'm not sure if I can do this alone. Will you go in with me?"

"Oh course baby, I'd be more than happy to lend you a hand."

"Do you think Dr. Greene calls it exam room J on purpose? If so, she's got one warped sense of humor."

"I don't know but let's go check it out." Exam room J has a large TV on the wall with a wide variety of adult videos, a stack of dirty magazines, a sofa, two comfy chairs, and a cup and lid placed on a table. "Why Mr. Grey, I believe it's my turn to play doctor, or would you like me to be a naughty nurse?"

"Oh god baby, naughty nurse please." He pulls me in his arms and kisses me. I can feel his erection against me. I don't think we will be needing any of the self-help materials. I unzip his jean and put my hands in his pants and begin to slowly and gently move my hand up and down his cock. My rhythm is relentless and I start moving faster and faster. His body is building and I can tell he won't be able to hold back much longer. I get the cup in position and he ejects his semen into it.

"Thanks for your help nurse."

I grab a towel and clean him up "Anything for your Mr. Grey."

"Kate my mom wants us to come over tonight so we can tell her about the appointment."

"Elliot it's kind of personal."

"Baby you're not the one that had to have sex with a plastic cup, my mom's a doctor, and she struggled with infertility herself. If we can't talk to her then who can we talk to? Dad's working late so it will just be us."

"You're right baby, your mother is terrific. She made me feel so much better about things that last time we spoke. Let's stop and get her some flowers to show her how much we appreciate her."

"Hi kids, how did the appointment go?"

"Hi mom. These are for you."

"Thank you son, what are these for? Just because we love you and want to thank you for supporting us."

"Of course darlings, I'm always here for both of you. Now come inside and tell me all about it." I can really see why Dr. Greene is considered the best in her field. She did a great job explaining things to the kids. She ordered a full blood work-up including a HSG screen, ordered a semen analysis, and scheduled a more test for early next week.

"Mom will you please talk some sense into Kate. She's on all these web sites and freaking herself out."

"Kate you need to stop worrying and let Dr. Greene do her job. I'm sure everything will be fine. Don't stress yourself out over this it's not good for you." I hug my daughter-in-law and kiss my son as they head home for the evening.

The car ride home was quiet. Elliot held my hand. Suddenly I felt the urge to see our nephew. That would surely make me smile and give me hope.

"Babe, can we stop at your brother's house. I really need to see Teddy." Teddy has a way of making everything feel right in the world.

A smile crossed his face "Sure, I'd like to see him too, but you better call and let them know we are coming."


	30. The White House

I've seen Dr. Greene for more fertility testing and we have an appointment to go over the results in a few weeks, so I really think we need some time to relax. Our parents gave us that weekend away for our anniversary that we haven't used yet, so I think it will be a perfect opportunity to use it. I've booked the rose room at the Portland White House. I've always wanted to stay here and it will be the perfect Valentines gift for my sweetie. I called Christian to see if we could use the GEH helicopter for the flight down to Portland, and he decided that he and Ana would come along and stay at the Heathman for the weekend. We are both surprising Ana and Elliot.

"Hey baby, can you be home by 5:00 tonight?"

"Sure why?"

"We're going out with Ana and Christian tonight. We're meeting them at Escala at 6:00." He was no idea what's going on. I dropped our bags off at the apartment this morning. Honestly I don't know why I even packed anything. After we arrive at the hotel tonight we won't be needing any clothes. Christian must have given Ana a similar story because she just called me excited about going out tonight. The day has flown by because I have several meetings and I'm headed home to meet my baby. I pull up and notice he's already home. I can hear him in the shower singing at the top of his lungs, and I can't help but smile. If we had a little more time, I'd join him but I know we will never make it to Escala if I do.

"Hey baby"

"Hey. I'll be ready to go in about 15 minutes. Do I need to wear anything special?" I'm in jeans and a sweater.

"No, whatever you're comfortable in. I'm just wearing jeans." Under my sweater I have a top on that's identical to the one I was wearing the night we first met.

Ana and Elliot were definitely surprised to find out that we were headed to Portland for dinner. Neither one of them had caught on yet. When we arrived a stretch limo was waiting for Elliot and I, and Taylor was waiting with one of Christian's Audi SUV's for them. We said our goodbyes quickly to try and continue to keep Ana and Elliot in the dark. I slid into the limo and Elliot followed.

"This is quite the surprise Mrs. Grey, what have I done to deserve all this attention?"

"I love you, Happy Valentine's Day!"

"I love you too! So, where are we headed?" he pops open a bottle of bubbly.

"You'll see." We pull up to the club where it all began. I pull off my sweater and he smiles. Nothing has changed. The music is pumping and we make our way to the dance floor. It's just like the 1st night we met. We're both intoxicated by our dancing, and can hardly contain ourselves. He leads me out of the club, to the waiting limo.

"How long is the drive to wherever we are going baby?"

"About fifteen minutes." He tells the driver to head out of town for about 20 minutes before heading to the hotel, and raises the privacy glass. "God baby the way you just said that was so hot."

"Hot? You haven't seen anything yet Mrs. Grey." He pushes his hips against me and I can feel his growing erection. He grabs my head and we begin to kiss heatedly. Our desire for each other is so carnal. I rub my hands down his abdomen and reach his pants and unbuckle his belt and zipper. I slide off the seat and free him from his boxers. I began to message his balls and stroke his shaft. I swirled my tongue around his tip, and then licked his entire length before sucking him off hard. He pulled me back up towards his face, and kissed my neck in that spot that sent shivers straight to my core. He pulled down my jeans and as I straddled him he stroked my panties, and moved them to one side. He put two fingers inside of me and rubbed my walls, and I moaned in his ear.

"I want you inside my pussy." I could feel that he was ready for me once again. I changed my position so that I was hovering over his erection, and he removed his fingers and guided me onto him. I began to move up and down, and we both began to build. It felt so good I could no longer keep my voice low. He reached up over his head and turned up the stereo to muffle my cries of ecstasy. We came together as the song ended, and then suddenly the phone behind the seat rang.

Elliot turned down the stereo and answered it, "OK, that will be fine. Thank you."

"Thank you Kitty, that was awesome. We'll be at the hotel in 5 minutes. We better get buttoned up."

"M-E-O-W baby, I hope you have nine lives."

The limo pulled up the circular drive of the beautifully lit White House, and the driver opened the door. I was a little embarrassed getting out. We were greeted by a lovely inn keeper who showed us to our charming room. It had an oversized four post feather bed and an old-fashioned bath tub. The driver had followed my instruction, and notified them when we were about to arrive and our candlelight dinner was waiting for us in our room in front of the burning fireplace. Once we took a shower, and changed into something more comfortable. Elliot put his iPod on the dock station, and whisked me into his arms. We felt so connected, "god I love you."

"Have I ever told you how thankful I am that you got the flu and couldn't interview my brother? I love you."

We didn't leave the room until check-out Sunday afternoon. We had spent the weekend making love. Taylor arrived to pick us up and we met Christian and Ana for lunch before heading back to Seattle in Charlie Tango. I think it was the quietest meal we have ever had with them. We were all famished. From the look Ana gave me I knew they had spent the weekend the same way we had.


	31. Accidents Happen

Who the hell is blowing up my phone? I'm not answering it's a restricted number. They will leave a message if they really want to talk to me. I've got a lot to do today since I'm leaving early to go see Dr. Greene with Elliot. Today's the day we will finally find out why we haven't gotten pregnant yet. It's so nerve racking, but Elliot and Grace keep trying to reassure me that things will work out one way or the other. I know that Elliot is open to adoption, but after seeing Ana pregnant with Teddy it's all I can think about. I want it more than anything. My phone is ringing again, but it's still blocked and no voice mail was left before. I get back to the pile of work on my desk.

Abby knocks on my door, "Kate I have your brother-in-law on the phone for you."

"OK, thank you Abby." She didn't leave the door and I must have given here a puzzled look.

"He asked me to stay with you."

I picked-up the line "Christian, what's going on?"

"Kate, there has been an accident. Dustin has been trying to reach you on your cell phone for the last half hour. He called me when he couldn't reach you." Tears sprang to my eye and I held my breath.

"Is he alright?" was all I could get.

"Kate, I don't have any details yet. He's being transported to the hospital. I'm on my way now. Abby is going to drive you. Mom is waiting for the ambulance to arrive."

"OK, we are leaving now. Thank you Christian." I hang up and grab my purse. "Thank you Abby, let's go."

On the drive over to the hospital I'm so thankful that Abby is driving. I have all of these terrible thoughts running through my mind. I reach for my phone and call my brother. I'm relieved to find out he's already on his way to the hospital as is the rest of the family. Abby drops me at the emergency room, and tear to the information desk to try.

"Elliot Grey? He was brought in by ambulance. I'm his wife. Where is he?" I spit out at the woman behind the desk. Almost immediately Christian is by my side.

"Kate, he's asking for you I will take you back to him. He's going to be OK, but he's going to need surgery. Mom is with him and will explain it to you."

"What the hell happened?" I ask as Christian is escorting me to where my husband is.

"He fell off a roof. He has a broken leg and a concussion, but he should make a full recovery." Upon seeing Grace I rush to his bedside.

"Hey baby. How's it hanging?" What the hell? He's so out of it. I turn to Grace and she takes my hand.

"Kate we have him on morphine for the pain. We're going to be moving him up to the OR shortly. He's going to be fine. We will give you two a few minutes before they take him up, and then I will explain everything once everyone gets here, OK?" Grace is so calm and collected. "Christian will you go out to the waiting room, and collect everyone. We will meet you in the waiting room on the third floor shortly."

I shake my head yes and turn my full attention back to my fallen giant. I stroke he face and kiss his forehead. They let me stay with him until they move when upstairs. Grace and I join the rest of the family in the waiting room. Grace sits on one side of me holding my hand and Ana is on the other side of me with her arm around my shoulder. I know they are talking to me, but my head is in a fog and I can't really seem to understand anything they are talking about. Suddenly everything is black.

"Kate dear can you hear me?"

I shake my head, and things are beginning to come back in focus. I'm lying down with my head on Ana's lap and legs are up in the chair next to me.

"Darling you fainted. Can you tell me where you are?"

"The hospital" I try and sit, but Grace holds me down, and tells me to take it slow. Christian hands me a bottle of water which I gratefully accept. I sit up slowly and Grace once again takes the seat next to me. The room is filled with family, we are so lucky. Grace explains that the surgery will take about four hours and that they will be putting a metal rod in Elliot's leg that will be held in place with screws. He will need to stay in the hospital for a few day baring no rejection of the bar or infection.

The hours seem to go by so slowly. Carrick and Christian are pacing the room. Grace is coming in and out trying to give us updates as they are available. Mia is wrapped in Ethan's arms, and Ana hasn't left her spot by my side the whole time. Taylor kindly brought us sandwiches and drinks, but I don't think any of us felt very hungry. Thankfully Teddy was home with Gail. Finally the surgeon came in and told us that Elliot was doing well and that he was in recovery. I would be able to see him in about 20 more minutes, and that after he was settled in his room the family would be able to see him for a few minutes two at a time.

The nurse escorts me to the recovery area. I'm holding his free hand and stroking the top of it. My big strong man seems so small and fragile lying in the bed with an IV in his arm and several monitors attached to him. I begin talking to him about all the things that we've shared together since we've been together. I can't help but smile when I talk about our wedding, and suddenly I feel a squeeze of my hand. I look up and those beautiful eyes of his are looking at me. Thank god he's back. "Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I just fell off a roof or something." We both smile and begin to laugh.

"It's a good thing you didn't die because I'm going to kill you for scaring me like this!"

"Shit baby, what time is it? We're going to miss our appointment with Dr. Greene."

"Baby the only thing we need to worry about right now is getting you well."


	32. On the mend

It has been a long eight weeks since the accident. All of Kate's focus has been on getting me back up on my feet. I had to convince her to go back to work after the first two weeks, but she insisted on coming with me to every physical therapy appointment and doctor's appointment. I'm sure she and my mother think I'm a terrible patient. I just hate depending on other people. Those first three weeks on crutches were the worst, and I've never been in that much pain in my life. Kate made sure I took my medication, iced my leg, and kept it elevated. We've barley had sex since the accident. I need to show her that I'm OK. I'm not going to break and she won't hurt me. It's time for us to get back things back on to normal.

I pick up my phone and it's pick-up on the 1st ring "Hello, I'd like to schedule an appointment for my wife, Katherine Grey. You do, yes a cancellation for this afternoon would be perfect. Ok, we will see you at 2:00. Thank you."

This is good. She won't have time to over think things or get worked up about the appointment. I call over to her office and tell Abby to clear her afternoon so that I can surprise her. On the way to her office I stop and pick-up lunch from her favorite Chinese restaurant. She loves eating right out of the carton with chopsticks, and I love watching her. It always puts a smile on my face.

I get to her office and she is surprised to see me. "Hey baby, I bought you some lunch."

"Thanks sweetie, what did I do to deserve this?"

"You put up with me for the last eight weeks." I pass her a box and her chopsticks.

"It's my job to take care of the most important thing in my life." She winks at me and puts a piece of Kung Pao chicken in her mouth.

Watching her eat is so sexy. She puts her carton down and I finish mine up, and hand her a fortune cookie. She snaps it open and squeals in delight and begins to read it out loud. "Confucius say your husband going to make love to you in your office today."

"Oh really, I think I can make that fortune come true." I stand up from the couch where we sat to eat our lunch and pull her into my arms. We begin to kiss and our hands are running down each other's arms and backs. She pushes us towards her door and locks it. I begin to unbutton her shirt and free her breasts from her bra. Kissing, suck, and licking every inch of her exposed skin. "God baby I've missed you. I need you." She responds with a moan and her hand on my cock. She unbuttons my pants and I move us towards her oversized desk chair. I sit down and pull her skirt down letting it fall to the floor. My hands move down her body from her breasts down to her sex. I pull her close to me. Her arms around my neck, sucking her tits while my finger rub her clit. She straddles me, and lowers herself slowly onto me. Our bodies and so close, and we are eye to eye.

"Oh god, you feel so good" she muffles into my neck while tugging on my hair.

"You feel so good, I've missed you. Come for me baby." She lets it go and so do I. We don't move, neither of us wanting to lose this feeling that we've both been missing since the accident. "We've got to get dressed baby. We have an appointment."

"What appointment?"

"With Dr. Greene in half an hour, it's time for us to get back to normal."

"Hello Mrs. and Mrs. Grey, it's nice to see you again. I heard about you accident. I hope that you are feeling better Mr. Grey."

"Thank you Dr. Greene, I'm feeling much better but will you please call me Elliot? Mr. Grey is my father."

"OK, Elliot. I assume you two are here to discuss the results of the fertility testing that we did earlier this year."

I hold Kate's hand, and she nods yes at Dr. Greene. It's not very often that my wife is quiet. She's as white a ghost. I move my chair closer to her and put my arm around her. She looks at me and I give her a smile.

"Kate just relax. I've helped thousands of women in your position have happy healthy pregnancies, and I'm sure I can help you." Said Dr. Greene, and she relaxed the death grip she had on my hand a little.

"Your thyroid test came back normal and your hysterosalpingogram test showed that your tubes were clear. I don't see any problem with the semen analysis. The official diagnosis is unexplained. You seem to have sluggish ovulation which I feel we can correct with a prescription of Clomid. We will start you with 50 mg for the next two months. After that we will try Clomid combined with an intrauterine insemination where we would inject semen into your uterus, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Kate you'll need to come in for the next 2 months for pregnancy test before you start the prescription. I do have to warn you about some side effects from taking this drug. Are you OK?"

"So you really think we can have a baby?" as she let out a deep breath .

She smiled, "Yes, I don't see any reason why not. Now, back to the Clomid. It can increase your chance of a multiple birth, you might feel bloated, be nauseous, have breast tenderness, and headaches. Here is a pamphlet that describes all of the possible side effects. If you like you can take a test today, and we can get you started on your prescription. Here's a cup, you can go to the restroom across the hall, and leave the sample with my nurse. Do you have any questions or concerns?"

Kate got out of her chair and hugged Dr. Green, she was so happy tears began to steam down her face. "Thank you Dr. Greene."


	33. Home run?

"Ready to go baby?"

"Yes, but when are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"You'll see when we get there. Grab a jacket, and then we'll go."

He seems really excited as we pull into the parking lot at Safeco Field. It's the opening home game of the year. I'm sure he's expecting us to meet up with the rest of the family like we've done multiple for the last two seasons, but tonight is just for us. It's a 7:10 game against the Oakland A's, and we're using the GEH suite. Of course the suite is fully stocked when we arrive. I get my man an ice cold Pyramid IPA out of the fridge and a Coke for myself.

"Where is everyone?"

"It's just you and me tonight." I thought we could play a little game.

"That sounds so tempting Mrs. Grey."

"Mrs. Grey is your mother, call me Kitty baby, M-E-O-W"

"OK Kitty, what's the game?"

"Every time the Mariners hit a single I'll kiss you with tongue, double you can feel me up, for a triple I'll touch Little Big Grey, inside park home run and you get a BJ, and for an over the wall home run sex in this suite."

"Fuck Kitty you're an amazing wife and so hot, but what do you get?"

"I get to please my gorgeous man, now let's play ball!"

1st inning single

2nd inning 3 up 3 down

3rd inning 3 up 3 down

4th inning 2 singles

"Baby, are you sure you don't want to change teams tonight?"

"No way baby M's for life!"

5th inning 3 up 3 down

6th inning 3 up 3 down

7th inning 3 up 3 down

8th inning double

9th inning double

"Sorry baby, I was really looking forward to nailing you in this suite."

"I was really looking forward to you nailing me in this suite so why don't you so neither one of us is disappointed." With that he grabbed my hand, locked the door, and pulled me into the bathroom. He pushed me against the wall and made quick work of my pants and panties, and I worked on his letting them fall to the ground. He pulled one of my legs up so I was half straddling him. He crouched down and pushed into me. He grabbed my ass and hoisted me up, but I kept one foot on the ground. I was a little nervous about the weight with his leg.

"I'm OK baby, I won't break"

He thrust me against the wall and moved up and down hitting my g-spot and stimulating my clit. "Oh god baby don't stop, don't stop" I growled. He continued his relentless pace, and I felt my body begin to quiver. Our bodies charged with electricity and then we exploded simultaneously.


	34. The Rainier Club

Wow, I can hardly believe that we would have just been getting married today. I'm so glad we didn't wait. Our wedding in Barbados couldn't have been any better, and if we had waited my father wouldn't have been able to walk me down the aisle. After two months of Clomid Dr. Greene has decided that this month we will up the dosage to 100 mg. If that doesn't work we will go ahead with the intrauterine insemination. After that, we will try up to three cycles of having me inject myself with a gonadotropin to stimulate my ovaries and a shot of the HCG hormone at ovulation time to stimulate my ovary to release an egg, followed by an IUI of Elliot's sperm that would be collected the day of the insemination.

I spent the day with Ana, Mia, and Grace. We went to the spa. It was really nice to spend the day with the girls relaxing. The men took Teddy to the Mariner's game because Ray had come to town to celebrate Father's Day. When I got home, I found a box on our bed with a note that said.

I love you, put this on and be ready to leave at 6 pm – xoxo E

What could he have planned? I open the box and find the halter dress I wore at our wedding reception with a little blue box that of course any girl would immediately recognize with another note.

Will you marry me again? – I love you E

It's a simple and elegant platinum and diamond eternity ring. It looks amazing with my wedding and engagement ring. I married the most amazing man. I quickly find my phone and send a text to my sweetheart.

I would marry you every day! I love you! Where are you? - xoxo K

My alert goes off in just a few seconds with a new text from Elliot.

Don't keep me waiting. Your chariot will pick you up at 6 – E

I'm ready a 6 pm, when I hear a knock at the front door. I open it and find a chauffeur and limo waiting for me. I grab my wrap and purse. Inside the limo I find a beautiful bridal bouquet and another box and note. The note says

Please put this on – E

Inside the box is an eye mask. I put it on. Music begins to play songs that belong to us. These songs are the story of our life so far together. My heart is so filled with love. The limo comes to a stop, and the door opens. I hear Elliot's voice.

"Mrs. Grey, please let me help you out of the limo."

"Thank you Mr. Grey." I move towards the door and hold out my hand to him. With my bouquet in the other. I can hear traffic around us, but I have no idea where I am. He leads me into a building and it sounds like the floor is marble. I hear a ping and know we are getting in an elevator. It was a short ride, maybe 2-3 floors. He leads me out and down a hall. We stop, classical music is playing softly, and I think I might be in front of a fire because I can feel radiating heat which is a little odd in June.

I can feel him move towards me. He kisses me softly and removes the eye mask. As my eyes adjust, I recognize the room. It's one of the rooms at the Rainer Club, where we were going to get married. He takes my free hand and kisses it.

"I love you Elliot."

"I love you Kate"

We stand in front of the fireplace and recite our wedding vows to each other just like we had on the beach in Barbados. He dips me in a long and passionate kiss, and then hits a button on a remote. The music changes and our 1st dance song begin to play. We dance and sing to each other. I didn't think it was possible to love him more, but I did. It really surprised me how much he remembered from our original wedding plans, either that or the Rainer Club kept great records because we ate the meal that we were planning on having at our wedding reception. The wild green salad, a pepper crusted new your strip, the sautéed wild shrimp with silky whipped potatoes, and artisan rolls. After dinner the waiter brought in a cake. It was clearly made with love by Mia. I would recognize her work anywhere. We cut it together and fed one another. When we were finished we headed downstairs to the waiting limo. Instead of driving us home, he drove us to the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. We didn't stop at the front desk. Clearly my husband knew where he was going. He pushed the top floor of the hotel. We stopped at the door to the Cascade Suite and after he fished the room key out of his pocket he scooped me up to carry me over the threshold. Inside the room was set with romantic candles, flowers, and champagne. We made love all night. I awoke in my husband's arms in the morning, father's day. I made a silent prayer asking God to give us a baby. I hadn't mentioned it to Elliot but I was ovulating, and hoped more than anything that we had just made a baby. He stirred in my arms and smiled at me. "Good morning baby, I love you."


	35. The big bang

The Grey's don't do anything small, and the 4th of July is certainly no exception. Grace asked us to get over to the house early to help her get ready for the Coping Together annual 4th of July extravaganza, but I just can't seem to get going this morning. I'm just not feeling well. I woke up with a headache and I fell nauseous. Elliot is running around the house as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. He jumps on the bed and starts tickling me. "Stop Elliot, I don't feel good!"

"Sorry baby, what's wrong?"

"I have a headache and an upset stomach."

"I'll get you some acetaminophen and some breakfast."

"Thanks sweetie." I take the pills he hands me and drink the entire glass of water, and he heads out to the kitchen.

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes." I begrudgingly get out of bed and head out towards the kitchen when I'm overtaken by the smell of whatever he is cooking. I have to make a run to the bathroom barely making it before I throw up all of the water I just drank. It's a good thing my stomach was empty. I wash my face and rinse out my mouth, and make another attempt to head to the kitchen.

"God Kate, are you OK? Can I get you anything?"

"Can you just make me a piece of dry toast, and do we have any ginger ale?" I eat a few bites of toast and drink a few sips of soda, and head back to bed. "I'll be OK, can I just lie down a little longer and then we can go over to your parents?"

"Sure, whenever you are ready. Do you want to just stay home today?"

"No baby, I wouldn't miss today for the world, plus your sister would kill us if we didn't show up." 4th of July really is one of my favorite holidays. I love being outside in the warm sun, and it's neat to see all of the families the Coping Together helps through the year. Grace has the entire back yard set-up like a carnival, with all sorts of games, a huge barbeque, and the night ends with us all watching the fireworks over the water. Plus my mom is up for the long weekend. She's staying with Grace and Carrick. I always try and get her to stay with us, but I think she feels like she's intruding on our love nest. It's silly that she feels this way, but I guess that even after 20 months of marriage we still act like newlyweds. I hope we always act this way. It's true we can barely keep our hands off each other. I guess we learned it from our parents. Grace and Carrick are always so affectionate towards each other, and my parents were constantly kissing and holding hands. I think I dozed off for an hour or so, and I woke up feeling better. My headache is gone and my stomach feels settled. Then it dawns on me. Could I be? I' m scheduled to go the Dr. Green's on Monday for a pregnancy test and to start my next round of Clomid before the IUI procedure. We still have all of those pregnancy tests under the sink in the bathroom. Maybe I should just take one. If it's negative maybe I can have a few cocktails today if I'm feeling better. I wonder where Elliot is. I'll just get up and lock the bathroom door, take the test, and then jump in the shower. He's already had a shower, so I don't think he'll try to join me. I say a little prayer before I get out of bed. It's the same prayer I've been saying for several months. I've never been one for praying, but I figure it can't hurt.

Father God thank you for this day, I ask that you would bless Elliot and me with a child. I trust in you and accept your will, but I'd really love a baby. Amen.

I quietly get out of bed, and head to the master bathroom locking the door behind me. I dig one of the pregnancy tests out of the cupboard, and open the box. I don't bother to read the directions; I've done this so many times. I put the cap back on it and head to the shower before I look at the results since you need to wait a few minutes before they show up. The shower felt so nice. I was glad to be feeling a little better except I noticed I was feeling bloated and the hot water on my skin made me realize that my breasts were really tender. Kate get a grip! I remind myself that headache, nausea, tender breasts, and bloating are all side effect of the medication, but my mind begins to wander. Maybe my father's day prayer had worked. Maybe my father, my angel was looking out for me in heaven. I get out of the shower and dry off wrapping a large towel around myself and wrapping my hair up in another towel. I walk over to where I had left the test and look at it. Oh my god, it's positive. I'm pregnant! I fall to the floor with tears in my eye and thank god for hearing my prayer. Suddenly I hear the handle shake and I jump.

"Kate are you OK? Why is the door locked?"

I quickly pull myself together "I'm fine baby; I'm just going to the bathroom. I'm feeling better. I'll be out in a bit. Can you go load all of the soda in the garage into your truck? We need to take it over to your parents. I'll be ready to go in 30 minutes. Can you also call them and ask them if they need us to stop and get anything else."

"Sure babe. Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Absolutely! I can't get ready if I'm talking to you, so scoot Grey." I hear him leave so I come out of the bathroom and quickly get dressed. I hide the test in my shorts pocket, and put on our annual 4th of July shirt. I towel dry my hair and put it up in a sleek pony tail. I put on some mascara, some blush, and a little lip stick. I grab my sunglasses, swim suit, and hat, and head outside to join my husband. He's still loading the sodas in the truck. God my man is fine, and now he's going to be my baby daddy. I'm overcome with emotions and I practically leap into his arms kissing him passionately. How, the hormones are really something.

"What was that for?"

"Just because I love you, and for being so patient with me this morning. I know you want to get to your parents earlier than this."

"It's no problem, I'm just glad you're feeling better. You seem to have made a full recovery."

"Yep, nothing is going to spoil today, now let's get moving Grey."

"Yes ma'am."

When we arrive the rest of the family is already at the house and the party is in full swing. Everyone is having so much fun. Ana and I take Teddy for a dip in the pool, and Christian and Elliot are running the dunk tank booth. Mia is doing face painting with my mom. Carrick and Ethan are grilling, and Grace is making sure that all of the guests are having a great time. It's a beautiful day, and all is right with the world. Ana even let me put Teddy down for a nap in the house. He and I had a conversation when I fed him his bottle and I shared the news with him that he was going to have a cousin. I know I probably should have told Elliot first but I figured my secret was safe with Teddy, and it felt so good to say the words out loud. I left Teddy asleep in the house with his security team standing guard while I headed back to the barbeque. We feasted on all the American classic b-b-q foods. I was starving. I think Elliot was in shock when he saw my plate, and even more shocked when I ate it all. 2 hot dogs, 1 cheeseburger, watermelon, potato salad, corn on the cob, a brownie, and a huge glass of lemonade.

"I guess you're feeling better." He said with a smile. The rest of the day was perfect. We played a friendly game of water volleyball. Boy against the girls. Mia and I were at a definite disadvantage because we had Ana on our team, and the boys are all so athletic, but we had fun anyway. We made a wager with them which of course we lost. We had to be their slaves for the rest of the day. I swear they milked it for everything it was worth. Get me a beer, I need more sun screen, that kid could use a Popsicle, I could use a back rub. They won fair and square, so we all played along. The sun set and we started to get ready for the fireworks. Everybody had sparklers it was so much fun. Teddy was really enjoying himself and we were all so gaga over him, and his reactions to everything. It's going to be so fun to add another baby to the family. We were all lying on blankets in the yard when the fireworks began. It was so pretty, a tear actually rolled down my face. Elliot must have seen it because he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. As the finally began I whispered in my husband's ear, "I love you daddy". He squeezed me tight and pulled me back onto the blanket. Kissing me over and over again.

He whispered in my ear, "really?"

I nodded yes, and he kissed me again. The rest of the family started telling us to get a room, so we cooled it off a little. He pulled us back up into a sitting position and we wrapped up in each other's arms. "I love you mommy" he whispered in my ear, and he nuzzled my neck. As soon as the fireworks were over we said our goodbyes. We couldn't wait to be alone to talk and celebrate.

He helped me into the truck. "Are you sure?" I told him yes and pulled the test out of my pocket. "When did you take it?"

"I did it this morning when I took a shower. I have an appointment with Dr. Greene on Monday."

"I'm coming with you. We're in this together baby."


	36. Junior?

"Well hello Kate and Elliot, I wasn't expecting to see you both today. What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant! I took a test over the weekend and it was positive."

"Great Kate, but why don't you let me run some test and make the diagnosis myself. Here's the cup, you know what to do." I hop of the table as soon as she hands it to me and head to the restroom. I quickly return and she puts a strip it in and it turns blue. "Well it looks like changing the level on you prescription worked, you are pregnant. Congratulations. I want you take it easy, and make an appointment to see me in four weeks. We will do an ultrasound and set your due date. Keep taking your vitamins and folic acid. I'm going to send in a nurse to draw some blood. I'll see you at your next visit, and call me if you have any questions or concerns."

"Thank you Dr. Greene, I do have one question. How long should we wait to start sharing the news?"

"Well it is customary to wait till you get past the 1st trimester but it is totally up to you."

"Ok, we will see you next month." With that she left and after a few minutes a nurse came in to draw some blood.

"Let's go celebrate little mama."

"How are you feeling Kate? Are you having any pregnancy symptoms?"

"I'm really tired, my boobs hurt, and if I don't eat a handful of Cheerios before I get out of bed in the morning I puke, but other than that I'm fine doc."

"Those are all perfectly normal signs and typically mean that everything is going well. I'm going to get some measurements and then we will do an ultrasound."

"OK, are you ready to see and hear your baby?"

We both shake our heads yes, we've been ready for this for a long time. The heart rate was so fast, it was amazing. Elliot recorded it on his phone. The picture didn't look like much yet, but Dr. Greene was able to confirm that it was just one baby, thank god. I think Elliot would have fainted if it had been more than one. The baby is due on March 10th which is just 3 days after Elliot's birthday. What a great present that will be.

"OK, we will see you in another four weeks Kate."

"Thanks Dr. Greene will see you next month."

"Are you and junior ready to go Mrs. Grey?"

"Junior?"

"Well he is due 3 days after my birthday baby. You know what they say. Like father like son."

"OK, I will let you call her or him junior until we find out for sure, but I checked the Chinese birth chart and according to that we are having a girl so don't get too attached on having a son."

"Deal, you know all that matters is the he or she is happy and healthy. I love you and junior. Baby, what would you think about telling my mom before we tell the rest of the family? I feel like I've had to avoid her lately so that she doesn't find out."

"I was thinking the same thing daddy, let's call her up and see if she can meet us for lunch since we are so close to the hospital."

He picks up his phone and dials. "Hey mom, are you busy? Kate and I are nearby and wanted to take you out to lunch. Sure we can meet you at the deli across from the hospital in like 15 minutes. Perfect, see you then mom."

We arrived at the deli before mom, so Kate grabbed a table and I went to the counter and ordered our sandwiches. Mom looked so happy to see us. We were rarely together in the middle of the day so I think she was a little suspicious as to why we wanted to meet her. I didn't help that Kate ordered a foot long ham and cheese sandwich with tuna.

"That's an interesting combination Kate. Is there something you kids want to tell me?"

We just looked at each other and started laughing. "Is it that obvious?"

Mom jumped out of her seat and hugged us both. "I'm so happy for you. I told you it would all work its way out. When are you due?"

"March 10th" we said in unison

"How are you feeling Kate?"

"I'm great just a little tired and some morning sickness. We were hoping we could keep this between the three of us until we pass the 1st trimester mom. We didn't think we could hide it from you that long."

"My lips are sealed dear."


	37. Brilliant Teddy

"Elliot it's not going to hurt the baby. I promise."

"Kate you're exhausted and you've been having so much morning sickness, just got to sleep. I love you."

I roll onto my side and a tear streaks down my face. Under my breath I mumble "You just don't want me anymore."

"Kate no! Don't ever think that baby." He moves from his side of the bed to mine pulling me close, my back to his front. "Does this feel like I don't want you anymore?" Pushing his erection against my body. "I just don't want to hurt you or junior."

With that I roll over and cupped his face with my hands and kiss him. My kisses began soft and tender and built up to lustful desire. I swung my top leg over his hip, and rubbed my other leg between his legs teasing him. I moved to him neck licking and biting. I whispered in his ear "I need you." His hands found my enlarged tender breasts and he began to fondle them. I ran my hands down his sculpted arms and across his torso until I found his happy trail, and I followed it down and took his shaft in my hand. Rubbing it up and down swirling the spurt of hot pre-cum over his tip. His hands moved down my body lingering a little too long on my hardened baby belly. "Stop over thinking it baby, it's 100% safe."

"Ok, but you on top, I don't want to crush junior."

I open my nightstand and grab some lube and a bullet. Our mouths and tongues become entwined as a rub the lube on him "How about this?" I straddle him with my back to his face and lower myself onto him. I look back at him and his face delights with pleasure as I turn on the bullet and begin rubbing my clit with it. My other hand massaging his balls. God it feel so good. I'm in control of the speed and the angle, and he's hitting me in the perfect spot. "Oh god baby, I going to come." I find my release and he trusts into me a few more times before finding his.

"Thank you baby. Now get over here so I can kiss that beautiful face."

I climb back up our bed towards him and he kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you too, now mommy you need some sleep, we have our doctor's appointment with Dr. Greene in the morning." We drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

"Good morning Kate and Elliot. Kate how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, I just have this wired sense of smell, I'm tired all the time, and I'm going pee like crazy."

"Well your measurements and weight gain all look good. You should have more energy in the next few weeks. I'm sorry to tell you this but the going pee thing will probably only get worse as the baby grows. If you don't have any other questions stop on your way out to make your 12 week appointment."

"Dr. Greene, Kate assures me that sex is perfectly safe for the baby, but"

She stops me before I can finish. "Elliot, I assure you that sex is perfectly safe in fact many women crave it more than normal during the 2nd trimester. Just remember Kate that as you get bigger, it's better not to be flat on your back, and no blowing on her vagina during oral sex because it can cause air embolus, which can travel to the lungs and have potentially fatal consequences. Other than that it is perfectly safe. You can't harm the baby, junior is protected. Think of it as an egg surrounded by a pillow and another pillow."

"Thank you Dr. Greene. We'll see you in four weeks."

We walk hand in hand to the car. "Baby I'd really love to spend some time with our nephew and my best friend, but I'm not sure if I can keep this from her. She just knows me so well."

"What if my mom went with you or if I picked-up Teddy so that we could baby sit him for Ana and Christian?"

"I would love to watch Teddy, and it would be good practice for us. Do you really think they will let us watch him? You know how protective they are. I'll call Ana."

"The worst they can say is no."

"I'll call her when I get to the office. I love you. Laters."

"Laters, baby and junior."

"Hey Ana, how are you? We're good but we miss Teddy. It seems like we haven't seen him lately. I know. Elliot and I were thinking that you and Christian might like to have a date night and that Teddy's favorite Auntie and Uncle could watch him. OK. Maybe you could surprise him. Perfect. OK, we will see you on Saturday at nine. Thanks Ana, luv ya."

New text to Elliot

Ana is going to surprise your brother. We are pick-up Teddy Saturday at 9 am when he is on his run, and they will pick him up Sunday afternoon. :0)

A minute later my phone pings with a new message

From Elliot

Can't wait till Saturday – Laters

I never really knew such a small person could have so much stuff. A car seat, a stroller, diapers, clothes, toys, and books. "Ana does he really need all this? He's just coming to our house overnight?"

"You have no idea Kavanagh. I'll bet you a new pair of Louis Vuitton's you will use everything I've packed by the time we pick him up tomorrow."

"You're on Steele! Say bye to mommy Teddy."

"Bye bye mama"

"I love you Teddy Bear. Daddy and I will see you tomorrow. Be good for Auntie Kitty and Uncle Lellot."

We start our little adventure with a trip to the park. Teddy loves to swing, and Elliot looks like he's five years old again. It's so much fun to watch them. Then we head over to Grace and Carrick's house for lunch. After nap time we took Teddy for a swim. Lucky Carrick had a meeting. When Grace saw me in my swim suite she went straight for my belly.

"How are you feeling dear? You look beautiful. Pregnancy seems to really agree with you."

"I'm good mom, I seem to be feeling a little better and have a little more energy."

"Nana, why do you have your hand on Auntie Kitty's tummy?" we heard a little voice ask from the door as my husband began to laugh.

"Teddy, Auntie Kitty just has a little tummy ache."

"Does she need med-a-sin?"

"No baby she'll be fine in a few months, now let's go for that swim."

By the time we got home for the night Teddy was burnt out. We put him to bed in the guest room that was closest to ours. The room that would belong to the baby soon. He slept through the night. In the morning I was awoken to Teddy standing next to my side of the bed shaking my arm while he was eating Cheerios from my bedside table.

"Good morning Teddy Bear. Do you want to cuddle with Auntie Kitty?" He shook his head yes and I pulled him into the bed with us. The commotion woke up Elliot and he greeted us with a big smile that lead to a tickle and zerburt war. What a great way to start the day.

"Auntie Kitty why do you have Cheerios next to your bed? Mommy and daddy don't let me eat in my room."

I couldn't help but laugh. I thought Ana was going to catch on, but it turns out our brilliant nephew is on to our little secret. "Remember Nana told you yesterday that I have a tummy ache. These help my tummy feel a little better."

"OK, can I have some more? I 'm hungry."

"Sure, but let's go eat breakfast little man."

After breakfast we headed to the Woodland Park Zoo. Teddy loved the reptile house and the elephants. Elliot liked the Giraffe's because they were mating, he was clearly impressed by the males. "Elliot! I think we should move on!" We quickly moved to the next exhibit. I really enjoyed the carousel. Teddy and Elliot looked so happy, and it gave me a chance to sit down. We had a picnic in the park and then headed home to meet Ana and Christian. It was a perfect day. When we got to the house Teddy played with his toy and books that Ana had packed him. Dam, Ana was right we used every single think she had packed. Teddy was down for a nap when they arrived.

"How did it go?" Ana said with a smile. She and Christian both looked so happy

"Great, but I owe you a pair of new shoes. When do you want to go shopping?"

"How about Wednesday night after work we can go out for some cocktails and then go shopping."

Shit! Cocktails?

"Kate, don't you have a business dinner on Wednesday night?" Good save husband, I owe you one.

"Yes, I totally forgot. Can I check my schedule and then call you next week?"

Christian and Elliot loaded up the SUV with all the Teddy gear, and Ana scooped him up in her arms and carried him to the car. He never even opened his eyes. Elliot and I were exhausted when they left, we both fell into the sofa and began to giggle. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"


	38. Cupkates

After Teddy woke up from his nap we had a light summer meal on the patio.

"Did you have fun with Auntie Kitty and Uncle Lellot buddy?"

"Yep Kitty Erios?"

"What?"

"Kitty Erios"

"Was Auntie Kitty eating Cheerios "

"Yes for her tummy in bed."

"Oh, I see." I look over to Christian and I know he's thinking the same thing that I'm thinking but neither of us say anything in front of Teddy. We all play in the meadow after dinner. As we head back into the house for the night Teddy runs ahead of us and Christian takes my hand. "So, it seems like Kate and Elliot have a little secret."

"Ana, you need to let her tell you when they are ready. They are probably just waiting till they get past the twelve week mark. I'm sure she's dying to tell you."

"I'm sure you're right but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with this."

"Anastasia Grey, I never knew you were this mischievous."

"Oh really Mr. Grey you're the one that taught me to be naughty, remember I was pure when I met you sir."

"Maybe you should show me how much you've learned Mrs. Grey."

"Is that a challenge sir? You're not they only one that can aim to please Mr. Grey." I lead him upstairs to our bedroom for the night.

I called Abby, Kate's assistant this morning to see how her schedule looked for the day. She said it was pretty empty, and I asked her to block her out for 3 hours starting at noon. At noon I was at her office with Sawyer to pick her up.

"What are you doing here?

"I'm here to take my best friend out to lunch, and to collect on our bet."

"Let me check my schedule."

"I already did, Abby blocked you out for three hours. Grab your purse. Let's go." We drive towards the shops at the Bravern. I made a reservation at Wild Ginger where we are immediately seated at a private table towards the back.

"Welcome to Wild Ginger, can I take your drink order?" the waitress asked

"I'll have the spicy pineapple margarita, would you like one too Kate?"

"No thanks, I'll just have a pot of the orange ginger mint tea since I need to get back to the office."

The waitress comes back shorty with our drinks and takes our order. I ordered the sea bass. Kate on the other hand orders enough for five; the potstickers, the Vietnamese chicken pho, the seven flavor beef, and a side of Sichuan green beans. The waitress actually asked if anyone else was joining us. I drank my cocktail and tempted Kate to get one, but of course I knew she wouldn't. I asked her how she and Elliot were, and we talked about Mia and Ethan. Then I dropped the bomb on her.

"I want to have another baby." She dropped her fork and stared at me.

"Really Ana, now?"

"Yes, I want Teddy to have siblings and cousins that are close in age to him. If we start now they will be 2-3 years apart."

"Does Christian know?"

"Of course Kate, do you really think I would stop taking birth control without talking to my husband first?"

"Sorry Ana, he's great with Teddy but I remember how he reacted when you first got pregnant."

"He's ready this time. A lot changes when you become a parent." She didn't respond she just shook her head in agreement. After Kate devoured her lunch we made our way down to the Louis Vuitton store. I picked a pair of black Buci patent leather pumps in monogram for $890.00 to settle our bet. I also bought myself the matching purse and wallet for $2185.00.

"Wow Ana, you're really getting the hang of this. I'm proud of you and Christian will be too. I don't think you even looked at the price tag."

"I was distracted Kate. I was thinking about waiting for my husband to get home tonight wearing nothing but those new FMP's." We both started to giggle. "Kate we still have some time, can we head into Neiman Marcus so that I can get Teddy some things?"

"Sure, but then I need to get back to the office."

As we head into the children's section I made sure to walk past the layette section. I even stop and pick up a blue Gucci play suite that says "My First Gucci" and show it to Kate. She's about to crack, I can feel it. Suddenly I remember how hard it was for me not tell her about Teddy, and I shouldn't be doing this to her. Some best friend I am. Christian was right, they will tell us when they are ready, and I just need to be patient. I look at my watch. "We better leave now so we can stop at Trophy on our way out."

"You know it Steele, let's go." We head hand and hand to Trophy Cupcakes. The smell is delicious as we enter the store. "I'm going to get some for the office and Elliot." She picks her dozen. They all look delicious.

"I'm going to get a dozen too. They all look so wonderful. Can I have two of the salted caramel please, and one of all you other flavors. Thank you." I hand her my gold American Express card, and she blushed when she sees my name.

"Thank you Mrs. Grey, please come back again." The young clerk clearly recognized the name.

"Thank you, we will." We left the store with our cupcakes and other purchases and returned Kate to work. I headed home to see my son and read a manuscript while waiting for Christian to get home for dinner. Teddy could hardly wait to eat dinner so that he could have his cupcake. After dinner we ate our cupcakes and gave Teddy a bath. It felt so good, so normal.

"Did she tell you anything?"

"Nope, and I realized you were right about backing off."

"See Mrs. Grey, now I'm going to have to punish you."

"OK sir, but I have a little something I bought today that I wanted to show you. Can you finish putting Teddy down, and then meet me in our bedroom?"

"Ten minutes, you can show me, but I'm still going to punish me for defying me."

"Yes sir, ten minutes." How could he do that, I was already so wet for him and he hadn't even touched me. I headed to our room and got undressed and put on nothing but my new pair of shoes. I lit some candles and turned down our bed. When the door opened I was standing in front of our bed waiting for him. He came in with a plate with a single cupcake on it.

"Very nice Mrs. Grey. I'm going to spank that beautiful ass of yours and then I'm going to fuck you in those pumps. Then I going to eat that cupcake off your pink ass without using my hands."

"You aren't going to share?"

"No, it's mine, all mine baby."

Kate's POV

I had a great time with Ana today, but I'm sure she knows. It was like she was trying to break me. I swear Christian is rubbing off on her. When she told me they were going to try and have another baby I almost lost it. We always talked about our kids being best friends, but now that we are married to brothers they will be more than that. They will be cousins and best friends. I hope she gets pregnant fast again. Teddy's going to be a great big brother and junior will be so lucky to have a cousin close in age. I could hardly stand to not go crazy over those cute outfits in Neiman.

"Abby, I'm not feeling well so I'm going to leave early today." I should know better than to eat all that. Junior sure loves giving mommy indigestion. I head out the door with my cupcakes and bags from Louis. I just want to get home and get comfy. I missed a lot of traffic going home early. It was a beautiful day, so I got out of my work clothes and put on a camisole. I tried to put on my favorite pair of soffe shorts, but they were too tight, so I put on a pair of Elliot's boxers, and head out on the deck with the box of cupcakes. I was on my third cupcake when I heard him calling me.

He was shocked when he saw me. Tears running down my cheeks with red puffy eyes and my head buried in a box of cupcakes.

"Fuck! Are you OK? You didn't answer your phone. I called the office and Abby said you went home because you weren't feeling well. What the hell is going on?" Taking the box out of her hand and rubbing her belly.

"Sorry, I must have left my phone inside. I'm fine baby." I whipped the tears away.

"This doesn't look fine. Why are you crying?"

"Ana and I went to lunch and shopping today. I'm sure she knows, but I didn't tell her." He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Call her Kate, this isn't worth it. Stress isn't good for you or junior."

"I know baby, I'll be OK. I can wait. It's only 3 more weeks."

"If you're sure, but if I see you like this again I will tell everyone myself. You need to relax, let's go take a bath." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me and took me by the hand to our bathroom. He turned on the tub and kicked off his shoes. He pulled his shirt over his head and the sight of his gorgeous body made me forget about my afternoon. He pulled me close and kissed me and started to undress me. He loving helped me into the tub, and wrapped his arms around me.

"God, I love how your body is changing." He whispered in my ear while he kissed my neck. His hands cupped my breasts and he rolled my nipples with his fingers. His hands continued down my body stopping at junior. "You're so beautiful."

He made me feel so loved, I needed him. His hands on my belly felt so good, but I wanted his hands somewhere else. I put my hands on his and guided them. Pushing one down and bringing the other back up to my breast. I immediately felt his body respond against me.

"Are you feeling better baby?"

"Yes, thank you for that."

"No, thank you. Now are you going to let me eat one of those cupcakes?"


	39. Fortunes and family

"Kate it's nice to see you. Hello Grace what a nice surprise. Where is that handsome husband of yours?"

"He's in Portland on business today, so I thought I would bring along our biggest supporter." Grace squeezed my hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, as long as I don't smell eggs." Dr. Greene and Grace both smiled

"That's perfectly normal. Go ahead and lean back and I'll take some measurements." She made some notes in my chart. "Kate, have you been under more stress lately?"

"Yes, why is something wrong?"

"No need to worry but your blood pressure is a little higher this month and you gained 5 pounds since your last appointment. I'd like to see you gain between 25 to 35 pounds over the course of your pregnancy. Right now you're at 8 pounds total so it's nothing to worry about yet. Just keep it in mind. Stress can affect your blood pressure, so please do what you can to avoid it."

"Those dam cupcakes!" We all began to laugh.

"Do you think you'll be able to manage your stress level?"

"Dr. Greene I'm sure my stress level will go down quite a bit once we share our news with the rest of the family. Grace is the only one that knows so far. We were waiting for our appointment today to tell everyone else." Grace squeezed my hand again.

"Ok, well let's see if we can hear this little one." She pulled the machine next to her closer, and placed a probe against my swelling belly.

"Mom can you grab my phone, I need to record this for Elliot." She grabbed my phone off the counter and handed it to me. I found the voice recorder application and hit record. Dr. Greene moved the probe around on my belly and soon the sound of juniors heart beat filled the room.

"Good, 175 beats per minute. Everything looks good here. I'll see you in another four weeks. Grace, it was nice to see you again. How's that cute little Teddy?"

"He's great. I can't wait till he gets to meet his new cousin here."

As we leave the office Grace asked me what I wanted to have. I told her I didn't care as long as the baby was healthy, but that I thought it was going to be a girl. She smiled and told me that she thought it was a girl too. She also told me about an old wives tale that said that a heart rate over 140 beats per minute predicted a girl. We both smiled and she hugged me goodbye. I called Elliot and told him how the appointment went. I'm sure he's going to go all Christian Grey on me over my diet and weight gain. Somehow I don't think I'll mind. It's his way of showing me how much he cares and me and the baby. I head back to my office to get to work.

New text to Elliot

Here is the recording of junior heart beat today. OK, if we have the family over Friday night to tell them? – Laters xoxo

From Elliot

Thank you baby, sorry I couldn't be with you today. Yes, Friday would be great. Now get to work and stay away from those cupcakes! Laters, baby

I knew it! Hello Mr. Over Protective. I settle into my desk and fire off an e-mail to the family inviting them over for dinner and game night Friday evening before I pick-up my phone and call my mom to see if she can come up for the weekend. She was with Auntie Deb at the spa in Arizona, but said that she was planning on coming home on Friday, so she and Auntie Deb are going to fly to SeaTac before heading home to Santa Barbara. It will be nice to see them both. She sounded really relaxed and happy. It was really nice to hear.

The week flew by and before we knew it Friday was here. Ethan and Mia were picking up mom and Auntie Deb at the airport and then coming over to our house. Elliot was setting up the badminton net in the back yard when I was getting ready. I was in our closet feeling completely overwhelmed with nothing to wear when he came in behind and put his arms around me.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I'm so fat. I have nothing to wear."

"You're not fat, you're perfect, and you can wear this." He pulled a bag out from behind his back and he kissed my neck.

I pulled a light blue sundress out of the bag from A pea in the pod maternity.

"I wanted to be the one to get you your first maternity clothes, and the lady at the store said this should hide your bump. I hope you like it."

"Thank you baby, I love it and I love you. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"It was me baby that got lucky the day you got the flu, and the day Ana drunk dialed my brother."

"I love you. I guess we better finish getting ready." I got dressed and was surprised how good I looked in the dress. I always thought maternity clothes were frumpy but it really did hide junior well. I'll have to thank my man properly later. We had drinks out in the back yard as everyone arrived. The ladies all sipped on sangria and the guys were drinking beers. Everyone was having a great time playing badminton. We had dinner delivered from our favorite Chinese restaurant. Everyone seemed relieved when they heard that I wasn't cooking. I guess I should really learn to cook now that we are having a family. After dinner we passed around a tray of fortune cookies, but we told everyone not to open them yet. Once everyone had them we told them they could open them to find a personalized fortune.

We're pregnant! Lucky numbers are 3-10-14

The room erupted with congratulations, and before I knew it Ana and Mia were wrapped around me with their hands on my belly. I looked over at my mom and saw tears of joy in her eyes. Teddy was so cute; he sat in his high chair clapping although he had no idea why. Ana asked Christian to go out to the car and bring in the box in the back. He came in with a huge box that he handed to me. I looked at Ana. "What's this for?"

"Just open it Kate!"

I opened the box to find it filled with the latest in maternity fashions; a blazer, two shirts, a pair of black pants, two dresses, and pair of pink pajamas. I couldn't help but start to cry. "How did you know?"

Ana began to chuckle, "Your nephew rated you out. He told us that you had a tummy ache and that you had Cheerios next to your bed. I'm sorry I tried to get you to tell me before you were ready. That was really wrong of me Kate. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course Ana, I love you. You're my sister. I better have a talk with Teddy." I lifted Teddy out of his high chair and took him over to the sofa with Ana.

"Hey buddy. You're such a big boy. I love you. Auntie Kitty and Uncle Lellot are going to have a baby." Holding Teddy in my arms felt so great. I can't wait to hold my own baby.

"Bebe"

"Yes, a baby see." I patted my belly. Teddy bent over and kissed me where I had just patted. "You're going to be a great cousin Teddy, I love you."

"Luv you Kitty" with that he wiggled out of my lap and ran over to his daddy and uncle. He started to tell them that I had a baby in my tummy.

I pulled Ana into a huge hug and told her that Teddy was going to make a great big brother too. We pulled apart.

"Well not yet, but hopefully soon."

We finished off the night with a game of Taboo with of course a friendly wager. The winning team would get something from each couple. Grace and Carrick won so they are getting a case of wine from Ana and Christian, a five course gourmet meal prepared by Mia and Ethan, a weekend get-a-way to Santa Barbara from mom and Deb, and a generous donation to the charity of their choice from us. Before they all left they started a pool on if the baby was a boy or a girl. Elliot even asked Teddy what he thought the baby was going to be. Ethan, Christian, Deb, and Carrick all bet it would be a boy. Ana, Teddy, Grace, Mia, mom and I bet on girl. Winners get a day of fun and pampering to be determined. Everyone hugged us and congratulated us again as they left. It was such a relief to not have to hide anymore. Elliot pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"I believe I owe you a proper thank you for this beautiful dress daddy."

"That's not necessary mommy, but I'll take you anyway I can get you." He scooped me up and carried me to our bedroom. We looked into each other's eyes and declared our love for each other.


	40. Prego daddy

"Hi buddy"

"Auntie Kitty Bebe" Teddy ran up to me and patted my belly. "God Ana he's so smart."

"I know I can hardly believe it sometimes. How are you and my niece doing?"

"Or nephew Steele. We are fine except my boobs are huge and my back is starting to hurt. Of course Elliot loves the new boobs. Maybe I'll invest in a pair when we are done having kids."

"Of course, Christian was the same way. Men!"

"How's it going with you? Any news to report yet?"

"Not yet Kate, but I promise I won't make you wait twelve weeks this time as long as you promise it stays between us."

"Pinky promise"

"Pinky promise"

"Ana did Christian ever have any pregnancy symptoms when you were pregnant with Teddy?"

"No, not that I recall. Why?"

"Sometimes I feel like Elliot is more pregnant than I am."

"I remember reading about it in the baby books. I believe it's called Couvade syndrome."

"Well I'm worried about him. He's gaining weight, he has insomnia, and he's really moody."

"I'm sure he's just worried about you and maybe feeling a little unneeded. Have you talked to Dr. Greene about it?

"No but we have our twelve week appointment today, so I think I will. Thanks Ana."

"Have you thought of any names yet or how you want to do the nursery?"

"Not really, I think we will wait to see what we are going to have first. I can't wait to find out, but I really think it's a girl. I hope Elliot won't be disappointed if it is."

"Kate he could never be disappointed he loves you and this baby more than anything. He was over here the other day, and I heard him have a conversation with Teddy. It was the cutest thing ever. He was telling him how he can't wait to hold his baby. Teddy actually asked him if he had a baby in his tummy too. It was adorable until he asked how his baby got in your tummy, but he did a great job of telling him that just like he belonged to me and Christian that your baby belonged to him and you. Teddy didn't really seem impressed but I was. He handled it like a true father. He's going to love that baby no matter what it is, he already does."

"Thanks Ana, I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend and my sister. I better get going to my appointment. Bye Teddy. Laters, Ana."

"Good afternoon Kate and Elliot. How are you feeling?"

"Good"

"Well it looks like you've been doing a god job with your weight gain, and your blood pressure seems much better."

"Thank god, I knew it would be better after we told the family. It was a weight lifted off my shoulders."

"Good. OK lay back and I'll take some measurements and then we will listen to the heart beat."

The sound of our baby's beating heart always put us both at ease. Elliot actually has it as his new ring tone. I think he calls himself just so he can hear it.

"Everything looks good. Do you have any questions?"

"Dr. Greene I was wondering about Couvade syndrome." Elliot had a look of concern on his face. He obviously didn't recognize the name from the baby books.

"I see, why don't you get dressed and come to my office and we can talk about it." With that Dr. Greene left me to get dressed. Elliot helped me up and off the table.

"Baby is everything OK?"

"You heard the doctor, everything is fine. It's nothing serious. It's just something that I'd like to discuss with her. I think it could help." I get dressed as fast I can.

"You're freaking my out Katherine."

"Katherine? Trust me babe it's not that serious." I knock on the door to Dr. Greene's office and hear her say come in so we do.

"Take a seat. Kate, I take it you haven't talked to Elliot about this yet from the look on his face."

"No, I didn't really know how to handle it so I thought it would be best if we talked it over with you."

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck you are talking about? You are both freaking me out."

"Elliot as I said in the exam room everything is fine with Kate and the baby. You wife seems to be concerned about you. Couvade syndrome actually affects about 90% of all men with pregnant partners. She handed me a flyer.

"What the hell is it?"

I grabbed his hand "Baby you seem to be having a lot of pregnancy symptoms."

"So you're telling me that I'm acting like a pregnant woman!"

"Elliot sit down, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. I just thought this was something that Dr. Greene could help with. I understand that for a year and a half we were working together, and now that I'm pregnant you probably feel a little unneeded."

"Elliot what you're going through is perfectly normal. Trust me when I say that she needs you more now than she did before she was pregnant. Your role is vital to this pregnancy. I'd like to suggest that maybe you start taking an exercise class together, or enjoy a couple's massage, and continue to talk about what you are feeling and experiencing. Kate you need to remember that he's not carrying the baby, but he's being sympathetic to you carrying the baby. Kate have you looked into any of the classes at the hospital yet? If not, I think it is something that you should have Elliot do. He can make all the arrangements. I have another appointment but I'm sure you will be fine. If you'd like to talk more about this just make another appointment. If not I'll see you in four more weeks for the 20 week ultrasound. You two can stay here and talk if you like." She gets up and leaves us alone in her office.

"Are you OK baby?" I stoke the top of his hand. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Baby I'm not mad, but if you are worried about something you need to talk to me. The stress isn't good for you, junior, or me. I thought we were in this together, and sometimes I feel like you are leaving me out."

"I'm sorry baby; I promise if anything is bothering me I will talk to you."

"Good, not let's get home and get these clothes off because apparently I have some baby wright that I need to lose." He pulls me in for a kiss, and we walk out of the office.


	41. Here comes the son

Elliot's POV

It's two o'clock in the morning. Who the hell is calling here?

"Hello. Yes this is Elliot Grey. What hospital? What? I don't know what you're talking about. No. Are you sure you have the right Elliot Grey? Yes. Who? Yes. Is she dead? How old? What is his condition? Yes, I will be on the first plane in the morning. Yes, thank you."

Kate turned on her nightstand light "Who was that Elliot, it sounded serious."

"Kate, I don't know how to tell you this. I don't even know if the information is accurate. Let's go sit down and have some tea."

We both swing out of bed and she grabs her robe. "Elliot, you are really freaking me out baby."

"I'm sorry baby; I don't mean to but remember we promised we would tell each other everything. Go sit down and I will put on the kettle." I came back a few minutes later with two cups of hot tea.

"That phone call was from a hospital in Parson Kansas. They were calling to inform me of a car accident involving Ms. Beth Stole and my son Liam Gideon Grey." She didn't say anything but tears began to run down her cheeks and her breathing changed. "Kate look at me, are you ok?" She shook her head yes.

"Are they OK?"

"Kate, Beth died but the boy is alive. He's in the hospital with a broken arm and a concussion. I was listed on his birth certificate as his father, and as next of kin. I'm sorry baby. I don't even know if any of this is true but I need to get to Kansas as soon as possible."

"No baby, we need to get to Kansas as soon as possible. Remember we're in this together for life. You need to call your brother and ask him for the jet, and we need to go see your parents. Your mom and dad should go with us. Your mom can help with the medical issues and your dad can help with any legal needs. You call your brother and I will go pack us a bag, then we will go over to your parent's house to tell them face to face. It's going to be alright baby, now go and call your brother." I don't know what happened but right now my needs don't matter. In Kansas a little boy is alone in a hospital room, and he needs the love of a family that he doesn't even know he has, and Elliot needs me to be strong for him right now. I head to our room and grab a bag. I have no idea what we need, but I grab us both several pairs of jeans, a jacket, and basic t-shirts with all of our toiletries. I pull on a pair of pants and shirt, and big out my Chuck Taylor's from the back of the closet. I comb my hair and put it up in a ponytail. I pull some clothes out for Elliot and leave them on the bed. I head out of room to find my husband. He's sitting at the table with his head in his hands sobbing. I t wrap my arms around him, kiss him, and tell him that everything is going to be all right.

"My brother is getting the jet ready. We should be able to leave in under two hours."

"Go grab a quick shower. I left you some clothes on our bed. I have our bag packed and I'm ready to go." I pull him out of the seat and towards the shower. He's obviously in shock. "Baby do you know if your mom was on-call tonight?"

"No, I talked to her earlier, and she said she was off for the next two days."

"Do you need help getting in the shower and dressed?"

"No baby, I'll be good. Thank you. Thank you for everything. I'm so sorry Kate. Please don't let this ruin us."

"Nothing can ruin us Elliot Grey. He's a child. You're child, and we will take this one step at a time. Right now you just need to shower and get dressed so that we can get over to see your parents."

Mom and dad were in shock but they reacted much the same way Kate did. They packed a bag and we were all on our way to the airport in no time. Christian had the jet waiting for us. I flight to Kansas was three hours. We arrived at six am local time, and took a taxi to the hospital. Upon our arrival we were taken into a conference room where the local sheriff and a social worker met us.

"Mr. Grey I'm Sheriff Lane, thank you for getting her so quickly. This is Mrs. Martin she is Liam's social worker. Can I speak freely in front of your family?"

"Yes sir anything you can say to me you can say to them."

"I understand from the hospital that you were unaware of Liam's existence until they called you this morning to tell you about the accident."

"That's correct sheriff. I had a relationship with Ms. Stole several years ago, but she broke it off with me and told me she lost the baby. I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"How is Liam?"

"He's good physically, but I will let the doctor tell you about that when she gets here."

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Yes, from what we know Beth and Liam had been in Wichita for the day and they were headed home. They were about 5 miles outside of town. A driver pulling out of the Sticky Wicket at approximately midnight onto US-54 side swiped them. Most of the damage was on the driver's side. Ms. Stole was pronounced dead on the scene, and Liam was brought here. He was unconscious when he arrived."

"What about the other driver?"

"Sir he walked away without a scratch. We have him in custody."

"Beth died and Liam is in the hospital and that bastard walked away without a scratch. I want him charged to the full extent of the law." Kate grabbed my hand and tried to calm me down.

"Son, I will talk to the local DA as soon as his office opens."

"Thanks dad."

"Have Beth's parents been notified?"

"Here best friend is here. She said that Ms. Stole had no other family."

"Would it be possible to talk to her friend, and for my mother to look at Liam? She's a doctor."

"If you could wait here I will go check. I'm sure you have some questions for Mrs. Martin."

"Son do you mind if I ask Mrs. Martin some questions?"

"That's fine dad. That's why you are here."

"Ok, son I'd like you to sit down. Kate can you please go get Elliot a glass of water. Grace why don't you go see if you can get any information at the nurses' station." Mom and Kate left the room. "Mrs. Martin, I'm sure my son will take full responsibility for Liam, but first we will need to establish paternity."

"Dad, I'm sure Beth wouldn't have lied about this. If she had wanted something from me she would have showed up a long time ago."

"I know son, but this is to protect you and Liam in the long run. What if you bonded with him and then someone else showed up claiming to be his father.

"You're right dad. Let's just get it over with."

"Mrs. Martin is that something you can arrange?"

"Yes sir. I will start the paper work." Kate walked back in the room with bottled water. She opened it and handed it to me. I drank the entire bottle. She took my hand and squeezed it.

"Has Liam been told about his mother's passing?"

"Not yet sir. Would it be possible for Dr. Trevelyan-Grey to give the OK before that happens? She's an expert in that field."

"Let me go start that paper work, and then I will confer with the doctor." She left us alone in the room. Kate wrapped her arms around me. Dad got up and made a phone call. I could hear him on the phone asking his secretary to get him the names of the best family law attorney in Kansas as well as the name and contact information for the Parsons DA. The door opened and the sheriff walked back in with a woman who had obviously been crying.

"This is Miss Woods. She was best friends and roommates with Ms. Stole." She was staring at Elliot and began sobbing. The sheriff caught her when her knees buckled and he helped her to a chair. The room was silent except for her sobs. Suddenly she stopped and looked up.

"You're Beth's Elliot."

"How do you know that?"

"She talked about you all the time, and I've seen pictures of you. There is also this." She pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and tapped the screen before sliding it towards me on the table.


	42. What's in your genes?

I picked up the phone and looked at the picture on the screen. Holy fuck it was like looking at a carbon copy of me. Kate looked at it and wrapped her arm around my waist before I handed the phone to my dad.

Dad spoke up "Miss Woods, I'm Carrick Grey please don't take this wrong, but my son has asked for a paternity test to confirm that he is Liam's father."

"How dare you! Can you really look at the photo and not see it! You must be blind! Beth's family was right about you being a rich little brat from the west coast. It's no wonder they made her break it off with you. She always defended you, always said that you loved her and that you were going to marry her. If she were in the ground she would be rolling over in her grave. You should be ashamed of yourself Elliot Grey. You don't deserve to know that little boy!"

Tears filled my eye. I could hardly breathe that's when Kate jumped in to defend me.

"Ms. Woods, I'm sorry for your loss but you have to understand that until seven hours ago my husband had no idea that Liam existed. Elliot was going to marry Beth, he loved her very much, but she broke up with him and told him that she had lost the baby. He's trying to do the right thing." Kate continued to try and soothe me.

"Ms. Woods my daughter-in-law is correct. My son has every intention of taking care of Liam. It's just that from a legal perspective he must needs to establish paternity. Can you tell us if Beth's parents have been contacted?"

"I'm sorry, please call me Linda. You have to understand Beth and I have been best friends for the last nine years. We are, were each other's family. Beth's parents disowned her when she decided to keep Liam. Her mother died just after Liam was born, and her father died three years ago but she hadn't seen him since her mother's death. So no, I am her only family sir."

I finally felt like I had a voice. "Is he OK?"

She looked at me "Well Elliot, he's lying in a hospital bed with a concussion and a broken arm and his mother is lying in the county morgue, so how do you think he is doing?"

"I'm sorry Linda, I just don't know what to do or say. I'm sure you are devastated over the loss of your best friend." I got up and did the only thing I could think of. I went to her side, pulled up a chair next to her and hugged her. At first she struggled but then she gave up the fight and just cried in my arms.

After a little bit the door opened and my mother and Mrs. Martin came in with another woman in scrubs with a medical container.

"Did you see him mom?"

"Yes, he's doing as well as can be expected. He's asking for his mother and Miss Woods. He looks just like you."

"I know we saw a picture of him. Mom this is Linda Woods, she was Beth's best friend and roommate."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Woods. I'm Grace Trevelyan-Grey, please call me Grace."

"Thank you, please call me Linda."

"Thank you Linda. I think we need to come up with a plan on how to approach this with Liam, but first this nurse is going to take a blood sample from my son."

The nurse made her way towards me and asked for my arm. She drew my blood, and then left the room.

"Mom how long does the test take?"

"It usually takes three day, but Christian talked to Taylor and he knows of a lab in Wichita that can have it done by 5 pm tonight, blood samples from you, Beth, and Liam are all being sent so it will be 100% conclusive."

"Thanks mom." I moved back over by Kate and my mother sat next to Linda. Mrs. Martin sat across from them. Dad excused himself so that he could talk to the DA and get us some breakfast. "Kate are you OK? Do you need me to find a place for you to get some rest?"

"I'm right where I need to be baby."

"Ok, but if you need to rest please let me know." I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. "Mom what do you think we should do?"

"Linda has Liam seen pictures of Elliot and does he know who he is?"

"Yes, Beth always talked about him and Liam has several pictures of the two of you in his room."

"What did she tell him?"

"She told him that he was loved by his father very much but that he lived very far away, and that someday he would meet him. He's seen pictures of you on the internet and even did a state report on Seattle last year. He even loves the Mariners and the Seahawks. She never tried to hide you from him."

"I wish she hadn't hidden him from me."

"Elliot she really felt like she was doing the best things for all of you. She loved you, always."

"In my opinion it's best to be honest with him. Linda I think you should go in and see him and tell him that you have someone that you would like him to meet. Then you should go in Elliot. You should ask him what he remembers about the accident, and then tell him that mommy had suffered very serious injuries and that she didn't make it. If you are open to communicate with him he will be open to you. He's old enough to understand that she won't be coming back. He will probably have questions about what killed her. If you want to you can tell him that he can talk to a doctor, and I can come in and see him." Dad came back in with several bags of food from the diner across the street. He handed each of us a box, and we all dug in. Coffee never tasted so good.

"Mom can Kate come in with me?"

"Elliot I really don't know if that's a good idea. He probably has it set in his heart that you belong with his mother. It might be too much for him to process all at once. Did you bring your tablet?"

"Yes."

"Maybe after the initial shock wears off and you are getting to know him you can show him pictures of the family. You can see how he reacts and then decide how open he is to meeting her."

"Kate are you OK with that?"

"Of course baby we are going to do this at his speed. He's the most important thing right now."

"Do you guys think I could have a moment alone with my wife?" They cleared the food off the table and left the room.

"Baby I know this is a lot for you. Are you really doing ok with this? I know that Liam is the one that is hurting right now, but he's not my only kid. I need you to get some rest and take care of yourself and junior. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, I'm ok. I know that you had no idea this would ever happen, and yes I can take care of myself and junior. I don't want to add any more stress right now. Your dad and I are going to go rent a car and a couple of hotel rooms. He's going to go see the DA, and I'll go take a nap. But I need you to promise me that you will call me or text me if you need anything or if anything changes."

"I promise."

"I love you Kate."

"I love you Elliot."


	43. A new Grey

Linda entered Liam's hospital room, and I heard her say she had someone for him to meet. She came out of the room to get me. Mom gave me a hug and told me that everything would be OK.

I cleared my throat and walked into the room.

"Liam this is"

"My dad" Liam finished her sentence.

"Hi Liam, I'm Elliot Grey. It's nice to meet you." I reached my hand to shake his hand and he flew into my arms and began to cry. I didn't move a muscle. I couldn't but tears began to flow from my eyes. I had never met this kid before, but I knew in my heart that he was mine and that I instantly loved him. I would do anything to take this pain away. Linda sat across from us in tears. Finally Liam broke our embrace.

"Does mom know you are here?" Linda moved closer.

"Liam do you remember what happened?" Linda asked.

"We were on our way home from Wichita. I was sleeping in the back seat. All I heard was a big crash, and then I saw red and yellow lights flashing. I was calling for mommy but I couldn't see her or hear her. The next thing I knew I was here. I had a headache and this really cool blue cast on my arm. This pretty doctor can in and smiled at me. She brought me some medicine for my headache and my arm. Her name was doctor Grace."

"That's my mom buddy she came with me to make sure you were OK."

"Where is mommy she's going to be happy to see you."

I once again cleared my throat trying to find the words. "Liam mommy and you were in a very bad car accident. She was hurt really badly buddy and she didn't make it. She was just hurt too bad." He looked at me and then at Linda.

"No mommy is OK she would never leave me, never." I pulled him close to me.

"Liam she never would have left you on purpose, this was just a terrible accident." Linda moved in and put her arms around him too. We all cried. I finally felt Liam relax in my arms. I let him go and gently lowered my sleeping son down on his pillow. He had cried himself to sleep.

Linda and stepped out into the hall. Mom came over to us.

"How's he doing?"

"He's asleep."

"It's probably a combination of the pain medication and the emotional distress. Linda, does he have anything from home that might comfort him? We should be able to release him tomorrow but it might be nice for him to have something. Elliot you need to decide where you are going to take him, and arrangements need to be made for Beth. Linda I know this is very difficult, but do you know what her wishes were?" Mom was in full on crisis management mode.

"Yes Grace he has a blanket that he's had since he was born, and Beth told me that she had a safety deposit box at the bank that she instructed me to access if anything should ever happen to her. Do you think he will be alright here if I go to the apartment to get the blanket and go to the bank?"

"Yes, he will probably sleep for a few hours. Elliot and I will be here if he wakes up. Would you like Kate or Carrick to go with you? I really don't think you should be alone right now."

"Thank you Grace, but I really think this is something I need to do on my own. I have my car outside. I will be back as quickly as possible." With that she gave us both a hug and left.

My phone rang and I sat in the hospital room watching Lima sleep. It was Kate. I stepped into the hall to take her call. "Hey baby. How are you and junior?"

"We are good. Dad and I are coming back with some food. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm OK."

"How did he take the news?"

"He didn't really say much. He just cried himself to sleep in my arms. He's still sleeping."

"The family is blowing up my phone. I wasn't exactly sure what to say, so I just told them everything I knew. I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine baby, they deserve to know what's going on. Thank you."

"I will see you in a few minutes."

"Laters"

Linda returned at the same time dad and Kate arrived with food. She walked in his room and covered him with a blanket that had obviously been around for a long time. It looks so small in comparison to him. She walked back out and met us in the hall. Kate had her arms wrapped around me.

"Has he woken up?"

"No. He's been asleep the entire time you were gone."

A large bouquet of balloons and a giant teddy bear were just being delivered to the nurses' station for Liam.

"Who the hell sent these?" I read the card

Liam – Get well soon from your family in Seattle. We can't wait to meet you.

I retuned the card and allowed the nurse to take them in to Liam's room. The noise must have woken him up and he started calling for me. I walked back in.

"I'm here buddy."

"Where did those come from?"

"I handed him the card and he read it. He smiled and asked me who his family in Seattle was." I took this as an opportunity to tell him all about them. I pulled my tablet out of my bag and fired it up. I told him that I had a little brother and sister. I showed him a picture of Christian, Ana, and Teddy and told him all about them. Then I showed him a picture of Mia and Ethan. The next picture I showed him was a sonogram of junior. I explained to him that I had a wife named Kate and that we were having a baby. He seemed ok, so I showed him pictures of the two of us, and then pictures of all of us together at various family events. "Would you like to meet Kate and my dad Liam? They are here too."

"He shook his head yes."

"Ok, I will be right back they are just outside. If you are too tired we can do this later."

"No, I want to me your family."

"Liam they are your family too know." I squeezed his hand and ran out to get dad and Kate. They seemed really surprised. Linda and mom came too,

"Liam this is my wife Kate and this is my dad Carrick."

"Hi Liam." Kate waved and gave him a smile.

"Hello Liam. You can call me Carry, or Carrick, or Mr. Grey, or pop, or anything you want." We all began to giggle at him. Carrick Grey nervous was something to behold.


	44. Twinkle, twinkle

A/N – Corrected :0( - Thanks again for all of your support!

We all stayed as late as they would let us, we even ordered pizza because Liam was hungry. We didn't talk a lot. We sat and watched old movies. When they finally kicked us out we all headed back to the conference room where we had first been taken. Mom explained that Liam would be released in the morning. We were in the room when Mrs. Martin can back and confirmed that without question Liam was my son. Of course we all already knew. Linda had been really quiet since she returned from the apartment and bank.

"Linda were you able to recover the items from the safety deposit box?"

"Yes Elliot. Beth left me a note telling me what her wishes were if anything should ever happen to her, and a letter with your name on it." She handed me the letter. "In the morning I will call the funeral director and make the arrangements that she wanted. She was very clear about her wishes for Liam and I'm sure you will understand them once you read her letter. If you don't mind I think Liam should come back to the apartment tomorrow. It's the only home he has ever known. Of course you are all welcome to spend as much time there as you need until you head back to Seattle."

I began to question her but she cut me off, it sounded like she expected me to just leave my son and go back to Seattle.

"Just read the letter Elliot. I'll be back in the morning." We all hugged her and she left.

"Elliot do you want to go back to the hotel and read the letter in private?" mom asked.

I shook my head yes, and dad drove us to the hotel. Mom and dad said goodnight and Kate and I headed to our room. I knew I needed to read the letter, but I didn't know if I could. Kate held my trembling body in her arms.

"Baby, do you want me to leave you alone?"

I shook my head no.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" Tears filled my eyes and I shook my head yes. How was this incredible woman mine? After all this shit today she was being so loving, so protective, and so strong. I didn't think it was possible for me to lover her more, but in that moment I did. She took my hand and sat next to me on the bed with our backs against the headboard. I snuggled into her and rested my hand on our unborn child. She opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Elliot –

If you are reading this I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or Liam. I loved you both more than anything in this world. I'm sure you must be in a complete state of shock to find out that you are a father. Liam is an incredible son, and I'm sure that you will be an incredible father. In the event that you are unable to care for him please make sure that he is raised by Linda Woods. She is like family to us. If you will be caring for him please don't cut Linda out of his life, they will need each other. I'm sure you are wondering why I did this. I have asked myself that question every day since that day that I cut you out of my life. I didn't have the courage to tell you the truth after I shattered your heart that day at my parent's house. My parent's forbid me to marry you. They said you were only marrying me because of the baby, and that my life would be ruined. They were going to force me to get an abortion, but I lied to them and told them that I had lost the baby. When they found out what I had done they kicked me out of the house. I went to see you on campus. I watched you from across the quad. You looked like you had moved on with your life, so I just couldn't do it. I moved to Parsons and decided that I would have our baby on my own. Please believe that I never stopped loving you and that I felt at the time I was doing the best thing for both of us. As the years went by, I considered contacting you more times than you will know, but I just couldn't do that to you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me and please love our son. He's amazing just like his father. –Beth

Kate put down the letter and just held me. I cried myself to sleep in her arms just like Liam had done in mine earlier.

I awoke in the morning in Kate's arms. She smiled up at me and I kissed her forehead. "I love you. Thank you for being my rock baby. I would have crumbled without you. How are you and junior feeling?"

She kissed me back. "We are good, but I'm starving. Let's go get some breakfast and get over to the hospital." We took a quick shower and met mom and dad outside in 20 minutes, and headed to Chick's Diner on Main Street. Kate practically inhaled her breakfast. It was so cute to see this little thing pack away so much food. I couldn't help but smile.

"What?"

"I just love watching you eat. Pregnancy really seems to agree with you." I winked at her.

When we arrived at the hospital we found Liam and Linda ready to go home. We were so lucky that he wasn't more severely injured. We finished the paper work and followed them home. It was obvious that Liam was upset, but at the same time he was happy to be home. He showed us his room, and introduced us to his kitten Toby. After he was settled Linda and I headed over to the mortuary. Linda knew that Beth wanted to be cremated, so the arrangements were made. Beth worked in the office at the elementary school, so they wanted to have a service for her at the school for all of the kids on Tuesday night, and then we would have a small private service.

The service for Beth at the school was very emotional. Linda sat on one side of Liam and Kate and I sat on the other. They showed a slide show of her over the years, and all sorts of co-workers and students got up to say things about her. Most of the stories made us laugh, but some made us cry. She really was loved by everyone that knew here. Wednesday was just Liam, Linda, us, the school principal, and a neighbor that she had known since moving to Parsons. The chapel was filled with flowers. At the end of the service Liam surprised us all by getting up and singing:

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Then the traveller in the dark,  
Thanks you for your tiny spark,  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.

In the dark blue sky you keep,  
And often through my curtains peep,  
For you never shut your eye,  
'Till the sun is in the sky.

As your bright and tiny spark,  
Lights the traveller in the dark.  
Though I know not what you are,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

"You will always be my star mommy. I love you." With that he sat back down and I wrapped my arms around him and we cried. After Liam went to bed we sat down and talked to Linda. We asked her to come to Seattle with us. We didn't want to rush Liam, but we felt like we needed to get him settled in Seattle so that he could start school. We offered Kate's old apartment to Linda. It had just been sitting vacant since Elliot and Mia moved. We told her that we could really use her help, and that Liam needed her. She agreed and said she would since she really had no reason to stay in Kansas. Linda was working as a preschool teacher, but she knew they would understand if she didn't give a two week notice. In the morning we finished packing the rest of the belongings they were brining with them, and then said goodbye to Parsons Kansas.


	45. First impressions

Liam had never been on a plane, let alone a private jet. He was like a kid on Christmas morning. The flight was quick, and we were greeted at the airport by Taylor. He was taking mom and dad home, and we were taking Linda, Liam, and Toby to our house in our car that we had left at the airport. It was nice to be home. Mia had filled our fridge with kid friendly food and left dinner for us. Christian and Ana had decorated one of the bedrooms with Mariners and Seahawks paraphernalia, and made sure the other room was ready for Linda. She was going to stay with us until Liam felt comfortable with us, and then she would move to the apartment. Liam really loved his room. He really wanted to meet his aunts, uncles, and cousins so we decided to have them over the next night. We did hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill. The weather was perfect. Of course Liam was star struck by his uncle Christian. He had a jet, a house in Aspen, an apartment in New York, and a boat. I think he also had a little crush on his aunt Ana, but who could blame him. She was a natural beauty. Teddy just loved him instantly. I hoped he would have the same reaction to junior when he or she arrived in March. Mom suggested that Liam see Flynn, because he seemed like he was suppressing his feelings. I agreed after talking to Linda, and Christian set-up an appointment.

Over the next weekend Christian, dad, and I took Liam out on the Grace. He really loved it, and he seemed to really open up to me and Christian once we told him that our parents had died when we were really young and that we were adopted by Grace and Carrick. He seemed to really miss his mom, but he also seemed grateful that he had us.

"He's really a great kid bro."

"You're right. I wish I could take the credit. His mom did a great job. I just hope I can continue what she started."

"You're doing great, just take it one day at a time, and love him with everything that you have."

"Thanks Christian."

"You bet, now let's get her docked so I can go home to my son."

Kate and I were going back to work, and Linda was going to help with Liam after school. After a huge argument with Kate, she agreed to give Linda here beloved car, and let me buy her a new family friendly GLK model. We all drove Liam to his first day of school. He seemed really excited. Linda told us that he always loved school, but this was the first time his mother wouldn't be with him. We dropped Linda back off at the house. She was planning on packing up her things and heading over to the apartment to get it ready for her to move in, and would be at school to pick-up Liam. We were planning on taking him out to dinner and ice cream to hear all about his first day tonight. Kate and I really needed to figure out how to do the parent thing and still make time for each other. I guess it would have happened sooner or later with junior, but now it was happening sooner. I sent her flowers to the office for her first day back, and planned a romantic date for us on Friday. Linda said she would take Liam overnight at the apartment.

_New text to Elliot_

Thank you for the beautiful flowers. Where are you?

_Reply _

You are welcome. I love you. I'm at the office working on the plans for the Kensington job

Twenty minutes later Kate was at my office. She was wearing a trench coat, which seemed really odd until she locked the door, closed the blinds, and opened her coat.

"I just wanted to show you how much I loved your flowers Mr. Grey."

"Why Mrs. Grey I believe you thanked me in your text." I licked my lips and she walked closer, dropping the trench on the floor. As she reached my desk I cleared everything off the top of it in one large sweep of my arm. She stood before me and sat her bare ass down on my desk I tried to get out of me chair but she put her leg up to stop me. "God Kate you are sexy as hell." She put her other leg up. I ran my hands up her legs and thighs, and rolled my chair towards her. She leaned back and held onto the edge of the desk as I reached her core. She was already wet for me. I buried my fingers and tongue inside of her, and she screamed my name when she came. I stood up and lowered my jeans and boxers and pulled her closer to the edge of the desk as I thrust into her. She ran her nails up and down my back and sucked on my ear lobe. My balls slapped against her pussy, and I could feel us both on the verge. She began to beg for it and we came together. Not wanting to lose contact with her I pulled her down with me into my chair and we rubbed each other's backs. We were silent as our breathing returned to normal. She kissed my neck and I kissed hers. "Thank you baby."

"Anytime Mr. Grey." She wiggled out of my lap and I pulled my pants back up. She grabbed the trench off the floor, put it back on, and left my office. Stopping at the door to blow me a kiss and to tell me that she would see me at home later. I called at the florist and had another bouquet of flowers delivered as soon as she left.

Kate and I took Liam out for dinner and ice cream that night. Linda felt that we needed time to bond as a family without her. He told us about the new friends he had made, and asked if he could play soccer once his cast was off. A jock, just like his old man. My heart swelled with pride.

Over the next weeks we seemed to develop a good schedule. I took Liam to school in the morning and Linda took him to appointments with Flynn, and helped him with his homework. She even started making dinner so that we could eat as a family when Kate and I got home before she would leave for the apartment at night. Everything was good, or so I thought.


	46. Pressure cooker

I was meeting Kate at Dr. Greene's office for our twenty week ultrasound. I was really looking forward to finding out what we were having, and Kate was too.

Unlike most appointments, we were starting our appointment with a special ultrasound tech. Kate had been instructed to drink a bunch of water before the exam, but Ana told her to drink juice so that junior would be really active. That way they would have a better chance to determine the baby's sex. The 3-D images were amazing. The baby was moving and kicking like crazy. When the tech. asked is if we wanted to know the sex Kate asked her to write it on a piece of paper and put it in a sealed envelope for us. We had already decided that we wanted to find out in front of the rest of the family. Kate had figured out a great way to reveal it, but she wasn't even telling me. I would know tonight with everyone else. We asked for five copies of the pictures, and they also gave us a cd of images. After a short wait Dr. Greene came in and looked at Kate's chart. She took some measurements and then told Kate to get dressed and asked us to meet her in her office. It seemed very unlike our past appointments with Dr. Greene. She never even asked Kate how she was feeling. We were both starting to freak out. We sat hand and hand when Dr. Greene walked in.

She sat behind her desk. "Kate I'm really concerned about you. You've gained ten pounds in the last four weeks and your blood pressure is really high. What's going on?"

Kate didn't look up; she just began to cry uncontrollably. I got out of my chair and kneeled at her feet.

"Kate, I'm here for you but you need to tell Dr. Greene and me what is going on with you."

"I'm not going to be a good mother. This baby isn't even born yet and I'm screwing it up, and Liam hates me."

"Kate why would you think Liam hates you. Is this what this is all about?" She didn't answer.

I turned around to talk to Dr. Greene. I quickly told her who Liam was, and what had happened over the last four weeks since we had seen her last. She explained that Kate really needed to get her stress level under control because it was causing her to over eat, and causing her blood pressure problems. She suggested lots of rest and counseling. I promised her I would take care it, and she set-up an appointment in two weeks to see how things were going. We left Dr. Greene's office together. My strong Kate was falling apart in front of me. I had to be strong for both of us. I called my office and Kate's office and told them we wouldn't be back in then I headed straight over to Flynn's office.

"Kate and Elliot it's a surprise to see you here. My receptionist said it was an emergency. What seems to be the problem?"

"We've just come for the OBGY, and Kate's blood pressure and stress level seem to be really high. She seems to think she won't be a good mother and that Liam hates her." I sat next to her on the sofa with my arm around her.

"Kate would you like Elliot to leave so that you and I can talk privately?" She shook her head no.

"How far along are you?"

"Twenty weeks" I blurted out.

"Thank you Elliot, but I'd really like to hear from Kate right now."

"Kate, do you know what you are having?" She shook head yes and then no. "Kate I know this is a lot for you, but you are really going to need to talk to me for me to help you."

She straightened up in her seat. "We have the ultrasound results with us but we are going to reveal the sex of the baby tonight with the rest of the family."

"That sounds like fun. Why do you think that you won't be a good mother?"

"Because Liam hates me and I'm not taking good care of this baby and he or she isn't even born yet."

"Kate from what Liam has told me I can tell you that's not true. He really likes you, and he knows that you make his father happy."

"But I'm not his mother."

"That's true Kate and you will never replace Beth, but he's got plenty of room in his heart for you. He really wants to get to know you better. Maybe you and him can do something together, just the two of you. You know you have a pretty good partner here, and he's new to this parenting thing too. In a perfect world you would have had more time to figure this parenting thing out, but that's just not the case here. I can tell you from everything I've seen so far Liam is adjusting well. He misses Beth, but he doesn't want to make either of you feel like he doesn't appreciate what you've done for him. I think maybe we should do some family sessions with the three of you. Would that be alright with you?

We both said yes.

"Kate I think that if you can get your stress level under control your blood pressure and over eating will work its self out. What in the past have you done to relieve stress?"

"Drink wine, hang out with Ana, shopping, watch reality television, spend uh-hum special time with Elliot and run."

"Other than the wine, have you done any of those things lately?"

"Not really."

"I really think you need to take some time for yourself and do some of these things. You'll need to clear the exercise with your OBGYN, but I've been hearing a lot about these new prenatal yoga classes. You might want to try it. I can call Dr. Greene if you would like. Also swimming is very good exercise, and you might be able to do it with Liam. You can get to know each other, and it will involve him in the pregnancy."

"Thank you Flynn. I like the idea of the yoga and swimming. I will clear it with Dr. Greene."

"Would you like to see me again on your own?"

"Can we play it by ear? Maybe with the techniques you've suggested and the family sessions that will be enough."

"That's fine. Kate don't forget about this guy right here. He loves you a lot and is just as nervous as you are about having a new baby on the way and a ten year old son."

"Thanks doc." We shook his hand and set-up a family session before leaving his office.

"Thanks babe, I'm sorry for all of this. I'll do better. I promise. Where are we going?"

"Don't be sorry Kate. You're doing the best that you can. Just don't shut me out. If you are feeling stressed I can help you. Remember we said that we were in this together. I can't help you if you don't let me. I'm taking you for some Ana and Teddy therapy. Do you still want to have the family dinner tonight at mom and dads?"

"Yes, but can you do me a favor and stop at the bakery?"

"Of course, I'll do anything for you."

"You have to promise not to peek. Just give them this envelope and they will know which of the two cakes to give you."

"You have my word."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you mommy."


	47. No more junior

I felt a lot better after spending the afternoon with Ana and Teddy. Gail made us a nice healthy lunch, and we took a long walk by the water. It felt nice to be outside in the crisp fall air. When we got back to the house Teddy went down for a nap and Ana I curled up in front to the television to watch Sex in the City. We laughed so hard I almost peed my pants.

_New text from Elliot _

How are you feeling? Can you ride with Ana and Christian to mom and dads? I need to pick-up your car, the cake, and Liam.

"Ana can I ride with you guys over to mom and dad's house tonight?"

"Of course."

_Reply to Elliot _

Feeling better. Yes I will meet you at mom and dads.

"I can't believe you don't know what you're having yet."

"We wanted to find out with the rest of you. We thought it would be fun."

"What does Liam think the baby is?"

"I don't know. I haven't asked him."

"You might want to ask him before the big reveal so that he can get in on the action."

"Have you thought of any names yet, or how you want to decorate the nursery."

"Not yet, we were waiting to find out the sex first."

Christian came home and we all headed over to the house after he took a shower and changed. Liam and Elliot arrived shortly after us. Grace had a really lovely dinner planned. Mia was going on and on about her upcoming Halloween party, and Liam was talking about his new friends, but Teddy was the highlight of the dinner conversation. He told us all about the Thomas the Train costume he was going to have. It was so adorable. That little guy really loved his trains.

"Liam we have a little family bet going about the sex of the baby. Would you like to join in?"

"Sure. What do I need to do?"

"Just tell us if you think it's going to be a boy or a girl."

He asked Teddy. "What do you think the baby is Teddy, a boy or a girl?"

"Auntie Kitty Bebe girllllll." Teddy squealed

"I'm sticking with Teddy on this. I think the baby is a girl too."

Elliot and Grace went into the kitchen and came back with the cake and a stack of plates. Grace placed the cake in front of me and handed me a cake knife. Ethan got mom up on video chat. Elliot put his hands on my shoulders behind me. I pushed the cake across the table. "Liam will you do the honors?" I handed him the cake knife.

"Are you sure Kate?" He looked and me and his dad. We both nodded in agreement. He cut into the cake, and held up the first piece. "It's a girl!" As everyone saw the pink cake inside. Everyone cheered and Elliot bent over and kissed my forehead. Before I knew what was happening all sorts of cute pink gift bags appeared from out of nowhere. "Well it looks like Liam, Teddy, Mia, Grace, Ana, and I won the bet. We're going to have to come up with a really good prize."

"I guess I can't call her junior anymore." Everyone laughed at Elliot's wisecrack.


	48. What's in a dream?

**A/N: Just to clarify Liam is ten, and don't worry about Linda. She's OK. **

"Good morning beautiful and sweet pea." He kissed my belly.

"Sweet pea?"

"I can't call our daughter junior any more, can I?"

"Sweet pea, I like it, and I love you." I kissed him.

"Are you going to be good today, or do I need to stay home with you?"

"Yes, I will be good. We've waited way too long for sweet pea to come along for me to put her in jeopardy now."

"Thank you, so what are you going to do then?"

"Play with Toby, take a nap, check out a prenatal yoga class at the gym and take your son to get his Halloween costume after school."

"Our son Kate. I know you're nervous about this. So am I. Liam needs both of us. You two just need to get to know each other."

"Elliot you've known him the same amount of time as I have, and he's so close to you."

"Kate he's known about me his entire life. He just found out about you. Just give it some time. He will love you as much as I do. You'll never replace his mother but that doesn't mean he won't love you like one. Just look at all of us with Grace."

"I know baby, I'll try and be more patient. Now let's get up and get our son and daughter some breakfast."

After Liam and Elliot left I watched television and played with Toby, but I was going out of my mind with boredom when the phone rang.

"Hello. What are you doing here? Yes, of course, I'll open the gate right now." A few minutes later I opened the door to let Ana in. She had a wrapped box and a couple of grocery bags with her.

"What are doing here and what is all of this?"

"A little help here would be nice."

"Sorry." I grabbed a bag out of her hand.

She walked in towards the kitchen, and set the box down and gave me a hug.

"I heard I was on the prescribed list of stress reducers for my best friend, and that you might need a little help."

"You are, but what do I need help with?'

"Elliot said you needed a workout buddy, and that you were feeling guilty about Linda doing most of the cooking around here."

"You, the most uncoordinated person I know is going to go to a prenatal yoga class with me, and you're magically going to teach me how to cook in one day?"

"I'll have you know Kate that since I've been working out with Claude I've gotten a lot more coordinated. Prenatal yoga will be great for both of us, and when I get pregnant I can keep doing it, as far as magic I did bring a little of that with me. Open the box."

"A Crock-Pot? Ana, you know I can't cook."

"That's the beauty of it you just cut everything up, and turn it on. You'll see. I brought everything you need for stew. Elliot and Liam will love it, and next week you're going to the Grey cooking school. Gail, Grace, Mia, and are all going to teach you how to cook one recipe." I hugged her as tight as I could with sweet pea between us. We cut the onions, potatoes, and carrots, and threw them in the pot with the meat and stock. Ana showed me how to set the timer, and he headed out to the gym. The yoga class was good exercise but very relaxing at the same time. We had a nice lunch, and then Ana dropped me back off at the house. I walked in and the house smelled delicious. I could hardly wait for the boys to get home and taste it. After a shower and nap, I picked-up Liam from school. We picked up his Halloween costume and headed home. We were sitting at the table working on homework when Elliot got home.

"Hey, what smells so good?"

"I made stew."

"You?"

"Ana over saw me, but yes I made it. Go take a shower, and then we can eat." I swatted him on the ass when he walked by.

Liam set the table and I made a salad and cut up a loaf of bread. Elliot came out and put his arms around me and rubbed my bump. Liam looked up and blushed. "How's my baby?"

"She kicking her mother like crazy, I think she wants some of this stew."

Elliot walked over to the table with the salad bowl and bread, and put his hand on Liam's shoulder. "How's my son?"

"Great. Kate took me to get my costume today after school."

"Cool. Who are you going to be son?"

"Peeta from the Hunger Games." I arrived at the table with the bowl of stew.

"It smells delicious Kate."

"Thank you Liam. I hope it tastes as good as it smells."

"Me too." I hit my husband playfully in the arm.

"Shut up and eat Elliot." We all laughed.

The boys actually ate seconds. They couldn't get over how good it was. I was impressed with myself. Liam picked a recipe out of the book for dinner tomorrow. We had a nice walk after dinner since it wasn't raining. It was chilly so we all bundled up. It was a perfect night. We watched a little TV and went to bed early.

12:58 am – I sat up in bed, awoken from a really strange dream. It woke Elliot up too.

"What's wrong?" I tossed my arms around him and tears began to flow. I could hardly breathe. He turned on the light. "Kate you are scaring me, you need to calm down and take a deep breath." He got up and got me a class of water and leaned next to me on my side of the bed holding my free hand. "Do you need me to call Dr. Greene?"

I shook my head no, and tried to calm down as I drank my class of water. He stroked my arm and looked at me with such concern. "It was just a bad dream." I finally got out. He waited patiently while I finished the water and dried my eyes. "I'm ok baby, thank you for being here for me."

"Of course, where else would I be? What was the dream about?" I hugged him tight again, and began to share my dream with him. I have never dreamed so vividly. I read in the baby books they were normal, but it really scared me.

"A beautiful little blonde haired girl about Teddy's age was alone in a long white hall. She was crying "Mommy, mommy, mommy". I was trying to get to her, but I couldn't. Suddenly a woman came and took her by the hand. The woman turned to me and said something awful." The tears began to flow again.

"Kate who was the woman and what did she say?"

"It was Beth."

"Kate what did she say?"

"She said "You have what is mine, so I'm taking what is yours."" The tears were uncontrollable again and I was feeling faint.

"Kate look at me. Look in my eyes, it was just a dream. Look at me and breath. Kate you need to calm down." I could hear him on the phone, but I don't remember any part of the conversation. Then everything went black.


	49. Bonding with Kitty

The next thing I remember is Grace sitting next to me on the bed. She's holding my hand and urging me to look at her.

"Welcome back Kate. How are you feeling dear?"

I tried to sit up and she held me back. "What happened?"

"You fainted. I want to check your blood pressure and listed to the baby. Is that OK?"

I shook my head yes. "Where is Elliot?"

"He was a very concerned about you, so I told Carrick to take him outside for a little walk while I checked you out. You gave us all quite the scare dear. Your blood pressure is still concerning, but it hasn't gone up any higher since your last appointment. Let me listen to my granddaughter." Just then the baby kicked and Grace and I both smiled. "She sounds goods, and she definitely moving a lot."

He heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Elliot and Carrick came in as Grace pulled the duvet back over me.

"How are my girls' mom?"

"I think they are both fine, but I would still call Dr. Greene in the morning and let her know what happened." Grace turned towards me and held my hand again. "Kate, Elliot told us what happened. I hope you don't mind me saying this but I think you should go to see Flynn again. I think it will help, and you have to do whatever you can to get your stress level under control or you'll be on bed rest the remainder of your pregnancy, or worse it can cause you to go into early labor."

"Thanks mom for coming over in the middle of the night to check on me. I promise I'll go see Flynn and do whatever I can to protect our sweet pea."

"What is it with my children nick naming their unborn children?" We all smiled. "I think you should take a hot bath, have a nice cup of tea, and try to get some sleep." Grace and Carrick hugged me and Elliot walked them out.

"Thanks mom and dad for getting over here so fast."

"You're welcome son. Call us anytime you need anything." He showed them out and walked back into our room a few minutes later with a cup of tea before going in the bathroom to start the bath. He came back and helped me out of bed and in the bath. He lit some candles and turned off the lights before he slid in the tub behind me. It was very relaxing. I suddenly felt very tired. He helped me out of the tub and back to bed, and I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke in the morning feeling relieved that I didn't have any other dreams. I must have been really tired because it was already nine am. I wrapped myself up in my robe, and made my way out to the kitchen to find my husband. Liam was already at school. He held his arms out for me and he pulled me to his lap.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, or I'll take you over my knee."

"That could be fun if we could include those silver balls from our honeymoon."

"Kate, I'm being serious you scared the living shit out of me last night."

"I'm sorry baby. I better call Dr. Greene and Flynn."

"I already did. Dr. Greene said we didn't need to come in unless you feel any changes or if you have another episode, and you have an appointment with Flynn at 10:30, so let me get you something to eat and then you should get ready. What would you like for breakfast?"

"A ham and cheese omelet with toast."

"I thought you were off eggs?"

"What sweet pea wants, sweet pea gets baby."

The appointment with Flynn went better than I expected. This time Elliot waited out in the waiting room. Flynn suggested that I write a letter to Beth about everything I was feeling. I liked the idea and thought that it would help if I could get everything I was feeling out. We went home, and Elliot laid down with me until I fell asleep. When I woke up I found a note from him.

I love you baby and sweet pea. I had to take Liam to mom's to get his cast off. Ana's coming over at 3:00 to go to yoga. Us boys will take care of dinner tonight. I love you – Elliot XOXO

I looked at the clock, and saw that I had time before Ana was going to arrive so I fired up my laptop and started my letter to Beth. It was liberating. All my fears, all my concerns. What I didn't expect was my guilt. I was actually grateful that Beth had given Elliot up all those years ago. If she hadn't I wouldn't be here with him now. I felt bad for Beth, Elliot, and Liam for all that they had lost, but I was so thankful for the life that I had because of it. That was it. The crux of my problem. I knew I had to talk to Elliot. Flynn was a genius, no wonder Christian kept him around all of these years. I saved the letter, closed my laptop, grabbed something to eat and got ready for Ana. I realized that I had been given three gifts. 1st Elliot 2nd sweet pea, and 3rdly Liam and that I would do whatever I needed to do to make them all feel safe, loved, and cherished no matter what. I finally felt like I was at peace. When I arrived back home after yoga with Ana I felt so happy. "Hey baby."

"Hi, you look great."

"Thanks. I feel great. Better than ever. How's your arm Liam?"

"It's great. I'm glad to have that stinky cast off."

"So are we buddy."

"Kate?"

"Yes Liam."

"Can I ask you something? Actually two things."

"Anything Liam."

"Would you mind if I call you Kitty like Teddy does, and could I feel my little sister kick?"

I held back the tears and Elliot joined me at my side. "Of course you can call me Kitty. Come over to the sofa and let's see if you can feel your sister."

He sat with his hand on my belly, but we didn't feel anything for a few minutes then I suggested that he try talking to her. He leaned in towards my belly. "Hi sweet pea. I'm you big brother Liam. I can't wait to meet you." Suddenly his eyes lit up as she repeatedly kicked. "That was awesome! It's like you have an alien inside of you."

I looked up at my macho man and saw him whipping a tear away from his eye. I smiled and knew that everything would be ok.


	50. Anything for a parking spot

Ana loved Halloween, because in costume she and Christian were unrecognizable and Teddy could just be a normal kid. He were going to a trunk-or-treat since it was a school night, and Taylor was brining Sophie. We were all looking forward to Liam and Sophie meeting each other. She was only eight months younger than Liam. Liam, Linda, and I spent the afternoon getting our truck decorated. Of course we wanted to win the best trunk contest they were having. We were pretty proud of our work. Ana, Christian, Teddy, Taylor, Gail, and Sophie arrived just as the pizzas were being delivered. Teddy looked so cute in his costume, and Sophie had grown up so much since that last time we had seen her. She was a very cute young girl. She was wearing a Katniss Everdeen costume which was so ironic since Liam was in his Peeta Mellark costume. They made the cutest couple, but we all tried not to embarrass them. Several times I caught them smiling at each other. After dinner we headed to the school parking lot for the event. Christian, Elliot, and Taylor went with the kids while us girls set up our display and handed out candy. It was a great night. Of course our trunk won the contest which earned us a reserved parking spot at the school for the rest of the year. Ana couldn't understand why Linda and I squealed in delight over a parking space but we assured her that one day she would understand. We went home. I had a nice cup of tea, and sunk into the tub with Elliot. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I could feel his arousal against me as I took his hands and moved them down my body and arched my back against him. I wanted him so bad, and he responded by teasing me with his fingers. I couldn't stand it. I needed more so I sat up and turned around to face him in the tub causing water to lap over the sides. He pulled me close with my legs on either side of him as I lowered myself onto him we both moaned in pleasure. I moved up and down and he worked my nipples with his hands and mouth. He grabbed my face and kissed me hard as we both found our release. He helped me out of the tub, and we headed to bed.

I awoke to the beautiful sight of my sleeping husband; I decided to give him on hell of a wake-up call. I carefully moved closer to him and ran my hand down his glorious naked body from him chest to his morning wood. Taking him in my hand I felt him move his arm around me. "Good morning baby."

"Good morning." I dove under the covers and took him in my mouth. I loved the taste his sweet and salty arousal and I relished in the fact that I could do this for him. He came in my mouth and I savored every drop of him. I trailed my way back up from underneath the covers kissing every inch of him along the way. "I love waking up with you."

"Me too, now let's go get some food for our children."

Elliot and Liam made pancakes while I checked the internet to see what was going on in the media world. I was trying not to work as much as possible, but I still had to try and get up on current events, e-mails, and anything else that Abby sent over for my approval. Thank god dad already had a great team in place, so things seemed to be running smoothly.

"Kate don't forget that Dustin is coming over today to do some work, and tonight we have Mia's party."

"Oh, OK. Linda is coming over later for lunch, and then we are picking up our costumes."

"That's good. I'm glad you are getting to know each other better. "

"Elliot I was thinking that after that baby comes and I go back to work that Linda might like to babysit."

"That's a great idea Kate. How did I marry such a smart and beautiful lady?" He kissed me as he brought me my plate of pancakes.

"Ewwwh, why don't you two get a room?" Liam said with a funny face.

"Get used to it son. Hopefully one day you'll have an amazing wife that you can't keep your hands off."

"Gross dad."

"Liam are you still spending the night at Spencer's house tonight?"

"Yeah dad."

"Do you have your bag packed? You are going home with them after school, but I want a phone call from you once you get to their house."

"Yes dad, I know."

"Cool. Finish your breakfast. We're leaving in 5 minutes."

"Laters, baby. I love you." We kissed each other goodbye.

"Bye Liam, have a great day. We'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Kitty and sweet pea." He patted my belly and my heart melted.


	51. Trick or treat?

"Hey Linda. Thanks for coming over. I'm going a little stir crazy here."

"No problem Kate. I've been looking forward to it."

"Did you have any problems picking up our order?"

"Nope. They had it all ready for me when I arrived. It smells delicious."

The phone rang. Dustin was at the gate. I buzzed him in and he drove up, and came to the door.

"Hey Kate. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good Dustin. Come in. I'd like to introduce you to Linda Woods."

"Hi Linda, it's nice to meet you."

"Thank you. You too Dustin."

"I won't keep you ladies from your lunch. I have a list of small projects that I'm working on. Do you mind if I come in and out as needed?"

"No, that won't be a problem. In fact after lunch we are headed out to run an errand. I'll let you know when we are leaving. Do you need anything?"

"No Elliot and I went over everything. I have what I need or I know where to find it in the garage."

Linda and I sat at the table. She seemed a little distracted as Dustin came in and out several times. I think I caught them looking at each other. A planned was hatched. They were the right age for each other and they were both single. Elliot had nothing but nice thing to say about Dustin, and he trusted him so he had to be a good guy.

"Linda, have you ever been married?" She had a sad look in her face when she answered.

"Yes, I was married but my husband died."

"I'm so sorry Linda."

"It's ok Kate, you had no way of knowing and it was a long time ago."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"No, I don't mind. He was my childhood sweetheart. We got married right out of high school, and he joined the Army. He was killed in Baghdad in December of 2004."

"Oh my god Linda. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok he died doing what he loved. He was proud to serve in the Army, and to serve our country. He was killed when an improvised explosive device detonated near his military vehicle. Three men in his unit died that day. I still think about him all the time, but I've come to accept it. Luckily I had Beth and Liam in my life. She needed me as much as I needed her. When Liam was born it gave us both so much hope for the future."

I put my hand on my bump. "Yes, babies can do that. I hope I haven't dug up any bad memories. The dam reporter inside of me gets me into trouble sometimes."

"No worries Kate, but you can make it up to me."

"How?" She leaned in towards me and whispered.

"Tell me more about Dustin. Is he single?" We both giggled. I knew I saw something. Just then Dustin walked in as if on cue.

"Dustin do you have any plans for Halloween tonight?

"No, I'll probably just go home and eat left over candy from last night."

"Would you like to go to an adult party with Linda, Elliot, and I at my brother and sister-in-laws house?" His eyes lit up when I mentioned Linda.

"I don't have a costume."

"Linda and I are headed to pick up our costumes now. We can take care of it for you. It will be a lot of fun. I promise."

"Sure, I'll go with you. It sounds like fun."

"Great! It's a date." Shit I didn't mean to say that out loud. Linda and I finished lunch and headed over to the costume shop. Elliot and I were dressing up as a priest and a pregnant nun. Linda was going as a cowgirl, so we could easily get Dustin a cowboy costume.

"Linda, I think Dustin likes you. I saw him looking at you."

"Kate, I've never really dated anyone. Jamie was my one and only."

"Well cowgirl, you know what they say to do when you fall off the horse." We both began to laugh.

We were able to get everything we needed for Dustin's costume including chaps. I called Elliot to tell him what was going on and he was amused. We got back to the house and Dustin was still working. After a little urging, Linda took him a cold drink. They stood and talked for a little while. It was like watching two teenagers. I went in our room and called Elliot again.

"Hey baby"

"Hey"

"So what's the deal with Dustin? Why is he single?'

"Kate, believe it or not we don't talk about crap like that. We aren't girls. He did have a girlfriend a year ago or so but that's all I know."

"OK, but he's a stand-up guy right?"

"Yes baby. I'll be home soon. I love you."

I quickly jumped in the shower, and put on a sports bra and some yoga pants, and asked Linda to come in to my bathroom. She had agreed to help me with a surprise for Elliot, but I had to be dressed before he got home to pull it off.

After she left to go get ready herself, I decided to add one more element to my surprise for my husband by inserting those magical silver balls.


	52. Cowboy up

Dustin showered and got ready at our house. Linda and Dustin looked really cute together.

"Linda will you ride with Dustin since you know the way to Ethan and Mia's?"

"Sure that's no problem. You're costumes crack me up." She said and we all head out to the party.

"Sister Kate do you need to take your confession?"

"About what Father Elliot?"

"About setting Linda and Dustin up on a date!"

"Elliot they are both single, and I definitely saw something between them today. It reminded me of you on the night we meant. Some things are just meant to be. But I do have a few sins I'll need to confess to you later."

"Sins? That's rather intriguing, but as far as Linda and Dustin you've done enough. Please stay out of it."

"Yes Father."

Linda and Dustin danced the night away. Elliot would only let me dance to slow songs because he wanted me to take it easy. It was a little annoying, but sweet at the same time. When Elliot was getting a drink at the bar, I asked Mia to get the dj to play a song for me. She winked at me and headed over to the dj. A few songs later the song came on. Linda and Dustin moved to the center of the dance floor and everyone was watching them. When the course came on everyone sang.

Cause I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

Dam they looked good together, and they were both having so much fun. I really hope this works out for them. Linda deserves a second chance at love. Ana came over to sit with me, and put her hands on my belly.

"Wow Steele, you look hot tonight."

"Thank you Sister Kate, I was hoping this costume might inspire some baby making after the party." We both laughed.

"Like Christian needs inspiration to have sex with you. He'd probably take you right here, right now if you let him. You've got to see what I have under this costume as a surprise for Elliot." I showed her a picture on my phone.

"Oh my god, that is so funny. He's going to love it." Just then Elliot and Christian walked up.

"What are you girls plotting now?" We grinned and each other and replied in unison.

"Nothing!"

"Kate, I don't think we should stay long. You need your rest."

I didn't fight him. I had other things on my mind that I wanted to do with him at home, but they didn't involve rest. "OK, we can go whenever you are ready."

"Ana, I was thinking we should get home early tonight too in case Teddy needs us."

"OK, I'm ready to go when you are." She replied.

Yeah right Teddy my ass. They both just couldn't wait to get home to fuck each other's brains out.

"What about Linda?" Elliot asked.

"I'll go talk to her and see what she wants to do." I walked over to Linda and told her that we were getting ready to leave. I told her that Mia and Ethan said she could stay in a guest room if she wasn't ready to go with us now.

She hugged me. "Thanks Kate, but I think I might take your advice and get back up on that horse again."

"Really?" She shook her head yes. "Be careful, and if you need anything call me. I'll keep my cell phone with my tonight. Call me or text me in the morning to let me know you are alright."

"Yes, Sister."

The ride home was quick. We were enjoying talking about all the great costumes at the party. It was a fun night. When we got home I had a plan to reveal my surprise to my husband. I told him to strip down to his boxers and sit down on the sofa while I turned on some music, lit some candles, turned down the lights, and made him a drink. I took off the wimple and shook out my hair. I removed the large cross that hung around my neck, and began to pull the habit up. Underneath I had on thigh high fish net stockings. I was enjoying stripping for him, and he was enjoying the show. I pulled the costume completely off and stood before him in a black lacy bra and matching thong with my painted pumpkin baby belly. He cracked a big smile and then put on a serious face.

"Why Sister, it seems that you've been very naughty. I think you should confess all your sins."

"Yes Father, but I might need a spanking first. I seem to have misplaced some shiny silver balls." I turned and lowered into a downward dog position in front of him.

"Fuck Kate!" I felt his hand smack my ass causing the balls to drive even further up. He repeated it four more times, rubbing my cheeks after each blow. I was about to combust when he gently pulled the balls out, sending me over the edge. Before I had recovered he was changing my position. Lowering my knees to the floor as he entered me from behind. Slapping rhythmically into me. I began to quake and tremor as I felt him spurt hotly into me.

Linda's POV

Dustin and I danced all night. Dam he looked good in those chaps I found myself wishing they were all he was wearing. It was around three am when the music ended and the last of the party guests left. It felt like neither Dustin nor I wanted this night to end.

"Do you want to go get some breakfast?"

"Yes, that would be great. I'm starving." He took me by the hand and opened my car door. He was such a gentleman. He hadn't even tried to kiss me yet. We held hands as we walked into Lil Jon's. I slid into the booth and he slid in beside me. The waitress handed us two menus and took our drink order. We both ordered coffee, pancakes, eggs, and bacon. We dove into our breakfast when she returned with it. The pancakes were delicious. He finished first and sat back and put his arm on the back of the booth and stroked my hair as I ate. When I finish I sat back, and snuggled against his hard muscular body.

"I want to take you to one of my favorite places Linda. Will you come with me?" I shook my head yes. He paid the bill and we headed to our next destination. It was Louisa Boren Park. He got out of the truck and opened the rear door, and grabbed a sleeping bag. I hadn't noticed before, but he had some fishing and camping gear with him. He came around and opened my door. He led me up a path to a bench. He opened up the sleeping bag and wrapped it around us pulling me close in his arms. "I want you to see the sunrise. It's as beautiful as you are." I turned to him and kissed him. We sat and talked and kissed until the sun came up. The view of Lake Washington was amazing. It was no wonder it was one of his favorite spots.

"Thank you for an amazing time Dustin." I stroked the top of his hand.

"I don't want it to end."

"Me either." He kissed me and somehow I knew we were just beginning.


	53. Got Trojans?

We pulled up to Kate and Elliot's and the front door flew open. Kate looked frantic. Like a mother who's teenager had stayed out all night.

"Are you OK? I tried calling you but you didn't answer.

"I'm fine Kate. I'm sorry I left my purse in the car when we watched the sunrise. I'll be inside in just a minute."

He took me in his arms and kissed me goodbye.

"I'll pick you up at your place at six tonight." He got in his truck and I watched him drive away.

I walked in the house and found Kate sitting at the breakfast bar with Elliot rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry I worried you Kate. I know it's not good for the baby. I should have been more considerate."

"It's fine Linda. I'm sorry I over reacted. These dam pregnancy hormones have me all over the place. So, how did it go?"

"I'm going to let you girls talk while I go out for a jog, and then I'll go get Liam."

Linda told me all about it. It was so romantic. Dustin sounded like a great guy, and I was so happy that they were going out again tonight. It must be serious. She was so nervous. It had been so long since she had felt this way, and she had never been with anyone but her husband. God she must have one hell of a battery operated boyfriend. No way could I go that long without sex. Linda went home to get some sleep and to get ready for her date. He is taking her salsa dancing. He totally wants her. I went back to bed and dreamt of Elliot holding our daughter.

Linda's POV

I had a giant grin on my face as I drove home. I had so much to do before our date tonight. I had to get some sleep, do some shopping, and do some major renovations on my lady parts. Oh god is this really happening. I had to squeeze my legs together, and try to focus on something else. I got back to the apartment took a shower and climbed in bad. After a few hours I woke up, and headed out to the mall. I found a dress that was perfect for dancing, and I went to Victoria's Secret and bought matching bra and underwear sets, and a slinky little night gown and matching robe. I stopped by the drug store and bought some condoms, new razors, shaving cream, breath mints, gum, and an extra tooth brush. _What the hell am I doing? I just met this guy yesterday, and now I can't stop thinking about having sex with him. _Shit, I'm an adult and I deserve it. I sank into a hot bath when I got home. As, I spread the shaving cream up and down my leg I thought of him touching me, and when I began to work on my pubic area I couldn't contain myself. I padded my clit in a circular motion, and inserted two of my fingers between my folds. I closed my eyes and thought of him grinding his hard body against me with nothing but those chaps on. Oh god, oh god. I wanted him inside of me. I reached my brink and a tremor rippled through me. I recovered and finished the job I had started. I wanted to look perfect for him tonight.

Dustin arrived at the apartment to pick me up. He looked so hot in his black jeans and V-neck t-shirt that showed off his muscular build. I invited him in and offered him a glass of wine while I finished getting ready. While I was pouring his glass, I felt him behind me. He wrapped his arms around and kissed my neck, and told me that I was the only thing he wanted. He slowly turned me around and lifted me up on the counter. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. My hands reached the hem of his shirt, and I found myself pulling it up over his head and dropping it on the kitchen floor. He untied the belt of my robe and shrugged it off my shoulders leaving me in just my bra and panties. He cupped my ass and lifted me up and started to carry me towards the bedroom. _Are we really doing this? Hell yes my inner goddess screamed! _ He sat down on the bed with me still hanging on him. One hand held my ass while the other pulled the cup of my bra down releasing me as he sucked my nipple. He changed hands and repeated the process on the other side. I arched my back and filled his mouth. My core was drenched for him. He unhooked my bra and turned me over so that I was lying on the bed and he knelt between my legs. I trembled at his touch. Because it had been so long and it felt so good. He stroked the folds of my pussy and inserted two fingers into my dripping sex. He curved them with expertise against my walls. My body began to explode; before I knew it he was emptying his pockets, removing his jeans, and putting on a condom. He slammed into me as my orgasm still pulsed through my body. God he felt so good. He lifted me slightly by placing his hands under my ass which hit me at the perfect spot. I called out his name in delight and he continued pumping into me. He let out a guttural moan and we both climaxed. He stilled inside of me as we both tried to recover. Neither of us wanted to break contact. He was still semi-hard inside me. "That was amazing." I said breathlessly.

"Because you're amazing I love being inside of you Linda." I began to clench my muscles and I felt him respond. "Fuck baby."

"Round two?"

"Hell yeah!" He gently pulled out of me and rolled us over so that I was straddling him. He took off the condom and handed me a new one.

Needless to say we never made it to the club that night.


	54. Cooking and cotton

My second week off of work went well. Ana and I went to yoga twice, and Liam and I went swimming at the club. I had forgotten how much I loved to swim. It made me feel relaxed, and comfortable in my ever expanding body. He were really bonding over it. I swam on swim team for six years, and he really seems to like my help with his strokes. He is a natural athlete like his father. Ana decided to spread the Grey cooking school out over the course of the week so that I wouldn't get overwhelmed. Ana taught me to make pancakes, poached salmon with dill sauce, and macaroni and cheese. Gail came over one day and she taught me how to cook an omelet, her famous chicken salad sandwich, and her Bolognese with penne. Grace came with another new kitchen toy. A waffle iron, they were a childhood favorite of Elliot's. She taught me how to make the batter and how to use the machine. She also taught me how to make her mother's meatloaf with mashed potatoes. Mia was the last cooking coach to come over, and the one that made me the most nervous. She was a trained chef after all, so I asked Ana to join us. I don't know why I was so nervous. She taught us a great stuffed pork chop recipe, and two different chicken casseroles. She even taught us how to cheat buy buying a whole roasted chicken from the store. I was actually starting to feel confident in my kitchen, happy with my body, and more confident in my relationship with Liam. Hopefully Dr. Greene would confirm that I was doing better at my appointment tomorrow.

Elliot held my hand as we waited to be called back. First stop the dreaded scale. I held my breath. Wow! No change in two weeks. Dr. Greene came in and took my blood pressure. I was trying to remain calm as she took it.

"115/75. Kate go ahead and lay back and I'll take some measurements." I looked into my husband's reassuring eyes as she moved the measuring tape around my belly. "Let's listen to your baby's heart beat now." Every time we heard it, it filled our hearts with happiness. "OK, you can go ahead and sit back up slowly. Kate, I'm very pleased with whatever you've been doing. Your blood pressure is right where it should be, the baby's heart is strong, and you didn't gain any weight over the last two weeks. I'd say that you can return to work part time, and then we will continue to see how things go. I'll see you in another two weeks for your regular check-up." A huge sigh of relief came over both of us. "Have you picked out a name for your little girl yet?"

"Thank you Dr. Greene. No we haven't picked out a name yet. I have one more question."

"Yes."

"Is it alright for me to fly?"

"Yes Kate you can fly up to 27 weeks, why?"

"We were thinking about going to Aspen for Thanksgiving."

"We were?" Elliot asked

"Will Grace be traveling with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Sometimes high altitude can affect blood pressure. If she is willing to monitor you then I don't see a problem with it but if your blood pressure is up when I see you in two weeks the trip is off."

"Agreed. Thank you Dr. Greene. We'll see you in two weeks." We were so happy when we left.

"You never told me about going to Aspen. I thought you would like to stay here close to home."

"I wanted to surprise you. The girls and I have been talking about it all week, but they said I had to get the all clear from Dr. Greene before they would agree to going. I thought you and Christian could teach Liam how to ski."

"Thank you babe, Liam's going to love it. I just wish you could join us."

"I know but I'll take the tram up and I can watch you from the lodge. I'm going to text everyone, and let them know. My mom is going to come with us too, and then she's going to stay with Ethan and Mia until after the baby shower on the ninth."

The next day is our second wedding anniversary. Who the hell comes up with these traditional gifts? Cotton? What can I get my husband that is cotton that says I love you? "Babe, I need to make a stop on our way home. Can you drop me off at Macy's and I'll have Linda or Ana come pick me up?"

"Actually I need to do some shopping too. Can we go our separate ways at the mall and meet up at Luciano when we're both done?"

"Perfect, but can we meet at the Greek Kitchen instead? Sweet pea want a Gyro."

"Anything for my girls." We pulled into Bellevue Square and parked. We kissed each other goodbye and headed in opposite directions. I was headed towards Macy's and Hallmark. I found exactly what I was looking for, and had the gifts wrapped and bagged. I arrived first at the restaurant so I sent him a text.

_New text to Elliot _

Where are you? Mommy and I are hungry.

_Reply for Elliot_

Daddy is on his way baby.

Two minutes later he walked in to the restaurant empty handed. He kissed me and sat down. "I thought you had shopping to do?"

"Sorry, I couldn't find what I was looking for. Did you order?"

"No, not yet. I was waiting for you."

"I had no idea our daughter was so advanced. She sent me a text."

"I know. It's incredible isn't it?" When we got home Liam and Linda were finishing dinner.

"How was the appointment?" Liam asked.

"It was great son, in fact if everything is OK at our next appointment we're going to go to Aspen for Thanksgiving and I'm going to teach you how to ski."

"Really dad, that sounds awesome! I can't wait."

"Does anyone mind if I go take a bath and go to bed?" I wasn't alone long before my sexy man joined me in the bath followed by a full body massage, and two orgasms.

Linda took Liam to school in the morning, and he was spending the night at her apartment giving us the whole day to spend in bed celebrating our anniversary. I brought Elliot waffles in bed. He seemed very impressed that I had cooked them, and we had some fun with the left over syrup followed by a luxurious bubble bath. At lunch I brought out the baby name book with a pen and a piece of paper. I asked Elliot to make a list of all the first names that he liked. We had already agreed on a middle name of Rose after Ana. I napped beside him as he went through the book. When he was done he curled up next to me spooning me from behind. I placed my hands above my head and pushed my back side against him as he kissed my neck and shoulders. He reached his hand around me and began to stimulate me. The feeling of him hardening against me was so hot. When he knew I was ready he lifted my leg and pushed himself into me and then reached back around and continued rubbing my clit. I cried out his name and we both came. After we recovered we sat up in bed and talked. We agreed that we would compare our individual baby names, and that any names that were common between both of the lists would go on a ballot that we would hand out to our family and friends. The name with the most votes would be the name of our daughter. After that we exchanged gifts. Mine were under our bed, and he pulled his out of his closet. We unwrapped them together. I got him six new pairs of Calvin Klein boxer briefs, and a body thong. He held it up. "Really?"

I smiled. "That's for me. Will you model it for me?"

"When you finish opening yours."

I opened the box to find a long flowing Olina "Lucy" red maxi dress that will be perfect for the holidays. As I pulled out the dress a Tiffany blue box fell onto the bed. "Elliot I don't think they have anything cotton at Tiffany."

"I know, but I couldn't resist. Open it up." I opened the necklace box. "It's aquamarine for sweet pea. It represents beauty, honesty, loyalty, and happiness." It was a sterling silver heart pendant with nine round stones designed by Elsa Peretti. I put it on. Me with my necklace in nothing but my birthday suit.

"It's beautiful. I love it. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary."

"Now go put on that thong." He came out of the bathroom strutting like a runway model. I jumped out of bed and he stopped in his tracks. I walked all the way around him running my hands slowly just above his skin starting with his face and making my way down allowing my breath to tickle his skin. Our breathing quickened and I grasped the band of the thong and slowly pulled it down as I knelt down in front of him and he fucked my mouth.


	55. Lick it like a lollipop

It was a great anniversary and the next two weeks flew by.

"Good morning handsome. We need to finish going over the list of names and see what we agree on." I pulled up my list on my computer and he went and got his and the name book. I looked at his while he looked at mine.

"Abigail, that's my assistant Elliot. Grace, that's sweet but I think it would really hurt my mom. Brooklyn, I like it but it's not on my list."

"Ok, well let's see what you've got. Leah, that's too close to that crazy stalker that was in your old apartment. Khloe? We're not naming our daughter after a Kardashian. Riley is a boy's name. So what do we agree on?"

"It looks like Ava, Emma, Jillian, and Madison."

"I love all of those. Can we be the tying vote if needed?"

"Yes, of course. I'll send out an e-mail to everyone and tell them we need to know by the 27th so we can make the announcement on Thanksgiving. Did you register for the childbirth classes?"

"Yes, we start on December 4th. I also signed us up with Liam for the baby basics class. Let's get Liam's vote before he leaves for school." We headed out to the kitchen area. "Son we're taking votes on a name for the baby. Which of these do you like? Ava, Emma, Jillian, or Madison? With the middle name of Rose." He thought about it for a few minutes.

"Ava"

Dr. Greene gave us the thumbs up on the travel plans. We both headed off to work after the appointment. I was only going in for a few hours. I fired up my computer and sent an e-mail to our families letting them know that we would be able to go to Aspen and that we needed their help naming our daughter. I included the four choices with the meanings. Secretly I was hoping that Ava would be the winner since it meant life in Hebrew and bird in Latin. It seemed the most fitting.

We all met up at the airport. Teddy was so excited to see Liam. They were really cute together. I was so glad that mom was going to be with us. This was a difficult time for all of us. We all really missed dad. Linda was staying in Seattle with Dustin for the holiday. She was meeting Dustin's family and taking care of Toby, Liam's cat, for us. They were getting pretty serious. The plane ride was very entertaining. Teddy was trying to tell his "LiLi" all about "Ash-pin". He was so animated. Elliot was acting like a big goofy kid too; he could hardly wait to hit the ski slopes with his son. Mia, Ana, Grace, and mom excitedly went over plans for the baby shower. Christian and I sat back and took it all in. We had our moments over the years, but over time I realized that we had a lot in common. Grace must have noticed I was being rather quiet.

"Kate how are you feeling?"

"I'm good mom. Thanks for checking."

"You need to promise and tell me if anything changes." She put her hand on my belly. "How is the voting going?"

"Good. We actually have the winner, but we aren't going to tell you until Thanksgiving Day." I winked at Elliot who had turned his attention to our conversation. We landed in Aspen and drove to "Grey Chalet". Once we got settled Christian and Ana took Liam and Teddy to town to pick out a snowboard for Liam that Christian insisted on buying in honor of his first trip to Aspen. Teddy wasn't very happy that he wasn't going to get to snowboard, but Ana told him he had to wait until he was three. Luckily Carla and Bob were arriving later tonight to spend time with him while Christian and Ana skied. Teddy wanted to do everything his cousin, uncle, and dad did. To try and make it up to him they took the boys out to lunch and then headed over to the Silver Circle Ice Rink for some skating. Ethan and Mia snuck away from the group for a romantic lunch at Montagna at Little Nell. Mia was so excited to taste the food of Chef Robert McCormick. What she didn't know was that Ethan had pre-arranged for a special menu with a wine pairing followed by a sled ride. My brother really knew the way to his wife's heart. I'm glad we aren't in the room next to them. Poor mom. Elliot and I enjoyed lunch with our parents at the house, before we headed to our room for a nap, yeah right a nap.

"Let's take a bath baby."

"But I'm not a dirty girl yet."

"Oh, I see. I'll just need to see what I can do about that." We pulled each other's clothes off, and he gently pushed me down on the bed. He kissed every inch of my body. When he reached the apex of my thighs he started teasing me with his tongue. "Let's see how far you can go you dirty girl." With that he traced a "A' with his tongue against my folds. I shrieked with delight. By the time he reached the letter "K" my fists were clenching the sheets so hard I was losing feeling in them. I lost it when he got to "O".

"Oh, oh yes, oh god." I flexed my hips as I felt myself quickening before I let go.

"Sssshhh Kate. I love hearing you baby, but our parents are in the other room and the kids might be home." He shifted his body and laid down beside me. As he kissed me, I moved my hand to my belly and began to laugh.

"Not now sweet pea, it's daddy time." He got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

"Cold shower!" I scurried off the bed behind him following him into the shower wrapping my arms around him. "Don't Kate, I can't do it now. I can't get the thought of my dick pounding into our daughter's head out of my head. I don't want any dicks near her anytime soon."

"I'm sorry baby." I grabbed him with my hand and he tensed. "Let me make it up to you." I sat down on the shower bench and turned him around. I kissed him down his happy trail, and licked his growing erection. I lifted him up exposing the ridge between his testicles, and I licked him slowly from the start of the line right up to the tip of his dick. I repeated the full-length licks about ten times before I took him in my mouth. He was surprised by my action. I usually start by licking his head and then taking him in little by little, but this time he watched as his entire penis disappeared in my mouth in one movement. He delighted in the full-length shaft swallow by cumming almost immediately. I looked up and smiled. "Yummy. Grey, my favorite flavor."

"Are you trying to kill me woman! That was amazing."

"Yes, it's all a part of my evil plan to fuck you to death."

"That would be one interesting obituary."

"We better get dried off and dressed before they send out a search party for us." He slapped my ass and turned off the water while I grabbed our towels.

When we emerged from our room we found the parents were playing cards and drinking hot totties. Carrick had obviously been making the drinks because they were all snockered.

"Are Ana, Christian, and the boys back?" I asked.

"Teddy is asleep in his room, Ana and Christian are taking a nap, and Liam is down in the media room watching a movie." Carrick winked as he handed Elliot one of his famous cocktails. Obviously they were on to the adult naps because Ethan and Mia were taking one too. We walked hand and hand downstairs to join Liam.

Bob and Carla arrived shortly after that. We had a great family dinner and played Pictionary by the fireplace.


	56. What's in a name?

In the morning mom, Carla, Bob, Teddy, and I stayed at the house while everyone else headed to the mountain. Ana and Liam both had private lessons while everyone else hit the slopes. Of course Christian insisted on Ana having a female instructor. If I wasn't knocked up I could have taught her. I guess this was a small sacrifice to pay, and that we could ski together next year. I took Teddy out in the snow and we made a snowman. It didn't take long for both of us to get tired. I guess it must be the high altitude. We had a nice lunch, and then we took a nap. I loved curling up next to Teddy. I couldn't wait to do it with our little girl. When I woke up Teddy was still asleep, so I finished wrapping the gifts that we brought everyone to announce our daughter's name. When the skiers arrived back home, they were all exhausted. Elliot was so proud of Liam. He beamed with pride and boasted that he had the next Shaun White for a son. Christian was happy with the progress that Ana had made too. Grace, Carla, and mom had insisted on making a home cooked meal for everyone. They made beef stroganoff, and it was hearty and delicious. After Teddy went to bed Liam took all the grandparents down to show them how to play X-Box in the media room. Christian, Ana, Ethan, and Mia all hit the hot tub. I tried to get Elliot to join them to relax his muscles, but he insisted that he wanted to spend the evening with me. He had lit candles all over our bathroom and drawn us a hot bubble bath. The air was filled with the scent of vanilla. We soaked in the tub for a long time. Elliot retold me the story of the night he proposed to me here. I had never known before how nervous he was, and I had forgotten that I was thinking we were breaking up. That all seemed like so long ago. We gave each other massages, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The kitchen was abuzz the next morning. Mia and Ana were baking pies while mom and Grace were preparing the turkey. I really didn't feel needed, so I went for a walk like I had done the last time we were here. I heard footsteps running towards to me so I turned. I expected to see Elliot, but surprisingly it was Liam.

He took my hand. "Kitty why do you look so sad?" We continued to walk in silence until we came upon the nearby park. They had a pergola with benches that weren't covered in snow so we sat down.

"Two years ago we were here for Thanksgiving. My parents had stayed in Seattle because my dad had business to attend to. He got really sick, but we couldn't get home because of a snow storm. He died before we could get home." I began to cry and Liam hugged me tight. Liam began to cry to. I pulled away from him. "I'm sorry Liam this must be so hard on you. I know this is your first Thanksgiving without your mom." I pulled him close again. We sat on that bench for a long time without saying anything. We didn't need to. After a while, I felt Liam begin to shiver. "I better get you back to the house and get you warm."

"Thanks Kitty."

"For what Liam?"

"For not being mad at my dad when he found out about me, and for taking such good care of me."

"Liam, I could never be mad at your dad for having you. The day we found out about you, you became a piece of us. We love you. Never forget that. I know I will never replace your mom, but I will always love you like you are my son." I wiped a tear from his face, and he rubbed one from mine. "I love you Liam."

"I love you too Momma Kitty." We hugged again and started making our way back to the house. I decided that we needed to have some fun before we went back in the house. I told Liam my plan and he loved it. God, he was just like his father. We prepared for our attack, and when we were ready I pulled out my phone and called Elliot and told him to come outside. He had no idea what hit him as Liam and I blasted him with snowballs from our hiding spots. We got him good, before he faked his death by crashing to the ground. He left our hiding spots and ran to his side. He caught us both in a huge embrace, and we all began to laugh. We stumbled back into the house with giant grins on our faces. We changed into dry clothes and warmed up before dinner was ready.

At dinner Carrick said a prayer as we all joined hands. "Thank you for the food before us, the friends and family beside us, and the love amongst us."

We all went around the table and said what we were most thankful for. It was hard for most of us to come up with just one thing. Family was the resounding theme. After dinner Elliot passed out gifts to; mom, Grace & Carrick, Ethan & Mia, Christian, Ana, & Teddy, and Liam. They opened them together. They were engraved silver picture frames with a new ultrasound picture and her name . . . Ava Rose.

Everyone loved it. I looked across the table at my mom, and saw a tear roll down her cheek and she mouthed "I love you". I responded by blowing her a kiss.


	57. Showers with drag

We spent the rest of weekend in Aspen. Liam really loved boarding, and by the time we were leaving he was becoming very good. I feel bad that we won't be able to return for Christmas break. I need to talk to Elliot about it.

"Baby, I think you and Liam should come back during his Christmas break."

"Kate, I'm not going out of state when your thirty weeks pregnant."

"Elliot the baby and I will be fine. It's ten weeks before she's due."

"I know what you're trying to do, but Liam can ski in Seattle too. He won't resent you or his sister. I'll take him to Crystal Mountain. He'll love it. I promise."

"God baby, you're a natural at this."

"At what?"

"Parenting."

"Let me show you what comes naturally to me." He put his me arms around me and I could feel his erection against my hip. We were working on getting each other's clothes off when we heard a loud knock on our door, and heard the door handle jiggle. We both froze.

"Dad and Kitty are you coming?" We both began to laugh.

In my ear Elliot whispered "not yet".

"We will be right out son." He kissed me and let me go. We adjusted our clothes and headed out the door with the rest of the family for our last meal in Aspen on this trip.

The flight home was quiet. Everyone was worn out from all the fun. We settled back into our regular schedule; Liam going to school, Elliot growing his construction business, me working part time between the office and home. Wednesday night Linda watched Liam while Elliot and I went to our first birth class. It's nice being around other pregnant people. Hearing some of their pregnancies stories makes me grateful that ours has only had minor problems. We learned about the signs of labor, and watched a birth video. I think I actually saw Elliot turn green. Before we left for the night the instructor gave us some information to look over about a birth plan. I was excited about the next seven weeks of class. Elliot on the other hand never wanted to go back.

Saturday morning I was surprised by my mom when she picked me up early to take me to the salon before the baby shower at Grace and Carrick's house. It was so nice to spend time alone with her. She is so excited about the impending arrival of Ava. I'm sure she's gone total overboard with gifts. Today is that day that Elliot, Ethan, Christian, Carrick, and Auntie Deb are paying their wager for guessing the sex of the baby wrong. When we arrived at the shower we were greeted by Ethan and Carrick taking coats and handing out pink cocktails. Mom and I couldn't contain our laughter at them in full drag with little baby bumps. As we entered the living room that was beautifully decorated in shades of light pink and green we saw Elliot and Christian dressed in drag as well handing out appetizers on silver platters. I laughed so hard I peed my pants a little. Elliot approached us trying to look sexy as he walked and gave me an air kiss.

"Hey baby, you look beautiful, but I don't want to smudge my make-up."

"You look pretty hot Mr. Grey, should I be worried about you and my closet?"

"A bet is a bet baby, and I'd do anything for you but my brother on the other hand is ready to kill someone."

Just then Grace, Mia, and Ana came out of the kitchen with Auntie Deb who was dressed as a pea in a pod. I nearly spat out my drink. Ana stopped to talk to the miserable Christian. She whispered something in his ear, and he smiled. His disposition changed like a light switch went off. Mia and Grace gave mom and me a huge hug. Ana arrived by my side and gave me a big hug.

"What did you say to him?"

She winked at me at pulled my closer so that nobody else could hear, "that under this dress the only have thing I have on is silver balls." We both began to giggle.

"Well played Steel."

"That's Grey to you Grey."

It was so nice to catch up with childhood friends, classmates from college, co-workers, and family. We had a delightful lunch served by our men, if you could call them that today. We played games, and enjoyed a delicious cake that Mia made. The boys disappeared after lunch and Auntie Deb ditched her costume. I was overwhelmed by the generosity of our family. Grace and Carrick bought us a beautiful white sleight crib. Ana and Christian bought us a Britax stroller and car seat system, beige and ebony Gucci diaper bag, a breast pump, and a Belly Bandit. Ana swore that it really helped her get her shape back after Teddy. Mia and Ethan got us a pack and play, a swing, a Maya Wrap sling, and food prepared and delivered to the house by a professional chef for a month after the birth of the baby. By the time I was done opening gift the room was covered in pink. We got; clothes, diapers, bibs, bath supplies, blankets, toys, a high chair, a baby monitor, activity centers, a bouncy seat, a boppy pillow, and so much more. I didn't think we needed all of this but then I remembered our weekend with Teddy. Just as I thought I was finished my mom stood up and reminded me that I had one more gift. Christian and Elliot came in carrying something that was covered with a drape. Liam and Teddy were following them each with a gift in hand. Mom positioned me in front of the gift. She pulled of the drape to uncover the beautiful cradle that had belonged to Ethan and I when were babies.

"Mom I didn't know you had saved this." Tears began to stream down my face as my mommy pulled me into her arms.

"Of course Katie, I've been saving it for my babies to use."

"Thank you mommy. I love it." Elliot came to my side and we sat down together on the sofa.

"I think you have two more gifts. They picked them out themselves. We don't even know what they are." Liam and Teddy came closer.

"Here Auntie Kitty this is for bebe Ava."

"Thank you Teddy. Did you pick it out?" He shook his head yes as I pulled a Thomas the train car out of the bag.

"That Belle. She a girl train."

"Thank you Teddy. I'm sure Ava will love it." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and handed the train and bag to Elliot.

"Momma Kitty. I picked something out for Ava too." Liam handed me the bag. Elliot put his arm around me as I opened the bag. First I pulled out a blanket. It looked just like the one that Liam had, but it was pink and new. I felt something in the blanket so I unfolded it. It was a book. I turned it over and began to sob. Elliot held me tight. How did Lima know about this book? I never said anything to him. I put out my hand and Liam took it. I looked up at him and said "thank you son, I love it."

"My mommy used to read it to me. Are you alright Momma Kitty?"

"Yes Liam, I'm just happy because my daddy used to read this book to me too. Do you want to read it now?" He nodded yes, and he sat down between his father and I. Teddy crawled up in his uncle's lap as Liam began to read.

"Love You Forever by Robert Munsch"

I looked around the room at mom, Ethan, Mia, Christian, Ana, Grace, Carrick, Deb, and Linda and found not a dry eye in the house. My heart was overflowing with love.


	58. Little Aspen

"Kate did you know that Ava's the size of an eggplant?"

"Well Liam, I did know that she's about 1.5 to 2.5, but I didn't know we were comparing her to produce. But thanks for the visual."

"Did I just hear someone compare my unborn daughter to an eggplant?"

"No dad, I was just saying how big she is."

"Thanks buddy. Are you ready for school?"

"Yes dad."

"Elliot don't forget we have an appointment with Dr. Greene at two o'clock this afternoon."

"Crap baby. I don't think I'll be able to make it. We're having our final inspection on the Kensington job today, and I need to be on site. Do you think my mom or Ana could go with you?"

"I'll call them, but you owe me Grey."

"OK, anything but drag baby." We said our goodbyes and left for school and work. I called Ana once I got to the office.

"Hey Ana. I have an appointment with Doc Greene today and Elliot can't make it. Do you want to go to lunch and then come to the doctor with me?"

"Yes, I wanted to see you anyway. Let's meet a Christian's club at 12:30."

"Perfect, I will see you then."

I had a busy morning, and before I knew it I had to leave to meet Ana for lunch.

"She was waiting at the table when I arrived." I waddled towards the table and she got up to give me a hug. I couldn't help but notice the large ring on her right hand.

"Is that new?" I questioned as I admired the large sapphire and diamond ring.

"Yes."

"What was the occasion?"

"It's a mother's ring." I started thinking about it.

"Isn't Teddy's birthstone Emerald?"

"Yes it is." We both started to sequel with excitement.

"When did you find out?"

"Kate I promised you that you wouldn't have to wait. You and Christian are the only ones that know about Blip II, or should we call it little Aspen? It's our little secret for now."

I threw my arms around her. "I'm so happy for you! We always wanted our kids to be close in age." We sat down and the waiter took our order. We clinked water glasses. "Something must be in the water. Mia's next!" We both laughed. "My poor brother, can you imagine him chasing around a baby and Mia." We talked about the shower, our birthing class, and all the stuff we had to do before Ava's arrival. I told Ana about Liam comparing Ava to an eggplant this morning and she told me that Teddy had said she looked shiny. She wondered if he thought she was glowing. It was very sweet. After lunch we headed over to Dr. Greene's office. Ana rode in my car and her security detailed followed us in hers. Dr. Greene was a little surprised to see Ana since she had just been in with Christian. She seemed relieved to know that I had been told about the news, but Ana let her know that no one else in the family knew yet. Since Elliot wasn't here to object we discussed my birth plan. I wanted to try and do it natural. Ana couldn't believe it. In college she used to tease me about the Kav. Method in which I did as little as possible to get by and always took the easy way out. I reminded her of how that worked out for me, and she smirked. Dr. Greene made me feel more confident about my decision. I was in great shape from the yoga and swimming, we were learning the Bradley Method, and if I went in to labor during the day the hospital had a midwife on staff. My appointments from here to 36 weeks would be bi-weekly. After the appointment Ana and I decided to go get some Christmas shopping done. It was only 1 week away. We wanted to make Christmas extra special for Liam since it was his first one without his mother. We all knew that it was going to be very hard on him. It was fun spending the afternoon with Ana, but I had to get home to Liam and Elliot.

After Liam went to bed, Elliot and I snuggled by the fire and I told him about my appointment and afternoon with Ana.

"I believe you owe me Mr. Grey."

"I believe you are right Mrs. Grey. Are you planning on collecting tonight?

"Hell yes baby, maybe repeatedly." I grabbed him by the hand and led him to our bedroom. I teased him as I undressed him and pushed him down on the bed. I reached into my night stand and cuffed him to the bed before he knew what was happening. I got off the bed and left him naked and aroused shackled to our bed.

I walked in the bathroom and did my business and brushed my teeth. "You're killing me Mrs. Grey."

"Well Mr. Grey you've been a bad boy so you deserve to be punished." I walked out of the bathroom and into my closet to put on a sexy teddy. I was trying to be quick, I didn't want to leaving him hanging too long. I really wasn't mad. I walked out of the closet and leaned against the door jam. He grinned at me with a wicked smile as I walked slowly towards him. I licked my lips as I straddled him. I kissed his mouth as I rubbed against his hard cock. He was about to come unglued. Not being able to touch me was driving him crazy. I sat up and took my breasts in my hands and began to fondle myself as I lowered myself onto him. He tipped his hips and I took all of him in. I slid one of my hands down my body and began to rub my clit. I groaned in pleasure, he called out my name, and we both found our release. I released the cuffs and he took me in his arms.

"I never knew I married such a dominate." We both began to laugh.


	59. Teddy strikes again

We decided to change things up a little this year, so that everyone would have time as individual families and as a large family. It was also a way of giving Grace a bit of a break from planning everything. We decided that from here on we would rotate houses on Christmas Eve. Spend Christmas morning at our own homes, and then have Christmas dinner at Grace and Carrick's house. This year we were spending Christmas Eve at Christian and Ana's and after dinner we were all going to the hospital to deliver gifts to the children.

"LiLi come see all the presents." Teddy took Liam by the hand and over to the huge Christmas tree. Of course it was huge, Christian didn't do small. Teddy pointed out all the presents that were his. Even with us adults picking names, the amount of gifts under the tree was still overwhelming to Liam. Linda had told us that Liam usually only got three gifts; one from her, one from Beth, and one from Santa. They knew that Liam didn't believe in Santa any longer, but he never said anything because he knew if he did believe he wouldn't get the gift anymore. Teddy was telling Liam all about Santa coming tonight. It was adorable. We ate a delicious meal, and then sang Christmas carols around the piano. We decided to let the boys open one gift before we left for the hospital. Teddy open a remote control Tonka truck from Gail and Taylor, and Liam opened a Burton snowboarding jacket with matching gloves and hat from Uncle Christian and Auntie Ana. He was so excited.

Grace, Mia, Teddy, and Liam had spent the day baking cookies that they were excited about sharing with the children at the hospital. Elliot dressed up as Santa to hand out presents. Teddy knew it was Uncle Lellot, so Papa Carrick explained to him that the real Santa was very busy on his sled tonight, so Uncle Lellot was just helping him with a special treat for the sick kids. Teddy worshiped the ground his Papa walked on, so he didn't question him. By the time we got home we were all tired. Mom was spending the night at our house, so that she could help me with the aebleskivers in the morning, and Ethan and Mia ended up going to Grace and Carrick's house. After Liam got to bed, Elliot and I filled his stocking and put his gift from Santa out. We fell into bed exhausted.

Liam woke us up a six in the morning. He couldn't wait any longer. He was so excited about his new bicycle and helmet that Santa left him. He was grinning from ear to ear. Then we reminded him about his stocking. He shook out the contents and went crazy when he saw his season pass for Crystal Mountain.

"Oh my god! I get to go snowboarding as much as I want?"

"Yeah son, we will go as much as we can this season." He hugged us both. Mom came out rubbing her eyes. She headed for the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"Good morning mom."

"Good morning kids. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." All three of us said together. Mom handed Elliot a cup of coffee. It smelled so good, but I wasn't drinking it anymore. He saw the look in my eyes and offered me a sip of his. It was delicious. Liam began handing our presents. We kind of went crazy on him. He got; a cell phone, an autographed Seahawks jersey, a ticket to the December 29th game against the New England Patriots, and new clothes. I loved the pregnancy photos that Ana had taken when she was pregnant with Teddy, so I had some done for Elliot for Christmas. They really turned out good. He also had me wrap up his season pass to Crystal Mountain so that Liam would think he got one too. Elliot gave me a Rolex watch. It was beautiful. I kissed him to thank him.

"Turn it over." I did and saw the inscription – _I'll love you for the rest of time_ -_ E_

" I love it baby."

Liam handed us a present and said "open it". Inside was a picture frame, with a picture of the three of us at Thanksgiving. The frame said – _2013 - First Christmas. _He both thanked him and told him how much we loved it. Mom and I started breakfast as the boys loaded the presents for the rest of the family in the car. After we cleaned up breakfast and got ready we headed over to Grace and Carrick's house for the rest of the day. On the way over we all sang. Ana and Christian were that last ones to get to the house. They had to drive around since Teddy needed a nap and had fallen asleep in the car. Teddy was right. Ana was glowing. When he saw Liam he told him that he was going to the football game too, "we get to sit in a big box with snacks!" Everyone laughed. By the time we got done opening gifts you couldn't see the floor. Mia had picked me this year, and she said that my gift was a surprise that I would get on January 3rd, but that I had to clear my afternoon and evening to spend with her. I had picked Grace this year. Nothing was more important to her than her family, so I created a scrapbook for her that included pictures of all of us since Ana, Ethan, and I had joined the family. She loved it. Everyone even got gifts for Ava, which was so sweet. This little girl is going to want for nothing. Linda and Dustin joined us for dinner since they had spent Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with his family. They looked really happy together. Dustin bought Linda a Pandora charm bracelet. It had a Halloween charm and a Christmas charm on it so far. She gave him a new fishing reel and rod that Elliot helped her pick out. At dinner Liam announced that Ava was the size of an acorn squash then Teddy started talking about his baby. Everyone looked at Christian and Ana, and they both shrugged.

Christian said "I guess we know who not to share family secrets with." Everyone congratulated them. Grace and Carrick were overjoyed. I thought I saw a tear in Mia's eye. My brother took her hand, kissed her on the cheek, and whispered something in her ear. I was going to have to have a heart to heart with my brother. Maybe something was in the water.

"Let's all raise our glass. God bless us every one!"


	60. Games and pains

Lim and Teddy were so excited about the football game. They both wore the jerseys that they got for Christmas. Of course Elliot thought it would be fun to paint his face and spray his hair with color. Sometimes I felt like I had a five year old and a ten year old. He was convinced he was going to be on TV. I told him that he'd probably be on TV because he would be sitting next to his brother who had just made the Forbes list of the richest men in America again. Ana and I dug into a pregnancy induced feeding frenzy. I was going to pay for those chicken wings later. I kept an eye on Mia and Ethan. Something was definitely a little of with Mia, but she wasn't pregnant because she was drinking margaritas. They looked delicious. Ana and I were a little jealous. I was a little hot and bothered remembering the Mariner's game Elliot and I had come to back in April. I walked over to him and whispered in his ear "bathroom in 5 minutes." Then I made my way to the bathroom to wait for him.

He opened the door, and locked it before I pressed him to the back of it.

"Kate we can't the entire family is on the other side of this door."

"I know. I just need you baby. I want you inside of me. I want you thinking about me until you can be inside of me." I reached down and pulled off my panties, rubbed them over him, and shoved them in his pocket.

"Fuck woman you're a sex crazed maniac."

"Crazy for you." I unlocked the door and slapped his ass as he left the bathroom. I waited another minute and then followed him out. Teddy begged Ana to let Liam spend the night, so we had the house to ourselves.

As we walked in the house I put my hands up. "Officer I've broken the law. I think you need to frisk me." I backed up towards the wall as he kissed my neck.

"Do you have anything on you that might poke me or injure me?"

"No, but I hope you have something that will poke me."

"I think I might be able find something now put your palms against the wall and spread your legs." He began to frisk me from behind. "Do you know what you do to me? I've been throbbing since you put your panties in my pocket." He pulled up my skirt and began rubbing my ass and then ran his hands between my thighs and over my sex.

"I want you." With that I heard his zipper followed by the sound of his pants falling to the floor. In another second he was inside of me. He rocked in and out of me while playing with my boobs. I clenched down on him with my kegel muscle and we both unraveled. He pulled me close and I withered in his arms. He carried me to the shower and we held each other in the relaxing hot water. I washed the color out of his hair and the paint off his face. He wrapped me in my fluffy robe, and dried my hair for me. We spooned and fell asleep in each other's arms. In the morning after breakfast Elliot left to pick up Liam for a day of boarding at Crystal Mountain. I spent the day relaxing and writing thank you notes. I tried calling Ethan, but he didn't answer his phone. He was definitely avoiding me.

Tonight was the annual New Year's Eve party at Grace and Carrick's house. The theme this year was the British invasion. Elliot insisted on dressing up as Austin Powers. I really didn't feel like being a sassy fembot or a British school girl, so I just decided to wear a floral tea dress with white gloves and a big hat. The dress was really tight I shouldn't have worn it. My ankles were swollen, my belly itched, and I wasn't sleeping well so I think he knew better than to fight me. I really just wanted to be home alone with Liam and Elliot, but I knew Grace would be disappointed if we didn't come. During dinner I felt a sharp pain in my back. I winced and put my hand on my back.

Elliot looked at me with concern. "Are you ok?" He put his hand on my belly.

"I think it is just a Braxton Hicks contraction." He relaxed a little and returned his attention to the dinner conversation. About fifteen minutes later I felt another one. I didn't want to alarm Elliot but I was beginning to feel a little concerned. I began to take note of the time. In our birthing class we had learned if we felt more than four in an hour it could be a sign of preterm labor. Dinner ended and once again Elliot placed his hand on my belly as we sat and talked to his grandparents. He felt me react as another contraction hit me.

"How many is that?" he asked.

"Three", I answered.

"In how long Kate?"

"45 minutes or so." He leaned over to Liam and said something to him. He helped me out of my seat and he helped me walk up to the house without saying anything.

Grace and Liam came bolting in just as he helped me to the sofa in the family room. Grace looked at Elliot and instructed him to get her medical bag out of her car, and then she told Liam to go back to the marquee and to have Papa Carrick ask Dr. Greene up to the house as soon as possible. While Elliot was gone she calmly asked me what was going on. She was in full on doctor mode.

Dr. Greene entered the room as Elliot returned with her bag, and Grace updated her.

"Elliot got get Kate a large glass of water." Dr. Green ordered. "Grace can we get her to a bedroom and out of this dress?" Grace said yes as they helped me up. Before I knew it Elliot was handing me a glass of water and carrying me towards his parent's room. He carefully lowered me down on the bed. He helped me out of me dress and Grace handed me a sleeping shirt. I drank the water and tried to insist to everyone that I was ok. Dr. Greene continued to check me. She took my blood pressure and listened to the baby, and handed me another glass of water. I drank it without question.

"Any more pains Kate."

"No. I'm fine. I'm sure it was nothing."

"Have you been sleeping?"

"Not very well."

"I don't think you're going into labor, but I'd like you to stay in bed for the rest of the night and tomorrow. I think maybe it was a combination of things that caused this."

"Is the baby alright?" Elliot held my hands.

"Yes she fine, but you need to stay out of tight fitting clothes like that, drink plenty of water, and get lots of rest. I'm going to return to the party, but you need to inform me immediately if you have any more contractions tonight. Do you understand?"

"Yes doctor Greene." Elliot thanked her. She and Grace returned to the party leaving us alone. Elliot kicked off his shoes and climbed on the bed behind me. He was rubbing my back. I was beginning to drift off to sleep when I saw Liam at the door. He had clearly been crying. Elliot put out his arm for him, and he carefully climbed up onto the bed with us. He put his head in his father's lap, and Elliot rubbed him with one hand and me with the other. I drifted off to sleep. Not even the sound of the fireworks at midnight woke me up.


	61. Stressed out mothers

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. I looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock in the morning. I was alone in Grace and Carrick's room. I headed to the restroom to empty my bladder and found a brand new toothbrush sitting out on the counter. I brushed my teeth and put on the robe that was laid out on the end of the bed. The family was assembled in the kitchen, but the second they saw me it went silent. I definitely got the feeling they were talking about me. I thought I heard something about my surprise on the 3rd. Elliot approached me with a kiss. "Happy New Year baby!"

"Happy New Year!"

He pulled out a seat for me at the breakfast table. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great. I must have crashed hard last night."

"Yeah, you were out for the count."

"Where is Liam?"

"He's outside with Ethan."

"Did you talk to him yet?"

"Yes, he was just scared that something would happen to you and the baby. I think he's ok now. Mom talked to him and he seems like himself, but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Just then Mia came over with a large plate of pancakes and eggs. She put it down and gave me a huge hug without saying anything. Something is up, Mia is never quiet. "Mia are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just worried about you and my niece."

"Grace will you tell them all that I'm fine. That I was just dehydrated and should have never worn that stupid dress."

Grace came up and put her hand on my shoulder. "Stay calm Kate. Dr. Greene wants you to stay in bed today and rest." Then she announced to the room "she's fine everyone". Liam and Ethan came in the house and Liam ran towards me to give me a hug.

"I'm sorry I scared you Liam. Thanks for your help last night." I gave him a wink and his dad put his hand on his shoulder. After breakfast Elliot made me go back to his parent's room. I wished he would take me up to his old room, but they insisted that their bed was more comfortable. It really was comfortable. I spent the day resting and watching movies. I felt fine. After dinner we went home. As I walked in our room I headed over to the cradle, and picked-up the blanket that hung over the side and gave it a gentle rock. I was so thankful that I hadn't gone into labor. Elliot came in behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's take a bath baby."

"That sounds good." He headed to our bathroom to run the bath. The bath felt exquisite. After we got out Elliot rubbed my belly with my cocoa butter and brought me a glass of water. "Thank you baby."

"Anything for you baby. Tomorrow I'm going to work from home, and Liam is going to Spencer's house for the day. If you're still feeling ok I was going to take Liam boarding on Friday since he'll be going back to school on Monday."

"That's fine. Ava and I will be great. I have a meeting at work Friday morning and then we are going out with you sister."

"OK, but after your outing I'd like you to go to my parent's house until we get home. I don't really want you by yourself."

"Yes sir!"

Thursday was the longest day of my life. Every time I moved or made a noise Elliot stopped what he was doing to check on me. He was making me crazy. I went in the bathroom and picked up my phone and to see if Dr. Greene had any openings for today. I had to take action. As I came out of the bathroom he was right there hovering over me.

"Get dressed we are going out!"

"You need to rest. Where do you think you're going?"

"We're going to Dr. Greene's so that she can check me out and tell you to back the hell off." I toss him his keys. "Let's go!"

"Kate please calm down. It's not good for you to be stressed. I'm just worried about you and Ava."

It saw a silent drive to Dr. Greene's office, and we were taken straight back.

"How are you feeling Kate? Any more contractions?"

"No but my husband here is becoming a total pain in the ass. Will you please tell him that I'm ok and that I don't need a babysitter?"

"OK, let me check things out and I'll see what I can do. I'm going to put you on a monitor for about half an hour. Elliot why don't you go get a drink and we will call you back when we are done." He reluctantly left the room.

"Thanks doc, sometimes I think he's taking lessons from his brother on being over protective."

The time alone in the office was nice. The nurse brought me some magazines to read. I did kind of feel bad for Elliot. He was probably going out of his mind. The nurse came in and removed the monitors and tore the report off the machine. A few minutes later Dr. Greene came back in with Elliot. She pulled the ultrasound closer to her, and squirted the gel on my stomach. She moved it around until she got the view she needed. "Kate and Elliot everything here looks great. She's measuring about sixteen inches and three pounds. I have no reason to put Kate on bed rest and have every reason to believe you'll be meeting your daughter in the beginning of March. Now Kate has assured me that she will call me if anything changes. I'll see you in two weeks, unless you have any questions."

"Thank you doctor Greene, you're the best!"

Friday morning Elliot and Liam headed to Crystal Mountain for a day of snowboarding. I had to promise to keep my cell phone with me at all times. I think Elliot asked Christian to have the helicopter on standby if he need to get to me quickly. I had to be at the office at eight am for a breakfast meeting. I wore ballerina flats, black maternity pants, a long sleeve white shirt, and a black and white speckled cardigan sweater. At noon I met Mia for my Christmas surprise. Our first stop was Toulouse Petit Kitchen. We both had the amazing NOLA salad and French onion soup. It was delicious. Dessert was the hard part to decide on so we decided to split the Meyer lemon crème brulee and buttermilk beignets. Mia was in pure bliss so this was the perfect time for start the inquisition, although I decided to tread lightly.

"Mia I couldn't help but notice you were upset when Ana announced she was pregnant." She tried to change the subject by asking me about Ava. Nice try, but I wasn't falling for it. "Have you and Ethan talked about starting a family?" Shit! I hit a nerve. Mia dropped her spoon and began to cry. I reached out for her hand across the table. "I'm sorry Mia I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know Kate. It's just hard to talk about."

"Mia nobody but your mom knows this but Elliot and I tried to get pregnant for a year and a half before it happened. We were just about to move forward with more drastic measures when I got pregnant."

"Really? It's not that Kate."

"Then what is it? You can tell me. I love you. You're my sister." Her tears really began to flow.

Her lips began to quiver. "Kate I was pregnant and we lost the baby." I got out of chair and went to her side and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry for you Mia. I know this isn't easy. I'm here for you and Ethan. Do you want to tell me about it?"

She calmed down and I went back to my seat. I called the waiter over and ordered Mia a cognac. She looked like she needed a drink.

"Right after Thanksgiving I wasn't feeling very well, so I went to the doctor. They did a pregnancy test, and told me I was expecting. I made an appointment with Dr. Greene about a week later and they did an ultrasound to see how far along I was but she wasn't able to find a heartbeat."

"God Mia I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell us? Are you ok? Can you get pregnant again? How is Ethan handling it? Sorry, Mia. I'll slow down."

"It's alright Kate. You're brother and I didn't want to make you or Ana feel bad about your pregnancies." She took a long breath. "I'm finally starting to feel better and Dr. Greene said she doesn't see any reason why I can't get pregnant again. I don't want mom to know she'll worry about me, and I really don't feel comfortable with my brothers knowing about my lady problems if you know what I mean." She took another beep breath. I squeezed her hand.

"If you're not up to this today we can do it another day."

"I'm fine Kate. We're doing this today." I decided to drive since Mia was still upset. She gave me the address and I put it in my navigation system. Twenty minutes later we were in front of an art studio. "Surprise!."

"What are we doing here?"

I saw a glimpse of the normal bubbly Mia. "We're getting a cast made of your bump and then this amazing artist is going to paint it.

After several hours at the art studio we headed over to Grace and Carrick's. Ethan was meeting us there for dinner while I waited for Liam and Elliot to get home. "Mia do you mind if I tell my brother that I know? He's been avoiding me since Christmas. No Kate it's fine. I think it will make him feel better."

When Ethan arrived I asked him if we could go for a walk. We bundled up and headed outside. "Ethan I'm sorry Mia told me about the baby."

"Dam it Kate did you grill her?"

"I'm sorry Ethan but I knew something was going on and you wouldn't talk to me. I promise I was gentle with her, and she seemed better after she got it off her chest. How are doing? I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine Kate. This kind of thing happens all the time. We'll have another baby when the time is right."

"You know you're not alone. We are all here for you if you need us, but I promise I'll keep this between the three of us."

"Thanks sis, now let's get back in the house. If you get sick on my watch your husband will kill me." When we walked in the house Grace and Carrick were sitting on the sofa with Mia. They had all been crying. A feeling of relief washed over me that it was out in the open. It was a quiet evening. I was so glad when Elliot called me to tell me they were home. I just want to go home and curl up in our bed. Ethan and Mia insisted on following me home. We all walked in the house together.

"Surprise" Elliot, Liam, and mom yelled.


	62. Fit for a princess

"What are you guys up to?"

Elliot kissed me and took me by the hand. "Close your eyes."

I did and he led me towards our room. He stopped at the door and turned me to the left. Everyone else followed us. "Open your eyes and open the door."

I was standing in front of the bedroom that was going to be Ava's. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door to find a magical nursery. It looked exactly like I had pictured it in my head. This morning this room was full of boxes, gift bags, and a crib in a box.

"I love it. How did you do all of this?"

Liam piped up. "We didn't go skiing today!" I hugged him.

"Thank you Son it's beautiful. Thank you babe. Thank you mom." I began to notice all of the details they had put into the room It was simple yet elegant. The walls were painted a light silver grey; the bedding was soft pink damask. A white chandelier hung from the ceiling adorned with crystals. In the corner was a silver glider and ottoman. Above the dresser hung a beautiful white wrought iron mirror and to the right were family photos in a variety of frames. Above the crib Ava was painted in a beautiful script. I pulled the crystal knob of the white dresser to see it filled with her clothes. I opened the closet and it was filled and organized with more of her beautiful clothes. Her book shelf was filled with books and toys, and the changing table was fully stocked with diapers and wipes. "How did you do all of this?" I sat down in the glider, put my feet up, and began to rock.

"We had a very busy day and lots of help. Do you like it?"

"Like it? No, I love it! It's perfect!" Ava kicked me and I put his hand on my belly. "She likes it too."

After Liam gave us a full report of everything they had done. Mom, Ethan, and Mia went home. I ordered a pizza for my men, and opened a cold beer for Elliot.

"Who ever knew getting the flu could be so lucky?"

"Cheers to the flu and drunken dialing baby." The pizza arrived and Liam and Elliot polished it off before Liam headed off to bed.

"Thank you Liam for all your help today."

"Goodnight Kitty. Goodnight dad."

Elliot put his feet up on my lap and I rubbed them. "That feels great baby, so do you want to join me in the shower?" He helped me off the sofa, and into our bathroom. We undressed each other. "God I love you Kate."

"I love you too, but what's a girl got to do to get laid around here?" With that he sat me down on the edge of the tub. He knelt down in front of me and began to kiss my neck his hands moved to my breast and he gently massaged them. I reached down and stroked him with one hand and raked the back of his head with the other. "I need you." With that he moved to my mouth and kissed me hard as he entered me. God this angle was perfect. I was a little higher than him, so his trust hit perfectly under my belly. Our breathing became ragged and his rhythm began to quicken. "Fuck baby. Fuck me hard." I begged. I grasped his hair and pulled his mouth to mine. Our tongues intertwined and my whole body began to tremble. Three more trust and he let himself go. He picked me up without leaving my body and he carried me into the shower.

"I love it when you ask me to fuck you hard. It's hot as hell baby." The hot water flowed over us as he held me against the wall with my legs wrapped around him. I began to fell his semi-hard erection begin to twitch inside of me."

I trusted my hips against him. "Fuck me baby. Fuck me hard." I pleaded again, and he did.

We finally made it to bed and I straddled him to rub his shoulders. Before I knew it I heard the loud snores of my beautiful husband. He must have been exhausted from all the work he had done today and our passionate love making.

I kissed him goodnight and drift off to sleep.

"Shit! Elliot wake-up. Elliot get up!" He jumped out of bed and began throwing on his clothes. He ran out of our room and started yelling at Liam to get dressed. I grabbed some sweat pants and a sweat shirt, and started putting on my shoes. I could hear Elliot franticly rushing around the house yelling and Liam and looking for his keys. I went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair. Elliot came running in our room and into our closet. He came out tossing a bunch of clothes in a duffle bag. I sat down on the bed petting Toby and watched him; he came out of the bathroom while brushing his teeth and tossed more stuff in the bag. That's when he caught a glimpse of me sitting on the bed laughing at him.

"What the hell Kate?"

"We over slept. We're late for our baby basics class." The look of terror left his eyes as he began to laugh. He came over where I sat and wrapped his arms around me as we gently fell back on the bed giggling.

"Baby you scared the shit out of me."

"I just told you to wake up. I'm glad to see I have such a calm and nurturing coach. Do I need to teach Liam how to drive before this baby comes?"

Just them Liam arrived at our doorway "You're going to teach me how to drive Kitty?" Elliot and I began to laugh again.

"Not yet Liam. Let's give it another five years. But I might need you to call a sane person when I go into labor." Elliot pulled me off the bed.

"We better get some breakfast and get to the hospital for our class." Elliot rubbed the top of Liam's head as they walked towards the kitchen with me waddling behind.


	63. Will you?

"Hey Linda."

"Hey Kate."

"What's wrong?"

"Dustin and I are going away for the night, but I don't really have a good feeling about it. He's been acting really strange. I think he's going to break-up with me."

"Linda, I'm sure you're just being paranoid. Why would Dustin take you out of town and then break-up with you? You know Linda; I remember I had the same feeling once about Elliot."

"What happened?" I grinned a huge smile.

"He asked me to marry him." Her hands went up to her mouth.

"You don't think he would do you? We've only known each other three months."

"I don't know if he's going to propose, but I do know that when it's right it doesn't matter how long you've known someone. Why is Dustin picking you up here?"

"I'm not sure. He said he wanted to talk to Liam about something." The phone rang and Liam came bounding out of his room to answer it.

"Sure Dustin come on in." Liam hit the button to open the gate, and a few minutes later Dustin was at the door.

"Hey Dustin. Where are you two going this weekend?"

"We're going to a place call Jasmer's at Mount Rainer. Hey Liam can you come outside with me for a minute?"

"Sure dude let me get my coat." Liam ran to the mud room to grab his coat. Dustin gave Linda a quick peck on the cheek and then the two of them headed out the door. They were only gone about five minutes. When they came back we said our goodbyes and Dustin and Linda left.

"Liam what did Dustin want to ask you about?" I asked.

"He wanted to know if it was ok with me if he asked Linda to marry him since I'm the closest thing to family she has."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to go for it. He showed me the ring and everything."

"When is he going to do it?"

"This weekend."

"Oh my god, I need to call your dad and then I need to call Mia and Ana so that we can have a party for them when they get back tomorrow night.

Linda's POV

He held my hand in the car as we drove towards Mount Rainier. Other than the music playing and our breathing the card ride was quiet. When we arrived at Jasmer's we checked in to the Songbird room. The area was covered with a fresh dusting of snow. It was really beautiful. Our room had a queen bed and the fireplace was blazing. A bucket of champagne was chilling next to the bed. I tried to relax. Maybe he was just nervous because we were going out of town together for the first time. Shortly after we arrived Dustin said he had to go to the office and check on something, but he handed me a letter before he left. Oh great, he's ditching me up in this hotel and he wrote me a letter to tell me he doesn't want to see me anymore. I sat down next to the fire and opened the letter.

Dear Linda –

My life changed the day I met you. I made a list of words that describe what I love about you. I hope you like it.

A – Amazing

B – Beautiful

C- Caring

D- Devoted

E- Effortless

F- Fun

G- Gifted

H – Happy

I – Interesting

J – Joyful

K – Kind

L – Luscious

M – Marry me?

N – Now and forever be

O – Only mine

P – Please don't make me wait

Q- Quickly answer yes

R – Right now I'm

S – Sitting outside

T- Thinking how

U – Utterly

V- Victorious

W – We'd be spending

X – Xfinity together (sorry baby – x is a really hard letter)

Y – Yours with

Z – Zeal

I love you Linda! Please make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to be my wife.

Love always,

Dustin

Tears filled my eyes, and I got up to open the door to find him. I didn't have to look far. When I opened the door he was down on one knee hold up a beautiful box in his outreached hand. He opened up the box.

"Linda will you marry me?" I practically knocked him on his ass as I tackled him. "Is that a yes baby?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I'll marry you Dustin." He pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on my ring finger and kissed it. He pulled me in his arms and we made our way back into the room. He popped the champagne and we toasted. I pulled the comforter and pillows off the bed and placed them in front of the fireplace while he pulled out some strawberries and whipped cream out of the fridge. We sat on the floor with our backs against the bed feeding each other strawberries and drinking our champagne. I dipped my finger in the whipped cream and ran it down his chest before I straddled him to lick it off. Then he ran his fingers in an inward spiral slowly until he almost touched my nipples and then he began to suck and nibble on my left breast. I was so ready for him. I began to grind my hips against him and he switched to my right breast. I arched my back and moaned and called out his name. He grabbed my hips and gently lowered me on to him. He continued to suckle me while I rocked back and forth against him. I reached behind myself with one hand while steadying myself with the other on his shoulder while I took his balls in my hand and massaged them.

"God baby you feel so good." He began to trust his hips meeting my rocking as I drove myself deeper and deeper. He reached down and began to rub my clit in a circular motion until we both found our release.

We remained in front of the fire in each other's arms with my front to his back. He played with my hair and traced I L-O-V-E Y-O-U on my back.

I turned to face him kissing him on the nose. "I love you too. When do you want to get married?"

"Tomorrow" he said.

"We can't get married tomorrow."

"OK, when? I don't want to wait. What kind of wedding do you want?"

"Dustin, I don't want to wait either. I'd be fine if it was just us, a minister, Liam, Kate, and Elliot at our spot at Louisa Boren Park at sunrise."

"That sounds perfect. Let's do it on Valentine's Day."

"It's a date." I squealed "We're getting married at sunrise on Valentine's Day in the park." He pulled me close and we kissed. "After we get married can we go eat pancakes at Lil Jon's?"

"You really are my dream girl Linda. Now, let's go hit the hot tub."

"I didn't bring a swim suit." He pulled me up off the floor.

"I know. Neither did I. It's totally private, and I've want to make love to you outside since we first met."

"Oh my little nature boy, maybe we need to plan a honeymoon somewhere in warm weather." We both began to giggle as he wrapped a towel around his waist and a sheet around me before carrying me on over his shoulder to the hot tub.

We slept in, had a delicious breakfast in bed, and then went snowshoeing before we headed back to Seattle. The card ride back was quiet again, but this time it was for a different reason. Both of us were no longer nervous. We were both other the moon happy.


	64. Beth's return

Liam, Elliot, and I were waiting for Dustin and Linda when they arrived at our house. Liam made a sign that said congrats Linda and Dustin with two connected hearts. We filled the living room with heart shaped balloons and we had sparkling cider chilling. Liam saw poppers at the party store, so we had them too. The doorbell rang, and Elliot opened the door while Liam and I let off the confetti poppers. "Congratulation" we all yelled. Elliot opened the cider and said a toast.

We all lifted our glasses. "Here's to Linda and Dustin may you be as happy in your marriage as Kate and I are in ours."

"Let me see your ring Linda." She held out her hand and showed off her beautiful round cut platinum engagement ring. It was about 1.5 carat with an exquisite center stone surrounded by small diamonds. "You're got good taste Dustin."

"In women and diamonds" Dustin joked.

We all sat down to eat dinner. "So when's the big day?" I asked.

Linda looked at me sheepishly "February 14th"

"That's in less than a month."

"We know it's soon but we don't want to wait, and this way we'll be able to take our honeymoon before the baby gets here since Elliot will need Dustin at work with him taking time off to be with you, and I will be here to help you with the baby."

"If that's what you want what can we do to help?"

"Liam I was hoping you could walk me down the aisle and Kate I was hoping you would be my matron of honor."

Liam was thrilled that he got to be in the wedding. "Of course Linda, but I'll be as big as a house in your pictures."

"Kate!" Linda scoffed.

Elliot put his arms around me. "You'll be the most beautiful matron of honor I've ever seen baby." He kissed my shoulder.

"Elliot I was hoping you would be my best man since we would have never met if it weren't for you two."

"Sure Dustin, you're a lucky guy. Not quite as lucky as me, but still a lucky guy."

"Kate there is just one other thing I need to tell you." She paused. "You're going to need to get up very early in the morning because we're getting married at sunrise in the park."

"Aw, that's so romantic. I hate to get up early but for you two I'll do it."

The next few weeks flew by. Elliot and I finished our child birth classes, and packed our hospital bag so that we didn't have a repeat of the crazed packing maniac. Linda and I worked with Mia to find the perfect attire for a simple wedding in the park in the early February morning weather in Seattle. Linda's dress was a simple tea- length skirt with box pleats. The bodice draped at the waist with a brooch for a touch of sparkle. We paired it with a white fur capelet and a simple blusher. For me we picked a jersey sleeveless tank bodice with a v-neckline that had a charmeuse trim to highlight the waist or lack thereof in red. My mother agreed to let me borrow her vintage rabbit stole. To avoid problems with snow and ice we both decided to wear ballerina flats. Linda and Dustin weren't really into the idea of tuxedos at sunrise, so the three guys are all wearing dark grey suites with coordinating red ties. We ordered flowers, hired a photographer and a minister, and secured the permits needed to hold the wedding in the park. Elliot and I decided to surprise Linda and Dustin by renting out Lil Jon's for the morning. We secretly invited Dustin's family and the Grey/Kavanagh family to the reception.

I was only working part time, and everything was ready for Ava's arrival so I was feeling a little bored when I decided to start-up an old passion of mine. I hadn't realized how much I had missed writing since I left my internship at the paper to work at Kavanagh Media until I started doing it again. For some reason I was drawn to writing my pregnancy story. Maybe it was so that I would always remember what we had gone through to get to this moment. After I was done writing my story I wrote down everything Grace had told me about hers. I even met her for lunch and interviewed her. God I had missed it. I was hooked, and I had spare time on my hands for the moment so I asked Mia if I could interview her too. Of course she said yes. I didn't realize till I interviewed her just exactly what she had endured when she lost the baby. It had never really occurred to me weather she had to have a D&C or if she had a natural miscarriage since she was so early on her pregnancy when she lost the baby. It was surprising how open she was to talking to me about it. It almost seemed liberating. I wanted to interview Ana, and to ask her what she thought I should do with what I had so far, so I asked her to lunch.

"Thanks for meeting me Ana."

"Of course Kate, how's my niece?" She said as she rubbed my belly.

"She's getting big. I believe Liam called her a honeydew melon this morning. I think that kid spends too much time on the internet."

"At least he's looking up useful information." We both began to giggle. No matter how many days we went without talking or seeing each other we were always the same once we were together.

"How's little Aspen?"

"She's kicking her mom's butt. Thank god Teddy still takes naps so I can get some rest."

"So you think it's a girl?"

"Christian and Teddy are both convinced the baby is a girl so I'm just going with it. You'll have to find out what website Liam is using so I can show the fruits and vegetables to Teddy so he can see how big the baby is."

"I'll ask him later and text it to you."

"So what have you been up to?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've been kind of bored, so I've been writing a little and I wanted to get your opinion on it. I'm not sure what I should do with it yet. I was thinking if it's any good I could continue and maybe publish it as a book or maybe as a blog. Will you read what I have so far?"

"Of course I'll read it Kate. I'm sure it will be great." I handed her a copy of my pages.

"Ana, would you let me interview you?"

"Are you kidding me, of course you can." I interviewed her as we ate our lunch. She confessed to me about the "failed shot" theory with Teddy's pregnancy and she told me how nervous she had been about approaching Christian with the idea of having a second baby. After lunch we headed to yoga and then went our separate ways.

Later that night I sent her a text and informed her that Liam was pleased to inform her that her baby was the size of a lime, and that he would text her a weekly fruit and vegetable update for the remainder of her pregnancy.

My phone buzzed with a response

_Tell LiLi thanks. I love what you have here Kate. I'm going to show it to an editor anonymously tomorrow to get an unbiased opinion. Do you have more? _

To Ana

_I'm sure I can interview the ladies from our childbirth class and yoga but if I'm going to do this we need to hurry. I'll be a little busier in another month _

From Ana

_I'll get back to you tomorrow night. Laters. _

I went to bed after I finished my chapter on Ana's story. I felt so happy and blessed. That night I had a dream, but this one didn't scare me. It was so beautiful that I woke up crying. My crying woke up Elliot.

He turned on his nightstand light. "Are you ok baby?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I just had a wonderful dream."

"What was it about?"

"You, Liam, and I were walking in a beautiful garden hand in hand when we turned a corner we were in an open field with a blanket and picnic basket. We all sat down on the blanket and started to eat when we noticed a woman and three children walking towards us. The woman was Beth."

"It was? What happened?"

"The three children were holding hands and she has holding the largest child's hand in hers. She reached out her hand and I reached out mine. She put the little girls hand in mine and said "you deserve them" and she walked away."

"That's beautiful Kate but FUCK are you telling me we're having two more kids after this one?"


	65. Lovebirds

Linda spent the night at our house so that I could help her get ready. Secretly I think she wanted to sleep at our house so that I wouldn't be late. Sunrise was set for approximately 7:17 this morning, so we were planning on leaving the house at 6:00 am. Luckily my husband decided to give me a wonderful wake-up call at 4:30 am when the alarm went off.

"That's one way to wake me up Mr. Grey." I pecked him on the cheek as I headed to the shower with him following behind me.

"Anytime Mrs. Grey. Happy Valentine's day baby. I love you."

"Thank you, happy Valentine's day to you too my love."

He gently laced his hands across my belly "how's our little sweet pea doing?"

"Well, if the stories are true she's going to come out with enough hair for a French braid."

"What does that mean?"

"I've got heartburn like crazy, and they say that means she's going to have a head full of hair when she comes out."

"So you don't think the half of a pepperoni pizza you ate last night had anything to do with it. Right?" I smacked his ass.

"Elliot Grey you're terrible!" He turned his butt towards me.

"Oh, do that again baby. Spank me. Spank me."

"Only in your dreams Elliot. Shake a leg. We've got a wedding to get to and sunrise waits for no one."

"Yes ma'am."

When we arrived at the park Dustin was already there. Elliot left us in the car so that he could make sure things were set-up and to make sure that the walkway wasn't icy. Mia and Ethan had been here earlier and had lined the pathway with luminarias and red rose petals. Linda was grinning from ear to ear, and Liam looked so dashing. He had fallen back to sleep in the car. We decided to let him sleep until we were ready to get out of the car. It had snowed lightly last night and it was cold outside. Elliot returned to the car and told us it was time. Liam sprung to life and we got out of the car. Music played faintly from the iPod docking station that was down by the bench where Dustin and the minister waited for us. Elliot and I walked slowly down the path. Linda held Liam back waiting for the perfect moment. She wanted Dustin to see her for the first time just as the sun made its way over the crest. I tear formed in Dustin's eye as he caught his first glimpse of her. The ceremony was simple and traditional. They exchanged rings and the minister pronounced them man and wife. We tossed rose petals at them as they shared their first kiss as man and wife. It was a beautiful moment. The photographer was able to work quickly since it was only the five of us. In the morning light, I could see why Dustin loved this place and why he had shared it with Linda. After the photographer was done Liam, Elliot, and I left Dustin and Linda alone to share a toast together on their bench. We headed over to the restaurant. When we arrived we saw the place filled with family and friends. Everyone had followed our instructions by wearing red or white. Mia had outdone herself by transforming Lil Jon's dive. She even had a made a cake of sorts out of donuts. The look on Linda and Dustin's faces when they walked in was priceless. They were truly surprised to see everyone.

"Surprise" everyone yelled as they walked in the door.

We cranked up the music on the juke box, and ate pancakes till we couldn't eat anymore. Everyone had a great time. We all formed a human tunnel when Linda and Dustin left for Sea-Tic to leave for their honeymoon in Maui.

Linda stopped when she got to me "thank you Kate for letting me be a part of your lives." She hugged me got in the car. We waved goodbye as they drove away.

Elliot drove us home in silence after the reception. We were all exhausted. Elliot carried a sleeping Liam in the house from the car. It was such an adorable sight. I watched him as he put him to bed before taking my hand and leading us to our bedroom. We changed into our sweats and climbed in to bed. He held me in his arms and we both drifted off to sleep. When I awoke he was watching me.

"Hey baby, happy Valentine's day." He bent down and kissed me.

"Hey, is Liam up?"

"Mom and dad came to pick him up they are taking him and Sophie to see the new Hunger Games movie, and then he's spending the night at their house. Mom thought it would be nice for us to have one more romantic evening before the baby gets here?"

"That's sweet, but I intend to take advantage of you repeatedly over the next three weeks baby."

"I look forward to it, but I don't think that's what my mother was talking about. Get up! I have a surprise for you." He helped me out of bed, and led me by the hand towards the kitchen. The small nook table was set with a beautiful tablecloth, candles, and china from our wedding.

"Your seat my lady." He pulled out my chair for me and placed my napkin in my lap.

"Why thank you kind sir." He offered me a glass of sparkling cider as he sat down.

We raised our glasses for a toast "to the mother of my children and the love of my life." We both took a sip and I leaned in to kiss him.

"Thank you Elliot. I love you." He had prepared a romantic dinner. We fed each other cheese and crackers, and then we fed each other pasta out of the same bowl. We even shared a piece of spaghetti like in Lady and the Tramp. He came back from the kitchen with dessert; a tray of fresh cut fruit, whip cream, and my favorite tapioca pudding. I dipped a strawberry in the cream and fed it to him dabbing a bit on his nose and then liking it off. He playfully threw a grape at me, and I retaliated by flicking a spoonful of tapioca in his face.

"This is war Kate. Us Grey's never start anything we don't finish so I hope you've thought this through." He reached for the bowl of whipped cream and smeared a handful of it on my face. I took the bowl of tapioca and poured it over his head. He wrapped his arms around me and we both began to laugh uncontrollably. He slid our intertwined bodies down the floor and we began to clean each other off. Licking, tasting, and kissing. Before we knew it we were ravenously making love on the kitchen floor amidst a mess of fruit, whipped cream, and tapioca pudding but neither of us cared.


	66. Lucky Liam

Liam's POV

This sucks. I'm off from school for the week, but I can't go boarding because dad's afraid to be too far away from Kate. I'm excited about the baby, but this is probably the last chance I'll have to board for the season. Dad is at work and Kate has been on the phone all morning. She's doing interviews for her book. I guess she's trying to finish it before Ava gets here. I just wish we could get out of this house and go do something.

"Liam" Kate called from the other room, and I went to go see what she wanted.

"What's up?"

"Grab your swim trunks. Let's go to the gym for a swim, and then on the way home we'll stop and get some milkshakes and cheese burgers." I sprang into action; she didn't have to ask me twice. I loved going to the pool with Kate. She was really good for a girl. She loved to race, and used to beat me a lot but now she's a big as a house as my dad says so she's slowed down a bit. Today we just did some laps and played around in the water. After we got showered and dressed we head to Dick's to get some burgers. These weren't just any burgers; they were the best burgers in Seattle or in my opinion the world.

"What flavor shake do you want Liam?"

"Chocolate" She ordered two deluxe specials, two extra crispy fries, a chocolate shake, and a vanilla shake. We sat in the car and ate while we cranked up the tunes on the radio. It was funny to see Kate balance the basket of fries on her baby bump. I took a picture with my phone and sent it to my dad via text. It only took a few minutes to get a response.

Reply from dad

_Hope you're having fun. Take good care of our girls. _

I showed Kate his response and she smiled and winked at me. We finished our late lunch and headed home. I went in my room to play video games and Kate went back to work on her book. A little while later Kate was at my door with a funny look on her face. She had one hand on her back and one hand on her belly.

"Liam get your shoes and go grab the bag on the floor in my room. We're going to the hospital."

I grabbed my shoes and the bag like Kate asked. I could hear her on the phone with dad as we walked out the door. "Yes, I'm sure babe. We will meet you at the hospital. Try to not get yourself killed on the way. OK. Yes, Elliot. Bye." We got in the car and speed of to the hospital.

"See Kitty you should have taught me how to drive." She looked at me and smiled. When we got to the hospital I had to wait in the waiting room. I posted a status on my Facebook, and before I knew it the entire family was blowing up my phone. I didn't know what to tell them other than we were at the hospital. Dad came running in like a bat out of hell just as Kate came out from behind the doors.

"False alarm" she said as she walked towards us. "Liam you better update that post before the entire family shows up here."

"Are you ok baby?" dad asked Kitty.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just should have eaten all of that greasy food. I'm sorry if I worried you.

"Let's get you home. Dustin drove me, so that I wouldn't kill myself or anyone else driving like a maniac." They smiled at each other.

When we got home dad made Kitty go straight to bed. After she fell asleep he came in my room to thank me for helping out today. It made me proud. He usually let me stay up when I didn't have school, but he told me I had to get to bed my nine because he had a surprise for me in the morning.

Dad woke me up at six am and told me that I had to be ready with my board gear by seven. I was so excited. Dad told me that uncle Christian, Taylor, and Sophie were taking me to Crystal Mountain for the day. I hadn't told anyone, but I really liked that Sophie. She was cute and funny. I hope I can impress her with my mad snowboarding skills today. We had a great day. We got home late, so I went straight to bed.

On Wednesday Mia, Ethan, Ana, and Teddy all came over. The girls headed out for pedicures and lunch. Auntie Ana insisted that Kitty would be glad she had her toes done when they were up in the stirrups. "Gross" Uncle Ethan and I said at the same time.

Uncle Ethan, Teddy, the security team, and I all went out to lunch and then we went to the aquarium. Teddy and I love to watch the Sea Otters. It's so cool that Uncle Christian has a security team. They are really cool. They all wear dark suits and shades. Uncle Ethan will be a great dad. I wonder why he and Aunt Mia don't have any kids yet.

Thursday dad took me out to breakfast and then dropped me off at my buddy Spencer's house. Spence and I spent the day playing video games and watching movies. We had a blast.

Friday came and I hadn't seen much of Kate. Dad had practically forced her to bed after the false alarm on Monday. I'm not sure why. Grandma Grace had told me that the baby could come at any time now and be just fine. According to my research Ava was already the size of a six to nine pound pumpkin. Dad agreed that Kate and I could go to the movies if she didn't over eat. We had a great time. I really loved spending time with Kate. She never made me feel like an outsider. I think my mom would have really loved her. I posted a status update on my Facebook.

_Thanks to all my family for making this one of the best weeks of my life. It was awesome!_


	67. Chocolate malted crunch or nothing

"Hey Ana. I just sent you the last chapter."

"Ok, so I'll write you biography. All we need is your dedication, and the signed contract."

"Are we really doing this Ana?"

"Yes, Kate, It's great. You should be so proud of what you've done."

"I am. I just never thought I would see my name in print. Thanks for everything Ana. I'll send you over my dedication shorty."

"Bye Kate. Call me after your appointment with Doctor Greene." We each hung up the phone. I sat at my computer trying to think about my dedication, but pregnancy brain was setting in. It really is true what they say about the mind goes as the belly grows. I'm surprised I was able to get this book done at all let alone get it published. I guess I'm just being a good Girl Scout by using my resources wisely. Nothing's wrong with that. I began to type the first thing that came to mind.

A Journey to Motherhood

This book is dedicated to my loving husband Elliot who never left my side during this journey, and our amazing children Liam and Ava. Being your mom is the best gift I could ever be given.

I hit the send button before I could over think it. I closed my laptop and waddled out to find Elliot.

"We've got to go babe. We have our last appointment with Doctor Greene." Hopefully.

"Kate you never know. Sweet pea could decide she's not ready to meet us yet."

"Elliot don't even kid! I'll drink an entire bottle of castor oil if I have to."

"Son are you ready? We're going to drop you off at Grandma and Grandpa's house so that Kate and I can go out for an early birthday dinner tonight."

"I'm ready. It would be so cool if she's born tomorrow on your birthday."

"Yeah son, it would be a really great present but I just want her to be born and to be healthy even if it's not tomorrow. Let's go." We all got in the car. We dropped Liam off and headed to the doctor. We didn't have to wait long until we were taken back. Dr. Greene did a full exam. I was hoping that would start labor.

"Everything looks good Kate. You are 100% effaced but not dilated. It could be anytime now."

"Can we do anything else to speed things along?"

"Kate I'm sure you've heard of all the old wives tales. But the biggest questions I get is always about sex. I always tell my patients that it would hurt, and that it will be the last chance you get for the next six to eight weeks." With that doctor Greene took her leave.

"See I told you. Happy birthday baby. Now take me to bed of lose me forever." I began to giggle as Elliot helped me off the examination table. "I've always wanted to say that." I got dressed and he took me in his arms.

"Elliot Grey labor instigator at your service my lady, but first I'm going to feed you."

"OK, can we have something spicy? It might help too."

"You weren't kidding when you said you would try anything. Were you?" I shook my head no and we headed out the door. What he didn't know was that I had already been using primrose oil for the last week, and that I had power walked the entire time he was away at the office this morning.

The salsa we had at the Mexican restaurant was so spicy that I swear I saw a tear in Elliot's eye. I tried to get him to have a shot, but he wouldn't just in case he needed to drive. We headed home after dinner with the promise of sex on both our minds. I'm sure it was for different reasons of course. Me I just wanted this baby out of me. He was probably thinking about the next six to eight weeks of abstinence. I guess one thing was for sure was that we both wanted to make this count. We practically raced to the bedroom when we got home. Clothes were flying everywhere, but I wanted to take a moment to let him know I wasn't just using him for his labor inducing hormones. I decided to give him a little treat called the porn star. I cautiously got down on my knees. I used one hand to guide his penis in my mouth and then looked up at him. I reached up with both my hands and tweaked his nipples maintaining eye contact with him the entire time.

"Fuck baby" he moaned as he trust into my mouth. I didn't relent with my licking and sucking. He groaned in ecstasy as his hot cum filled my mouth and I swallowed. He helped me onto the bed. I climbed onto my hands and knees and he entered my from behind. I screamed the words he loved to hear "fuck me baby, fuck me hard." He was so deep that the sound of his balls slapping into my pussy pushed us both over the edge. He pumped every ounce of his cum into me before he eased out of me and helped me to my side spooning against me. "Thank you baby, that's going down in the record books for great birthday sex."

"As long as I'm the only name in the record books birthday boy." He snuggled close and whispered in my ear.

"Baby you blew all the other records out of the water the first night we met."

"Good save babe, but I think you owe me."

"Anything for you my love."

"I could really use some ice cream."

"We have some in the freezer I'll get you some."

"It's not the right flavor would you mind going out and getting me some chocolate malted crunch please?"

"I guess. But you're going to owe me."

"Really? I'm about to pass this basketball out of my vagina and you think I owe you. You're a fucking piece of work Elliot."

"I was kidding baby. I'll get you whatever you want. I'll be right back."

"You have to get it from Rite Aid they are the only ones that have that flavor."

"Yes dear." He got dresses, grabbed his keys, and headed out the door. He came back shortly with a two bowls in hand. "Here you are babe."

I looked down at the bowl and it didn't look right. I put a spoonful in my mouth. It was delicious but it wasn't chocolate malted crunch. I set bowl down.

"What's wrong?"

"This is the only time during this entire pregnancy that I've asked you to go out and get me something to fulfill a craving and you come back with the wrong flavor of ice cream."

"I'm sorry. I thought it was the right flavor. Is this the way you're going to be until you have this baby?"

"Fuck off Elliot! I'm going to sleep."

I feel to sleep quickly. About two hours later I woke up to the pain of a contraction. I looked over at my sleeping husband. God I was such a bitch to him. I hope he's not too mad at me. I tried to relax and go back to sleep. I drifted off, but about an hour later I was up again. I got up and went to the bathroom. When I wiped I noticed a lot of mucous. Shit! This is it. I decided to let Elliot sleep while I tried to get some more rest, but I couldn't get comfortable so I decided to go sit in the glider in Ava's room. I think I drifted off again but another pain hit. I got my phone out and decided to start tracking the contractions. They continued through the night, but I decided not to wake him. At five am I decided to take a shower to see if it stop the contractions. The sound of the water running in the bathroom woke him up. He came into the bathroom rubbing his eyes.

"You're up early." He pulled of his boxers and got in the shower with me.

"Happy birthday baby. I'm sorry about the ice cream." Just then another contraction hit and he could tell by the look in my eyes that I was in pain.

"How long have you been up?"

"Most of the night."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought you could use some rest." He shook his head.

"Kate we're supposed to be a team here. I can't be a good coach if you don't tell me what's going on." I briefed him on the contractions and we decided to get to the hospital to get things checked out.


	68. Happy birthday

Elliot seemed calm. Maybe he noticed that I was freaking out a little so he decided to man up. Whatever had happened I was grateful. Another contraction hit in the car. He held my hand and reminded me to breathe. We were already pre-registered at the hospital, so we were able to go straight up to labor and delivery. When we arrived they put us in a small room. The on-call doctor came in and checked me.

"Mrs. Grey you are doing great but you are only at two 2 centimeters so we won't be able to admit you yet. I suggest you go back home and try and get some rest."

"This is bullshit" Elliot yelled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, but this is hospital procedure. Go home for a few hours and get some rest. The contractions should start getting longer, stronger, and closer together. It usually takes about 1 centimeter per hour, so you have plenty of time and you'll be a lot more comfortable at home." The doctor left and I got dressed. We left the hospital feeling desperate. Neither of us wanted to go home.

"Can we go to your parent's house Elliot?" He let out a sigh of relief.

"Happy birthday son Liam just left for school" Carrick said as he greeted us at the door. They seemed a little surprised to see us. Elliot explained what they said at the hospital and Grace agreed. I tried to get comfortable. It seemed like I was only able to stay in one position for two contractions before I had to try and find a new one.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked.

"Of course not dear, take it in the guest shower so you don't have to go up the stairs." Grace said.

The shower felt nice against my back. Suddenly as I stood in the shower I felt a strange sensation. It was as if a water balloon broke inside of me. I got out of the shower and got dressed again. I was thankful my water broke in the shower and not on my mother-in-laws sofa. "I think we need to get back to the hospital. My water just broke." The look of the crazed maniac reappeared momentarily before Grace stepped in to remind him that he need to be strong. Once my water broke the contractions really started to hit hard. Elliot parked the car, and we headed back to the labor and delivery ward. I was using the railing to help me walk and some wise crack nurse said "somebody's working hard" as she walked by. I shot her the evil eye. They immediately got me settled in one of the birthing suites, and this time Doctor Greene came in to check me.

"You're doing great Kate you're at 5 centimeters. Do you remember what I said about the midwife?"

"Yes, it's fine she can do it." Elliot looked confused.

"Ok, she will be in to check on you shortly. I'll be around if any complications should arise."

"Thanks." Doctor Greene left the room.

"What is she talking about Kate?" A contraction hit and I squeezed the hell out of his hand until it subsided.

"I want to try and do this without drugs. They have a midwife on staff, and I told Dr. Greene she could deliver the baby." I really needed to get out of bed. "I need to move. Can you help me up?" He helped me out of the bed and I sat down on the birthing ball just as someone knocked on the door. It was my mom and Ana. We had asked them both to be in the room. Ana was going to take pictures, and mom was going to hold my hand. Grace must have called them.

"Ana will you try and talk some sense into her. She's gone crazy. She's decided she doesn't want drugs and she wants the midwife to deliver the baby."

"Elliot I admire her. I wish I had been able to do that with Teddy. They know what they are doing here. They will both be fine." Just then another contraction hit. We played the lets move to a different position game for several hours. I moved from the ball, to the rocker, to walking around the ward, to leaning against Elliot's shoulders, to sitting on the toilet.

The midwife told me I could sit on the toilet if it was comfortable for me, but that I couldn't push if I had the urge. So once I felt that urge to push, I asked my mom to go and get the midwife while Elliot and Ana helped me back into the bed. She came in to check me and said that I was ready to push. A sense of relief washed over me and a look of panic washed over my husband.

"Elliot can you please get me a cold compress?" He came back to the here and now and went to get what I had asked for. The midwife instructed mom and Elliot on how to hold my legs as I pushed. They asked me if I wanted the mirror. I agreed. For a moment I thought they had some type of black circle on the baby's head, but then I realized it was her hair. The midwife instructed me to stop pushing for a moment. She was going to do an episiotomy. We had learned in birthing class that a cut healed faster than a tear, so I gladly followed her instructions. When she was done she told me that I could push when I was ready. I lifted my shoulder form the bed and bared down while everyone counted to ten before they allowed me to relax again. Helen, the midwife told me I could go again as soon as I was ready. With that I began again.

"The head is out Kate. Once more push and you'll be holding your baby girl. Go when you are ready." A surge of adrenaline coursed through my body as I pushed one more time. Helen laid Ava on me and the nurse began to rub her with a blanket. She began to cry and so did I. "Elliot I need you down here." Helen instructed him as he cut the cord. Ana captured it all as she snapped away on the camera.

Elliot looked at me with tears in his eyes and kissed my forehead, and then he bent down and kissed our sweet pea, our Ava. The nurse adjusted my smock telling us that newborns lined skin to skin contact. I stroked her back and kissed her head. After a few minutes they took her so that they could check her APGAR, weight her, and measure her. I didn't even notice the midwife was still working on me until she reminded me that I had to push again. Mom stayed by my side while Elliot and Ana went to the other side of the bed with Ava.

"She's beautiful Kate" Ana said quietly.

I heard the nurse say APRGAR 9, 7 pounds 6 ounces, 21.5 inches long born at 2:23 pm

Elliot came back with our daughter in his arms. "You did great baby. I'm so proud of you." The nurse changed the position of the bed and Elliot put her in my arms. "I love you." He beamed.

"I love you too baby. Happy birthday my loves." Just then the camera flashed.


	69. New kid on the block

Doctor Greene came in to check on me, and was really happy with the outcome. She sent in the lactation nurse to show me how to help Ava latch on. Ava seemed to catch on quickly and the nurse was pleased with what she saw, so she left us alone. Ana and mom had gone out to go give the family an update. Linda had brought Liam from school to the hospital, so they were all waiting anxiously in the waiting area. Grace knocked on the door and asked if she could come in. Ava had fallen asleep so I detached her like the nurse had shown me. I couldn't stop kissing her, and Elliot couldn't take his eyes off of us.

"Come on in mom." He answered.

"Congratulations, I heard you did great Kate."

"Thanks mom. Do you want to hold her?" I carefully placed her in her arms and Elliot captured the moment with a photo. Grace un-swaddled her to get a good look at her before kissing her forehead, re-wrapping her, and handing her back. "I think we have a really nervous young man outside who needs to see all of you."

"Thanks mom, can you let him in and stay to take pictures. I want all of us in them."

"Of course son." Elliot handed her the camera and she left the room to go get Liam. The door opened and mom and Liam came quietly in. Mom showed Liam to the sink so that we could wash his hands. He paid careful attention to what his grandmother said. He dried his hands and came towards us on the side of the bed where Elliot stood.

"Is that her dad?"

"Yup, that's your sister Ava. Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?"

"Of course. You're her big brother." Grace positioned herself at the end of the bed. I gingerly moved over, and Liam carefully climbed up on the bed beside me. Once he got settled, I handed him his sister.

"She so small and cute." He sad to us, and then he looked down and started talking to her. "Hi sweet pea. I'm your big brother Liam, but you can call me LiLi like Teddy. We've been waiting for you for a long time. You're the luckiest little girl in the world because we have the best mom and the best dad ever."

Wow he had called me Momma Kitty before, but never just mom. Tears filled my eyes. I looked up at Elliot and he was crying too. Grace said "cheese" and we all looked up at the camera. Soon the rest of the family was clamoring at the door to get in with flowers and balloons. Liam expertly advised them to all wash their hands before they could hold her.

Ana cried as she held her. I could relate to those dam pregnancy hormones. "She beautiful Kate. I hope we have a little girl so that they can be best friends too."

Mia and Ethan held each other tightly. I was worried about Mia. I hoped this wouldn't bring up to many raw emotions for her, but I think I saw something other than sadness in her eyes. To me it looked like hope.

Cary looked like a giant holding the little pink bundle in his arms. Clearly he was already in love with the newest addition to the family.

Mom sat in the rocker and held her in her arms. She was so happy, but inside I knew her heart was breaking. Just like Ethan and I every time something like this happened we were flooded with emotions of my daddy. He would have been so proud. He would have been an amazing grandfather. Mom started a conversation with Ava as if they were the only two people in the room. "Welcome to the family Ava Rose Grey. I'm so happy you are here. I can't wait to tell you all about your grandpa. He would have loved you so much." Ava stretched in her arms and opened her eyes. "Grandma lives you sweet pea." Ava closed her eyes and wend back to sleep.

Elliot and I just smiled at each other. She was introduced to the entire family before she woke up in Christian's arms.

We walked towards me and gave me a kiss on the forehead "thanks for giving my brother the best birthday gift ever Kate." He handed Ava back to me and they all filed out the door. The nurse came in and helped Elliot change her diaper, and then helped me to get her to latch on again. I could barely keep my eyes off of her and her father was the same way. "Babe can you get me something out of the bag?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"You're birthday present."

"You already got me the best present ever."

"I know, but I just couldn't resist." He found the gift in the bag and walked towards me. "Open it!"

He cracked a grin when he saw the t-shirt that read "world's hottest dad" inside the box he saw the rental agreement for the beach house in Costa Rica. "I thought we could go when Liam gets out of school, and it will give me a goal to get back in a bikini."

He bent over and kissed me. "Thank you I love them both, and you'd be stunning in a paper bag. Give yourself a break; you just had a most beautiful baby in the word."

Ava was eating vigorously when we heard another knock on the door. Linda stuck her head in. "Can we come in? She asked.

"Hold on one second" Elliot answered as he handed me a blanket to cover up with. "Come on in guys." Linda and Dustin came in with another large bouquet of flowers.

"We can come back when you are done." I shook my head no. Dustin put the flowers with the others and Linda came closer.

"It's ok, I'm going to be doing this a lot so I might as well get used to it." They stayed for a short time, and then we had a nice surprise. Christian and Ana sent Taylor with dinner from Gail over. We ate in silence looking at our daughter, before we tried to get some sleep.

In the morning we were both relieved to hear we could all go home. Trying to get any sleep here was impossible, and we just wanted to be home with both our children.


	70. After all these years

Grace's POV

We stopped for pizza on the way home. Liam was so excited about the baby. He barley stopped talking long enough to eat. It was so nice to see. Most boys his age wouldn't really care. Maybe it's because he only had Beth and Linda for so long. It is such a joy to have him in our family. I can't imagine our lives without him. I wish we could have known him sooner, but then we probably wouldn't have Kate and Ava in our lives, or Ethan for that matter. Who could have ever believed that a little interview for a college newspaper could have had such an impact on our family? If Kate hadn't been sick Ana and Christian would have never met and all our lives would be so different. My children are so lucky they had all met their match. Ana had opened Christian's heart. Head strong Kate doesn't put up with Elliot's childish ways and Ethan is a constant calm that subsides the storm of hurricane Mia.

"Uhm" Cary broke into my thoughts. "Earth to Grace." I smiled at him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how blessed we are." I took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yes we are Grace." He kissed the top of my hand.

"Yuck not you two too" Liam said with a look on his face that was Elliot reincarnated.

I remember the first time I saw that look. Elliot was about the same age as Liam is now. It was a hot summer day in Seattle and the three kids were playing in the sprinklers in the back yard. My parents were watching them, and Cary and I had gone inside to prepare lunch. One thing led to another and we found ourselves in a compromising position when we heard Elliot at the door giving us the look. Cary quickly diverted his attention while I buttoned my blouse back up. It's was a good thing that the kitchen counter was between them, or Cary might have had to explain the pole stick straight up in his shorts. "We will be right out with lunch son, did you need something?" Elliot shook his head, and walked through to the bathroom. We both began to laugh when we heard the door shut.

I began to laugh out loud "What were you thinking about?" Liam asked.

"I was just thinking how much you and your dad are alike. He used to make that face too. One of these days soon you'll be girl crazy too Liam."

"No grandma, I've already found the girl for me."

"Oh really, and who might that be."

"Sophie Taylor" he said with a blushing smile.

"I had no idea."

"She smells like peaches and she knows how to snowboard and she likes The Hunger Games. She's perfect."

"Well congratulations, it seems that you have met your perfect match. I hope we have a few years to plan for the wedding."

""Grandma I'm only ten." We all began to laugh, and then we headed home.

We tucked Liam into bed in Elliot's old room, and then we went back down stairs. Cary turned on the stereo and opened up a bottle of champagne. He handed me a glass and we toasted to our granddaughter, hopefully the first of many more to come. Cary took my glass and asked me to dance. He took me in his arms as the sounds of Ella Fitzgerald filled the room. After almost thirty five years of marriage, I loved this man today more than ever if that was possible. He dipped me and then kissed passionately. My body yearned for him and his eyes told me that he was thinking the same thing. Before I knew it he swept me up in his arms and carried me towards our bedroom. He carefully set me down and we began to undress one another. He ran his hands down my body and peppered me with kisses as I ran my fingers through his handsome salt and pepper hair. "I love you Grace."

"I love you Cary." He lowered me onto the bed. He continued kissing every inch of my body. I was on fire with desire for him. Our sex life had always been good, but we had suffered times where we were less intimate. We had three children and both had very stressful careers, but thankfully we had always made our way back to each other. "I need you Cary" I whispered in his ear and then I tugged on his earlobe with my teeth. He looked into my eyes and entered me. It was as if we were still dancing. Together in time, we climbed to our release together before we both collapsed in complete fulfillment. He fell asleep in each other's arms. In the morning Liam came rushing in our room. We were still asleep intertwined with each other. Thank god we were covered with a sheet, but I saw that look again as Liam quickly covered his eyes and turned to leave our room.

"Sorry" he yelled from the door. We quickly got pajamas on, and headed out to find him in the kitchen.

"Good morning Liam. You're up bright and early."

"Sorry grandma and grandpa, I just want to get to the hospital to see my parents and sister." He was still embarrassed by what he had seen.

"Let's get some breakfast and then I will check in with your dad to see how things are going. If everything is ok, they might be coming home so we might just meet them at your house."

"Thanks grandma."

Cary came behind me a swatted me on the bottom and said softly "You're the hottest grandma I've ever seen."

"Grandpa!"

"Liam I just can't help it. After all these years and she's still the girl for me. Although I'm a little bit jealous. Your girl smells like peaches, and mine smells like hand sanitizer and latex."


	71. Back in the saddle

"OK little one we need to have a serious talk about tonight. Tonight mommy and daddy need you to get some sleep. Mommy loves you but it's time for daddy to get some attention." I turned to see Elliot leaning against the door. He had a huge smile on his face.

"How are my girls doing today?" He came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I tilted my head to give him better access to my neck. He kissed me as I picked our daughter up off the changing table.

"Ava and I were just having a little chat about tonight. I was telling her that if Doctor Greene gives us the all clear that I have plans for her daddy tonight."

"Thank fuck."

"Elliot watch your mouth!"

"Sorry baby, I just can't wait to get my hands on you. Well, not my hands so much." He pressed his hips against me, and I could feel his erection against me.

"I get the point baby, as tired as I am I feel the same way. I'm going to feed Ava and pump so your mom has milk for her tonight and then we are headed out to the doctor."

"Call me after your appointment." He kissed me and then he kissed Ava goodbye. "Laters, baby."

"Laters."

"Hello Kate. How are you feeling?"

"Other than tired I'm great Doctor Greene."

"Where's the baby?"

"She's out in the waiting room with Grace. We're going out to lunch."

"You look great. What have you been doing?"

"I've still been doing the prenatal yoga with Ana and I've been jogging with Elliot. We're going on vacation in June, so I'm trying to get back in bikini shape. Honestly I think he is too. We both still have some baby weight to lose"

"Everything looks good here. Do you have any questions or concerns? Have you thought about what you want to do for birth control going forward?

"Dr. Greene you mentioned that when we were ready to have another we could come straight back to you instead of trying for a year to get pregnant again, right?"

"Yes Kate that's what I said."

"So do you think the chances of me getting pregnant without help are low?"

"Well Kate, since we really don't know the reason you didn't get pregnant sooner that's a little hard to say, but yes I think you may need help getting pregnant again."

"Ok, well thank you for the information. I'll need to talk to Elliot but I think we'll just let nature take its course and see what happens."

"If you change your mind I'd be more than happy to prescribe something."

"Thank you Dr. Greene."

"Thanks for coming to lunch today mom."

"Of course Kate I wouldn't miss a chance to go to lunch with two of my favorite girls." She handed me Ava since she was beginning to fuss. Per my request the waiter had seated us in a booth at the rear of the restaurant so that I could discreetly nurse while we ate. Ava seemed to always know when I was trying to eat, and wanted to eat too.

"Mom are you and Cary still up for watching the kids tonight while Elliot and I go out on a date?"

"Yes! Do you think you're ready?"

"Don't get me wrong I love being a mommy, but I don't want to lose what we had. We've both been so tired trying to get in a routine that I'm worried we will get in to a rut if we don't take time to ourselves."

"What time do you want us over?"

"How about five thirty, that way I can nurse her and pump. She'll sleep for a few hours and then you can give her a bottle. We can be home before she'll need to eat again."

"Do you have anything special planned?"

"Mom! I really don't want to discuss our sex life with you!"

"I am a doctor you know Kate."

"Thanks mom, but I think your son and I have this covered." We both looked down Ava and smiled.

"Wow baby you look amazing. Are you ready to go?"

"You don't look bad yourself daddy."

"Not tonight Kate. Mommy and daddy are staying here. Tonight it's just you and me baby."

"Ok fine, but then no baby than either."

"Fine tonight you can be my feisty sex kitty."

"M-E-O-W" He took me by the hand and led me out of our room. We said our goodbyes and left. I never thought leaving Ava for a few hours with my in-laws would be so hard, but I knew she was in good hands.

"Elliot I'm driving. I've got something special planned for tonight." He tossed me the keys and gave me a wink. He seemed surprised when we pulled up to the Westin Bellevue. I took his hand and lead him past the restaurant lobby to the elevators. When we got inside I pushed the button for the 18th floor. When the doors closed he pinned me against the elevator wall and began kissing me. "God I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He said between kisses. "Now what was the line you used on me? Oh, I remember. Take me to bed or lose me forever." We barely made it to our room with our clothes on. I'm sure the security guards were enjoying the show, but neither of us cared. After an hour of passionate love making the doorbell to the suite rings. Room service has our dinner that I pre-ordered; Caesar salad, Jackson Street hoisin braised short ribs, and chocolate dipped strawberries. I even ordered Elliot his favorite beer. We feed each other the strawberries in the enormous Jacuzzi tub that overlooked the city. My breast began to feel engorged. I had never been away from the baby this long. I was desperate for more of my husband but desperate to get home to our daughter. Milk began to drip from my breasts. I'm sure most men would have found it repulsive, but not mine. He thought it was sexy, and he began to suck as he lowered me onto him. It was so intense. It was the longest orgasm I think I had ever experienced. "Oh god, oh yes, don't stop, yes" he trust into me and I rocked my hips to meet every trust. He called out my name and we both found our release.

It was a magical night, but we were both anxious to get home. On the way home we talked about the plans for Easter the next day. Bob and Carla came to town, and Ana and Christian are having an eggtravaganza and announcing the sex of our next niece our nephew. Apparently a new Grey competition has begun.


	72. Anan's eggs

The morning began with a visit from the Easter bunny. He left a huge basket for Liam, a little candy with lots of fun stuff for summer. Ava's basket had a swim suite and her first Madame Alexander doll. It's never too early start a collection. It was the hoppin' along doll from the Easter collection. She's so cute with blue eyes and blonde curls. These dolls are amazing not a detail has been missed .We all met at church at everyone was dressed in their Sunday best. Elliot and Liam both wore gray slacks with shite dress shirts and pink ties. Ave wore a pink dress with that was covered in fabric rosettes and a satin sash. Mia had bought it for her. She looked adorable. Mia thought she looked like a cupcake and threatened to eat her. I opted for a light gray pencil skirt with and white blouse and pink cardigan sweater. Nursing in a blouse was much more practical than a dress. Thank god Ana had given be a crash course when Ava was born. Teddy looked handsome too. He had a little vest and bow tie. The entire family looked like they walked right out of a catalog.

"Hi Auntie Ana. How's the little grapefruit?" Liam asked. Teddy squirmed out of Christian's arms and went straight to his LiLi. Teddy put his fingers over Liam's mouth.

"Baby no gape fruit LiLi." Teddy vehemently declared. "Gape fruit yucky."

We all began to laugh. "I thought I would let him taste the fruit or veggie of the week after we talked about the baby." Ana said "Teddy wasn't a fan this week but he loved week 22, papaya."

The service was beautiful. Grace was beaming. It must be something about being surrounded by your children and grandchildren because I saw the same look on my mother and Carla's eyes too. After church we all headed to Ana and Christian's compound. Of course they don't know Elliot and I secretly call it "the yard" since security is higher than most prisons. Ana. Carla, and Gail prepared and delicious meal. Gail and Taylor joined us with Sophie for dinner. I swear I caught Liam and Sophie looking at each other. I elbowed Elliot in the side and he caught a glimpse of it. "That's my boy" he whispered in my ear. After we ate Ana and Christian took us all outside so to reveal the sex of the baby.

"Everyone we'd like to tell you what the sex is of the new baby." Christian said as he clinked on his glass to get our attention with Ana and Teddy standing next to them. Behind them the yard was covered with plastic Easter eggs. Ana and Teddy began to hand everyone a basket.

"280 eggs are in the yard. That's the number of days in an average pregnancy. One of them contains a sonogram picture with the sex of the baby on it. You all need to collect the eggs and find the one with the picture. Whoever finds it gets to make the announcement and wins a weekend of shopping in New York." Christian explained. "As a bonus some of the eggs have candy, some have money, and have some surprises. Are you guys ready to hunt? Son can you give them the signal?"

Teddy shook his head yes and yelled "ready, set, GO". Everyone took off except Ana, Christian, and I.

"Kate you go hunt. I'll hold her." Ana reached over and took Ava out of my arms. I kicked off my shoes and went running. I wanted that trip to New York. Christian had me a shopping. Soon the yard was cleared and all the baskets were filled. We all sat down on the patio and began opening our eggs. Liam was so excited when he found a twenty dollar bill in an egg. Teddy was covered in chocolate and smiling from ear to ear. We had to stop Liam from trading with Teddy since Liam was trading candy for money.

"Yo little bro, you better teach your son the value of a dollar."

"Kiss it bro he's not even two!"

"Uncle Lellot kiss what daddy? " Teddy asked

"Auntie Kitty of course son." Grace reminded her sons that they were in mixed company and told them that they had better watch it, or they would be sent home without any cookies.

"Christian you wouldn't want to go to bed without your cookie would you?" Ana asked with a wink.

"No baby, I love my cookie. I hate going to bed without it."

"Daddy I love cookies too." Everyone giggled.

Mia found a note inside an egg that said box number six. Ana showed her a table with ten numbered boxes, and Mia opened box number six which had a gift card to Neiman Marcus. She squealed with delight. Carrick got box number 2 that contained a Barnes and Noble gift card. Bob got number 1 it had a picture of a glider on the front that read "good for 1 glider ride with Christian Grey – Pilot". Finally the golden egg was discovered by Grace. I think she had found it long ago, but was enjoying watching everyone discover the treasures in their eggs. By the end of the egg openings everyone was delighted with what they had found. Grace finally fessed up that she had the sonogram picture. She took her place next to Ana, Christian, and Teddy.

"Everyone the next Grey to join the family is a . . . . girl! Everyone surrounded them with hugs. As quickly as it happened for us, gift bags containing all sorts of adorable girlie items appeared for Christian and Ana.

Teddy began to cry. "What's wrong son?"

"I want to be big bro like Uncle Lellot." Ana hugged him and then wiped away his tears.

"You will still be a big brother son, but you will have a little sister like Auntie Mimi instead of a little brother. OK?"

"No! Can I have a bruder?"

"Sorry son, not this time." Christian ruffled his hair and tried to get him to smile.

"Can I have a doggie?"

"Mom and I will think about it buddy. Now go play with LiLi and Sophie." Ana put Teddy down and he joined Liam and Sophie.

"Great, he got your negotiation skills Ana." Christian said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This time Mr. Grey?" Ana shook her head in disbelief with a huge smile on her face.


	73. So I had a bad bay

The phone range and I hurried out of Ava's room to catch it.

"Hello. This is she. He did what? OK. Yes, I will be right down to pick him up. Thank you."

I guess it finally happened. We've been waiting for this day. Then the timing dawned on me. I scooped up Ava and headed for the car. I decided not to call Elliot since he was in Portland for the day on business. Thank god for our reserved parking space that we won at the trunk or treat. I headed straight to the office. Liam and another boy I had seen at basketball were sitting on the bench outside the principal's office. Liam looks a little mussed up, but the other boy has an ice pack on his lip. I'm sure his parents won't be very happy. The secretary tells me that I can go in Mr. Smithe's office and that he will be right with me. Ava begins to stir and I take her out of her car seat. She really needs to eat. I grab her blanket and cover up. I hope Mr. Smithe understands that a mom's got to do what a mom's got to do. The door opened and Mr. Smithe entered with Liam following. He showed Liam the seat next to me. He didn't seem to be phased by the nursing baby under that blanket, and then I noticed a picture of his family on the credenza behind his desk. He had two small children. He sat down and gave me a smile.

"Congratulations on your new addition. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you on better terms."

"Thank you. I'm sorry too." I looked a Liam and gave him a scowl.

"It seems that Liam and Derek had a disagreement at recess this afternoon, and they felt that putting their hands on one another was the only way they could resolve the issue. We take this very seriously here Mrs. Grey and do not condone fighting of any kind. Both Liam and Derek will have an in house suspension for two days next week, and will serve a week of work detail at lunch recess."

"I understand Mr. Smithe please believe me when I say that my husband will not condone this type of behavior either."

"I've spoken to both of the boys and they have resolved the issue, but I think you should hear from Liam what they were fighting about. Liam would you like to tell your mother what you were fighting about?"

"She's not my mother." Liam said it under his breath with his head down to his chest. It knocked the wind out of me. I thought we had gotten so close but then again I had to remind myself of the timing.

"Liam will you please wait outside while I talk to Mr. Smithe?" he got out of the chair without looking at me, but he looked at the principal to get his approval to go. I waited to speak until the door shut. "Mr. Smithe am I correct in assuming this fight had something to do with Mother's Day?"

"'Yes it did Mrs. Grey."

"I understand Mr. Smithe. This is his first Mother's Day without his mom. We've actually been somewhat waiting for this. We've been seeing a professional since Liam came to live with us when his mother died. I can assure you we will do everything we can to make sure this doesn't happen again. Do you mind if I sit here for a few more minutes before we go?"

"I understand completely Mrs. Grey. My wife nursed our girls. I'll leave you to finish." He got up to leave. "Oh and Mrs. Grey Happy Mother's day."

The ride home was quiet. Liam noticed Linda's car in the driveway when we arrived. Before he got out of the car I told him to go inside and change into some gym clothes.

"Thanks for coming over Linda." I handed her Ava. "I just fed her, but I'll take some milk out of the freezer just in case. We'll only be gone a few hours." She hugged me.

"He's going to fine Kate. He loves you and all of the Grey's."

"Thanks Linda. I need to go get changed." I headed to our bedroom to change too. Liam and I headed out the door. I still hadn't decided how I was going to handle the situation. Christian and Elliot had a special weekend planned out on the Grace for Teddy's birthday and mother's day. Could I really take that away from all of us? We arrived at the gym with no words between us. Liam looked so confused. I took him a room in the gym we had never been to before, the sparing room. Heavy bags hung from the ceiling. Along a wall they had headgear, gloves, and pads. I grabbed some gear and tossed it to Liam. "Put those on." I put some on myself, and grabbed some pads. Liam followed me to the free space on the mats. "Liam I understand you are angry about your mom, but you can't go around punching people. If you need to punch something you do it here." I raised up the pads. "Now let me have it." He still looked confused. "Come on Liam hit me." He still didn't move. I gave him a little push with the pad, and he let go. Tossing punch after punch until he didn't have anything left. He fell to his knees and started to cry. I tossed the pads and scooped him up in my lap. I hugged him and rocked him back and forth. "It's ok Liam, it's ok." After his crying stopped we left the gym. I still had one other place I wanted to take him. Again the car ride was silent. We pulled up to Rosemont beach and I got out of the car. Liam watched me from the car as I walked to my bench. I sat by myself for a few minutes before he joined me. "This is my place Liam. I come here if I'm sad or upset, or if I just need time to myself to think. I think you need a spot for yourself Liam. I'll share mine with you if you'd like." I took a deep breath and sat back against the bench.

"Liam I know I will never replace your mother, but I want you to know I love you as if you were my own son. I want the same things for you that I want to Ava. I want you to be happy and healthy. I will always be here for you. When you are ready to talk about it I'm here to listen." He wiped away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks and took my hand in his. After about ten minutes he finally broke the silence.

"Can we go home now Kitty?"

"Yes Liam we can go home now." The house smelled delicious when we walked in. Linda had obviously been cooking dinner when we were out. Ava was happily watching from her swing.

"Liam go and take a shower. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Thanks for your help Linda. Is Dustin in Portland with Elliot today?"

"Yes, he said they would be after eight."

"Will you please stay for dinner? I have a feeling I'll just be talking to Ava if you don't"

"Thanks Kate that would be great. Did he end up telling you anything?"

"No but he seems better. All I know is that it had something to do with mother's day, so I'm trying to give him some space to process his feelings."

"He's so lucky to have you Kate. Don't get me wrong Elliot is great, but I don't think he would have handled this as well as you are."

Liam was quiet at dinner when he was done he asked if he could be excused.

"Yes Liam, but you need to head to bed we have a very early day tomorrow."

Liam had a look of shock on his face "I still get to go?"

"Yes Liam you are being punished for what you did at school, so I don't see the point in ruining the weekend for the entire family." He came over and gave me a giant hug.

"Thank you Kitty, I love you." With that he turned and went to bed. Linda and I both wiped tears from our eye.

"I guess we're all entitled to a bad day now and then."


	74. Cookies for breakfast

Liam is so lucky I was out of town today. I'm so impressed with my wife. She handled him so well. She must have been trying to wait up for me. She fell asleep on the sofa holding Ava. What a beautiful site. I sure never did anything to deserve this. God I hope my daughter never gets involved with a guy like me. I was a real shit head. Crap, I hope my son never treats women like the flavor of the week. I carefully lifted Ava up and put her in her crib. I'm going to put the monitor on my side of the bed and get up with her tonight. Kate deserves a good night's sleep. I lift Kate up and put her to bed. She never even stirred. She must be exhausted. It was kind of fun getting up with Ava in the middle of the night. I rarely get to feed her a bottle. I love spending time with her. The alarm clock went off a five thirty. I decided to give my wife a special wake up call. I stripped and dove under the sheets. I began sucking on her big left toe and continued to suck each one. I could tell by her movement that she was beginning to wake. I switched feet and started sucking again, this time I continued up her leg. When I got to her thigh I switched legs and began again. As I reached the top of her left leg I parted her legs and began to separate her folds with my tongue. She began to squirm as I continue my assault. I entered her with two of my fingers, and she could barely contain herself. She began to moan and found her release. I kissed her clit and moved up her body. Kissing across her abdomen and then reaching her perfect breasts. I knew I had to be cautious since she hadn't fed Ava all night. I continued to move up her body to her neck. I kissed behind her ear and sucked her ear lobe. She reached down and grabbed "Mr. Happy" and began stroking him.

"Good morning baby. I love you."

"I love you too, but I have someplace I would rather you be right now."

"Really and where might that be?"

"Inside of me baby."

I shifted my body. "I think I can do something about that" and slammed into her. She wrapped her legs around me and pulled me closer with her feet. She kissed me hard and began running her hands through my hair. "Oh god baby you feel so good, don't stop, don't stop." Kate said.

God I love this woman. She makes me feel so alive, so loved, so desired. I began to jerk inside of her and she let her orgasm go. I collapsed on top of her. She released her legs, but grabbed my ass and pushed me further inside of her. "I want all of you always. I love you baby."

With that the second alarm went off, the Ava alarm that is. "I'll get her baby, and you can feed her in bed." I jumped off the bed and went to get our daughter. I changed her diaper and stopped at her brother's room to wake him up.

"Son you need to get up. We need to leave in leave in 45 minutes."

"Ok dad, I'm up."

"Son you better thank Kate for this. If it were up to me you probably wouldn't be going today."

"I know dad. I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"Son, I'm not disappointed in you but I am disappointed in how you handled yourself. I know that you know better."

"You're right dad. Sorry."

"We will talk about it later. Go get ready." I headed back to our room and handed Ava to Kate. She sat up in the bed and began to nurse her.

"That's the most perfect site."

"Go get in the shower you perv." She smiled at me and I headed to the shower. I finished quickly so that I could pack our bag and help Kate with Ava. After Kate finished I took Ava while she headed to the shower. I put her in the outfit that she told me to, and I finished packing her bag. He had to get going.

"Uncle Christian doesn't do late guys. We need to get going." Just then Liam and Kate both came out, and said that they were ready.

When we got to the marina Christian, Ana, and Teddy had just arrived. What my brother was late? He must be getting soft. Either that or he was busy this morning too. Mom and dad waived to us from The Grace. Liam held Teddy's hand while I grabbed the bags. Kate carried Ava in her car seat. Ava and Kate were walking behind us and giggle like school girls. In an instant I knew what they were giggling about. Yep, Christian and Ana were having a mice wake-up call too. I couldn't help but smile and I decided to tease my brother.

"Running late this morning little bro?"

"You know what I would normally say Elliot, but our sons are in ear shot, and I'm not going to let you ruin my morning. Plus I don't think I was the only one that had cookies for breakfast this morning."

"Well played little bro." We reached the Grace and headed out of the marina. The girls went down below and started breakfast. Liam was so excited to help with the lines and Teddy was helping his Papa at the helm. Of course Christian had him in a state of the art lifejacket and tethered to the boat so that he couldn't fall off. I always thought his protectiveness was irrational, but now that I was a father I could understand it.

He had a fun day sailing and celebrating Teddy's birthday. Our plan was to dock in the Victoria harbor overnight and take the ladies to Butchart Gardens in the morning followed by afternoon tea at the Fairmont Empress for mother's day. The only thing missing was Ethan and Mia. They had decided to spend mother's day with Birdie in Santa Barbara.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome."

"Happy mother's day. I have something for you."

"Baby you didn't need to do that."

"Of course I did Kate, this is your first mother's day, and I need you to know how proud I am that you are the mother of my children." I handed her the box. What is it about women and little blue boxes?

"Thank you baby, I love it." She held out her wrist and I did the clasp of the heart lock of the silver bracelet.

She was admiring the engraved heart tags with the "A" and the "L"

"You hold the key to my heart baby."

"Thank you. I will treasure it always. Now will you get over here so that we can get this boat a rockin?"


	75. A perfect day

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews. You keep me going! I've got a few more ideas, but send me any ideas that you have. Some of you have asked about "cookies" – I got the idea from Bared to You by Sylvia Day. I'm not sure where else it was used. Yes, the fruit/vegetable of the week is real it can be found at under the pregnancy tab click on the trimester and then the week. More Mia and Ethan will be coming soon! Sorry I missed Saturday I was staying at a hotel with no stupid Wi-Fi.

Liam's POV

Teddy woke me up this morning. Grandma and grandpa were in the galley making coffee and hot chocolate.

"Good morning boys" grandma said.

"Good morning. Happy mother's day grandma." Teddy and I both gave her a big hug.

"Teddy let me help you with your pull-up." Grandma took him in the bathroom and helped him go potty and put on a pair of big boys pants. Teddy wanted to be just like his dad and go pee in the potty, so he was trying. Uncle Christian even let him pee off the side of the boat. It was funny.

Soon Dad and Uncle Christian joined us. Teddy went in to snuggle with Auntie Ana, and Dad asked me to take Kate her coffee. "Just knock first son, she's feeding your sister."

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Come in" she said quietly. She smiled when she saw me. "Thanks Liam. Can you just put it down on the night stand for me?"

"Happy mother's day."

"Thank you son." It made me feel weird when she called me son since I was so mean to her the other day when I told principal Smithe that she wasn't my mother. I didn't mind it. In fact it made me feel happy when she called me son, but how could I make it up to her? I was just mad when I said it.

"You're welcome mom." Her eyes lit up and I knew I had made her happy. She patted the bed and I climbed up beside her. Ava was happily kicking her feet under the blanket. I pulled out the card I had in my back pocket and gave it to her.

"Can you hold your sister while I read it?" She moved Ava out from underneath the blanket and handed her to me with a burp cloth. I patted her back and she burped. "You're better than your dad at that" we both smiled "but don't tell him I said that." She opened the card and started to cry.

"Thank you Liam I love it. I will cherish it always. Is this what you and Derek where fighting over?"

"Yah" I tried to avoid eye contact with her but she tipped my chin and made me look at her. "He said that my picture of my family was wrong."

"Liam, I think the way you see our family is beautiful." She looked at the drawing again. It was a picture of the four of us with an angel flying above us. "I love it and I love you. Now let's get going. We've got a lot to see today."

We all got dressed and ate breakfast on The Grace before we met up with Uncle Christian's men in black with the SUV's. He didn't like it that I call them his MIB's but dad and Kate thought it was funny. They drove us out to Butchart Gardens. We had a private tour cart to take us around. The totem poles were really cool, and Teddy liked the Ross Fountain. We all rode the carousel except Auntie Ana and Ava. Since Auntie Ana is pregnant and Ava is so little. After our tour he headed back towards Victoria where we had afternoon tea the Fairmont Empress. It was a huge old hotel overlooking the harbor. We ate scones with jam and cream, and little tiny sandwiches. Grandma told us all about the hotel and how King George VI and Queen Elizabeth had visited in 1939. Teddy and I tried the tea, but we didn't really like it so they brought us apple juice instead. Then they brought out all sorts of cookies and cakes. They were delicious. After tea we walked outside and two horse drawn carriages were waiting for us. We felt like royalty. We stopped in Beacon Hill Park and feed the ducks. Our tour guide let me sit up front and hold the reigns briefly. It was so much fun! After our tour we headed back to The Grace to sail back to Seattle. Dad showed me all sorts of stuff on the boat, and promised me that we would go out more over the summer so that he could teach me. I took a seat at the bow of the boat with my legs hanging over watching the sunset when Kate asked if she could join me. I motioned for her to sit down by patting the deck next to me and she sat down. We sat there and watched the rest of the sunset in silence. She put her arm around me and hugged me. Dad came up from the starboard aft side and sat down beside me. He put his arm around me and on mom's shoulder. Mom moved her hand to his shoulder and the three of us just sat and enjoyed the wind in our faces. It was the perfect day.

Ethan's POV

It's really nice to spend a holiday with just my wife and mother. I love my in-laws but sometimes it can be a little overwhelming. Today we had a great day exploring Solvang. Kate and I have so many great childhood memories from here. Mia loved all the shops and bakeries. Mom told her all about our family trips here. It was a perfect day, but now I'm looking forward to a perfect evening with just the two of us. Mia has had a no glove, no love rule since she lost the baby, and I'm so sick of condoms! Dr. Greene had told her that we should wait six months to try and get pregnant again and Mia didn't want to go back on birth control since it might affect her conceiving. I feel like a teenage boy using condoms with my own wife. I hope for her sake and mine that she gets pregnant fast, and that everything goes ok. It will kill her if she has to go through that again. Mia doesn't know it yet, but tonight we are staying at the Bacara Resort in a beautiful ocean view suite.

"We'll see you tomorrow for lunch mom."

"Have a great time kids!" She kissed us both goodbye.

When we got to the car I blindfolded Mia. She loves surprises. We pulled up to the resort and I escorted her to the spa. "Do you trust me love?"

"Of course I do sweetie."

"Alright, I'm going to undress you but it's not what you think. Not yet anyway." She lifted up her arms so that I could begin to undress her. Once she was undressed I put a robe and slippers on her fee, and then I undressed myself and put on a robe and slippers too. I handed her a glass of water and told her to drink it, and then I led her to another room. The room smelled like scented oil and candles, and had a small fountain in the corner. I took off her blindfold to reveal the spa room that was set-up with two massage tables only a few feet apart.

"This is amazing sweetie. Thank you." We heard a light knock on the door and our masseuses came in and told us to get on the beds under the cover face down and that they would be right back. We held hands during our massage. It was very relaxing. When they were finished they left us and we got up and put our robes back on. I escorted Mia to our suite where a candlelight dinner was waiting for us on the balcony. We ate side by side in our robes.

"So romantic Mr. Kavanagh." She bent over and kissed me softly.

"Always for you my love." I carried her to bed and made love to her. It was nice to have no barriers between us. It really was the perfect day.


	76. Naughty girl

"Thanks Linda and Dustin for watching the kids. "

"Wow Kate you look great!"

"No Linda, you look great, I can't believe you guys are having a baby. I'm so happy for you."

"I know I can't believe it either. I'm so happy."

"You deserve it."

"Thanks Kate, now will you two get out of here?"

I grab my purse and we head out the door. We're all having a birthday dinner for Christian tonight at the mile high club. Hum, mile high club. Now that's a thought. God, I'm so horny tonight. I don't know what has gotten in to me. I put my hand on Elliot's leg and begin to rub it inching my way up his leg. He responds immediately.

"Turn off the interior lights baby." God I love this truck. It's high enough off the ground that most cars can't see in. I unzip his pants and free him from his boxers. I scoot over so that I can bend down into his lap. With one hand I play with his balls and I use the other hand to pull the foreskin of his cock back slowly and blow on it. Elliot let out a little moan. Slowly and gently I began to move my hand up and down his throbbing shaft. With my tongue I swirl around the tip of his head. I feel his balls start to tighten and I take him fully in my mouth and suck him while a wave of pleasure overcomes him. I grab a tissue dry him off and zip him back up.

"God baby that was fan-fucking-tastic."

"You haven't seen anything yet baby. For some reason I've decided to be a very naughty girl tonight."

As we ride up the elevator I put his hand on my ass. "No panties tonight baby."

"Why Mrs. Grey you are full of surprises."

"Mr. Grey do you remember the Ben Wa balls from our honeymoon?"

"How could I forget them? Why?"

"I have them in, and after dinner but before dessert I want you to meet me in the men's room." Just then the elevator doors opened and we were greeted by the rest of the family. Everyone was asking us about our trip to Costa Rica since we were leaving in the morning. Christian had graciously offered the GEH jet and we couldn't refuse. It would be so much easier with the baby. Everyone seemed to be having a great time except Mia. She looked a little green. I started to ask her how she was feeling when she suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom. Ethan looked worried. "I'll go check on her."

Mia was doubled over the toilet puking. I got a towel wet and handed it to her. "I'll be right back Mia. I'm going to get you a fresh glass of water." I walked outside and waived down a server. "Can you please bring me a fresh glass of water?" He returned a minute later. Mia was at the sink freshening up. "Here you go."

"Thanks Kate."

"Are you ok Mia?"

"Yes, but don't get to close I don't want to get you sick before your trip."

"True, I'd hate to get sick on our trip. Do you want to go back to the table?"

"Actually Kate would you tell your brother that I'd like to go home, and please tell everyone we are sorry."

"Do you want your mom to have a look?"

"No, I'm sure it's just a little bug. It has been going around the shop. Lucky me."

"I'll go get him for you." I headed back to the table and told Ethan that Mia wanted to go home. Ethan gave their apologies. Grace made sure to tell Ethan to have her drink plenty of fluids and to get lots of rest. After dinner I excused myself to the restroom. Elliot was just a few seconds behind me. He peeked into the restroom and found it empty before pulling me in to the stall.

"This has got to be quick baby."

"Yes, sir." He pinned me against the door, hiked up my dress, and pulled out those glorious balls. My whole body quivered in response. He unzipped his pants and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he plunged into me. I buried my mouth in his neck so that I wouldn't call out. I began biting him. His trusts were so fast and hard. I could feel myself reaching a peak as the explosion of both of us went off simultaneously.

"I love you baby, but we better get back." Just then we heard the door open. Someone came in and used the head. We heard the water in the sink run.

"Son you better get back. They are about to serve the cake." We looked at each other in shock.

"I'll be right out dad." The door shut and we both began to laugh.

I fixed my dress and he pulled up his pants. I put the balls in my purse, and Elliot checked the door for me. It was clear, so I snuck out and went in to the ladies room to wash my hands and fix my hair and lipstick. Elliot hurried back to the table. When I got back to the table everyone was looking at us, or maybe they were just looking at the love bites on Elliot's neck. We all sang happy birthday. The cake Mia had made for Christian was delicious. We all hoped she was feeling better. Christian opened his presents. We had the hardest time finding him a gift. What do you get a millionaire that has everything? We eventually decided on new BBQ for the boat. Elliot had installed it with Mac earlier in the day, instead of bringing it to the restaurant. He seemed to like it. Ana gave him a new grey tie in a beautiful red satin box. He seemed to really be excited by it which was surprising, because Christian already had so many ties. I gave her a bewildered look and she winked at me. Oh, I get it kinky fuckery. We all said our goodbyes. Carrick had a few words for Elliot in private before we left. Mom came home with us so that we could all ride to the airport together in the morning.

After Linda and Dustin left we headed to our room.

"I'm sorry baby if I got you in trouble with your dad."

"It's ok baby, it was worth it but now if it's alright with you I'd like to make slow passionate love to my wife."

"If you insist my love."


	77. Pura Vida

The flight to Cost Rica was about six hours. Thank god for the private jet, but Ava did really well. Liam played on his Ipad, I worked on my second book, mom read, and Elliot played with Ava and napped with her. I joined them for a little bit when they were lying down, but we only made out after we reminisced about our flights to and from Hawaii. The airport in Costa Rica looked like something you saw in drug movies. Just a big open filed with a couple of runways and some open metal buildings for luggage and customs. He rented a SUV for the week, and easily found our way to Tamarindo. We had rented a three bedroom villa just across the road from Playa Langosta. It had a private pool and lush gardens. Mom insisted that we put Ava's port-a-crib up in her room so that we could enjoy ourselves. Once we got settled we all went for a walk to check out the town. Elliot was carrying Ava in the Baby Bjorn. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw them.

"What?"

"Nothing, you two are just so dam adorable. Can you put some sun screen on her and a hat?"

"Ava, tell your mommy we already got the sunscreen but that we need a hat." I reached in the diaper bag and pulled it out.

Liam was so excited when he saw the surf school. Elliot and Liam both decided to take a few days of lessons. We also found out about horseback riding and zip lining through the rain forest. We found the grocery store and stocked up on some groceries for the villa after exploring the main street of town a little and enjoying some cocktails on a restaurant beach while Liam played in the surf and sand nearby. We decided to have an early dinner and to get an early night sleep so that we could start our adventure in the morning. The morning of the first day Elliot, Liam, and I rented bicycles and rode all over Tamarindo. We met up with mom and Ava for lunch overlooking the beach, and then Elliot and Liam headed to surf school. Us girls sat on the beach and watched. I was grateful for the baby sun shade canopy that Ana and Christian had bought for Ava. Elliot was showing his age, but Liam got right up. He was so excited that he was doing better than his dad. Our family is so competitive.

"Good job son" I yelled form the beach as I captured the moment on video. "Come on old man you can do it!" After the lesson they met up with us on the beach.

U do yoga so you

"That was so much fun Kitty. You should try it."

"Do you think I would do better than your dad?"

"I sure you would! You have great balance and core strength."

"Thanks son for the confidence."

"Ok guys, it's on tomorrow I'm going to take a lesson too." We headed back to the villa. We played in the pool a little bit. Ava loved it, and Liam loved playing in the water with her. Of course I had to remind my big kid husband not to drown us. Elliot fired up the BBQ on the patio and we ate dinner at the villa next to the pool. After dinner mom stayed with the kids and Elliot and I went to check out the night life. We found a disco called Aqua. We danced the night away and enjoyed mint-passion fruit mojitos. We were both hot and bothered form the dancing and the drinks. Once we hit the private courtyard I began to strip, Elliot followed my lead. We quietly got in the pool. He sat on the steps and pulled me in to his lap. It felt so dangerous. Mom or Liam could hear us and walk out, but neither of us cared at that moment.

The next morning Elliot and Liam went on a guided ATV ride. Ava and I took mom to the spa. Mom had a facial and a pedicure. Ava and I just kept her company since I had just had a facial and pedicure before we left home, but the nice ladies insisted that I soak my feet in a milk bath while we waited. After we met the boys at the little restaurant we had found on the beach next to the surf school. After lunch mom sat with Ava on the patio and watched our surf lesson. Liam was right; I was really good at it. For some reason Elliot just couldn't get it, so he gave up and joined mom on the patio with Ava. What I didn't know at the time was that he was video recording us.

Liam and I had so much fun surfing. That night we all went on a sunset dinner cruise. It was so beautiful.

The next day was our most adventurous day. We went to the Monteverde Selvatura Park canopy tour. It was the scariest thing I've ever done in my life. Of course my adrenaline junkies showed no fear. They tour company was very professional. They went over all the safety features, rules, and equipment. Mom was able to watch us from the lodge on the first two lines, but after that we disappeared into the jungle. It was a total of fifteen cables and ended with a Tarzan swing. It was so thrilling.

The next day I wasn't feeling very well. I woke up nauseous. I decided to stay at the villa with Ava when mom, Elliot, and Liam went for a horseback ride on the beach. After a while I was feeling a little better so I took Ava for a little swim in the pool, but after the swim I felt exhausted. I nursed Ava, and we booth took a nap. Everyone returned and we walked over to the beach. Liam and Elliot played Frisbee and paddle ball while mom read a book, and I played with Ava.

The next day mom and Elliot played a round of golf. I took Liam to the beach and he made some friends. They taught him how to skimboard. He was having a great time until he came out of the water holding his arm in pain. I rushed over to him with Ava in my arms. His local friends were speaking Spanish very fast, and pouring bottled water over his arm. I got the idea of what they were saying. "Are you ok son?"

"It stings mommy."

"Let's get you back to the villa." The nice young boys helped me pack up the beach gear and we headed across the street to the villa. I set Ava down in her crib and tended to Liam. I had him wash his arm under the fresh water again, and I gave him a dose of Benadryl and Tylenol. "How much pain are you in son?"

"Not bad but it still really stings."

"I'm going to call grandma Grace and see if we can do anything else. Why don't you go lie down on the sofa and I'll get you a cold drink while I call."

I dialed Graces number and she picked up on the second ring. She told me what warning signs to look for and assured me that I had done everything right. She also suggested getting some Benadryl cream to put on the sting. We hung up and I called the villa concierge. Within minutes a young delivery boy was standing at our door with a small bag from the pharmacy. I paid him generously, and returned to Liam to put the cream on his arm. He seemed more concerned about his sister who was wailing.

"It's ok mom, I've got this. Go get Ava she need you." I handed him the cream and went to go get Ava. It was when I bent down to pick her up that I became dizzy and nauseous. I had to grab the side of the crib and lowered myself down on the bed. Lucky I didn't drop Ava. I laid down to nurse her and began to feel better. She quickly fell asleep after the fit she pitched while she was waiting for me. I slowly got up and went to check on Liam. He had fallen asleep on the sofa, so I returned to our room with Ava. I drifted off too.

I awoke when I heard mom and Elliot whispering out on the patio.

"Kate is everything ok, we came home and you were all crashed out."

"First of all everything is fine, so don't freak out on me. Promise?"

"I promise, now just tell me what happened."

"Liam was playing with some boys at the beach and he got stung by a jelly fish."

"Is he ok, did you pee on his arm?"

"No Elliot that's disgusting and he should be fine."

"But I saw that on a TV show one time."

"It's an old wives tale Elliot. I called your mother. We just need to keep an eye on the welts and give him Benadryl and Tylenol."

"Come here baby" he pulled me into his lap. "How come I always seem to miss all the excitement?"

"I guess you're just lucky. Hopefully you'll get the next one." I smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

Liam was feeling better the next day, so we went on an adventure that Uncle Christian had arranged. We opened the sealed envelope that he had left on the plane for us with instructions to open today. Liam flipped a lid when he found out we were going on a helicopter tour over the Arenal volcano. When we were up in the helicopter I had to use an air sick bag. It made no sense. I had been in Christian's chopper plenty of times, and never had a problem.

Elliot scolded me. "Kate when we get home you are going to the doctor."


	78. All in the family

Ethan's POV

"Mia are you ok love?"

"Do I look ok to you?" She came out of the bathroom with tear stained cheeks. "I woke up with a headache and puked my guts out, and I have this." She pointed to a large zit on her forehead.

"Come here" I pulled her in to my arms and held her. "Mia Kavanagh you will always be beautiful to me." I kissed her on her forehead and looked in her eyes. "Try to relax baby. I'm sure everything will be just fine. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but can we stop at Belle this morning for a chocolate croissant?"

"Yes my love anything for you, but only one this morning."

I hope everything goes well today. It really pisses me off the Dr. Greene didn't feel it was necessary to see Mia before today. But she's always been very professional, and Ana wouldn't go to her if she wasn't the best OB/GYN in Seattle. Hopefully today will put Mia at ease that everything will be fine. I wanted her to get pregnant right away, but I guess the timing wasn't great. June is here busiest time of the year at the bridal shop with all the brides coming in for last minute alterations and dress pick-ups. Luckily we didn't have to wait long since we had one of the first appointment of the day.

"Good morning Mia. How are you feeling?" Dr. Greene asked as she began her examination.

"Other than tired, bloated, and sick you mean?" She rolled her eyes.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but those are all really good signs that everything is going well. Let's see if we can get a look at your baby." She squirted warm gel on her belly and began to move the ultrasound wand around. I held Mia's hand as we waited for Dr. Greene. She froze the picture on the screen, and let out a little chuckle.

"What?" Mia asked and we both looked at Dr. Greene with concern on our faces.

"It seems that you are having twins." I felt like I just got punched in the gut. Mia shrieked and looked at me.

"Ethan say something. Are you ok?" she asked. I was still in shock.

Dr. Greene continued "It looks like you are about nine weeks along. Let's listen to the heart beats." She turned on the speakers and I heard the beats of our babies' hearts.

"Wow" was all that I could say. A tear fell from Mia's eye.

"Wow" she reiterated.

"Would you guys like a picture?" We both nodded. She printed two copies and handed them to me. "Mia if you have any cramping or bleeding call immediately, if not I'll see you in about three to four weeks. Here's some information on twins. Do you have any questions?" We both shook our heads no. "Congratulations. I will see you soon." Dr. Greene left us still in complete shock.

"Twins" I questioned.

"Yes sweetie twins. God never gives us more than we can handle. We'll be fine." She got up and began to get dressed. "I promise it will all be fine. I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Mia we agreed that we weren't going to say anything until you were past the first trimester."

"I know, but that's only three weeks away. We're going to have to figure out a way to top my brothers."

"Baby, I think we just did with twins." We stopped at the front desk and made our next appointment. We turned to walk out when Kate walked in the office with Ava in tow. Fuck this was not what we needed. My sister was like a bulldog she would never let this go, and Mia was beaming. I tried to nudge her but Kate saw her first.

"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just an annual check-up" Mia said as she jammed our paperwork in her purse.

"Really, I had no idea my brother was so supportive." Shit she wasn't buying it.

"The car is in the shop, so I'm dropping Mia off at the store. Why are you here?" I tried to turn the tables on her.

"Just have a post natal follow-up with Dr. Greene." she answered.

"Love can we stay and watch Ava while Kate has her appointment?" Mia asked. I looked at my watch. We had plenty of time, so I said sure. Kate went in and we waited in the lobby with Ava. She's so cute. I can't believe in just over seven months we will have two of these to take care of. Mia looks so happy and natural holding Ava. She's right it's going to be ok. We can do this.

Kate's POV

Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't believe I'm here. Just go in Kate.

I'm not ready for this. This wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe I'm over reacting. I haven't had my period since I had Ava and I'm still nursing. I just need to get this over with.

Shit what the hell are they doing here? I don't want to have to explain why I'm here if it is what I think it is. Mia looks really happy and my brother looks like he's in shock. God I hope she's pregnant and that everything is ok. That's got to be it. She's got to be pregnant. She was sick last month at the birthday party. Why else would my brother be here with her? Yeah right the car is in the shop, my ass. Let it go Kate, they probably aren't ready to tell people yet. The nurse called my back in the office and I left Ava with her aunt and uncle.

Dr. Greene came in. "Kate, I was a little surprised to see you on the schedule for today. What seems to be the problem?"

Ugh, I don't even want to say the words out loud "I think I'm pregnant Dr. Greene."

She seemed surprise too. "Are you having any symptoms?"

"Yes. I'm tired and I've been sick." She handed me a cup.

"You know where to go. Come back when you are done." I headed down to the hall to the restroom and filled the cup. My hands were shaking. I can't be. We aren't ready for another baby. Are we? We do want more, but not yet. I walked back down to the exam room. Dr. Greene took the sample and dipped a stick in it. It barely touched before it turned blue.

FUCK!

"Well it looks like you're having Irish twins?"

"What?"

"Sorry Kate it's a term often used for siblings that are separated by less than a year."

"How did this happen?"

"Kate I think you know how it happened. I guess that having Ava must have kicked your reproductive system into gear."

"But I'm still nursing her and I haven't even had a period yet."

Shit I just remembered our vacation. "Dr. Greene we were just on vacation. I went surfing and zip lining, and drank a little."

"Kate clam down. Let's do an ultrasound and see how things look." I laid back and she squirted the gel on my belly, and turned the monitor so that I couldn't see the screen. She moved the probe around a little. "Kate I know this is a big shock to you but it looks like you are about seven weeks." I gave a little sigh and she turned the monitor. I pointed to the monitor.

"What is that?"

"Kate the blip on the right is baby A and that blip on the left is baby B." I began to hyperventilate. "Kate you need to calm down. Breathe in and out. Just focus on your breathing." She lifted the table slightly and came and held my hand until I calmed down. "Kate do you want me to call someone for you?"

"No, I'll be fine. What do I do about nursing Ava and do you think the babies are ok?"

"Why don't you get dressed and we can go talk in my office."

"Doctor Greene Ava is out in the lobby with my brother and sister-in-law right now. I ran into them when I was coming in, but I don't think I can face them right now and they probably weren't expecting me to be so long."

"You get dressed and I will go get her and bring her to my office."

"Thank you doctor Greene. She hit the print button on the scan, and handed it to me before she left the room." As I was getting dressed my phone rang.

"Hello. Yes Ethan everything is fine. I'm just waiting for a prescription. Dr. Greene wanted to see the baby, so she's going to bring her back to me. Yes. OK. We will see you tomorrow at the 4th of July barbeque. Love you too. Thanks for watching Ava for me."

I meet Dr. Greene in her office. She's having a great time with Ava. I don't think I've ever been this freaked out in my life. I take Ava in my arms. Holding her calms me. Dr. Greene tries to assure me that if our adventures in Costa Rica were to have been detrimental to the pregnancy that I probably would have already had a problem by now, and she advised me to stop nursing Ava since my body still hasn't recovered fully from my last pregnancy and since carrying twins can be so physically demanding. She encouraged me to tell Elliot as soon as possible, and reminded me how supportive he was with Ava. I just want to get out of here. I need to think. I need some time to digest all of this.


	79. Seeing stars

Liam and Elliot ended up pitching a tent in mom and dad's back yard after spending the day setting up for the BBQ. I bet they are having a great time! I was glad for the time alone with Ava. I felt like I was stealing a part of her special bonding time by having these babies so soon. I felt like I didn't know how we would handle four kids. Shit! We're going to have three babies under the age of one. It was a hot summer night between that and the stress I barely slept all night. God just a year ago on the 4th of July I found out I was having Ava and now this. How am I going to tell Elliot? He's going to freak out. I was feeling every emotion, and my hormones were getting the best of me. Ava wasn't happy taking the bottle. She took it when I wasn't around but she wanted nothing to do with it from me. I pleaded with her but it didn't work. Finally at 2:00 am I packed our bag and put her in the car and drove over to Grace and Carrick's house. I quietly opened the tent and climbed into Elliot's sleeping bag with him with Ava sound asleep in her car seat next to us. I woke up alone in the tent in the morning. I looked at my watch. Shit it was 10:00 am. How had I slept through the rest of the family waking up? Why didn't they wake me up? I got up and had to run to the house to pee. Already these kids were playing with my bladder. I found everyone in the kitchen preparing for the BBQ.

"There's mommy" Elliot said to Ava who looked at me and smiled. That was a sight that I loved to see. Elliot holding our beautiful daughter, and I had to hold on to the hope that he would love our new babies too. "Good morning babe. You OK? I never thought I'd see the day when Katherine Kavanagh went camping."

I gave both of them a kiss. "Ava and I just missed you daddy." Grace asked if I wanted some coffee.

"No thanks mom. I'll just have a glass of water."

"What about breakfast?"

""Thanks mom but you've got enough to do. I'll make myself some eggs and toast."

"Babe I was getting ready to make Ava a bottle do you want to feed her while I make your eggs?"

"Uh no, can you make her a bottle?" Shit Elliot and Grace are looking at me funny. Crap, what can I say? Oh, I'm trying to wean her because I pregnant. Shit! "Sorry babe, yes I'll take her but she didn't want anything to do with me last night that's why I came over." He handed me the fussing baby and I took a seat at the kitchen table draping a blanket over my shoulder. This is going to be so hard. Dr. Greene thought I should try to start cutting back to just her morning feeding and her evening feeding over the next few weeks gradually adding more formula and bottles. It will be so much easier once Elliot knows. Grace could probably give some great advice too, but I couldn't tell her.

"Do you want anything in your eggs?" Just then Christian, Ana, and Teddy came in.

"Cheese please. Ana you look miserable. How are you feeling?"

"I guess I feel the way I look Kate, but thank for the reminder. How's my niece?"

"She's a little fussy. How's my niece?"

"This little bun is really causing her mommy to overheat, and this weather isn't helping."

"Where's LiLi Auntie Kitty?"

"I think he's outside with Papa getting ready for the party."

"Let's go daddy." Teddy took Christian by the hand and headed towards the door. I wonder where he gets that from. I chuckled.

"Hey buddy do you have a high five for your uncle?" Elliot asked as he walked towards the table with my breakfast. Teddy gave him a big high five and Elliot pretended like it hurt. Teddy thought it was funny.

"Do you need anything else Kate?" He said as he put the plate down on the table and kissed my forehead.

"Could you go get my bag out of the car please?" With that he left Ana and I alone in the kitchen.

"Spill it Kavanagh." Ana demanded as soon as Elliot was out of the room.

Tears filled my eyes. "Oh, Ana." I started to tell her just as Ethan and Mia walked in the room. They looked at each other with such worry for me in their eyes. I brought Ava out from underneath the blanket and began to burp her as a way to try and distract them. She belched and I switched sides. Shit now Ethan, Mia, and Ana are all just watching me.

"Ladies would you mind giving me a moment alone with my sister?" Ethan asked. Ana got up and she and Mia headed outside with the rest of the family. "Sis you are really starting to freak me out. Will you please tell me what is going on? Are you sick or something?"

"Ethan I appreciate your concern. I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed with motherhood right now." It was exactly a lie.

"Have you talked to Elliot?"

"Talked to Elliot about what?" Elliot asked as he walked in with the bag and Ava's stroller. I ate the last few bites of my eggs and finished my glass of water.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk. Do you want me to take my niece with me?"

"Thanks Ethan, but I think I'd like to keep her with us."

"OK but let me know if you need anything. I'm here for you." He bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek before her left. Now Elliot seemed concerned. Ava finished eating and I burped her again.

"Can you hold her?" I handed him Ava so that I could fix my bra and shirt. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure baby. Let's go in my mom's study." He got up and took my hand. I grabbed the diaper bag and followed him.

"You better sit down and let me hold her" I told him.

"You're freaking me out Kate what's wrong?" He handed me the baby. I decided to go with humor. My husband was a fun guy and always tried to lighten the mood with humor.

"It's the car baby."

"What's wrong with the car? I just saw it and I didn't notice anything. Did you hit something?"

"No. The problem is these probably won't fit in it." I pulled the sonogram picture out of the diaper bag and handed it to him.

He look at the picture and then back at me, and then his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

FUCK


	80. Zero to sixty

"Elliot wake up" I yelled as I shook him. "Elliot wake up!" He began to come to. "I'm going to get your mom baby. Don't move." I went running towards the kitchen yelling for Grace. Ava was crying because of all the yelling. She turned the corner and I grabbed her hand quickly and told her that Elliot had fainted as we reached her study.

He was back to when we arrived, "son can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm fine mom, but I need to talk to Kate. Can you please take Ava?"

"Yes, but lie down and put your feet up. I don't want you to get up for twenty minutes. Do you promise?"

"Yes mom I promise I won't get up for twenty minutes."

"Kate you need to make sure he stays down."

"Thanks mom." She left the room with Ava in her arms. Thankfully she had settled down and mom didn't see the sonogram picture. I picked it up off the floor and Elliot grabbed it out of my hand.

"Sit" he demanded and for once in our relationship I did what he asked without question. We sat in silence for a very long time. Elliot was just staring at the picture. Finally he began to laugh uncontrollably. He swung his legs off the sofa and got up. He came towards me and lifted me out of my chair and swung me around. The twirling almost made me sick, but he put me down when he saw me turning green and I was able to compose myself.

"You aren't mad?" I gazed into his beautiful eyes and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I'm not going to lie baby I'm freaked the hell out, but I love you and I have the strongest wife in the world. Well, next to my mother. If anyone can do this we can." He bent down and kissed me. "Plus it's just like the rest of our relationship zero to sixty in 2.5 seconds' baby."

"I know. Can you believe we will go from no kids to four kids in under two years?"

"No I can't believe it. When did you find out? When did it happen?"

"Yesterday, it was probably mother's day and all those cookies you ate."

"Shit Kate what about Costa Rica and what about Ava?"

"Dr. Greene said my zip lining and surfing days are over, but she thinks if something were to have happen it would have already. As far as Ava I'm going to need your help with that. Nursing her with these to valentines would be too taxing on me so I need to start weaning her. That's why she was so upset last night. She wouldn't take the bottle from me. I need to cut her down to just morning and night now, and then get her off as soon as possible. I'm sorry baby."

He put his hands on the side of my face so that I had to look straight in to his eyes. "When are you going to get this through your think skull Katherine Kavanagh Grey? We are in this to-geth-er." He kissed me and pulled me close. We separated breathless. "What's with the valentines?"

"That's when I'm due."

"What a perfect way to share our love."

"I love you Elliot."

"I love you too Kate and I love our little valentines."

Mia's POV

"Hi kids. Do you know what's going on with Kate and Elliot?" mom asked.

"No. Why?"

"Nothing really, but something just seems a little off." Shit mom is so good at reading people. I hope she doesn't notice anything with me. I better try and keep my distance. It's just three weeks. I can do this. I can keep the biggest secret of my life from my family for another three weeks.

"I'm going to go take Ethan a cold drink mom. See you later." Thank god she seems distracted by Kate and Elliot. I hope Kate is alright. She was at Dr. Greene's yesterday and she seemed really emotional when we walked in on her and Ana. Maybe Ethan knows something. I head towards him with a cold beer and cold water.

"Hey Sweetie, I brought you a cold beer."

"Thanks love." He kissed me on the nose.

"Hi daddy," I kissed him on the cheek as he tended to the BBQ. "Do you want this water?" He shook his head no and grabbed his beer. It was nice to see him relaxing.

"How's my little girl?"

"I'm good daddy, but can I borrow my husband?"

"He's all yours baby girl." I took Ethan by that hand and we took a walk towards the dock hand in hand. The crowd was really starting to grow. Mom and dad don't do small. We found a blanket in the shade and sat down. I leaned back against Ethan and he wrapped his arms around me. Naturally his hand went to my stomach as we started to talk about the babies and our plans for the future. Suddenly we were interrupted by Liam. Merde! He was watching us, and I'm pretty sure he saw his uncle rubbing my belly.

"Hey Uncle Ethan do you want to play football with me, dad, and Uncle Christian?"

"Sure buddy." He kissed me and got up. "Mia why don't you go hang out with Kate while I toss the old pig skin around with the guys?"

"Sounds like a plan. Have fun boys." I got up and headed towards the house. I found Kate sitting at a table alone with Ava sleeping next to her in her stroller. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Where's Ana?"

"She took Teddy inside. I think they both needed a nap." We both giggled.

"I'm sure the great dictator demanded it."

"That's your brother." I shook my head in agreement.

"Kate I've been wanting to talk to you and Ana about mom and dad's 35th wedding anniversary. I was thinking we should do a family get together and some kind of vow renewal or ceremony and get them something special."

"I think that's a great idea Mia. We could do something here in the yard and I think we should make them a video. Could you get pictures and videos of them through the years? I can put some of our interns at Kavanagh Media to good use on a project like this."

"That would be amazing since none of us really have time to work on it right now. Maybe we could end it with a section of each of us. Start with Elliot since he's the oldest, go to Christian, and then end with me."

"We could set-up a giant screen in the back yard and watch it under the stars."

"That would be perfect. I was thinking we could send them on a trip to France since they went there on their honeymoon."

"We will just need to get your brothers to ok the plan."

"Are you kidding? Christian will just ask us how much money we need." We both rolled our eyes and started laughing. Just then the boys joined us and Ana and Teddy came out of the house. Everyone agreed to make the party and trip a surprise for mom and dad. We decided to have it a Christian and Ana's house instead of theirs in order to keep it a surprise. The party is going to be in four weeks. I can wait four weeks. That's when Ethan and I will tell everyone. It will be perfect!

Liam's POV

Why is everyone acting so weird today? Grandma keeps asking dad if he's ok. Dad has been feeding Ava bottles all day and every time he does he winks at mom. Mom doesn't look like she feels very good, but neither would I if I ate that much watermelon. Auntie Mia usually gets really silly and drinks lots of Papas famous cocktails, but I haven't seen her drink anything but water today. Every time Papa brings her one Uncle Ethan drinks it for her when he thinks that nobody is looking. Uncle Ethan looks like he's feeling the effects of all those drinks. Auntie Ana just looks miserable since she's got that little durian fruit growing inside of her and Uncle Christian will hardly let anyone within a two foot radius of her. Teddy is acting like a two year old little brat today. Thank god for Papa, he is either oblivious to the rest of the family acting so weird today or he's just really good at ignoring them. Maybe I should Uncle Christian's MIB's if they noticed any odd behavior.


	81. Mama Mia

A/N: Thanks to my sister for the idea for this chapter. I hope you like it!

Thank god I'm still on maternity leave. I'm so tired. I don't know if I'll ever go back to work full-time. I really need to discuss my position at K.M. with my mother and brother. It will just have to wait until after they know about the twins. I better finish getting ready for my lunch with Mia. Shit! My clothes are starting to get tight again. I worked so hard to get back in shape.

As I stand in front of my bedroom mirror Elliot walks in in with Ava.

"What are you doing baby?"

"Just seeing what kind of damage the evil valentines are doing to my body." He swatted my butt. "Oh."

"Kate you look beautiful and I thought we agreed that you weren't going to call the babies evil."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I'm getting fat already. I swear I gained ten pounds the second Dr. Greene said I was pregnant." He put Ava down in her cradle and wrapped his arms around me.

"It just means I have more of you to love if you ask me." I swatted him.

"I didn't ask you but thank you."

"You're going out to lunch with my sister today?"

"Yes, we are going over the plans for the party and she's got more videos and pictures for the anniversary video."

"Liam and I have to get going. I'm dropping him and Spencer off at swim team and then he's go to his house after." He gave me a kiss goodbye and then went and gave Ava a kiss. "I'll see you tonight for date night."

"Laters, baby."

"Laters."

I finished getting ready and headed out the door. How am I going to do this with three babies? I'll never be able to leave the house again. Mia made reservations at Bis on Main. I swear she doesn't exactly think about what she's doing. I know she's not doing it intentionally. Bis looks like a room right out of the art museum. I'm sure all of the other patrons will really appreciate a fussy baby. I swear if I get one look, I'll go full hormone Grey on them.

"Hi Mia."

"Hi Kate. How's my beautiful niece?"

"She's asleep, so let's order while we can."

"I'm ready whenever you are."

I closed my menu and waived at the waiter.

"Can I get you ladies something from the bar?"

"I'll just have water with lemon."

"Me too." Mia quickly added.

"We are ready to order. I'll have the soup, a house salad with vinaigrette, and the steak frites." I hope she doesn't notice how much I ordered. I'm feeling pretty good today, so I'm eating.

"That sounds delicious. I'll have the same thing." That's not like Mia. She always orders chicken Caesar salad when we go out. Hum, she normally orders a glass of wine too.

Mia starts talking about the party, but I can't concentrate. I swear her boobs are huge, and she seems so grounded. Where's the hurricane I've come so accustom to seeing? She's got to be pregnant. Focus Kate. Focus. We really need to get this party finalized today. We only have three weeks left. But I just can't let this go?

"Mia did you have some work done?" I looked down at her chest.

She chocked on her water "God Kate no."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Well you just look different." I looked at her chest again.

"Stop looking at my boobs Kate. It's just a new bra. I went to a great new bra shop. They do custom fittings. I'll take you in. I'm sure they could do wonders with you too." Meow, I thought I was the catty one.

We finished our lunch and went over the party details. I invited Mia to go to the baby store with me after lunch. I had to go get some more bottles for Ava. Hopefully she won't ask why. She seemed really excited about going with me. Thankfully Ava was a doll and slept through most of the lunch. When she woke I offered for Mia to feed her a bottle. She was so excited to do it that she didn't even ask why she was on the bottle. Once we arrived at the children's store I headed towards the bottles. I found what I needed and turned around to find Mia M.I.A. I strolled Ava around the store to find her missing auntie. I turned the corner and spied my sister-in-law talking to a sales associate and test driving a double stroller. Gotcha!

I snuck up on her as quietly as possible. "Mia what's going on?" She turned to look at me, then she looked down at the stroller, and then back up at me. Her eyes filled with tears and she began to cry.

"I'm pregnant and we are having twins." I pulled her into a hug and then I started to cry.

She looked at me "Why are you crying?"

"I'm having twins too." We just stood in the stroller department of Merry Go Round hugging and crying like a couple of crazy pregnant women. Soon we found ourselves laughing and talking all about in in the glider section of the store. We spent the rest of the afternoon looking a nursery sets for twins and coming up with a plan on how we were going to make the announcement to the rest of the family. We figured out a perfect way to tell everyone and to surprise our husbands as well, but we had to bring Ana in on it to make it work. We decided to do some shopping for our new niece and to go see Ana to tell her about our plan. Thank god Christian wasn't home. Ana showed us all to the patio and offered us a glass of ice tea. We updated her on the party, and showed her the current edition of the video, and then we told her we wanted to add a very special final slide. She loved the idea. We all cried, and hugged, and laughed.

This is the best anniversary present Grace and Carrick could ever have. All three of their children expecting children, and we planned on capturing the moment forever.


	82. A moment in time

Breaking in to Fort Knox would have been easier than getting Ana out of the house today, so we decided to get Christian out of the house and work on our surprise at their house. I set-up a poker night for the boy's at our house. I convinced Elliot that his brother needed it before the new baby came. The funny thing was that all four men sitting at the table were all expecting new babies. Thank god men don't talk like women do. Dustin didn't know that Linda was joining us ladies tonight. Mia and I went shopping for everything we needed and Ana set-up the hair stylists and photographer. We had decided on black and white photos, so Mia and I bought everyone simple white bra top tanks, white sport shorts, and short slip dresses. We also each brought one of our husbands dress shirts. These were for mom and dad, so we had to make sure they were appropriate. At the fruit stand we bought; peaches, limes, avocados, and winter melons. We didn't need to worry about mom and dad coming by or calling because they were busy watching Liam, Teddy, and Ava. The kids were the perfect distraction. The photographer set-up a plain back drop. We did Linda's photos first as a test run. She looked great. She was wearing the shorts with Dustin's shirt opened at her little baby belly. The photographer was very experienced. Ana and I had both worked with her before during our last pregnancies. Linda was giving the photos to Dustin for his upcoming birthday. They were looking great. Ana, Mia, and I decided to wear the slip dresses. I was on the left holding my two limes, Ana was in the middle holding her single winter melon, and Mia was on the right holding her two peaches. Mia didn't have much of belly yet, but I swear I started showing the second the dam stick turned blue. We were all really happy with the results. The photographer was going to tint the fruits and vegetables so that they would be a sharp contrast to the rest of the black and white. The photographer promised to have the digital copies to us within a few days so that we copy finish the video montage. After they left all of us prego's chowed down on pizzas from Topolino's. Christian didn't like it when Ana junk, but he wasn't here, and what baby wants baby gets. After we finished off three large pies we convinced Taylor and Sawyer to drive us to Trophy for cupcakes. It was so much fun.

Elliot's POV

I love hanging out with the guys but I'd rather be spending time with Kate right now since mom and dad have the kids. God knows we probably won't have much alone time once the valentines arrive.

"How's it going lil bro?" I handed Christian a beer and raised mine to him.

"Fine, but I don't like being away from Ana."

"Relax bro she's with Kate and Mia."

"That's what I'm fucking worried about. When your wife and my wife get together all hell seems to break loose, and just add our little sister the hurricane to the mix and you have the perfect storm."

Ethan join the conversation when he heard Mia's name "Watch what you say about my wife Christian. The hurricane has subsided over the last few years and is now just a tropical storm." We all laughed.

I poured us each a shot of Patron and handed them out. We all raised our glasses. "To our wives." The shots didn't end as we played our poker game. We were all intoxicated.

Dustin rubbed his head and asked "How do you guys do it?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Deal with pregnant women." We all began to laugh. Evan Ethan which seemed a little strange. Maybe he was just drunk too or maybe he was thinking of Ana and Kate.

Christian was the first to answer. "Buddy you still have a long way to go. Just wait till she's 37 weeks. The hormones are crazy. One minute she wants to have sex and then the next minutes she yelling at you for touching her."

"Let's drink to hormones." I poured another round and we all downed them.

"Linda can't remember anything right now. She's got baby brain so bad."

I poured another round "To pregnancy brain."

Out of nowhere the very inebriated Ethan added "At least your wife is past the morning sickness."

Before I could stop to think I poured another round "To morning sickness." Everyone drank. "What? Wait a second." Christian and I looked at each other and then at our brother-in-law.

"Shit! She's going to kill me!"

Christian growled at Ethan "Are you telling us you knocked up our little sister?"

Ethan looked like he was going to shit a brick before Christian and I looked at each other and started laughing. I poured another round. "To Mama Mia."

We all drank again.

"You guys can't tell your wives, you can't tell anyone. Mia will murder me. My children will grow up without a father."

"Children?" Christian and I both said simultaneously.

"Fuck!"

"As in more than one?" I asked.

"You better pour another round." I did and he raised his glass "To twins."

We all knocked back the shot. I couldn't help myself. I poured another round and raised my glass. Everyone began to drink when I added "To two sets of twins in the family." Christian and Ethan nearly chocked.

"Are you serious bro?"

"As serious as a heart attack."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Bro do I really need to give you a lesson in the birds and the bees?"

"Fuck off Elliot." Christian punched me in the arm.

"My sister must be really freaking out?" Ethan said. "Of course this all makes sense now." He started to laugh. He told us the story of how they had run into each other at Dr. Greene's.

We all made a solemn promise that we wouldn't ruin the surprise for the girls or our parents. It would all be out in a week at the anniversary party.

"Mom and dad are going to go crazy."

"Shit the girls are going to go crazy."

"We're going to need a lot of champagne next weekend."

"At least we will have designated drivers." We all began to laugh.


	83. Getting dressed?

A/N – I'll post the party tomorrow, but I decided to add a little fun before the party. Enjoy and thanks for all the great reviews! You really keep me going!

Elliot's POV

I had to step outside to call Ethan and Christian to make sure the girls are still in the dark about us knowing the truth and that we will all play along with the reveal tonight. As far as we all know the girls don't know that we know, so I headed back inside to see what everyone was doing.

"Hi Mom, where's your beautiful daughter?" I said as I kissed my mother-in-law on the cheek.

"She's starting to get ready for the party."

"Where's the baby?"

"She's sleeping in her crib. I told Kate to take her time and that I would get her when she wakes up."

"Thanks mom." I headed towards my son's room.

"Hey buddy" I yelled over the video game.

"Hey dad"

"We're leaving for the party in about two hours. You need to be in your tux and ready to go at 5:30." I loudly cleared my throat. "Liam did you hear me?"

"Yeah dad, 5:30, tux, be ready." I closed the door shaking my head. I'm sure it's only going to get worse over the next few years.

I got to our bedroom and heard the water running in the shower. I locked the door behind me and stripped off my clothes. It's time for a little shower fun for little big grey. The bathroom was full of steam. I opened the shower door and was pleased to see my gorgeous wife. She was slightly bent over with one leg on the shower bench lathering shaving cream up her toned leg, giving me a glorious view of her perfect butt. I moved towards her grabbing her hips and kissing her neck.

"That feels good baby." I rubbed my body against her showing her how happy I was to see her. "God I'd love to tap that ass." I growled in her ear and she responded my pushing it towards me. I wrapped my left arm around her grasping her breast and with my other hand I began to stimulate her outer rim. I gently inserted my finger and she moaned in pleasure. She was ready and I couldn't wait any longer. I slowly entered her giving her time to adjust to me and making sure she was steady on her feet. I slowly rocked in back and forth until she was begging for more and I responded by giving to her.

"God baby that was great," I turned her to face me and kissed her mouth. "I love you baby."

"I love you too. We should get going. We don't want to ruin the surprise." she said.

We finished our shower. She dried off and headed to our closet to get dressed while I shaved. I headed to the closet with my towel around my waist and found her standing there in just a sexy black lace strapless bra and panties rubbing lotion in all over her body. Just the site of her made me hard. She looked at me in my towel and I knew I didn't care if we were late and either did she. I moved towards her and as soon as I was within reach she pulled my towel off. I continued to move towards her. I pushed her up against the door. She wrapped her legs around me as I devoured her mouth. With one hand under her ass I reached down with the other and pushed her panties to the side and thrust into her. Our bodies became one just like they had since the first night we met. "God baby you feel so good."

"Oh god baby, don't stop." She cried and she combed her fingers through my hair and then ran her nails up and down my back. I continued to pound balls deep into her until she found her release and my hot fluid filled her. I carefully set her down and she winced when we separated.

"I'd love to make love to you all night baby, but we really can't be late." We kissed and hurriedly finished getting ready.

Ethan's POV

Thank god Mia seems to be over her morning sickness, and that tonight it will be out in the open that she pregnant. She's been avoiding her mother which has been so hard on her. It will be so nice for her to be able to talk to Grace, Ana, and Kate. I hope Mia isn't jealous that Kate is having twins too. She'll be happy that she's going to be an aunt again and I'm sure she will be happy that our kids will have cousins the same age, but the Grey's are so competitive. I hope she doesn't think that we need to have two more kids after this just to keep up with Elliot and Kate or worse three so that we can beat them. I wish dad was here with us tonight. I hope I'll be as good of a father as he was. I hope Kate will understand that if I have a son I want to use dad's middle name. After all it's my middle name too. I can't wait to talk to her about it. God my little sister is going to be a mother of four. Who would have ever imagined that? Shit, I better move my ass. Mia will go category five on me if we are late and ruin the surprise tonight.

I'm gobsmacked when I enter our room and see my wife. "Wow!"

"Do you like what you see Mr. Kavanagh?" she's looking at me in the reflection of the mirror.

I shake my head no as I walk towards her "No, I love what I see Mrs. Kavanagh" I wrap my arms around her. While this dress does much to hide her growing belly baby the changes in her body can't be hidden from me. Her hair is shiny and growing so long. She has this glow about her. Her boobs are amazing, I might need to talk her into keeping those after the babies are born but I'll heed the warnings of Christian and Elliot by not mentioning them to her. "You are going to be the most beautiful woman at the party tonight my love." I kissed the side of her neck as she tilted her head to give me more access to it. "Close your eyes." She did with a giggle as I pulled her surprise out of my pocket. I placed the necklace around her neck. She immediately raised her hands up to it and I told her to open her eyes.

She jumped up and down a bit and then turned and threw her arms around my neck and began to pepper me with kisses as she said "It's beautiful I love it." I turned her back around to look in the mirror again placing my hands against our babies.

"It's Amethyst for the babies, and I picked it because it reminded me of an egg." She giggled and I nuzzled her neck.

She put her hands on top of mine. "I love you Ethan Thomas Kavanagh".


	84. 35 Years - Part 1

Thank god Christian insisted on hiring a caterer and event planner for the party. It was only going to be about fifty of Grace and Carrick's closest friends and family, but Ana, Mia, and I did have the have energy to do everything without help. Grace and Carrick were under the impression that they were joining Christian to a black tie event because Ana wasn't feeling up to it. When they arrived at the house they were escorted to the back yard. It had been transformed to a magical wonderland. The yard was covered in white twinkle lights. A large movie screen was constructed and white leather sofas were placed in front of it for seating. The tables were set with exquisite white linens and beautiful pink rose center pieces. Pink was Grace's favorite color. Mia had picked an elegant black dress for all three of us to wear. Thankfully the flowing cut hid the bumps well. At 38 weeks Ana's bump was impossible to hide but she still loved the dress. Teddy and Liam looked so handsome in their tuxedos. They really are their father's sons. Ava wore a white satin dress with a pink sash.

"Surprise" Everyone yelled as they entered the yard and were handed a glass of champagne. We were able to fly in Carrick's childhood friend who had been his best man and Grace's college roommate who had been her maid of honor. They were completely shocked to see them.

Grace and Carrick speechless was something rare to see. They were completely surprised. Liam showed them to the center of the dance floor. Elliot, Christian, and Mia took the stage.

"We want to thank you all for coming and making this a special night for our parents whom we all love very much." Elliot said and he handed the microphone to Christian.

"Mom and dad you have taught us all so much. The three of us are so grateful for the love you have given us but more importantly the marriage example that you have shown us." Christian handed the microphone to Mia.

"We know that we have taken you by surprise here, and we hope that you don't mind but we've made arrangements for you to renew your vows." Dad signaled that he wanted to say something. He walked towards the stage and took the microphone from Mia.

"Thank you all for coming tonight and thank you kids for planning this. We are overjoyed. "He kissed Grace on the hand and got down on one knee. GraceTrevelyn-Grey will you do me the honor of marrying me again tonight in front our beautiful children, grandchildren, and friends?"

A tear fell from her eye and she answered "Yes". She helped him up and they wrapped their arms around each other. All of us gathered around and hugged and kissed them. Mia and Birdie escorted Grace to a guest bedroom, and helped her change out of her black evening gown into a bridal gown. Mia had selected a one shoulder Grecian gown in white chiffon. It was Notte by Marchesa it was glamorous with an embellished waste and sweeping skirt.

Grace's POV

My children have made me so proud tonight. "This dress is so beautiful Mia."

"No mom, you are beautiful. The most beautiful bride I've had the pleasure of dressing. Are you ready to go see your prince?"

"Yes darling, I'm ready."

"I love you mom" she kissed me and handed me a beautiful bouquet.

"I love you Mia."

"I need to go take my place. We'll be waiting for you down by the water. Daddy's a lucky man." She kissed me again and I was left alone with my thoughts. She's wrong I'm the luckiest woman in the world. As I approach my love, I see my children standing in a semi-circle with their families. They all look so happy. Our family has been so blessed first with our three children, then with our son and daughters in law, and now with our grandchildren. As I get closer our friends walk behind me and completed the circle. Our long time minister is standing next to Carrick. I take Carrick's hand; a tear falls from his eye. He's as handsome tonight as he was 35 years ago.

"Grace and Carrick when you married 35 years ago you did not know where life would take you but you promised to love, honor, and cherish each other through all things. Life has brought you many blessings and many challenges over your marriage.

Today you are here because you have fulfilled the vows you each made on your wedding day.

As you celebrate here tonight and as you reflect over your marriage do you now wish to reaffirm the vows you took 35 years ago?"

We looked at each other "We do."

"Please join hands." I handed Mia the bouquet she had given me.

"Carrick will you continue to have Grace as your wife and continue to live in this happy and loving marriage?"

"I will"

Do you reaffirm your love for her, and will you love, honor, and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?

"I do"

"Grace will you continue to have Carrick as your husband and continue to live in this happy and loving marriage?"

"I will"

Do you reaffirm your love for her, and will you love, honor, and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?

"I do"

"Grace and Carrick, when you married you exchanged rings as a symbol of your never-ending love. Your children would like to present you with new rings as a symbol of strength, unending love, and your family."

Teddy handed him the rings. Ana and Christian looked so proud.

"May you always wear your rings as a reminder of your wedding vows to each other and your commitment to continue to live in unity."

"Carrick please place the ring on Grace's finger with these words, with this ring I renew my pledge of love and commitment." He placed the ring on my finger and repeated the vow.

"Grace please place the ring on Carrick's finger with these words, with this ring I renew my pledge of love and commitment." I placed the ring on his finger and repeated the vow.

"God bless these rings that Grace and Carrick have exchanged. Please keep them safe in the circle of your protection and love. At this time I'd like to offer a special blessing upon all the married couples celebrating here with Grace and Carrick. Please join hands with your spouse. Lord may these couples be blessed with the guidance, strength, and direction to make their relationship grow and blossom in the years ahead. May their home be bless with joy and happiness, and may they strive together to make their hopes and dreams come true. We ask that all these couples be blessed by love and support of family and friends as they continue life together as husband and wife. May their worries be few, their joys be many, and may their love grow more abundantly with each passing day. Amen"

"Carrick and Grace tonight you have renewed the vows you made on your wedding day. You have symbolized the renewal of the marriage union by the joining of hands, the taking of vows, and by the exchanging of rings. Please celebrate this renewal of vows with a sign of affection." Everyone clapped and Carrick kissed me. The band began to play and we made our way to the dance floor. We could have danced all night, but the children had a beautiful meal planned. We sat a sweetheart table and took everything in. The rings the children gave us were simple, elegant, and beautiful just like the amazing man sitting next to me. We were surrounded by love. The meal was luscious. The first course was a lump crab cake with chipotle remoulade followed by a salad of baby lettuce with gorgonzola cheese and walnuts. The main course was a lobster tail and petit filet served with asparagus hollandaise and potatoes au gratin. Throughout the meal our guests clinked their glasses and we kissed just like we had at our first wedding 35 years ago. I'm so glad my parents get to share this evening with us. They have been so much help to us over the years. After dinner the children asked everyone to join us for a special gift. They sat us in a loveseat on the lawn in front of a huge move screen. The screen was soon filled with photos and videos of us and our family over our lives. It was a touching display of our love. I couldn't help but cry and laugh as I was filled with memories over the last 35 years. Carrick handed me his handkerchief. The last slides were newer and included our grandchildren. It was beautiful. A slide came up of Kate, Ana, and Mia. It was black and white and they were all dresses alike. Kate was holding two limes, Ana was holding a winter melon, and Mia was holding two peaches. I looked at Carrick and he looked at me. We were both shocked by the slide and knew instantly what it meant.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." I said with my hands covering my mouth.

The children surrounded us, and we all began hugging and crying.

"Five new grandchildren? Really? This is the best night ever!" As the guests caught on applause filled the air, and once again the glasses were clinked until we kissed. The band began to play again and a beautiful replica of our original wedding cake was rolled out onto the dance floor.


	85. 35 Years - Part 2

Liam's POV

I knew it! That's why everyone was acting so weird. Grandma and grandpa are so happy. Grandma Birdie and Grace are crying tears of joy. I'm happy too. I've always wanted to be part of a big family. Mom and dad pulled me aside once everyone finished crying and hugging to talk to me.

"Son are you OK with this?"

"Do I have to share my room?

"No son you don't have to share your room."

I shrugged my shoulders "sure dad, it's great. Maybe this time I'll get a little brother."

"Maybe son, you might just get two" We all hugged and they headed towards the dance floor hand in hand.

Maybe I should ask Uncle Christian's MIB's if they knew about the secret. If they didn't maybe they'll give me a job as a Jr. MIB or something.

I was headed back towards the music with my sparkling apple cider in a champagne glass when I caught a glimpse of Sophie dancing with Teddy. They look like they are having so much fun. She looks so beautiful in her pink party dress with her hair curled and pinned up on the sides. Teddy pulled Sophie to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me on the dance floor with them. It was fun and Sophie was smiling and giggling which made me so happy. Suddenly the music changed to a slow song. Grandma Grace picked up Teddy leaving me and Sophie standing on the dance floor together. This was my chance. I put out my hand and she took it.

Grace's POV

This is the most amazing night. Carrick is dancing with our baby girl who is going to have two babies of her very own. Teddy is in my arms and he looks just like his daddy in his tuxedo. To my right Christian is holding Ana close and singing in her ear. To my left Elliot is toying with Kate. Twirling her around and swaying her back and forth. Always the big kid, but they look like they are having fun. Ethan is sharing a moment with his mother. Birdie is overjoyed. I'm sure we will get her back to Seattle permanently before these babies are born. Liam is dancing with Sophie. It's so cute. He has it bad for her, and by the looks of it she is rather smitten with him too. Oh, young love. Carla and Bob have joined us on the dance floor, and surprisingly Ray is dancing with my Rebecca Clark my dear friend that runs the Coping Together center. Ray is usually so reserved, but tonight he is being so charming, and he looks very dashing in his tuxedo that Christian and Ana bought him when they got married. Love is definitely in the air. The band announces that it's time for a special dance. Everyone leaves the dance floor except Carrick and me. He takes me in his arms as the band begins our song, It Had to Be You. Dancing with Carrick takes my breath away. Just the way he still looks at me makes me weak in the knees. As the song ends everyone claps. Our children have once again taken the stage, and all of our guests have been served more champagne.

"Mom and dad we love you. We all picked a quote to share with you on this special occasion." Christian said and then he handed the microphone to his sister.

"By Oscar Wilde – "A good marriage is like a casserole; only those responsible for it really know what goes into it." Mom and dad you have the perfect recipe. We love you. Cheers." Everyone lifted their glass. She handed the microphone to Elliot.

"Mom and dad since I'm the comedian in this family my quote is by Groucho Marx. We couldn't have picked better parents." He raised his glass. "A husband who wants a happy marriage should learn to keep his mouth shut and his wallet open." Everyone laughed and drank. Elliot handed the microphone back to Christian.

"Why do I always have to follow this guy?" Cheers came from the crowd. "Seriously mom and dad you are both incredible and you deserve all the happiness in the world. My quote is by Franklin Jones." All the glasses arose again.

"Here's to the husband  
And here's to the wife  
May they remain  
Lovers for life

Love doesn't make the world go 'round  
Love is what makes the ride worthwhile."

Everyone cheered "here, here."

"Before we cut the cake we have one other surprise for our parents. Mom and dad were sending you to Paris for your second honeymoon." Carrick took me in his arms. We are so overjoyed to be going back to Paris.

After the toasts we cut the cake. We fed each other just like we had 35 years ago. Teasingly I dapped a bit of cream on the tip of his nose and was only too happy to kiss it off. Liam, Ted, and Sophie couldn't wait to get a piece. The children came off the stage and the music began again. This night couldn't get any better. We visited with all of our guests and drank the delicious Bollinger. The gentleman retreated to the sofas near the video screen to enjoy cigars and cognac. I found myself surrounded by my daughter, daughters-in-law, and the most important women in my life talking about my grandchildren and future grandchildren. I already feel so blessed with three grandchildren and now I am going to have five more. Ana is standing next to me and I can't help but put my hand on her belly as we talke excitedly about the babies. Anytime we could be holding our newest addition to the family. We're all so happy about having another little girl. We're all sure that Phoebe will have her daddy wrapped around her little finger before she leaves the hospital. Ava has certainly done that to Elliot. Suddenly I feel Ana's stomach muscles contract. We look at each other and I know she's having contractions. After it subsides I excuse myself and Ana. Without drawing any attention to us and alerting Christian we head in to the house for some privacy.

"Ana How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Grace. It was just a little contraction."

"Would you like me to get Christian for you? I'm sure everyone will understand if you need to go and get some rest darling."

"Grace, I promise you that I am fine. We're all having such a wonderful time. I'd rather that you did mention it to Christian. If the contractions continue I will tell him, but for now let's get back to the party."

We agreed and went back outside. Christian and Carrick had been looking for us. We told them that we had gone in to use the ladies room. Christian is always so overprotective of Ana and in her current state it's at a peak so we felt it best not to worry him.

Our gentleman led us back to the dance floor, Ana danced with Carrick while I danced with my son.

"You look beautiful tonight mom" he said as he guided me around the floor with grace.

"Thank you son for this astonishing night it is truly a night that your father and I will never forget." I kissed his cheek. At the end of the song we changed partners. The band began to play Witchcraft by Sinatra and Christian's eyes beamed at Ana and they gave each other a wicked little smile. They looked so beautiful and happy together. As the song ended, Christian dipped Ana and kissed her lovingly. As he brought her up from the dip her hand gripped her bump and she looked down at the floor in embarrassment by her water that had broken on the dance floor. Mia let out a shrill squeal and Carrick and I rushed to Ana and Christian's side.


	86. Party crasher

Grace's POV

I went into medical triage mode.

"Elliot go get a mop and bucket from the kitchen to wipe this up. Christian where is Ana's hospital bag?"

"It's up in the nursery." Ethan jumped in and offered to get it. Christian and I helped Ana off the dance floor. All eyes were on us, and Teddy was becoming upset. He ran towards us to get to his mother. Christian scooped him up in his arms.

"Mommy is ok buddy. It looks like your sister wanted to come to the party too. Give mommy a kiss, so we can take mommy to the hospital." A very strong contraction hit Ana but she was trying to not make a big fuss about it to prevent Teddy from being scared. Teddy kissed Ana and told her that he loved her.

"Carrick take our grandson and stay here with Mia and Ethan and say goodnight to our guests and thank them for coming? Ask Gail and Birdie to put the children to bed here tonight. And tell the band to play something."

"Yes of course my love. Can I do anything else?" Teddy was whimpering in his grandfather's arms.

"No I think that should cover it."

"Christian can you go have Taylor bring the car around?"

"Yes mom" I was in full control of the situation. Christian quickly left us, but as soon as he did I saw a look of fear in Ana's eyes. Kate and Carla were with us as they were planning on going to the hospital to be in the delivery room.

"Mom I don't think I can make it to the hospital. I really feel like she's coming now." Just then another hard contraction hit her. Ethan arrived with Ana's bag and asked if he could do anything else.

"Go get the car keys from Carrick and bring me my medial bag from the car." He darted towards Carrick and then quickly left with the keys in hand.

"Ana we're going to walk in the house and go in the downstairs guest room. I'll check you out before we get in the car, but I'm sure we have plenty of time to get you to the hospital. Remember how long it took when Teddy was born." I was trying to reassure her, but I wasn't sure she was altogether wrong about how fast this baby was coming. Carla and I guided her towards the house and Christian came running back.

"We're ready to go. I called Dr. Greene and she's going to meet us at the hospital."

"Thank you son, but I'm going to take Ana into the guest room and check her out before we leave." I tried to say it a calmly as possible. Ethan arrived with my medical bag. Another contraction hit Ana, and Christian scooped her up in his arms to get her to the guest room as quickly as possible. He laid her on the bed, took off his tuxedo jacket, and loosened his tie. I went into the guest bathroom and washed my hands and asked Carla and Kate to wait outside while I checked Ana.

"Mom I really feel like I need to push." She said with concern. Christian put several pillows behind her head and held her hand. He was doing a good job at trying to make her comfortable, but he had a look of terror in his eyes.

I removed her shoes and began the examination. She was certainly correct. It seemed that my newest granddaughter was going to be making her entrance to this world here and now.

"Christian will you please ask Carla and Kate to come in here. We are going to need some help." He opened the bedroom door and they came in. "Ana everything is going to be ok. Everyone it looks like this baby is coming now. Kate please call 911 and tell them that we need an ambulance with a neonatal kit if possible. Carla please go get some towels and some hot water. Christian do you an Ana still have that fetal heart rate monitor?"

"Yes mom we've been letting Teddy listen to the baby." Kate got off the phone and told us that the ambulance was on the way.

"Tell Kate where it is so the she can go and get it." Kate quickly left to get the Doppler after Christian told her where to find it. Carla can back in with a pile of clean towels and a pot of water. Kate came running back in with the Doppler. My main concerns were the baby's heart rate and the possibility of Ana's C-Section scar tearing. If it did we could be in jeopardy of losing both of them. I quickly found the heart beat and asked Carla to hold the Doppler. Thankfully the heart rate was normal. Mia came to the door and told us that all the guests had gone. Only the family remained and they were all waiting right outside the door. It had been a long time since I delivered a baby. I instructed Kate and Christian on how to hold Ana's leg and told her that when she was ready she could push after the next contraction. Just as I said it a contraction hit.

"You can do this Steele" Kate encouraged her as Christian counted to ten as she pushed. He got to ten and she relaxed momentarily. Christian kissed her forehead and told her that she was amazing. It was a beautiful moment. She cried out as another contraction hit and she began to push again.

"Her head is out Ana. One more push and you'll be holding your daughter." I cleared the mucus and fluid from the baby's face. Christian wiped a tear from her cheek. I told Carla that she could put down the monitor and that she should get the camera ready. "You can do this Ana." She began to push and I guided my granddaughter into this world. I placed her on Ana's tummy and began to rub her back with a towel to clean her up and warm her. She was a tiny little beauty. Everyone in the room began to cry with joy as little Phoebe began to cry and pink up. I clamped her cord and gave my son instructions on how to cut it. He was so full of pride when he took the scissors in his hand. I didn't have an umbilical clip so I left the clamp on. I covered Phoebe with a clean towel and Ana moved her up her chest and began to nurse her. I began to massage Ana's uterus to help deliver the placenta, and asked Kate to go give the family an update while getting Ana a banana and a cup of cranberry juice from the kitchen. We could hear the family out in the hall. They were overjoyed. Kate returned with the paramedics and the items from the kitchen. Phoebe had fallen asleep, so I asked Ana if I could examine her. Carla and Christian stayed with Ana. They both told her how well she had done. I took Phoebe in the bathroom where the light was better. One of the paramedics joined me. She was doing very well. The paramedic gave me a cord clip and I put it on and then put a diaper on her. Kate came to the door with an onesie, a cap, and a receiving blanket.

"Thank you Kate." I swaddled her in the blanket.

"How is she?"

"She's perfect." I smiled as I picked up my newest granddaughter and kissed her as I returned to the bedroom. I handed the precious bundle to my son before turning my attention back to Ana and the paramedics. They carefully moved her from the bed to the stretcher, but Ana being as stubborn as always insisted on seeing Teddy before they left for the hospital. We didn't want Teddy to see the soiled sheets so we removed them and covered Ana before Carrick brought Teddy in. He was so happy when he saw his mommy. He snuggled close to her and Christian knelt down next to them to introduce him to his sister. Tears of joy streamed down my face as Carrick wrapped his arms around me. It truly was a magical night.


	87. Double one one

Elliot's POV

"Are you ready for your double one birthday weekend extravaganza to begin?" He rolled his eyes when I called it double one, but it's important to us since this is the first birthday we get to share with him. It seems fitting that he's turning eleven. I just wish I could have met him sooner, but if I had so many other things would be different. I can't imagine my life without Kate. Hell for that matter Ana and Ethan would be missing from my brother and sister's lives too.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome."

"Are you sure about the three friends you want to take to the game today?"

"Yeah. Positive."

"But …"

"Dad I know what you're thinking but he's a great guy and he loves the Mariners."

"OK son, it's your party. Will pick up Spencer and the other will meet us at the game. We're leaving in an hour."

"Cool."

It's the perfect day for a ballgame. We're using the GEH suite and Kate has it filled with every ball park food a kid could ever ask for. She has really gone overboard with this birthday, but it kind of makes me proud of her. She couldn't love Liam any more than if he was her own son.

It's amusing to listen to Liam and Spencer in the back seat. They sound like mini ESPN reporters, and every once in a while Ava lets out a pop or raspberry as if she's involved in the conversation. Kate and I still can't get over the fact that Liam invited Teddy and Jason Taylor along with Spencer as his three guests to the game. Of course getting my lil bro to agree to this was no small feat. Sawyer will be joining us since Taylor isn't officially on duty and Liam doesn't know it yet but Sophie is coming too. Mom and dad told us about his crush on her, although everyone in the family saw it when they were dancing at the anniversary party last weekend. Kate, Mia, and Ana think it's adorable. I'm just worried that if he's this interested in girls at eleven what is he going to be like when he hits his teens? Shit, if he's anything like his old man we are in trouble.

"Be careful getting out guys. Stick together and if for any reason we get separated go to the nearest security guard." Liam heard this speech from me anytime we went somewhere so he was used to it.

"Yes sir." Liam said as he saluted me. He and Spencer began to giggle. I got the stroller out of the back and got Ava situated. At thirteen weeks pregnant with our twins Kate looks beautiful. We had our high risk ultrasound with the specialist earlier this week, we found out that we are having fraternal twins and so far everything looks good. Next week she has to take a Hemoglobin and hematocrit and glucose check to check for anemia and gestational diabetes. Mom and Dr. Greene have assured used that these are standard for multiples, but I still can't help but worry. I guess we just need to take things one step at a time.

The boys are so excited when we get to the suite, but Liam is shocked when he sees Sophie with Taylor. Thankfully Teddy quickly distracted him by showing them all the food. Just like his daddy, worried about the food.

"Look LiLi!" Teddy's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Ana and Christian never let him eat that much junk.

We handed all the guests gift bags including Sophie and Jason. Jason didn't seem amused. Inside they each found a ball cap, wall pennant, and an autographed baseball. Just before the game started the Mariner Moose arrived in the suite, and a birthday message was flashed on the jumbotron. The Mariners won the game and we all had a lot of fun. After the game we all headed to the gift shop. Liam wanted to get something for Uncle Christian to thank him for the suite. Sawyer was stationed outside. Once second Teddy was next to us picking out a keychain and the next second he was gone. FUCK

"Liam where is Teddy?"

"I dunno he was just here." He shrugged his shoulders. Liam and Spencer were both oblivious.

Jason had just taken Sophie to the bathroom. Kate and I started franticly looking for him. If anything happens to that kid my brother will kill me. Kate and I separated. She took one isle and I took another. We were just about to call in Sawyer when we both saw him at the same time. He was holding up the cutest little girl mouse stuffed animal. He held it out to us "for sisi." Kate lifted him up and I put my hand on his back. We both nodded and told him that he could get the mouse for Phoebe. I think we both lost ten years of our lives in those few minutes that we thought Teddy was missing.

Once we got home Kate and I made a vow that Christian and Ana would never know that we had lost Teddy. They would never understand, and they would never trust us with the care of their children ever again.

Liam and Spencer pitched a tent in the back yard for the night. We made s'mores and had a snipe hunt. They boys totally fell for it. In the morning we met Linda and Dustin for birthday breakfast at Lil Jon's. They both look really happy, they just found out they are having a little boy. After breakfast we headed to Sam's Club to pick up the cake and lunch for the kid party. We rented out the aquatic center and invited everyone in Liam's class. The kids were really excited to see friends they hadn't seen all summer. They had a blast. After the pool party we had a few hours to recover before we had to head to my parent's house for a family birthday dinner. Mom had gone way overboard too. Liam could barely contain himself when he saw all the presents. Linda had shared with us traditions that Beth had with Liam on his birthday and we incorporated them into his celebration. One of which was the smashing of his face in the cake. He was never expecting it and we caught it on camera perfectly. Mom got a little emotional when Liam blew out his candles. She excused herself from the table, and I followed her.

She was in the kitchen whipping the tears from her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and she started to cry again.

"What's wrong mom?" She let out a sigh and tried to stop her crying.

"I just love him some much and we missed out on so much."

"Mom he loves you too. We can't change what happened mom. We just have to cherish the time that we have with him." She looked up at me with amazement in her eyes.

"When did you become so wise son?" We both began to laugh.

"I wised up the day I asked Kate to marry me." I hugged her again and she went back to the party. I went to the fridge to grab another beer. As I turned I felt an arm choking around my neck. I squirmed out of the hold and turned to see my brother. He looks pissed. SHIT

"I hear you lost my son yesterday."

"Who told you that?"

"Brother you will never know who I have on my payroll." He said with an evil grin


	88. Boys to men

**A/N – Special thanks to Jasmine Garden and karynjacob for your input! Let me know if you have any suggestions for this week! **

"Christian it wasn't a big deal. He was only out of our site for a few seconds."

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL? He was starting to get loud and I knew this wasn't going to go well. Dad must have heard the yelling because he came in the room with a concerned look on his face.

"What the hell is all the yelling about?

"Your idiot son lost Teddy yesterday at the ballgame, and he seems to think it's no big deal." Dad shook his head and began to laugh. "What the fuck is so funny dad your grandson could have been kidnapped."

"Watch your mouth Christian. You're never too old for a spanking by your old man. I think you both need to sit down for this." Christian and I learned long ago to not question dad and we both took a seat at the breakfast bar while he opened the refrigerator and pulled out two beers. He opened them up and handed one to Christian since I already had one.

"First of all this conversation is to never leave this kitchen. Do you both understand?"

"Yes dad" we both answered.

"If your mother ever finds out about this she will kill me." The thought of dad being afraid of mom was comical. She's so meek. Only one thing can ruffle her feathers, and that's her family. Christian and I looked at each other. What could dad possibly have to tell us that he didn't want mom to know about.

"Elliot you were six and Christian you were five. It was a beautiful spring day in Seattle. It was the first in weeks, so I wanted to get you outside in the fresh air. I decided to take both of you to the park and Pike's marketplace."

"Where were mom and Mia?" Christian asked.

"Mia was running a slight fever so your mother though it was best if they stayed at home. She said it would be good for us to have some father son time."

"Dad what does this have to do with yesterday?" I asked.

"Let me finish son" he took a drink of his beer.

"We had a great time at the park. He took a walk along the dock by Pikes and looked at the boats. You both loved the boats. We were having a great time. We went into the market place and bought some fresh strawberries and apples to take home. I turned my back on you two for just a moment to pay for the fruit. When I turned back you were both gone."

"You lost us dad?" Christian asked.

"It wasn't like that son, I only turned my back on you for a moment and then you were both gone." I felt relieved that it had happened to the great Carrick Grey too.

"See bro, you don't have to be an idiot to lose a kid."

"Son" dad warned me not to make light of the situation.

"Sorry Christian." I said and he scowled at me and then looked to dad.

"What did you do?" Christian asked.

"I started calling for you both frantically and looking everywhere for you. Keep in mind boys this was before the days of everyone having cell phones. I was terrified. I would never be able to go back to the house without you. Your mother would kill me. I couldn't find you and I couldn't find any security or police to help me. Everyone at Pikes was looking at me. I must have looked like a crazed lunatic. I was just about to lose all hope when I heard you both."

"What were we doing?" I asked

"You were both laughing."

"At you?" Christian asked.

"No, you two had no idea of what was going on. You were laughing at the fishmongers. You know how they do that little show where they throw the fish around the market. You two had a front row seat and you were enjoying every minute of it."

"What did you do?"

Dad smiled "I scooped you both up in my arms, I kissed you, and then I started crying."

"Why were you crying?"

"I was so happy that you were safe and so frightened at the same time. Before that moment I knew I loved you both as my sons, but when I thought I had lost you I couldn't imagine my life without you." Dad took another sip of his beer.

He put down his beer and put a hand on each of our shoulders "Look boys you are both going to screw up with your kids. We all do. It's part of being a parent. You just need to do the best that you can, and when you screw up try and learn something from it."

"I couldn't have said that better myself Cary." Mom said from the back of the kitchen and she walked in. She headed towards dad's side and she wrapped her arms around him.

"How much of that did you hear?" She shook her head and smiled. "You knew?"

"Carrick I knew all about it the next time I went to Pike's. The lady at the fruit stand insisted that she replace the strawberries and apples you had left behind. She told me everything." Dad kissed the top of mom's head.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you knew?" Dad asked.

"I had seen such a change in you with the boys since that day, but I didn't know why until then. That was the day you became more than just their father. You became their daddy." Tears filled both of their eyes as they looked at each other with so much love. They kissed and it was as if we were no longer in the room.

"Yuck" Liam and Teddy both said as they came in.

"Time for pesents" Teddy said and we all laughed.

"Ok buddy we're coming. I just need a minute with Uncle Lellot." We stood up and mom and dad took the kids back out to join the rest of the family.

"Are we all good bro?" I asked.

"We're good, but if you ever lose my son again I'll kill you with my own two hands that is if there is anything left of you when Ana is done with you." We hugged and joined the family.

Liam loved all his presents but his biggest surprise was that his grandparents were taking him and Teddy to Montana in the morning for a week of vacation.


	89. Terrible two's

Liam's POV

Uncle Christian didn't think it was very funny that mom and dad didn't know where Teddy was for a few minutes yesterday at the ballpark, but he gave me twenty bucks and told me I'd get more if I keep an eye on Teddy when we are in Montana. This is going to be easy money. Maybe I should get some cool shades like Taylor and Sawyer.

I hope dad isn't mad I just thought it was funny. Uncle Christian said he wouldn't tell dad that I told him about it.

The plane ride to Montana is just over one hour. Riding in Uncle Christian's jet is so cool, but Teddy's being a little brat. I wonder if Sawyer and Ryan are going to report this back to Uncle Christian or if I should put it in my report? I brought a notebook with me to write stuff down. I figure the more I write down the more I'll get paid. This is the first time he's been away from his mom and dad. Grandma says he's just testing the limits. Grandpa already told him he's getting a time out when we get to the cabin.

Cabin? This isn't a cabin. This is a mansion in the woods. It's huge. "Wow grandpa this place is so cool."

"Thanks Liam. Grab your bag and we'll show your room." We headed down the massive hall. He opened the bedroom door. "You and Teddy are going to stay in here." The room was huge and had two large beds with our own bathroom. I flopped down on the bed. "Come on and we will show you around." Teddy was running around like a mad person. I guess grandpa forgot about the time out. Boy was I wrong. "Theodore Raymond Grey" grandpa said sternly. Teddy froze in his spot. His eye filled with tears and he began to cry. Grandma came rushing in from the other room.

"What's wrong?" She picked Teddy up and he stopped crying.

"Papa's not my friend." He whimpered.

"You're right Teddy he's not your friend he is your grandfather and you will listen to him and I when you are with us. Grandpa and I love you very much but you need to be a good boy just like you are for mommy and daddy. Ok?"

"Ok." He wiped his tears on grandma's shoulder. "Is this mom-tan-ya?"

"Yes Teddy this is Montana." Grandma said with a big smile on her face. She handed him off to grandpa and they hugged.

"Do you boys want to see the lake?" We booth shook our heads yes and they took us outside. We rode in a really cool cart down to the lake. Grandpa said it was called a mule. It was fun. Grandma told us that we were not allowed to come to the lake without an adult. When we got to the lake grandpa put lifejackets on us and took us out in a canoe. He told us he would bring us fishing in the morning. After the canoe trip we rode around in the mule. Grandpa showed us all sort of cool stuff. We went back to the cabin and had lunch. A man named Tom and his wife Jill live at the cabin and take care of it for grandma and grandpa. Jill made us a big lunch that we ate on the huge deck. Teddy was tired, so grandma put him down for a nap. Grandpa took me down to the stables. I never knew they had horses. How cool. Grandpa showed me how to feed them. Grandpa seems so relaxed and happy. He's usually in a suite, so it's a little weird seeing him in jeans and boots. We headed back to the house after a few hours and found grandma and Teddy in the kitchen. They were baking cookies. Teddy had flour everywhere, but they were singing the alphabet song and having fun so I joined them. Grandpa grabbed the camera and started taking pictures. We had a BBQ for dinner and grandpa told us how Montana was call big sky country. It was easy to see why. Grandma let us have cookies and milk for dessert. Teddy was so excited. His face was covered in cookies.

"Grandma can we have cookies for breakfast like daddy?" Teddy asked. Grandma and grandpa looked at each other and laughed.

"No Teddy you cannot have cookies for breakfast."

After we cleaned up we went outside and watched the stars. The sky was filled with them. After a while we were all tired, so grandma and grandpa tucked us in to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night and Teddy wasn't in his bed. He wasn't in the bathroom either. I decided to go investigate before waking up our grandparents. I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I turned on the light and found Teddy sitting on the kitchen counter top with his hand in the cookie jar. "Teddy how did you get up there?" He looked down at the chair that he had pushed over from the kitchen table. "You're going to get a tummy ache and then we're both going to get in trouble." I helped him down and pushed the chair back and took him back to bed. After a few minutes I felt a tug on my sheets.

"LiLi I scared."

"Do you want to sleep with me?" He nodded yes and I pulled him in to bed with me. He curled up next to me and we both went back to sleep. I woke up the next morning to the sound of grandpa standing in the door frame taking our picture.

"Good morning boys. Are you ready to go catch some fish?" Teddy and I jumped out of bed and got dressed. Teddy and I both caught a fish. Grandpa didn't catch anything. We were all getting hungry so we went back to the cabin. Grandma and Jill had a big ranch breakfast waiting for us. After breakfast grandma and grandpa took us to Bison Range. We got to see all sorts of animals; bison, beer, elk, hawks, ducks, and something called a pronghorn. It was really cool, except we had to stay in the car and Teddy kept unbuckling his car seat.

When we got home Teddy took a nap and I began my report for my Uncle Christian. At this rate I'm going to be rich by the end of the week.

Report on Teddy Grey

Running up and down the aisle on the plane

Climbing on kitchen counter

Getting into the cookies

Tossed rock in bison pen

Unbuckling car seat

Kate's POV

"Hey baby. How was your day?" He kissed my cheek as he came in the kitchen.

"Miserable."

"Why? Are you feeling ok? Is Ava ok?"

"Ava and I are fine. I miss Liam. The house just isn't the same without him. I thought it would be a nice break, but I can't wait till he's back."

"Where's Ava?"

"She's sleeping."

"I know something that will make you feel better." I raised an eyebrow at him as he looked at me seductively. I licked my lips and noticed the bulge in his pants.

"Oh really?" He got closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes, really."

"Chocolate malted crunch ice cream?" He swatted my bottom and picked me up and carried me off to our bedroom.

**A/N –So I wasn't really happy with this chapter, but I think I figured things out this morning. Stayed tuned for more Montana. **


	90. Dads with plans

Liam's POV

The week is going by so fast. We've been having so much fun. Swimming in the lake, canoeing, fishing, riding horses, but do I have a ton of dirt on Teddy. I can't wait until tomorrow. Dad and Uncle Christian are coming and staying with us until we leave on Saturday. Mom and Auntie Ana are staying home with the girls so that we can have some "boy time". Grandpa wants to talk to Dad about adding on a bunk house. He says that with all his new grandkids we won't all fit in the house. Today we are headed to Yellowstone National Park.

"Good morning" I said as I walked out towards the kitchen. Teddy was already sitting in the time out chair.

"What's he done now?"

"Liam let's not talk about it. He's done the crime and now he's doing the time." Grandma said calmly as Grandpa shook his head. I better find out what he did so I can add it to the list. Teddy stuck his tongue out at me and crossed his arms across his chest. After breakfast Grandma helped Jill pack a picnic lunch and we headed out with Sawyer and Ryan. They seemed more relaxed than normal and had even ditched their classic MIB uniforms for more casual shorts and t-shirts, but they still had on the cool shades. It didn't take us very long to get to Yellowstone. We stopped at the ranger station and Grandma and Grandpa signed us up for the Junior Ranger program. The Ranger even made us make a pledge that we would preserve and protect the wildlife and natural features of the park and that we would continue to learn about and care for the natural world even after we left. We got a cool ranger patch to take home and a map of the park. We got back in the car and drove to Old Faithful. It was so cool, water erupted and everyone cheered. After the eruption we rented bicycles. Grandpa got one with one of those carts for Teddy. It's so cool that Grandma and Grandpa are so physically fit. After our ride we had our picnic. Grandma wanted to get some souvenirs and something for Ava and Phoebe so we went shopping in one of the gift shops. Luckily Grandma's not as in to shopping as Auntie Mia and Mom so she didn't take that long. She did let me buy a pair of really cool dark sunglasses with my spending money. They look just like Taylor's. They had these really cool shiny rocks that you could buy. Grandma didn't think it was safe because of the choking hazard so she told Teddy he couldn't get one. I watched him stick one in his pocket, but I didn't say anything. I don't think Sawyer or Ryan saw anything because they didn't say anything. We finished our day by seeing some more wildlife. It was so much fun. I can't wait to tell Dad all about Yellowstone and to show Uncle Christian my Teddy report. I need to add the time out and the stealing from today to it. It was a long day so we all went to bed early, but I woke up in the middle of the night and hid the stone so that Teddy couldn't get hurt.

Teddy and I were so happy to see our dads that I don't think he noticed the stone was missing. I think Grandma and Grandpa were glad they were here too so that they could enjoy some "down time".

"Hello Daddy welcome to Mom-tan-ya" Teddy yelled as he ran full speed towards Uncle Christian. He picked him up and squeezed him tight.

"Hey Dad" I said as dad came in and gave me a big wet kiss on the cheek. "Gross! What was that for?" I said as I wiped it off.

He laughed "that was from Mom. She misses you like crazy." He mussed up my hair. "You boys ready for some time with your good old dad's?"

"Yeah" Teddy and I both exclaimed. We went for a hike. Uncle Christian had a cool backpack for Teddy. Teddy was living it up, telling his daddy to go faster as we hiked up the mountain. It was easy for Teddy to say. When we got to the top we ate sandwiches. It was fun. When we got back to the cabin Sawyer approached us.

"Mr. Grey"

"Yes" both my dad and uncle answered.

"Sorry sir, may I have a word with your brother?" Sawyer asked my uncle. Dad and Sawyer stepped away from us so that we couldn't hear what was being said. Dad shook Sawyer's hand and rejoined us.

"Liam go on in and take a shower."

"OK Dad." I headed in to take a long hot shower. It looked like dad needed to talk to Uncle Christian. Maybe Sawyer told my dad what a good job I was doing keeping an eye on Teddy. Maybe after dinner I can show Uncle Christian my report.

**Elliot's POV**

It's been a great day up until now. I can't believe what Sawyer just told me. He's eleven years old. He knows the difference between right and wrong. What could he be thinking? I've got to get this settled with my brother. God I wish Kate was here. She's so much better at this. I'm the fun cool Dad. I can do this. I can do this. I'll deal with Liam after I deal with my brother.

I helped Christian take the pack off. Teddy was crashed out. I told him that we need to talk, so I grabbed a few beers and we went out on the deck. Mom and Dad were nowhere to be found.

"What was that about with Sawyer?" he asked.

"Christian you've got to stop giving Liam money. He's obsessed with it. He thinks he's one of your security guards. He just needs to be a kid."

"Ok bro I get it. I'll make sure he knows he's off the job."

"That's not all. I think it has clouded his judgment and he might need to learn a lesson the hard way, but I need you to play along with me and I need for you to understand what I'm about to tell you."

"Elliot you're my brother and Liam's my nephew. I'd do anything for you. Just tell me what he did."

"Do you remember when we were kids and we took the coins from Grandfather's study because we thought they were cool?"

"Yeah, remember when Mom and Dad found out?" We both began to laugh but we weren't laughing when our parents found out and made us take them back. Grandfather was so angry with us. Let's just say it was the last time we ever stole anything, well at least until we were much older and snuck into Dad's liquor cabinet. It taught us that we were brothers no matter what and that we would always help each other.

I took a deep breath "Teddy took a stone from a shop at Yellowstone yesterday, and Liam saw him do it and didn't say anything. I guess he has a list of Teddy's offences from this week that he's planning on sharing with you for his payday."

"Oh, I see."

"Christian, Mom told Teddy he couldn't have it because it was a choking hazard. Teddy could have put it in his mouth or Ava or Phoebe could have gotten it. Liam did nothing and he knew it was dangerous."

"I can't believe those two."

"Christian Teddy is two, but Liam is eleven."

"How do you want to handle it?"

"Well I have an idea, but its' a bit extreme."

"I'm all in bro just tell me what you want me to do."


	91. Up, up, and away

Kate's POV

"Well baby girl I guess it's just me and you. What are we going to do without those stinky boys?" My mind drifted to Montana and wondering what Liam and Elliot are doing. I hope they are having fun.

"Let's go see if Grandma e-mailed us any more pictures." Grace's e-mails have made this week a little bit easier. The photo of Liam and Teddy in bed together sleeping was so cute. I hope that we have a little boy so that he can have a brother. Maybe we will have one of each. I guess I should call Mia and Ethan and see how her sixteen week ultrasound went.

"Hey Mia. How did you ultrasound go today? I know. I still can't believe it either. Really? So they still don't know? How's Ethan doing with all of it? I knew he would. Ok. I'll talk to you soon. Love you too. Laters."

I picked-up Ava from her play pin. "Hey baby girl, here's a kiss from Auntie Mimi" I placed a big kiss on my daughter's cheek and she smiled at me. I turned on the stereo and I began to dance around the room with her in my arms and my phone began to ring. "It's your Daddy."

Elliot's POV

I feel better after having talked to Kate. She always knows just what to say to me. I talked to Christian and we know what we are going to do. Part of me wanted to let Liam think that Teddy choked on that rock, but I couldn't do that to him. He loves Teddy so much. He would die if he thought he had done something that caused him to be hurt. Hopefully this will teach him a lesson. God what am I going to do when we have four kids? I've got to get fixed. I don't really want anyone altering my favorite body part, but I don't think we can handle more than four kids. God knows I don't want to go back to the no glove no love policy. I better get back outside. It's show time.

"Ready bro?" I asked Christian as I handed him another beer. I turned around and noticed Sawyer and Ryan had taken their positions in their dark black suits and shades. I'll send him out to you. I walked back in the house to find Mom and Dad in the kitchen getting ready for dinner with Teddy. I found Liam in his room writing feverishly in a notebook.

"Hey so what are you doing?" I asked him. This was his chance to talk to me.

"Nothing" was his answer.

"Uncle Christian wants to talk to you. He said he would meet you outside on the deck." Liam popped off the bed with the notebook. He stopped and grabbed his new shades out of his backpack before he left. He looked so happy, and I was sending him out to the lion's den. My brother could buy a country with a look in his eyes alone. I walked out behind him but stayed in the kitchen with everyone else.

Liam's POV

I put on my sunglasses before I walked out the door to go see my Uncle Christian. I can't wait to show him my report on Teddy. Maybe I'll get twenty bucks for every item on the list.

"Hey Uncle Christian." I noticed Sawyer and Ryan were with us and they were back in full uniform. I sat down in the chair across from him."

"How was your week Liam? Did you and Teddy have fun?"

"Yeah, we had a great time. This place is awesome." He looked like he was fishing for more information. I'm not sure why but I suddenly felt guilty. Teddy and I had a great time. He didn't really hurt anyone or anything and Grandma and Grandpa had already given him plenty of time outs, but I worked hard on my report and I deserved to be rewarded. "Uncle Christian?"

"Yes, Liam."

"Teddy's been terrible this week and I have a report for you listing all of the things that he's done." He raised an eyebrow at me and sat back in his chair.

"Oh really and did your grandparents discipline him when he acted terribly?"

"Yes. He was on time out a lot, but I thought you might like a full detail." Sawyer and Ryan came closed as I handed the report to my uncle. As my Uncle read the report. I pulled the evidence of Teddy's crime out of my pocket and put it on the table. My uncle finished looking at the report and then handed it to Sawyer. I couldn't tell what my uncle was thinking. I was expecting him to pull out his wallet and hand me my cash, but he didn't. He must have seen the look of disappointment on my face.

"Liam thank you for keeping an eye on Teddy, but you weren't responsible for him this week your grandparents were and from what you've told me they were taking care of his bad behavior. Now I know that Teddy was disciplined for his infractions but were you?"

"What? I didn't do anything wrong." What was he talking about? He stood up, took the rock, and put some photos down on the table.

"We'll all be inside when you are ready to talk. I'm really glad you and Teddy had a good time this week, and I hope you know that we all love you very much, and that he just want you to be healthy and happy." He turned and walked in to the house. Sawyer and Ryan stood back.

I sat in shock as I looked at the pictures my uncle had left on the table. Dad's going to be so mad. A tear rolled down me cheek. I know better. I should have known the MIB were watching me too. How could I be so stupid? A photo of me driving the mule when I thought no one was looking, a picture of me sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar in the middle of the night, a picture of me down by the lake swimming alone and a picture of me watching Liam putting the rock in his pocket. I didn't know what to do, so I sat by myself for a long time. I wiped of my tears and went inside to face the music.

Dad was really disappointed in me, but he said he had done the same stuff when he was my age too. Grandpa said I had to muck out the stables until we left and that I wasn't allowed to ride in the mule again on this trip. Grandma said I couldn't have any dessert the rest of the trip, and then she gave Teddy and me a lesson about choking. She got a toilet paper roll out and told us that if it fit in the tube that it was too small for Teddy and the babies to have. Dad and Uncle Christian had a super cool surprise planned for everyone in the morning, but Dad told me that I wouldn't be able to participate as my punishment. I was sad but I understood. Uncle Christian also said that after the surprise we were going back to the souvenir shop so that Teddy could return the stolen property. It was a long day so we were all going to bed early and everyone had to get up early in the morning for the surprise.

Elliot's POV

That went better than I thought. He really is a good kid and he did try and make sure that Teddy was safe by taking the stupid rock away from him. I want him to know that he can tell me anything and that I will always be here for him no matter what. I want to share this with him. I think he learned his lesson. I'm going to let him join us tomorrow on the surprise.

Liam's POV

We had to wake up so early. I had to go since Dad didn't want to leave me alone at the cabin. We drove to a field outside of town and that's when we saw them. Three giant hot air balloons were being in the field. I couldn't help but cry as I realized that I was going to miss out on watching the sunrise above Montana from the sky. Dad put his arm around me to comfort me.

"Son I know you've learned your lesson and that you know the difference between right and wrong, so I'm going to let you come with us today but as further punishment your on diaper duty for a week." He pulled me tight and mussed up my hair. I had a look of disgust on my face as I shook my head no. "Gotcha! I love you Son."

"I love you too Dad."


	92. New day, old problems

_"Once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return."_

Leonardo Da Vinci

Liam's POV

This is awesome. I'm so glad Dad let me come. We are in one balloon, Teddy and Uncle Christian are in another, and Grandma and Grandpa are in the other. Of course Uncle Christian has Teddy secured in the backpack. The burners roared as we rose in the sky and then it was silent and we began drifting with the wind. High above the ground we can see the beautiful Montana landscape.

"Look" Dad pointed out a herd of antelope.

"Cool. This is awesome."

We spent most of the ride in silence pointing out to each other things that we saw. At the end of our flight the pilot carefully landed our balloon in a clearing, and we helped them with the gear.

"Thanks Dad" I hugged him "I'll never forget this."

"You're welcome son I'll never forget it either."

After the ride we drove to Yellowstone to return the rock. Dad and Uncle Christian stood back from us as Teddy and I approached the counter hand in hand. Teddy put the rock up on the counter and the clerk looked at him and asked us if we needed anything else. I had to explain rather that we were returning the stolen property not buying it. Teddy and I both felt so bad.

"Sorr-ee" Teddy said with a tear in his eye.

The clerk thanked us for returning it and we left. Dad and Uncle Christian looked proud. We ate lunch at the Old Faithful Inn. Dad and I both decided to have the bison burger since were in Montana. It was good. It tasted like beef but a little sweeter.

"What do you think son?"

"It's good, but I'd rather be having a burger at Dick's with Mom and Ava."

"Me too son. Let's go home." With that we finished our lunch and headed to the airport after we was Old Faithful blow one last time.

The plane ride home was quiet. Everyone was tired from getting up so early to go ballooning. Teddy and I had a great time, but we were both excited to get home to our Mom's and little sisters. Dad and Grandpa had a brief conversation about the new bunk house and Dad didn't look happy when Grandpa mentioned a lady named Gia, but I didn't know what that was about. Mom, Ava, Auntie Ana, and baby Phoebe were all waiting for us at the airport. We all said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways.

Kate's POV

I'm so glad my boys are home. I've missed them both. We stopped at Peaks on our way home for frozen yogurt. The babies were craving the mango tango. Liam had the vanilla chocolate swirl with ever topping they had.

"Hey Mom look at my creation." He said as he put a huge spoonful in his mouth.

"That's disgusting Liam." I said with a smile. The boy will eat anything. "Are you ready to go back to school next week?"

"Yeah, I miss seeing my friends every day, and sixth grade is going to be cool."

God I remember sixth grade. I went to my first dance and had my first kiss. I thought I was in love. What was his name? Oh yeah, Scottie Holmes. He was dreamy.

"Earth to Kate" Elliot waved his spoon in front of my face and I snapped back to the present. "Where did you go" he asked.

"I was just thinking about sixth grade." Liam got up to get a drink of water.

"I would have loved to have known you back then, virginal Katie." He licked his lips.

I leaned in towards him and whispered in his ear "You want to pop my cherry again?"

"Hell yes baby" he pulled me closer and kissed me. Our lips parted and he slipped his tongue in my mouth.

"Dad do you have to that here?"

We broke our kiss "sorry son I just can't help myself. One of these days you'll understand."

"I get it, you lover her but could you please wait to do that at home. It's embarrassing."

"Get used to it son."

It is so nice to be together again. Simple moments like this make me realize how lucky we are. We have love, family, and health. It doesn't get much better than this.

"Kate, Dad want us to come over tomorrow night for dinner to discuss the new bunk house at the cabin."

"Okay."

"Kate, Gia is going to be there. Dad hired her to design it." All color left my face. "I'm sorry baby, but she designed the original cabin so Dad wants her to do the addition."

"I see." That bitch just won't get out of our lives. She always seems to snake her way back in. He took my hand and rubbed my knuckles with the top of his hand to try and reassure me.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too." Bring it on Gia. You may have had him in the past, but he's mine now and I don't ever plan on letting him go.

A/N – Sorry this is short I didn't have anything written for today so I put this together really fast.


	93. Going, going, gone

I'm lying in our bed watching my beautiful husband sleep, but I only have one thing on my mind. How could Carrick be so blind? How would he like it if one of the other doctor's eye fucked Grace every chance he had, and how would he feel if Grace had been intimate with that guy in the past. She's a predator and she wants a Grey. That bitch would take Christian or Elliot. Maybe Carrick will see through here tonight at dinner. I can't do anything about her, but I can make sure that my husband only has one thing on his mind tonight, and it won't be Gia. First things first I need to wake up my man in his favorite way. I slowly get closer to him and begin to run my finger along his jawline and down his chest, and follow his happy trail down to his boxers. He begins to stir and I know that he is waking up. I swing my leg over him and begin to rub him with my hand. I turn my head and begin to kiss his neck. He stretches and pulls me closer.

"Good morning baby" he moans with pleasure as I continue to stroke his length through his boxers. I kiss his chest and begin to work my way down his body sucking, kissing, and licking him. I kick off the blankets and pull his boxers down with my teeth. His erection springs free and I take him in my hand. As I stroke him up and down I gently twist him once I reach his head while I swirl the flat of my tongue around the rim of his head. I can feel him tensing, so I take him fully in my mouth and he trusts his hips forward so that I take in every inch of him. I reach up and twist his nipples with my fingers and he comes undone. I lick him clean and wake my way back up his body.

"That was a mighty fine wake-up call Kitty." He says as he looks in my eye and then kisses my forehead.

"I'm not done with you yet."

"I like the sound of that." I feel little big grey twitch against my thigh as I grind my sex against him. He takes my breasts in his hands and begins to play with my nipples and suck them one at a time. I'm so aroused and I can tell that he is ready again. I hover over him rocking my body back and forth before I lower myself on him. It turns him on when I talk dirty to him so I lean over in his ear and tell him how good his long thick dick feels inside of me. I thrust harder with each word, and he both fall over the edge.

After our morning sexcapades I leave the house to do some shopping. I still have more work to do before tonight. I know that Elliot loves me but I know that bitch will do anything to get into the Grey bothers beds, well two can play at that game. I need to go to two stores to get what I need. The first order is a sexy new bra and panties, and I know a maternity shop that has beautiful lingerie. Who says pregnant can't be sexy? I know my husband and he'll be thinking of these the entire time we are at his parents. The second store is a little intimidating. I've bought toys online before and at private parties but never in the store. I wish Ana were with me, but the press would have a field day and she has a new born baby. I hope she's okay with the Gia situation. It's got to be hard on her. She's hormonal and she still can't have sex, but I'm sure she has her ways with Christian. I pick out a few things and leave the store satisfied with my selections and my plan to seduce my own husband.

As we're getting dressed to go to Grace and Carrick's house I put on one hell of a floor show for my husband. Call it a reverse strip tease. He obviously likes what he sees. When he goes in the closet to get dressed I leave him his present on the bed, and head in to the bathroom to finish my hair and make-up. He comes in holding the bad on his finger swinging it gently back and forth.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's just a little welcome home gift for my husband."

"Kate I know what you're doing." He came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my hair. "You know you don't have anything to worry about."

"I just missed you when you were gone and I want to show you how much. Did you open it?"

"Not yet." I pulled him out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed and he sat next to me. He started to pull things out of the bag. The first thing was a pair of spicy dice. He laughed when he read the options. The second thing was the sexpander multifunction vibrator. He read the package. "Waterproof" He raised an eyebrow and he reached in the bag and pulled out a pair of nipple clamps.

"They're adjustable." I said with a smile.

"I love you my little sex Kitty. I can't wait to get home tonight to play." He kissed me passionately and then put the items back in the bag and stowed the in his nightstand. My inner goddess was going a victory dance. Mission accomplished.

We arrived at the house at the same time as Christian, Ana, and the kids. Grace and Carrick welcomed us all in. They were always so excited to see us.

"Are Mia and Ethan coming tonight?"

"No they couldn't make it." Grace said as she got everyone drinks. Just as everyone got situated the doorbell rang. Carrick answered it. In a few minutes he returned with Gia. Of course she was dressed to kill and was rocking the fuck me pumps. Hell, if I were a guy I would probably get hard looking at her. Carrick offered her a glass of wine and Grace invited us all to the dining room table. Dinner was filled with storied of the trip to Montana. Gia told Carrick all about the projects she was working on and Grace told her all about the anniversary party and about the growing family. Elliot and Christian were both being very quiet. I need some air and a fresh glass of water so I excused myself to the kitchen, and Ana joined me.

"God Ana I don't think I've ever hated anyone so much in my entire life. Why can't we get rid of that parasite?"

"I feel the same way Kate. Maybe I can ask Christian to say something to his dad. I don't want her anywhere near us."

"Well, well, well girls." Gia said as she interrupted our conversation. She walked towards the kitchen to retrieve a refill of wine.

"You girls are making this so easy." She looked down at my baby bump and Phoebe who was snuggled in a wrap against Ana. "Did you really think you could hold on to them by popping out a few kids?" She said with a smirk as she drank her wine. "Do you think stretch marks and droopy tits is what they like? Now I just need to decide which one I want." She paused. "Actually I think I'll have them both." I was about to go off on her when I heard a unexpected voice from the back of the kitchen.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Gia?" Grace growled at her. "How dare you come into our family home and threaten my daughters." Grace came towards her and got in her face. "Nobody messes with my family Gia. You're fired! Take your boney little ass and get the hell out of my house."

Gia tried to say something but Grace put her hand in her face.

"If I were you Gia I'd leave now while you still have a chance because with one phone call I can ruin you." Gia opened her mouth again but she shut it, put down her wine glass, and quickly left the room. "Please excuse my language girls. I'm sorry you've had to endure her as long as you have. She won't be a problem again." Grace wrapped her arms around us.

"I guess what they say is true." I said.

"What's that?" Ana asked.

"Don't mess with Mama Bear." We all laughed and headed back towards the dining room. Grace told Carrick, Elliot, and Christian in no uncertain terms that Gia was not to have any further contact with any of us. They didn't question her. After dinner we all said our goodbyes.

Elliot wrapped me in a hug and whispered in my ear "Let's get home baby. I want to play with our new toys."


	94. Hormones

Ethan's POV

She looks so beautiful when she sleeps now even more so that I know our babies are growing inside of her. God, babies I still can't believe we are having twins. I guess I just need to get over it. Mia's the one that has to do all the hard work. I wish I knew what to do to make her feel better. I don't want to wake her. I know she needs her rest, but I can't help it. I lower myself on the bed and gently put my hand on her bump.

I whispered "Hi babies. It's Daddy. I can't wait to meet you. Your Mommy and I love you so much. Will you please give your Mommy a break she's doing everything she can to make sure you are both happy and healthy when we meet you." Mia started giggling and placed her hand on top of mine.

"What are you doing Sweetie?" I looked up at her and saw her beautiful smile.

"Do you mind? I'm having a private conversation with our children Love."

"Oh, I'm sorry please don't let me interrupt." She frowned.

"Sorry kids, it seems that Mommy needs my attention now." I kissed her belly and then began working my way up her body making my intentions very clear.

"Ethan stop!"

"Stop what? Worshiping this beautiful body?" I kissed her neck. "Never." She scrambled out of bed and shut the door to the bathroom. God this is so frustrating. I can't deal with this. I need to get out of here. "I'm going for a run." I yelled into the bathroom and I threw on a pair of sweats and my running shoes. I don't really know why or how but I ended up at my sister's house.

"Hey sis."

"This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I just had to get out of the house, so I went for a jog and I ended up here."

"Ethan that's like seven miles."

"I guess I needed to clear my head." She handed me a water bottle.

"Do you want to talk about it?" My sister always knew when I needed to talk and she was great. I hope that my kids are as close as my sister and I.

"Is Elliot here?" She shook her head no. "It's just that Mia is making me crazy. She's so …" I paused. I don't want to say the wrong thing. Lucky me two of the most important women in my life pregnant at the same time and both with twins. "Ugh" I put my face down in my hands.

Kate laughed "hormonal?" I looked up.

"You said it not me." She socked my in the arm. "She hardly lets me touch her. She's constantly crying and saying how fat she is. I keep telling her that she's pregnant not fat, and that I love her no matter how big she gets."

She punched me in the arm again. "First of all never say that again you big dummy. How can such a smart guy act so stupid? You need to show her that she's beautiful and that you are in this with her."

"But how, she won't let me touch her?"

"You know here better than anyone. What is Mia afraid of? What does Mia love? What can make her feel strong. Trust me it's not you. She is going through a million changes right now. I felt the same way when I was pregnant with Ava. I think I nearly drove Elliot mad, but then he showed me and after that." She paused with a huge smile on her face. "well let's just say we've never been so connected and we still are."

"Obviously" I poked at her bump and we both began to laugh. "But what did he do?"

Kate's POV

"He bought me my first maternity dress. It was simple but it made me feel loved, it made me feel like I was really pregnant, it fit perfectly so it showed me how much he was paying attention to the changes in my body, and the way he looked at me when I had it on made me feel beautiful." I had a lump in my throat. I could never forget that look.

"Ethan I know that Elliot loves me, but I've only seen that look in his eyes a few times. Our wedding day when he saw me in my dress, that day when I put on that maternity dress, and when he held Ava in his arms for the first time." Just then my perfect timing husband walked in and I jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

When we broke from the kiss he asked "what was that for?"

"I was just telling my brother how lucky I am to have the most amazing husband in the entire world." I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and he wrapped his arms around me. "Baby, Ava and I are going to drive my brother home. I think your sister needs a little reminder of what she's got coming."

"God sis you're good." He winked at me as I got up to go get my secret weapon ready. I changed her into one of the frilliest pink dresses in her closet. I went full out with tights, patent leather Mary Jane shoes, and the cutest hair clips that Auntie Mimi had ever bought her.

"My sister's not going to know what hit her." Elliot said with a grin.

Mia was surprised to see us when we got to the house, but she was happy to see Ava. Elliot went upstairs to take a shower. She held her tight and I could tell it made her happy. I told her I was going to go make some tea and headed to the kitchen. I left them alone for longer than necessary. When I returned I was happy to see Mia holding a sleeping Ava with one hand while rubbing her bump with the other and singing a lullaby.

"Thanks Kate for bringing her over today." I took my precious daughter out of her aunt's arms and gave her a kiss. I put her down in her car seat and buckled her in.

"It's going to be okay Mia, just don't push him away. He need you as much as you need him right now." I gave her a big hug and headed home.

Ethan's POV

I didn't head for the shower when I got home with Kate. Instead I got to work. Talking to Kate made me realize what Mia is afraid of and why she's pushing me away, and I think this will show her that everything is going to be okay. I had to work as fast as possible since I didn't know how long Kate and Ava would be keeping Mia downstairs. We really haven't done much with the house since we moved in, but this was the room that was going to belong to our babies. The same room that I had grown up. The room closest to ours. Not much had changed in it since I left. I began boxing stuff up and putting boxes up in the attic. I was almost done when I heard her clear her throat.

"Uhm. What are you doing Sweetie?"

I put down the little league trophy that I had just taken off the shelf and turned around to face her. I walked towards her. "Mia I know that you are scared." I paused as I reached her. I took her hands in mine. "I'm scared too baby, but you need to stop thinking that something is going to happen to these babies. Look at you." I turned her towards the full length mirror that stood in the corner. "They are growing strong." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and played the recording from our last appointment. Both of our eyes filled with tears as we heard the sound of the heart beats. "Mia you need to stop blaming yourself for the miscarriage. You didn't do anything. It wasn't meant to be, but this is." I clasped my hands around her. "Now, I'm going to go take a shower, then I'm going to make love to my beautiful wife, then I'm going to take her out to lunch, and then we are going to go pick out paint for this room so that we can start getting ready for our family." I kissed her neck and she smiled.

"I love you Ethan."

"I love you Mia." She started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed. I believe I have a date with my husband."


	95. New York, New York

"I can't believe the control freak is letting us go to New York."

"Kate I told you to stop calling him that."

"Sorry Ana, it's just he's so . . . well you know."

"Yes, I know and I love him more because of it."

"I guess he figures we can't get in to much trouble with a five month old, a six week old, and two sets of buns in the oven, four security guards, and his mother." We all laughed as we board the jet. Christian thought of everything. He had all of Ana's favorite snacks and a chick flick marathon cued for us on the large television. All of us fell asleep after we overdosed on munchies and watched Sex in the City. We landed in New York just as the sun was rising and it was beautiful. The security team took us directly to the apartment to get settled and to have breakfast. Of course the lovely housekeeper had made us a huge breakfast and insisted that we not worry about our luggage. Once Teddy was born Christian had converted one of the bedrooms to a nursery. Ava was sleeping in here and Phoebe was sleeping in a bassinet in Ana's room. All of the rooms had beautiful views of Central Park. Mia kept squealing in delight every time she discovered something new in the apartment. To me it was classic over the top Christian Grey. Grace had our itinerary planned for the next three days. It was after all her trip that she brought us on. Our first stop was Bergdorf Goodman. With the help of a personal shopper that Christian had arranged Ana and Grace both found several new outfits for our trip including gowns for our trip to Broadway. Grace made sure to assure Mia and me that we would be taken care of. Next we went to Bloomingdale's where we put a major dent in the credit cards. The children's department didn't know what hit them. I had never seen Grace go crazy like that, and Ana hated shopping but she was actually enjoying herself. Mia and I still don't know what we are having so most of the items for the twins were unisex, but Ava, Phoebe, Teddy, and Liam would be the best dressed kids in Seattle. After our economy stimulating morning we headed to lunch in Central Park at the Boathouse.

"Ana you better not tell my brother you're in a boathouse without him." Mia teased.

"Have you ever been here before Grace?" Ana asked trying to change the conversation.

"No, but I've always wanted to." The host showed us to our table. It was outside overlook the lake. She gave us a brief history and told us to make sure to look out for the birds and butterflies. We all studied our menus.

I closed my menu "what are you ladies going to have?" We decided to ask the waiter to ask the chef to provide a variety of items for us to share from the menu. The chef must have been delighted because he came out to meet us and to tell us about his selections. Mia of course was thrilled when he spoke with a French accent they began a conversation in fluent French. He was obviously taken by here, and asked to give her a kitchen tour after lunch. After lunch we went to Destination Maternity. We both found magnificent dresses. After the morning and afternoon of shopping we were all exhausted so we returned to the apartment to rest. Grace decided to stay in with her granddaughters. Ana, Mia, and I headed out to eat at a NYC institution, Gray's Papaya. We wanted the full NYC experience, so after dinner we walked around Times Square. It was a beautiful night. After we got back to the apartment we all headed to our rooms to call our men.

The next day Grace and Mia slept in while Ana and I took the girls to Central Park for a stroll. It felt nice to spend time alone with Ana, well as alone as one can be with two security guards following our every move. We spent the morning at The Met, and then went to lunch at Serendipity. Of course we ordered the famous frozen hot chocolate.

"Kate do you remember when we used to watch Serendipity?" she giggled as she sucked on her huge frozen drink.

"How could I forget my dream man John Cusack" everyone started laughing. "I mean until I met the love of my life, Elliot Grey."

"Good save Kate, but you don't need to worry because Mom has a little thing for George Clooney and he came here in One Fine Day." We all sighed and sucked on our delicious drinks. We returned to the apartment, and took a food induced nap. The apartment smelled delicious when we awoke. We all got up and got dressed for our night on the town. I loved the short sleeveless teal dress that I had picked for our evening, and Mia looked beautiful in her little black dress. Grace came out in a stunning sleeveless embroidered dress by Oscar de la Renta. No wonder why Carrick is still so in love with her. She beautiful, smart, and one of the most loving people I've ever known.

Tonight Ana and I don't have to worry about being moms because Christian hired a nanny. Ana's taking a little longer than the rest of us because she had to nurse the baby and pump.

"Steele are you coming out?" I called into her suite.

"Yes, I'm coming. Go out to the living room and I will be right out." Minutes later Ana came out and we were all blown away by her beauty. She looked stunning in her full length Zac Posen cap sleeve gown.

"Wow!" we all exclaimed.

"I hate you Ana, no way did you just have a baby six weeks ago."

"Thank you Kate. I think. Well you know, I've got my baby daddy back at home and he's been waiting patiently for the last six weeks so I figured I needed to make it worth the wait.

"Well Steele, I would say the Mr. Grey won't be disappointed when you get home." I winked at her and we all lifted a champagne glass.

"Happy birthday Ana."

The dinner at the apartment and the Broadway show were the highlight of the trip. Of course the press went crazy as we entered the theatre, but the security team was well prepared and for once I was glad to have them. After the show were given a private tour at the Top of the Rock. "It's good to be a Grey." I said as we enjoyed the beautiful view of New York.

In the morning we headed to Ground Zero before we left for the airport. We stood in silence at the edge of the pools as we watched the water fall in the twin reflecting pools that sit within the footprints of where the Twin Towers once stood. Seeing the names of all the innocent people that lost their lives that day was heartbreaking. I ran my hands across the bronze panel before me and felt the inscription with my fingers as a tear fell from my eye. Although this place is sad it is also beautiful and conveys a spirit of hope and renewal. The trees that have been planted are strong and proud. In the spring they show rebirth, in the summer they provide cooling shade, and in the fall they show color. We leave in silence with heavy hearts ready to return home, but we will never forget.


	96. Star light, star bright

Grace's POV

A year ago at this time we were headed to Parsons Kansas to meet the grandson we never knew we had. Now we can't imagine our growing family without him. He's the most loving child. A lot of children his age would be bitter about the loss of their mother, but not Liam. He seems to cherish the time that he had with her and is so grateful that he has his new family.

"Penny for your thoughts" Carrick said as he took my hand from his seat next to me on the plane.

"I was just thinking about Liam, and how hard this has to be for him."

"Me too."

"He seems so brave, but I know how much he misses her."

"My love, he will be fine Elliot and Kate will get him through this. You should know better than anyone. Just look at our kids. They all had such hard starts to their lives, but look at them now."

I kissed the top of his hand "you are so right Carrick Grey. I love you so much."

"I love you too Mrs. Grey." He handed me a glass of champagne and lifted his glass "to the mother of my children and grandchildren."

We land in Paris safely and check in to our hotel. It's a beautiful room overlooking the Seine River and the iron lady. The view of the Eiffel Tower from the balcony window is exquisite. After a lovely dinner we return to our room and I want to surprise my husband, so I excuse myself to the restroom and prepare for a night of passion. I'm not very sure of this but Mia insisted that Carrick would love it. I slip in to the white silk lace-up barely-there baby doll and my heels. I feel like a bride on my wedding night. As I emerge from the bathroom I find Carrick standing in front of the picture window with the city of lights gleaming behind him in just a pair of silk pajama bottoms. He is strikingly handsome. As I approach him he pops open a bottle of bubbly and pours two glasses. He hands me a glass, we clink our glasses, take a sip, and then he takes my glass from me. He pits down both of our glasses and takes me in his arms. Our bodies and tongues meet and we ravish each other.

We've decided to keep our days unplanned so that we can just relax instead of worrying about our itinerary. After sleeping in late because of both jetlag and our night of love making we stroll the streets of Paris hand in hand. We stop at a café for coffee and pastries, and grab a beautiful loaf of bread, a bottle of wine, some cheese, and some deli meats for our lunch and head to one of our favorite places in the city. The Sacre-Coeur or Sacred Heart of Paris basilica is located at the summit of the butte Montmartre, the highest point in the city. The church is beautiful, but the view is breathtaking and it's a fun place to people watch. We find a bench overlooking the city and reminisce about our honeymoon. We both begin to laugh as we recall our first visit here.

"Carrick do you remember the French man with no teeth?" I gave a big smile

"How could I ever forget? You kept moving further and further down the bench. I thought you were going to end up falling off the bench." He moved on the bench to mimic me.

"He was so insistent that he was an amazing lover." I couldn't even look at him.

"It was your beautiful blonde hair and your perky tits that he wanted." I swatted his shoulder.

"I can't believe you didn't rescue me sooner." I looked at him sternly.

"Baby I would have never let him touch you. It was just so funny."

"Yeah funny for you, you didn't have to smell his breath." We both giggled as we drank our wine and enjoyed our delicious fresh bread.

After four days in Paris enjoying day trips to Monte Saint Michel and Versailles we head by train to the French Riviera. We're excited to be returning to Saint-Paul-de-Vence where we visited on our honeymoon. This time we are staying in a beautiful hotel, Le Saint Paul. We make our way down the cobblestone streets and check-in to our luxurious suite. Our room has a view of the village with a glorious fireplace and a massive bed with cashmere bedding.

This trip has been magical. Our love for each other stronger than ever and like a bottle of Domaine de la Garenne 2004 from Bandol we are aged to perfection.

Liam's POV

I can't believe it has been a year since Mom died. I miss her so much. I'd do anything to have her back but at the same time I'm so grateful for my Dad and Mom, Kate. I have a little sister and soon I'm going to have two more siblings. I didn't have any family beside Mom and Linda and now I have grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. I think Mom is watching over me and that she is happy. Thinking that makes it a little easier. I'm glad that Dad and Mom don't mind that I talk about her. I don't ever want to forget her. We always had so much fun. That last day we had together was amazing. We were singing at the top of our lungs with the radio blasting on the way home that night until Mom told me I had to get some sleep. Kate does the same thing sometimes we just roll down the windows, turn the radio up, sing at the top of our lungs, and drive. Mom would really love Kate, I know I do. I wish Grandma and Grandpa were here today, but they deserve a great vacation. I'm glad the rest of the family is coming over to celebrate my Mom, Beth on the one year anniversary of her death.

"How are you doing Son?"

"I'm okay. I'm not going to lie. I miss her and this is hard, but I'm glad I have all of you."

"If it is too difficult we can have everyone go home. They'll understand."

"No Dad. I want to be with family. No, I need to be with family." He hugged me and we began to pass out the yellow balloons to everyone. We walked down to the water and Dad held my hand.

"Thank you all for coming. I know none of you but Linda knew my Mom." I looked at Linda and Dustin put his arm around her and held her tight as she whipped at tear from her eye. "My Mom was an amazing person. Everyone that ever met her fell in love with her. She was gentle, and kind, and giving. I know she's looking down at me and smiling. I can feel her love every time I'm with you, my family. I love you Mommy." With that I let go of my balloon and so did everyone else. The sky was filled with her favorite color and I felt a smile come across my tear soaked cheeks.

Dad hugged me tight and told me how proud he was of me.

"Son, Grandma and Grandpa are really sorry that they aren't here with us today, but they wanted you to know that they are here in spirit. They wanted to give you this." Uncle Ethan stepped forward with a telescope and a card. I opened up the card as my uncle set-up the telescope. Inside the card was a certificate for the International Star Registry.

"What is it LiLi?" Teddy asked.

I cried in my dad's arms and handed him the card. "You tell them Dad." I said with tears and a sniffle.

"It's a star named after Beth." Dad held me and told me that he loved me. Uncle Ethan found the star and I looked at it through the telescope with love and admiration for my Mom, Beth.


	97. Happy Halloween

We've been working on our trunk all day. This year is going to be bigger and better than last year, since I really want to keep my parking spot. Elliot and Dustin have been putting together pillars to replicate the electric machines of Dr. Frankenstein's laboratory, we are going to have an operating table, a fog machine, spooky music, and a plasma ball for the kids to touch. It's really cool, you put your fingers on the glass and colored bolts of light follow your every move. You can feel the energy as light gently tickles your fingertips. The kids are going to love it, and it's cute to see Elliot and Dustin get so involved. We are wearing our costumes for Mia's party tonight too, me as the bride of Frankenstein and Elliot as the monster. We tried to get Liam to join us, but he had his own plan and he's being very secretive about it. I couldn't find anything cute for Ava to go with our theme, so she's dressing up with Ana and Phoebe as Mother Nature and the two beautiful delicate flowers that they are. We're all looking forward to tonight; even the Taylor's are coming again.

"Hey baby, do you need anything before I go and pick-up Liam from school?"

"Just a kiss from my beautiful wife" He kissed me and I grabbed his ass because he looked so hot with that power drill in his hand, and the tool belt hanging from his hips. Right now I'd like to be hanging from his hips. "Kate stop looking at me like that or we will never get this finished."

"Laters, baby?" I winked at him.

"Hell yes laters, baby" with that he kissed me again and Ava and I left to go pick-up Liam.

Liam hopped in the car and asked me to stop at the barber on the way home "please Mom, it's for my costume."

I pulled up and he asked me to wait in the car. I gave him thirty bucks and he headed inside. After a short wait Liam came out sporting a buzz cut and a huge smile. I was a little shocked at the new hairdo, but he seemed happy so I let it go. At least it wasn't a Mohawk or a weird color. When we got home Liam went straight to his room. A few minutes before five the doorbell rang and Christian, Ana, Teddy, Phoebe, Jason, Gail, and Sophie were at the door. They all looked great in their costumes. Teddy was really excited about his Scooby Doo costume and Sophie was a perfect angel with her piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair. She truly looked like something right off the top of a Christmas tree. The pizzas were delivered and I called Liam out from his room.

Liam's POV

This is so cool, so I can't be a MIB for Uncle Christian anymore but I can be one for Halloween. I'm so glad Mom let me get my haircut. Now I'll look just like Mr. Taylor in my black suit with my dark shades and my buzz cut. I head out to the living room when Mom calls me to say that the pizza is here and I'm stopped dead in my tracks when I see her, my Peach in a beautiful white dress with wings and a halo. She's an angel. I've never seen anything so perfect in all of my life. It's a good thing I have my shades on because I think my eyes almost popped out of my head. She gave me a smile when she saw me and then her cheeks got pink. Teddy broke the moment by yelling my name and bounding towards me. Hopefully nobody noticed. We all enjoyed our pizza. I caught a couple of glimpses at Sophie during dinner, and I think I saw here looking back at me.

We got to the school and Mom, Dad, Dustin, and Linda got the trunk all set up. They really went overboard this year. We Greys are pretty competitive and Mom wanted a repeat of last year's win. Mom and Dad stayed at the trunk while the rest of us began to trick-or-treat. Everyone loved Teddy and the baby girls. Teddy of course loved all the candy that he was getting. A couple of times I accidentally touched Sophie, and I swear it felt kind of like that plasma ball. It was electric and I think she felt it too. After a while Teddy began to have a meltdown, so Sophie and I were left alone to explore all the other activities the school had going on. Of course we got a lecture from Uncle Christian and Mr. Taylor before they left us alone about staying together, not talking to strangers, and being careful. I got this, who do they think are dealing with. I would never let anything happen to my angel, my Peach, my Sophie. We found ourselves at the dessert table. They had one cupcake left, so I offered it to Sophie. At first she insisted that she didn't need it so I peeled back the wrapper and put it up to her mouth. She took a bite and then took the rest of the cupcake from me. She pulled off the remainder of the wrapper and put it up to my mouth and I ate it. It was delicious but all I could think of was her mouth, so I swallowed the cupcake and bent over and kissed her and she kissed me back. The electricity hit me again when I kissed her. It hit me so hard it almost knocked me on my butt. We both smiled at each other after the kiss but neither of us said anything. We walked back to the cars where our parents were hand in hand, but before we got too close for them to see she let go of my hand. It was perfect, no she was perfect, and I never wanted this night to end.

Kate's POV

"Elliot I think it's time you have a talk with our son about the birds and the bees."

"You saw it too?"

"You'd have to be blind not to see it." He both laughed out loud "I think he's in love."

"Chip off the old black, he's got great taste. She's adorable. I'll talk to him, but I think I need a refresher course first."

I got as close as I could to him "let's start at the top" I kissed his forehead "then make our way down" and I rubbed my hand over his growing erection.

"We might need to go over this several times before I get it right." He said suggestively.

"Mr. Grey are you hot for teacher?"

"Hell yes baby and I've been a very naughty boy so I might just need detention."

"How about an in bed suspension?"

"That's even better. Class is now in session." with that he pushed me down on the bed and I taught him about the birds and the bees all night long.


	98. A deal's a deal

Linda doesn't know a lot of people so it's going to be a small baby shower, but I'm sure she will love what we have planned. Linda is one of the most down to earth, kid hearted people, I know. I'm so glad she's a part of our lives and I know why she and Beth were such close friends. She and Dustin are having a little boy, and they couldn't be more excited. They already have the nursery already for him, and they are planning on naming him James after her husband that passed away. His middle name is going to be Liam and of course my son thinks it's the coolest thing ever. Mia and the caterers arrived early so that we could get everything set-up. The house looked beautiful when the guests began to arrive, and the lunch smelled delicious. Since it was only going to be fifteen of us we decided to go with a plated lunch instead of a buffet. As the guests arrived they were offered a drink and hors d'oeuvre. Linda was glowing as we sat down to lunch. Everyone was asking her, Mia, and I all about our pregnancies. Mia and I try to keep Linda as the center of attention. She deserves it. She's a great friend to our family and a constant source of support for Liam and me. The lunch was delicious; cream of mushroom soup followed by a grilled chicken breast with winter squash, and warm fresh baked bread. As we finished lunch the team from the salon arrived. As Linda open her presents we all enjoyed a pedicure. It was very relaxing. Linda was in awe over everyone's generosity. She loved the stroller and car seat that Elliot and I got her, and she could barely believe that Christian and Ana had started a college fund for her unborn son. After the gifts we enjoyed the delicious cake that Mia made. It was always such a treat to get a Mia Grey cake. She loved making them but she didn't have a lot of time because of the bridal shop. Mia had decorated the cake with the nursery theme. It was a fire truck with the cutest marzipan Dalmatian puppies on it.

"Thank you for the cake Mia." Linda said as she hugged her. Then she turned to me. "Kate, I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me." She hugged me and we both began to cry. I knew what she was trying to express. I felt the same way about her. Somewhere along the way she had become as important to me as Ana and Mia. She was like a sister to me.

"These dam pregnancy hormones." We all laughed as we wiped away our tears. Just then Elliot, Ethan, and Dustin walked in with Liam. They could tell they had walked in on a moment.

"Great, three crying pregnant women." Elliot said as he wrapped his arms around me, or should I say attempted to wrap his arms around me. I feel like and look like a whale. Dr. Greene tells me that the 25 pounds I've gained so far with the Valentines is typical, and tries to assure me that I am doing everything right. Thank god Mia and I are doing this together. Twins are new to all of us. "Everything okay?"

"Perfect baby, how did the male bonding and the talk go?"

"The bonding was awesome. Liam and I will take you to the track when you're not knocked up, but the talk wasn't as much fun with him as it was with you." He kissed my neck and nipped at my ear lobe as I swatted his arm.

"Hi Love. How are our little ones?" Ethan asked as he swooped in behind Mia. I love seeing my brother so happy. It makes me happy.

"Aside from jumping on my bladder like it's a trampoline they are good." He rubbed his hands on her belly.

Linda showed Dustin all of the amazing gifts and then he and Liam began loading them in the car. Linda and Dustin offered to drop Liam off at Spencer's house so once they left that just left the two of us Ava, Mia, and Ethan.

Mia and I had a plan, but we wanted to see what the guys had to say about it.

"Okay so we all need to agree on this." I said as I looked at my husband and brother.

"Yes Kate we get it. If this is what you and Mia want to do then I'm in." Ethan said as he rubbed Mia's shoulders.

"You know our mothers are going to be upset with both of you right."

"Us?" Mia asked.

"What about you? Kate and I aren't going down alone on this bro." Mia reminded Elliot. "It's all for one and one for all on this."

"Okay Sis, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Very funny Elliot, but I don't wear knickers." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He put his hands over his ears "TMI Mia, TMI"

"Okay, so all we need to decide know is what the rules of the competition are going to be and what the winner will get."

"How about this? You girls deal with the mothers and Ethan and I will deal with the rest."

Mai and I looked at each other and simultaneously agreed "deal".

"Let the competition begin." Elliot said as he rubbed his hands together.

Mia and Ethan headed home, and Elliot and I decided to take a bath with our beautiful daughter. I cherished this time alone with her since it be over all too soon. After the bath I put her in her jammies while her daddy made her bottle. I read her a book and she Elliot feed her. We kissed her and tucked her in for the night. On the way to our room I took a detour to the room that would belong to the twins. It was empty except for the two cribs that sat in the middle of the room waiting for the paint color to be decided, but that was going to have to wait because of the plan we had just devised with Ethan and Mia.

"Dance with me Mrs. Grey?"

"But I don't hear any music."

He pulled out his phone and hit a button. The familiar tone of Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum filled the empty room. It was the song we danced to on the first night we met. He gazed in my eyes and I felt the love in the room. I was over taken by emotions and he whipped the tear that fell from my eye. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe how much I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can you do something for me baby?"

"Anything for you Kate you know that."

"Take me to bed and make love to me."

"Your wish is my command." He lifted me in his arms and carried me to our room.


	99. A whale of a time

Elliot's POV

The entire family including Linda, Dustin, and Aunt Deb gather at my parent's house to celebrate our anniversary. Mom insisted that she do everything. Before dinner I asked Liam to have everyone assemble in the living room. I handed everyone a glass of champagne or sparkling cider as they entered. This room used to seem so big, but now with our growing family it feels perfect. Kate stood by my side as I asked everyone to raise a glass.

"We would like to thank everyone for coming and for being a part of our lives." I turned to look at me beautiful wife. "Kate, I love you more and more every day thank you for being my wife and for making my life complete." We both took a sip and then I kissed her. Get a room kissed her, but I didn't care who was watching. Hell someday I hope my kids have someone they want to kiss like this.

"Dad" Liam said in exasperation as Kate and I came up for air.

"Mia, Kate, Ethan, and I have an announcement to make." The four of us stood together at the front of the room.

"Finally" Mom said as she winked at me with a big smile.

"You guys are killing us. Are you going to tell us what the babies are?" Liam asked.

"The four of us made a deal and all of you are just going to need to accept it. As you know, Mia and Kate have both had their ultrasounds and everything is fine with all four babies, but …"

"But what Son?" Dad asked with concern and I looked over at Mia and she responded.

"Daddy it's fine it just seems that you have a very shy grandchild, so we aren't sure about the sex of one of our babies, so Kate and Elliot have decided not to reveal the sex of their twins either." Mom and Birdie seemed upset that they wouldn't be finding out what their new grandchildren were going to be until they were born.

Kate stepped in "Mom and Grace, this is going to be fun. Just think of the joy you will feel when you hear the words "it's a boy or girl" in the delivery room." Mom and Birdie both looked at each other.

"So we get to be in the delivery room for both of you." Mom asked.

"Yes" Mia and Kate answered "and you get to be the ones to come out and make the announcement to the rest of the family." They both smiled. Kate and Mia sure knew how to work their mothers.

Ethan began handing out the sheets we prepared for everyone. They looked at them with question.

"We've decided to make this a little more fun for everyone by having a little competition. We will need these back my Thanksgiving. We will have two winners; one for Mia and Ethan's babies and one for ours. The winners will get to pick the names and will get to decorate the nursery." Everyone seems excited.

Ethan stepped forward "we have a few rules. Number one, the first Kavanagh male born will have the middle name of Thomas. Number two, Kate and Elliot want both babies to have the same initials. Number tree, these kids will have these names for the rest of their lives and they aren't celebrities so no funny business. Number four, we the parents have first right of refusal on the names. Does everyone agree with our terms?" Everyone agreed and you could tell they were taking it seriously.

"Okay so the winner will be determined by the number of points they earn" I explained as we went over the forms. "Points are awarded for picking the correct sex, the birth date, the birth time, and the birth weight. We've left spaces for you to write down your name picks. Remember you need two girl names and two boy names. Mia and Ethan will participate for our babies, and we will participate for theirs. Any questions?"

"What about the nurseries." Ana asked

Kate responded "We'll both be in the hospital with the babies for at least two days. Elliot will have a team ready to help with paint and labor, and Merry Go Round will help you with anything you need for the furniture and décor."

With a lot of excitement in the air we all headed to the dining room for dinner. The meal was delicious and everyone was talking about the babies, but I couldn't concentrate because my hormonal wife was rubbing her hand up and down my thigh, and little big grey was ready to play. She excused herself from the table. A few seconds later my phone buzzed and I pulled it out to read the text – _I'm upstairs in your bed and if you don't hurry I'll need to take things into my own hands_ I smiled as I read it and responded – _What am I going to tell them? _ Her response came after just a few seconds – _Tell them you need to go harpoon a whale. _Crap now she's pissed.

"Excuse me everyone. Kate's not feeling well so I'm going to go check on her. Mom can you watch Ava?" I got up and headed up the stairs. Everyone giggled as I bolted up the stairs. I swear this family has no shame.

She was lying naked on the bed crying when I got to my room, so it was time to pull out all the stops. I walked across the room to my top dresser and pulled out her present. I dimmed the lights, turned on the music, and took off my clothes so the she could see how much I wanted her and that I didn't want anything between us. I got down on one knee and waited for her to turn towards me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Begging for your forgiveness."

"For what?"

"For making you feel like I didn't want you and for making you feel like you're not beautiful. I wish you could see what I see when I look at you."

"I'm not beautiful I'm fat" she said as new tear began to flow.

"Kate do I look like a man that doesn't want you?" I stood up and moved the present that I was holding in front of my throbbing cock so that she could see just how badly I wanted her. She reached out her hand to me and I climbed on to the bed with her. I kissed her with everything that I had and then I began to work my way down her body. She writhed as I sucked gently on her tender nipples. I licked down her stomach and sucked her protruding belly button. I spent extra time on her bump because I wanted her to know how sexy I thought it was and then I reached her sex with my mouth. I tenderly licked her in circular motions with my tongue and then I slipped my finger in to her. Back and forth I worked her just the way she liked it and then she started pleading for more. I grabbed a pillow and put it under her hips as lovingly entered her. Our bodies became one as we made love as we both reached our climax.

"That was amazing" she said breathlessly.

"No, you are amazing." I said as I held her in my arms and kissed her neck. "Do you want to open your present now?"

"Only if you open yours too." She reached behind the pillows and pulled out a small box as I reached down to pick her box off the floor.

I opened the box and it was a new leather wallet. I looked inside and I found a picture of us on our wedding day, a picture of Ava from Halloween, Liam's school picture, and a sonogram picture of the Valentines. "Thank you baby. I love it." It is fun that we both kept with the traditional gifts this year. She opened her gift, a leather bound photo album that was embossed with K & E in script. Inside I filled it with pictures of us and cards and notes that she had given me over the time that we've been together.

"Elliot Grey you are the most considerate, loving, and wonderful husband a girl could ever ask for. I love you."

"I love you too. Happy anniversary baby."


	100. I've got a feeling

I love our family. Thanksgiving is hard on me since that's when I lost Dad. It's not that I don't like Thanksgiving, I love it and I'm very thankful for our family but I was daddy's girl and I miss him. This year is going to be really hard because we won't be together. Christian, Ana, and the kids are going to Georgia to see Carla and Bob, and Mia and Ethan are driving down to Santa Barbara. His childhood friend, Grant is getting married on Friday and he's in the wedding. It's seems like a weird day to be getting married but most people have the day off and all of their family will be in town for the holiday anyway, so I guess it makes sense. Mom is staying in Santa Barbara since Mia and Ethan are coming down. Linda and Dustin are driving to Portland to be with his family so it will just be Grace, Carrick, Liam, Ava, Elliot, and I. I can't shake this feeling I have that something is going to happen. I try and dismiss it and blame it on being twenty-eight weeks pregnant added with thoughts of missing Daddy, but I still can't shake it.

"Kate that was Christian on the phone, they've landed safely in Georgia."

"Thanks baby, I know. Ana just sent me a text. She said that Teddy misses his LiLi and that he can't wait for next winter so that they can go skiing in Aspen." We both smiled.

"Speaking of skiing, I was thinking that I could take Liam up to Crystal Mountain tomorrow for the day and get in our first runs of the season. We'd still be home for Thanksgiving."

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't like the idea of more of my family being away, but I knew that Liam and Elliot could use the time together before the twins come. "Sure as long as you're home for Thursday."

"Kate we will leave early Wednesday morning and be home Wednesday night. It's only 100 miles and the lifts close at four." He gave me a hug and a kiss "thanks baby I know this time of year is hard on you, but it's going to mean a lot to Liam."

Mom called to say that Mia and Ethan arrived safely and had left for the rehearsal dinner. I didn't envy Mia with that road trip with twins jumping on her bladder, but my brother had been smart and rented a R.V. so that Mia could rest and have a bathroom at her disposal.

Elliot and Liam left early this morning. I packed them some food and drinks for the road. Liam was so excited about getting back on his board, and Elliot was really looking forward to spending the day with his son. I love seeing them together. Ava and I spent a lazy day at home in our jammies. Elliot tried to convince me to go over to his parent's house, but I felt like being alone with our daughter. I got out all of the boxes of newborn clothes to go through them. I can't help but look at my little princess and believe she's eight months old. She crawls all over the place and is pulling herself up on the furniture. She loves Toby, Liam's cat and is such a happy baby. I hope she's still happy when she has to share us with the Valentines. After a late lunch and nap I loaded Ava in the car and we went to Shoofly Pie to pick up a dark chocolate pecan and pumpkin pie for tomorrow. They all looked so delicious so I decided to enjoy a slice of the strawberry-rhubarb the pie that started them out ten years ago. Ava loved it and so did I. No matter how low I was feeling I couldn't help but smile when she looked at me with her mouth open waiting for another bite. The owner actually came out and told me how beautiful she was. On what was probably one of the busiest days of the year in her shop stopped what she was doing to come out and admire my daughter. It made me feel really good. The woman was so nice in fact she insisted that I take another pie home when she saw how much Ava loved it and how pregnant I was. I left the pie shop with a smile on my face and a bounce in my step that had been missing all day. I got a text from Elliot and he told me that they were having a great day and that it was beginning to snow. I decided that I better get home before it started snowing here too.

Ava and I got back in our comfy clothes and I started the fire as we watched the snow begin to fall outside. I shuddered at the thought of the falling snow and Elliot and Liam out in it, but when I looked at my watch I saw that it was already five o'clock and that they should be home soon.

"Ava don't tell Daddy that we had pie for dinner." She was so excited when I gave her a bite. "I guess pie is the new cupcake little girl." I couldn't help but laugh at the conversation I was having with Ava. After she was fed I gave her a bath and put her to bed. I turned on the television. What a huge mistake that was. Highway 410 was closed due to bad weather. They were reporting all kinds of accidents. Elliot and Liam were on that road. I looked at my watch in desperation it was now eight pm. I hadn't noticed how late it was. They should have been home by now. I tried calling Elliot's phone. No answer. I called Liam's phone. No answer. I began to panic. I didn't know what to do so I called Grace and Carrick. The tears started and I couldn't control them.

The phone was answered on the second ring "hello" Carrick answered.

"Dad" I could barely squeak out.

"Katie is that you? What's wrong dear?"

"Elliot, Liam, still not home" was all that I could get out.

"Kate you need to try and calm down. Grace and I are coming over right now. I want you to hang up the phone and Grace is going to call you on her cell phone while I drive. Okay?" I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. "Katie I need to you to listen and try and clam down. Hang up the phone now. Grace will call you right back." I hung up the phone and just like he said Grace was on the line. She soothed me over the phone as Carrick drove. Luckily our house wasn't far way. Grace came in with her medical bag and went in to doctor mode, just like she had when Ana went in to labor with Phoebe. She took my bold pressure and seemed a little worried. She made my lay back and put my feet up on some pillows. She helped me with my breathing and I began to calm down. I could see why she was such a great doctor. She had such a great bedside manner. I could hear Carrick getting frustrated on the phone from the kitchen. He came back in the room and looked at both of us.

"Dad they should have been home by now. The lifts closed a four and it's only one hundred miles. It's been almost five hours. Where are they?" My panic level rose and the tears flowed from my eyes. I knew something was going to happen. I knew it. I couldn't control by breathing. Suddenly everything went dark.


	101. Home for the holiday?

My eyes fluttered as I tried to open them, but the light was really bright. I could hear the voices of Carrick and Grace outside as I looked around the hospital room. I had an IV in my arm and a fluid bag hung above my bed. I turned my head and saw the heart monitor. I stained to listen to Grace and Carrick. They were debating about making phone calls. I looked up at the wall and saw the time it was 11:30 pm. Panic began to set in and monitors began going off. Grace and Carrick came charging in the room with several other medical staff.

A nurse put an oxygen mask over my face and Grace took my hand, "Kate you need to try and calm down. You fainted so we brought you to the hospital so that we could keep an eye on your blood pressure and monitor the babies." I looked out the window and could see that the snow was still falling. "Look at me Kate and breathe. In through you nose and out your mouth. Good. Keep doing it."

"Ava?"

"She's fine. She's right outside. Would you feel better if she was here with you?" I shook my head yes. "Do you think that you can keep calm?"

I took some more cleansing breaths and answered "yes." Grace asked Carrick to go out and get Ava. Grace handed her to me, carefully putting her in my arm on the side without the IV and put up the rail. A look of fear most of crossed my face as I put my other hand on my bump.

"The Valentines are fine Kate." I tear ran down my cheek as I thought about my husband and my son. Would the babies ever know them?

"Kate the road is still closed and the phone lines are down." Carrick gently told me. "Ana and Christian are on their way home with the kids. Your Mom, Mia, and Ethan are driving back now. We're organizing a search party, but right now we can't do anything until the snow lets up. Kate, I wouldn't say this unless I believed it. My son and grandson are coming home. Safe."

Elliot's POV

I'm so glad I made the decisions that I did. God knows where we would be right now if I hadn't. We have the warmth of the fireplace and the food that Kate packed us this morning inside the small Mt. Baker-Snoqualmie ranger station. If only this place had solar so that I could run the short waive radio. It really makes no sense to have it if they have no way to power it. I'm going to talk to Christian. Maybe we can partner our companies and do some kind of program to make these remote stations more useful. I can't help but laugh as I think of the movie Cliffhanger. Liam stirs in my lap and I rub his back. How can I be thinking about this kind of stuff when Kate must be going out of her mind at least she has my parents. In the morning the road should be clear and we should be able to go home. I hope. I stoke the fire and snuggle up next to my son and dream of my wife and our family.

Kate's POV

2:28 pm, the last time I heard from my husband and now the sun is rising, the clock reads 7:04 am. Grace and Carrick are asleep in the loveseat across the room and Ava is in my arms. I looked out the window and the snow is still gently falling outside. Sixteen hours and thirty six minutes since the love of my life and my son disappeared. The door slowly opens as Christian and Ana came quietly in the room. Ana wraps her arms around me and Ava begins to wake. Christian takes her in his arms and kisses her forehead as my best friend and sister holds me tight. The monitor began to beep and woke-up Grace and Carrick. Once again Grace, our family saint calmed me down while Ana stood by my side and Christian and Carrick stepped outside to talk. Grace explained to Ana that I had to try and keep calm to keep my blood pressure down. Christian and Carrick came back in. It was really sweet to see Christian holding Ava and feeding her a bottle.

"Kate your brother said they will be here by two this afternoon." Christian said and I thanked him for the update. "Mom and Dad maybe you should take Ava home get some sleep. Ana and I will stay with Kate. Gail and Sophie are going to go to your house and can take care of her while you get some rest."

Grace looked at me "it's okay Mom you need some rest. I know this is hard on you too. Both of us are missing our eldest sons."

"I'm not going anywhere Kate. I'll go get some sleep in the doctor's lounge but I'm not going anywhere without you, my son, and my grandson. Carrick go home and take Ava with you and ask Gail to start the turkey. We'll be having Thanksgiving dinner at our house tonight. All of us."

Everyone looked shocked by Grace's statement, but she said it with such resolve that it had to be true. Carrick reluctantly went home with Ava. He stopped by our house on the way and picked up clothing for all four of us and the pies. Christian was on the phone in the hall calling in every favor he had. Grace got some sleep, and Ana did her best to distract me by putting on the Thanksgiving Day parade. We sang along with all of the show tunes and commented on all the costumes just like the good old days. The bad feeling that I had before was gone. I just had this overwhelming feeling that everything was going to be alright. The snow stopped and the sun was out melting the snow.

Grace's POV

I feel better now that I've gotten some rest. I'm headed back to Kate's room to check on her. Christian just put his phone in his pocket and he looks happy.

"What's going on Son?" I asked.

He wraps his arms around me and starts swinging me around. I never thought I would see this day just a short time ago. "You were right Mom." He whispered in my ear "They are fine. They spent the night in the ranger station and are on their way home. Maybe that brother of mine got two things right. Can you break Kate out of here so that we can meet them at your house when they arrive?"

"I'll go see what I can do. What two things did your brother do right?"

"He married Kate Kavanagh and he got himself and Liam to safety last night instead of trying to make it home in the storm." He smiled as we broke our hug and I went off to get Kate home to ours boys. It's so nice to see Christian act this way towards Kate. I'm so thankful for my family.

Dr. Greene agreed that if I continued to monitor Kate's blood pressure that she would allow her to go home with be family. I assured her that her stress level would go down significantly once her husband and son got home. We got to the house and it was filled with the delicious aroma of food cooking. Gail had certainly been working hard in the kitchen. Kate decided to go take a shower, but I insisted that Ana go with her. I didn't want her alone in case she got upset. Just after she went upstairs the door flung open and Liam and Elliot appeared.

"Honey I'm home" he bellowed as his father, brother, and I rushed to them. They were hungry and both needed a shower but other than that they were fine. "Where's Kate and Ava. I need my girls."

"Ava's asleep and Kate's in the shower. She's been a wreck son. In fact we spent the night at the hospital, but she seems to being doing okay right now. She's convinced you and Liam are coming home so she's putting up a brave front."

"We are home Mom and we are perfectly fine. I'm going upstairs to take a shower with my wife."

Elliot's POV

"Mom, can you get Liam something to eat and then get him in the shower? He stinks." I said as I climbed the stairs to the third floor of my childhood home. I quietly entered my bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. Ana opened the door and I put my hand over her mouth and pulled her out so that Kate wouldn't hear. We hugged and she cried, and then I told her to get out so that I could be alone with Kate. She warned me to be careful and not upset her. I locked the door and stripped out of my clothes. I opened the bathroom door and opened the shower door. Kate turned and saw me standing in front of her in all my glory. I wrapped my arms around her and didn't let her go until our skin resembled prunes. I couldn't be more thankful.


	102. Bundles of joy

"Earth to Kate" he said as I was brought back from my memories of Thanksgiving. What could have been so tragic had led to all of us back together for the day. Ethan, Mia, and Mom arrived just as Gail was putting the finishing touches on the feast. We all joined hands and thanked our creator for Elliot and Liam's safe return, for our family being together, and for the new additions to the family. "Are you okay baby?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Thanksgiving." I said with a smile on my face. That day had taught me that even if something had happened that I would never be alone. This Grey/Kavanagh family sticks together no matter what. Today we have another reason to celebrate, the baby shower for Ethan and Mia. I wanted today to be all about Mia, so I decided to forego the dual baby shower that everyone was trying to press upon us. I insisted that Elliot and I didn't need a baby shower because we already had so much from when Ava was born. Luckily etiquette prevailed and I was off the hook, but I had little bout that we would still be showered by gifts from our friends and family. The house looked amazing as it was all decked out for Christmas. I don't think I've ever seen so many people at a baby shower. All of Mia's friends from school, the girls from the bridal shop, and scores of brides that Mia has helped since she took it over. All her brides love her and she is constantly going to their baby showers. Mom and Grace also have hoards of friends coming. It seems to be the social event of the season.

"Mia you look beautiful" I said as she made her way down the stairs with one hand holding her back and the other on the bannister.

"I feel like a cow in a muumuu."

"Mia Kavanagh you better take that back, because I bought the same dress for Christmas." We both laughed as we rubbed our huge bumps.

"You look so different with this pregnancy than you did with Ava" she said as she rubbed my belly."

"I think having two will do that, but I think you're right. This is defiantly more of a basketball than I had with Ava."

"You know what they say about that right?"

"I know and I hope they are right. I'd love at least one boy so that Liam has a brother. Maybe we will get one of each." We both sighed "Let's get these durians and pineapples to the party." Mia and I waddled in to the party and she was overwhelmed by the number of people that had come to welcome her babies to this world.

She worked the room like only Mia Grey Kavanagh could and everyone felt so welcome. We had a station where guests could paint onesies, guests signed a large picture frame instead of a guest book, and they guessed what the babies would be. It seemed like everyone was hoping that Mia would get at least one princess because plenty of the gifts were for a little girl. Mia pulled me to the side and said that if she didn't have a girl and I did that they would all be mine. Mia had changed so much since I had first met her, or maybe it was just my perception of her that had changed. Of course my favorite part of the party was the dessert table. Cookies, cake pops, individual pies, and chocolates. Linda and I were in heaven, although she looked like she was just about ready to pop. Her due date had passed two days ago.

"I'll be right back Kate" Linda said as she excused herself.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just need to use the little girl's room." She patted her belly "this kid is pressing down on something." Linda looked concerned as she came back.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she sat down next to me.

"I lost my plug." She whispered in my ear. "I guess that playtime with my husband this morning was worth the effort." We both giggled as people began to look at us.

"Do you want me to call Dustin for you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm not having any contractions yet so I should be okay." She seems so clam for a first time mother to be. Mia continued to open her presents and I kept an eye on Linda. She was rubbing her back and acting like she was having some discomfort.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Dustin?"

"No but I think I'll get up and move around a little." Grace looked at me as Linda made her way to the kitchen. As if she read my mind she and I both followed Linda to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling dear?" Grace asked Linda as she began to rub her back for her.

"I'm good. Kate, could you call Dustin for me?" She said calmly.

"Where is he at?" I asked thinking it might be better if we met him at the hospital. Suddenly I started laughing.

"He's at your house with the guys. Why are you laughing?" She asked as her and Grace looked at me.

"I was just thinking how funny it would be if you had your baby here." I snorted "Grace your parties are already legendary, but can you just see the headlines." They both began to laugh. "Never a dull moment at a Grey party."

Grace and I stayed in the kitchen with Linda until Dustin arrived. He looked like he was about to pass out. Luckily Elliot had driven him over in his car. Maybe that's why she was being so calm. She knew he would freak out. As much as I wanted to go to the hospital with them, I had to stay with Mia since Grace and I were the hosts. Elliot drove them and I was going to meet them as soon as the shower was over.

When I got to the hospital two later I was shocked by what I saw when I walked in Linda's room. Dustin and Linda curled up on her bed with her hold their beautiful baby boy, James Liam Harris.


	103. Ho Ho Ho

"Mia are you really sure you want to do this?" I asked as I hunted for a parking space.

"Yeah, I just have a few things left to get." Mia answered.

"You're 35 weeks pregnant with twins."

"Come on Mom it will be fun after we're done shopping we can go see all of the lights. Ava will love the music and the drums that the toy soldiers play." Liam chimed in.

"Come on Kate you know you love the Snow Queen and King and the Sugar Plum Fairies." Ana pleaded from the front seat which was funny since Ana hated shopping, but she loved Christmas and spending time with us celebrating it. "Will you please use the valet? You're going to give Taylor and Sawyer heart attacks. It's on Christian" she said as she pull a twenty out of here wallet.

"The old Ana would have never wasted twenty bucks on parking."

"True, but the new Ana doesn't mind spending money on things that make sense. We've got two babies, Teddy, and the two of you are about ready to pop."

"I want to ride the cho cho train." Teddy cheered from his car seat.

I parked and we made our way in to the mall. It was packed with people finishing holiday shopping and here to enjoy the annual Snowflake Lane. We were quite the entourage with our strollers and our security detail. Luckily everyone knew what they needed and where they wanted to get it from aside from the detour to Janie and Jack where I found the cutest first Christmas dresses for Ava and Phoebe. Ana agreed that we had to have the red and green plaid dresses with the white cardigan sweaters, red patent leather crib shoes, and headbands. We were living our dream of our children being as close as sisters. Mia and I also found perfect unisex outfits to bring our babies home in. We bought four of them with matching blankets for all. The ivory quilted velour one-piece footed outfits were perfect for the cold weather the babies would be coming home in, and the embroidered giraffe on the chest was adorable. Mia and I can already imagine the pictures of the four of them together lined up like an Anne Geddes photo.

"Ana please don't mention Anne Geddes to Christian or he'll have her here on his private plane before we change the first diaper." We all laughed. Were we laughing because it was funny or because we all knew it was true?

Teddy and Liam had lost patience with shopping and were ready to check out the festivities. We ducked in to Joey Bellevue and ate dinner first. Of course Taylor and Sawyer were on high alert because everyone kept coming over to admire our beautiful happy babies. "Christian must die a thousand deaths every time a stranger approaches." Mia said with a sad look on her face.

"Mia he better get used to it with a beauty like this. He's going to be fighting them off in droves when she's a teen." Ana sighed knowing what I said was true. "At least she'll have her brother and maybe a male cousin or two to protect her." Mia and I both rubbed our bumps as we thought of our babies. It was driving us both crazy not knowing what we were having, but at the same time it was kind of fun. After dinner Liam and Teddy rode the train. It was very comical to see Sawyer try and fit in that train even Taylor chuckled. Ava loved the lights and clapped her hands as the drummers drummed and we walked around looking at all the lights. We even had a picture taken with Santa; all the kids together, then Teddy and Phoebe and then Liam and Ava. The night was brisk but clear it felt amazing walking around all bundled up. As we headed back to the car a large party bus pulled up. The doors opened and out emerged Christian, Elliot, and Ethan all wearing Santa hats.

"Ho Ho Ho" they all said together. Ava, Mia, and I all looked at each other with delight as Teddy and Liam hugged their dads. They helped us in to the party bus where inside we found Grace, Carrick, Gail, Sophie, Linda, Dustin, and baby James. Taylor seemed as surprised as us, and he was very happy to see his two girls on the bus. Christian told him to relax because he was off duty, and he did as he loosened his tie and snuggled against Gail. As the bus began to move we all began to sing Christmas carols and then all of us women, Sophie, Teddy, and Liam were blindfolded until we arrived at our destination. We were all excited.

I leaned over to Elliot "where are we going baby?"

He put his hand on my bump and leaned down towards it rubbing "learn this early kids; your Mommy is always looking for answers." I laughed because he was so right.

The bus slowed down and we were told we could take our blindfolds off. I recognized where we were immediately, the Fantasy Lights at Spanaway Park. Everyone cheered. The driver set the bus audio to the show music station and we slowly drove through an extravaganza of holiday lights with hundreds of displays and thousands of lights that stretched along Spanaway Lake. The children were delighted, and all of the couples snuggled up close to each other enjoying every second of it. The highlight of the trip was the light tunnel it was like the grand finale of a fireworks display only in lights. Sadly the bus made its way back to Grace and Carrick's house for us all to part ways for the night after hot chocolate and treats. Mia and Ethan had settled in the back of the bus so they were the last to get off. Ethan stepped down and turned to take Mia's hand as she hit the last step she held her stomach and doubled over in pain.

"Mia are you okay?"


	104. It's too soon

Ethan's POV

Shit! This can't be good. It's too soon. Grace came quickly as I support my beautiful wife against my body. She looks so terrified. I need to be strong. I can't let her see how worried I am.

"Mia I need you to tell me what's going on?" Grace asked. God are we lucky to have a doctor in this family.

"I don't know Mom, it's just this sharp pain right here." She held her abdomen.

"Carrick please get the car." My father-in-law sprang into action to get the car. Obviously he was worried about his baby girl. We all were. Gail and Jason took the kids inside the house as Kate, Ana, Christian, and Elliot stayed nearby awaiting orders from Grace. Everybody knew that Grace was now in charge. As Carrick pulled up with the car Grace gave her instructions.

"Kate please call Dr. Greene and tell her that we are on our way to the hospital to have Mia checked. Elliot call Birdie and tell her what's going on and that the jet will be their soon. Christian get Birdie were from Santa Barbara as soon as possible. We will call you from the hospital as soon as we know something." With that I helped Mia into the waiting SUV. Mia sat in the middle with Grace and me trying to assure her that everything was going to be okay.

Mia leaned against me and began to cry as I ran my fingers through her hair "I'm scared. I won't survive if anything happens to our babies." She softy confessed.

"It's going to be fine Mia. They are going to be fine. Remember baby most twins are early. Maybe they are just like their Mommy and don't want to miss out on the holiday." I tried to put a smile on her face.

She just kept repeating "it's too soon."

"Mia Grey Kavanagh you need to stop this worrying. It won't help you or my grandbabies." Grace gently scolded her. They were waiting for us when we arrived at the special entrance for labor and delivery. The quickly got us in a room and put on a fetal monitor. Carrick waited out in the hall. Dr. Greene came in with her normal flair as Grace and I held Mia's hands trying to calm her. Grace was keeping an eye on the monitors and Mia was looking to her for reassurance.

"Hello Mia. What seems to be going on?" Dr. Greene asked as she washed her hands.

"I was stepping off a bus and I had an excruciating pain right here." Mia showed her where she felt the pain.

"How do you feel now?"

"It still hurts, but not as sharp."

"I'm going to just take a look. Do you want your Mom and Ethan to stay?" Mia shook her head yes and Dr. Greene began her exam. It only took as few minutes. She took off her gloves and made a few notes in the chart. "Let's take a look at these bambinos" She rolled the ultrasound machine closer. She squirted the blue goo on Mia's bump and the screen came to life as she moved the wand around. "Mia does your Mother already have her bet in for the family competition?" Dr. Greene asked with a smile.

"Yes Dr. Greene all bets are in." Mia smiled as she relaxed at the sight and sound of our babies. The nurse came in and Dr. Greene ordered something. Grace didn't seem surprised or concerned. Dr. Greene turned off the machine and rolled it back, and rolled her chair up the bedside to talk to us.

"The good news is everything is fine. The bad news is you're going to be on bed rest for at least a week, maybe two. I'm going to keep you here overnight so that we can get some fluids in you with an IV and we are going to keep you on a fetal monitor. The goal Mia is to get you past 37 weeks. Do you have any questions?"

"What exactly does bed rest mean?"

"You need to stay in bed. I don't want you up and around. I only want you out of bed for using the restroom, taking showers, and meals." I rubbed the top of Mia's hand.

"Dr. Greene it's three days before Christmas." Mia said with sadness.

"Don't worry about it Mia. We will take care of everything." Grace said before Dr. Greene could reply and she kissed Mia's forehead. Mia yawned and suddenly looked very tired.

"Tired baby?" I asked as I stroked her hair.

"Exhausted" She said with another yawn.

"Ethan do you need anything?" Grace kindly asked.

"No thanks Mom, I'll be fine."

Grace went to the door and motioned for Carrick to come in. He kissed Mia and tears came to her eyes when she saw her Daddy.

"Don't cry baby."

"I know Daddy. I'm just happy that the babies are okay."

He kissed her again "Mom and I are going to head home so that you can get some rest. We will be back in the morning to pick you up. I love you Mimi." Carrick put his hand on my shoulder. "We love you too Son."

"Thanks Dad. We will see you guys in the morning." The nurse came in to start the IV as they walked out.

"I need you closer babe" she said as she pat the bed next to her side. Next to my wife was the only place I wanted to be so I turned off the lights, kicked off my shoes and climbed on the bed. I held her in my arms and we both fell asleep. Trying to sleep in hospitals sucks! How is anyone expected to get any rest when people keep coming in and out constantly checking on things? I need to talk to Grace about where we should go in the morning. Although in my head I know it has probably already been organized, so that Mia can get her bed rest and still enjoy our family Christmas.

In the morning we are greeted by Mom, Grace and Kate with delicious hot coffee for me, orange juice for Mia, and delicious muffins.

"You look like shit bro." Kate said as everyone laughed.

"God Kate you sound exactly like that husband of yours."

Dr. Greene came in before leaving the hospital and said that she would get the discharge papers done and reminded Mia that she needed to stay in bed. The nurse came in and removed the IV and fetal monitor and told Mia that she could get dressed. Kate and Grace had gratefully gone to our house and brought us fresh clothes. The nurse brought in a wheel chair and we headed home to Grace and Carrick's house. Mia thought I was crazy when I insisted on carrying her in the house, but I wanted her to stay off her feet so she indulged me. Grace lead us into the living room where the rest of the family was waiting and right next to the Christmas tree the furniture had been moved and a hospital bed was waiting for Mia.

"How did you guys do this?" Mia asked as she looked at her brothers in awe. Christian and Elliot just shrugged, and then she looked at Grace, "Mom?"

"What can I say Mia, I know a few people at the hospital." Everyone giggled as I gracefully put my princess down on her new throne. That was covered in pillows and bedding that perfectly matched the festive Christmas décor. It truly was a magical Christmas. Our babies were safely growing inside their mother's womb, and next year we would be holding them in our arms.

After our traditional Christmas morning breakfast of Aebelskivers I sat on the bed with Mia in my arms saw nothing but love around the room. Grace sat at the piano with Liam playing Silent Night. Ana nursed Phoebe as Elliot and Christian played trains with Teddy in front of the fire, and Carrick watched like me with Ava asleep on his chest. Mom and Kate sat side by side looking at photo albums of Christmas past. No words could describe the feeling I had as I wiped away the tear that feel from my eye.


	105. Water, water everywhere

Mia's POV

Day 259, we made it. I can't wait to hold my babies, but first I want to go home and sleep in our bed and make mad monkey love to my husband, well it might not be monkey love at this point but I want to thank him properly for his patience and support since I've been on bed rest. We've never gone this long without having sex before and I can't imagine going the next six to eight weeks without him. After a stop at Dr. Greene's office we will be home and I can't wait.

"It's nice to see you Mia. How did your family manage to keep you in bed?" Dr. Greene joked.

"My brother put a security guard on me 24/7." We all laughed. Dr. Greene has gotten to know all of us so well over the last few years having taken care of all of our pregnancies.

"So did your Mother go shopping after that last trip to the hospital?"

"She won't admit to it, but I know she knows what we're having and I'm sure she's been out shopping."

"How are you feeling? Have you been in any pain?" She asked as she took some measurements and felt around my enormous bump.

"No pains. I feel pretty good." She put my feet up in the stir-ups and began her exam.

She finished her exam and helped me sit up before looking at Ethan. "Do you have your hospital bag?" She asked him.

"Yes it's in the car. Why?" His grip on my hand tightened.

"You're in labor Mia. It looks like these babies are ready to make an appearance."

"What? How?" I can't believe I didn't know.

"It's early Mia. We still have plenty of time. Why don't you guys go get some lunch and then head over to the hospital, so that we can get you on a monitor? I'll let them know you are coming."

I think I was in shock, so Ethan thanked Dr. Greene and told her that we would see her soon before she left the room. Ethan helped me get dressed and then got out his phone. He called my Mom and Kate. They were going to call everyone else. Lunch was a blur. Ethan told me that I needed my strength so I ate a little bit. I still wasn't feeling anything other than pain in my lower back and some pressure, but it was nothing new.

Mom, Birdie, and Kate were waiting for us at the hospital when we arrived. Dr. Greene came in after I was hooked up to the monitor. She said that I was four centimeters and fully effaced but I still wasn't feeling anything. After a few hours Mom was beginning to look worried.

"What's wrong Mom?"

"It's nothing Mia. Dr. Greene has it all under control. You are doing great. I'm just going to step out and give everyone an update." By that time everyone was in the waiting room and had been in to visit and wish us luck. Christian had everyone's baby picks loaded in a spreadsheet in his laptop and he was all ready to enter in the information on the babies to determine the winner. A few minutes later Mom came back in with Dr. Greene and I began to panic.

I looked at my mother "would you please tell me what wrong Mom?"

Dr. Greene stepped in. "Mia, Grace is concerned that your contractions aren't getting any stronger. I'm going to check you again and then I'm going to do an ARM."

"What the hell is an ARM?"

Mom kissed my forehead "it's nothing to worry about Mia. She's just going to break your water."

"Okay Mia you might fell and little pressure and then a gush of fluid. I'll be back in half an hour to see how things are progressing. If things don't start progressing we will start Oxytocin."

"Mom what will happen if things don't progress?"

"The Oxytocin should help make your contractions stronger. They'll keep an eye on you and keep increasing it. If that doesn't work then they'll need to do a c-section."

Ethan stroked my arm "I'm scared Mom."

"You're going to be fine and just think soon you'll be holding your babies."

"Mom I want to know. What are they?" Mom looked at Ethan. He gave her a nod and then she looked at me.

"A boy and a girl." Tears began to fall as I looked at Ethan. He was scared too. Birdie was crying too as she held Ethan's other hand. Mom went back outside for a moment and came back with a gift bag. She handed me and I opened it. "I couldn't let them go home in those unisex outfits."

"Thanks Mom. I love them." I put them back in the bag to keep them hidden.

Four hours passed and the Oxytocin wasn't doing anything. Dr. Greene notified us that it was time to proceed with the c-section. At that point I didn't care. I just wanted to see my babies, my little prince and princess. They wheeled my from my room to the operating room and Ethan changed into scrubs. The anesthesiologist came in and explained the procedure. It was freezing and I couldn't see much when the put up a screen.

"Can you feel that Mia."

"Feel what?" I asked

"You might feel some pressure and tugging." I focused on Ethan rather than thinking about what was happening on the other side of the screen. As few minutes later I heard the first cry and could tell people were moving around the room. After a few more minutes and tugs later I heard a second cry. Ethan was called away and after several minutes he was once again sitting by my side with our babies in his arms.

"They're beautiful Mia. Thank you. I love you." Both of us cried happy tears as we looked at our babies with awe.

"We need to get them names Ethan."

Dr. Greene must have heard me "Grace is scrubbing in Mia so that she can get the information to the family." Just then my Mom came in.

"You did great baby. They are beautiful. I love you."

"Thanks Mom. They need names. Can you please go see who won, so I can call my son and daughter by their names?"

"Yes darling, but you need to rest. Get some sleep and we will see you shortly in recovery." With that I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Ethan's POV

I have a son and a daughter. Born on January 11th. She weighs 6.2 pounds 18.9 inches long. He is 6.3 pounds and 19 inches. I'm not leaving them for a moment. Grace went out to go tell the family the news and to see who won the contest. I can't keep my eyes off of them. I can't wait for Mia to wake-up so that she can hold them. Grace came in after about twenty minutes with an envelope and a huge smile on her face.

"Who won?"

"Carrick. Mia is awake and they are moving her to her room. They said we could take the babies down to her." A sense of relief came over me. I wanted our little family to be together. We headed towards her room pushing the babies down the hall in the layettes.

"How are they?" she asked groggily.

"They're perfect. I think they want to meet their Mommy" Grace helped her sit-up slightly as I placed our daughter and son in her arms. Mom snapped a photo.

"Who won?"

"Your Dad" she smiled "Mom can you go get him?" Grace left the room to go get Carrick. He was beaming as he came in.

"Hi Baby" he kissed the top of her head.

"Hi Daddy. I hear you won the contest. Can you please tell me the names you picked?"

"Of course. For this little beauty Emma Hope and for this little prince Greysen Thomas." We both smiled. They are beautiful names. He did well.

"Do you want to hold them?"

"Yes, but I think I can only handle one at a time for now." She handed him Greysen and then she gave Emma to Grace. Soon Kate knocked on the door and we told her they could all come in.

Carrick proudly introduced Greysen and Emma to their aunts and uncles.

Mom, Ana, Christian, Elliot, and Kate all took turns welcoming them to our family.

"Shit" Kate let out as she placed Greysen down in the layette. Everyone turned to look at her. "My water just broke."


	106. Big Brother x 2

"Shit Kate, really?" Elliot asked

"No Elliot, I'm joking." I answered sarcastically while Ana helped me sit down.

Christian left the room and came back a few minutes later with Dr. Greene.

"This family sure keeps me on my toes." Dr. Green said as she came to check on me with a nurse following behind her with a wheel chair. "Next you're going to tell me that Ana's pregnant again." Everyone looked at Ana.

"I swear I'm not. I think six is enough for one year." Christian let out the breath he was holding.

"Kate we're going to get you to a room. The lactation consultant is here to work with Mia, so I think everyone should clear out." The nurse wheeled me out and Elliot followed while everyone else returned to the waiting room.

"Dr. Greene are our babies going to be okay?" I asked as Dr. Greene did an ultrasound.

"Kate we talked about this. You know that about 50% of twin births are premature. We're going to start you on some medication and see if we can slow things down and we're going to give you corticosteroid. It will help their lungs mature. Try and stay calm and relaxed. But to answer your question, yes they will be fine."

Grace came in with a photo album. "Dr. Greene I was hoping I could show Kate this." She held up the album and Dr. Greene smiled.

"I'll be back soon Kate. Buzz the nurse if you need anything."

Grace motioned for Elliot to sit down on the bed with me. "For a second I'm going to be a doctor and then I'm going to be a grandma, okay." We both said yes. "I see babies born much earlier than yours live healthy and happy lives. They are in very good hands here and I will do everything in my power to make sure they get the best care possible. Theses may be hard to see, but I want you to know the end result. These are all success stories." Grace opened up the album. Page after page were pictures of babies when they came to the NICU and pictures of them when they left. "You see this one here was less than 2 pounds when he came in and now he's five. 90% of preemies that weigh 800 grams or more survive, and according to your ultrasound your babies are both about four to five pounds. They will be fine." She smiled as she closed the book and held our hands.

"I want to talk to Liam babe can you get him on the phone?" I told Liam about his new cousins Greysen and Emma and explained to him about me being in labor. He's afraid. The thought of something happening to any of us always hits Liam hard. It's a little close to home for him after the death of his mother. I assured him that everything was going to be alright and promised him that Linda and Dustin would bring him to the hospital as soon as the babies arrived.

"I love you Mom." Liam said as we said our goodbyes.

"I love you too Son."

Dr. Greene encouraged us to try and get some rest, so we tried but I was beginning to feel a lot of discomfort and I knew that the babies were coming sooner than later.

Unlike with Ava I'm not able to get out of bed because of the IV and monitors. The contractions are getting stronger, lasting longer, and happening more frequently. I look at the clock and my mind is at ease. Our babies will have their own birthday. Elliot hasn't left my side and I think I've broken several bones in his hand already. A contraction hit and I let him have it.

"This is all your fucking fault! Did you have to be so fucking potent?"

"I know baby, I'm sorry. I love you."

"Fuck off Elliot." The contraction ended and I felt so bad. "I'm sorry baby. I love you."

"I know Kate I love you too. Don't worry nothing you say in here will ever be used against you. Let me have it." He kissed me as another contraction hit.

"Don't just fucking sit there asshole. Go get the fucking doctor." He looked at Grace and his mother but just continued to hold my hand as Grace left to get Dr. Greene. Dr. Greene came in and checked me and said that it was time to push.

"You can do this Kate." Dr. Greene gently urged. Mom and Elliot held my hands as I pushed. I felt a surge of adrenaline hit, and I pushed. I followed Dr. Greene's instructions and soon heard the cries of our first baby. ""It's a boy" she exclaimed as my son was put on my chest and rubbed until he began to get pink. He was tiny and beautiful. The joy only lasted a minute as they whisked him off to check him and reminded me that I had to do it again.

"Kate we're going to do an ultrasound to check baby B's position." The nurse rolled it over and Dr. Greene moved the wand around. "Okay Kate the baby is breech, so we are going to try and turn it." Dr. Greene and the nurse started pushing on my bump; one pushing clockwise at the head and the other one at the rump.

"Son of a bitch" I screamed as they pushed.

The pain was unbearable, but they didn't stop. The tears of pain streamed down my face. Dr. Greene positioned the wand again, and smiled when she said "it worked, the baby is in position." I was torn between my son who was a few feet away from me and my body as the contractions overtook me and I knew it was time to push my again. It didn't take long and once again Dr. Greene announced "it's a boy." Everyone in the room was crying as my second son was placed on my chest. Elliot kissed my forehead and pushed my hair off of my face as he whispered "I love you" in my ear. The nurse took baby b and replaced him with baby a.

"He's a little jaundice but other than that he looks good." Grace explained as we kissed him and welcomed him to the world. My joy was halted as a commotion was occurring where they were checking our other son. Grace went to see what was going on. She came back a few minutes later with her newest grandson in her arms. "He's okay he just needs a little time in the nursery." She put him in my arms and we kissed him and told them both that we loved them before they were taken down to the nursery. I insisted that Elliot and Grace go with them. Ana came in to sit with me and Mom.

"Ana my sons need names. We can't keep calling them baby a and baby b. Can you please go talk to Christian and tell me who won, and Mom can you hand me the phone I need to call my son.

"Kate it's 2:30 a.m."

"I don't care Mom, I made Liam a promise and I'm going to keep it." She handed me the phone and I dialed. Linda answered and woke up Liam. Ana came in while I waited. She smiled as she told me that Liam won.

"Mom are you okay?"

"I'm fine son."

"Are the babies okay?"

"Your brothers are going to be fine, but they need names and you won."

"I've got two brothers?"

"Yes and they are the luckiest little boys in the world to have you. What names did you pick?"

With joy in his voice he said "Thomas Carrick Grey and Trev Christian Grey" I smiled and cried as my son proudly gave me the names of his brothers. "Do you like them Mom?"

"I love them Liam. They are perfect. I could really use some rest and the babies are in the nursery right now. Would you mind if Linda and Dustin bring you first thing in the morning instead of right now?"

"No problem Mom, it's late. Tell my little brothers that I love them and get some rest."

"I love you Liam."

"I love you too."


	107. The Grey's

Kate's POV

I asked the nurse to take me down to see my babies, she would have rather I rested but I needed to see them and to give them their names.

"Kate should you be out of bed?" Elliot asked as they wheeled me in. The nurse had explained to me that the twins had just been moved from the NCIU to the regular nursery.

"I'm fine. I need to see our sons." I reached out and held my son's hand. "This is Thomas Carrick Grey" I said with pride and Elliot smiled.

"It's a strong name, for a strong little boy. He's getting a little oxygen, but he's doing well. They are going to monitor him and decrease the oxygen until he's off of it completely. This is his pulse-ox monitor and once he's able to keep it about 98 without oxygen he will be able to come to your room." Elliot kissed my forehead. "I want to nurse him."

The nurse stepped closer "Mrs. Grey why don't you meet your other son and then you can try to nurse them both. Preemies often have trouble latching, so we will be monitoring both of them closely." I thanked her and let go of his hand after I told him that I would be right back.

Elliot moved the wheelchair over to the other bed. This one had lights over our littlest son. "He looks a little yellow because of the Jaundice, but these lights are going to help with that. His eyes are fine baby they just have them covered to protect them from the light." I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "They said that nursing him will help flush out the Bilirubin so you might want to nurse him first." Elliot must have really been paying attention to the doctors because he was doing a great job telling me about their issues.

"This is Trev Christian Grey."

"Great names, who won?"

"Liam" I said with a smile and a tear.

"Kate they are amazing. All four of our children. Thank you for giving me this." He held me in his arms.

"Mrs. Grey would you like to try and feed your son?"

"Yes, his name is Trev" she smiled as she helped me into a nearby rocking chair before handing me our son.

"You're a natural Mrs. Grey." I laughed.

"I've done this before. We have a daughter who will be one in March. Our Irish twins are actually twins." The nurse chuckled.

"We recommend you keep a feeding log so that you can keep track of who was fed, at what time, and how long. It will help a lot when you are stressed and tired. If everything goes well you can try feeding them at the same time tomorrow."

Trev ate and then Thomas ate. They were both doing well so we returned to my room for some rest. Elliot climbed into bed with me and I started laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about us having sex in this ward when Ana was having Teddy." He laughed too.

"A lot has changed since then." He turned me so that we here face to face "I would change a single second of it." He kissed me lovingly.

"Me either." We drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Morning came and I was able to hold and feed both of my sons. They were both improving greatly. Everyone came to the hospital to see all four babies. Mia and I were moved to one room so that everyone could visit together. Greysen and Emma were doing well and Mia was beaming from ear to ear. Liam arrived with Christian and Ana. Grace felt it better to leave Teddy, Phoebe, and Ava at home. We took Liam and Mom down to the nursery to see the boys. Liam had to wear a mask because technically he wasn't allowed to be in the nursery, but Grace had a lot of pull. When we came back Carrick announced that he and Liam had work to do. In all of the excitement we had all forgot about the nurseries.

Liam's POV

I'm glad I won the bet. Naming my brothers is something I will never forget. I can't wait to get them home so that I can hold them and get to know them. After we left the hospital Grandpa and I headed to the baby story. They had so many choices, but I knew exactly what I wanted and I found it quickly. I picked cherry sleigh cribs with a matching dresser and changing table. They will go perfect with the wood floors. The bedding is chocolates, browns, and blues with moon and star accents. The walls will be mocha on the bottom and a lighter color on top separated by a chair railing. I got the easy room. At least both of my babies are the same sex. Grandpa has to find something that will work for a boy and a girl, so he went with a Dr. Seuss theme of One Fish Two Fish. Auntie Mia loves Dr. Seuss. He picked white cribs, a highboy dresser and a long dresser with a changing station on the top of it. He's going to have the room painted in a light yellow color. After we picked everything out at the baby store and made arrangements for the deliveries we met Dustin at the paint store and picked our colors. Dad had crews waiting to get started as soon as we finished.

Auntie Mia was in the hospital for a few days because of the C-section, and Mom stayed in the hospital a few days for Thomas and Trev to get out of the nursery, so today everyone is going home. Dad, Uncle Christian, and Uncle Ethan have a surprise planned for Mom, Auntie Ana, and Auntie Mia so we all got dressed up and went to "the compound" as Dad called Uncle Christian's house. We followed in our cars to a building that I had never seen before. All the girls were blindfolded and helped out of the cars.

The blindfolds were dropped and the guys yelled "surprise". Mom, Ana, and Mia looked at each other in confusion. They were told to go inside when the babies were all brought in. I helped Dad with Ava as he carried in the twins. Mom, Ana, and Mia were all inside crying. Dad had built a new building. It was a schoolhouse for all of us kids. It had an office to work in, a kitchen, quarters for a nanny, a nap area, and a large great room. The girl's tears changed into laughter as they imagined all the babies growing up together. Dance classes, karate classes, and music lessons were all planned before we left. Uncle Christian had one last surprise, a photographer to take a family picture. It's felt great to stand with my family. The Grey's.


	108. Grounded

A/N: Sorry everyone for the delay, I've been busy working on Laters, Peach. I'm going to stick with this story too. I can't update both daily but I'll try and update this at least once a week. Let me know if you have any ideas. Thanks for your support! XOXO – D

Kate's POV

I can't believe our twins are five weeks old. They were just supposed to be arriving now. We got so lucky that Thomas and Trev were okay. The girls and I have affectionately named the building that the boys built for us Grey Care. It's been great so far. We have one full time nanny that we have all been sharing and Mia, Ana, Linda and I spend most of our time together. It's a very busy place with seven babies under the age of one. Ana is able to spend time reading manuscripts. Mia has been doing video conferences with designers picking out collections for the bridal salon, and I've been writing my next book and handling some business for Kavanagh Media. Grace and Mom are here a lot too. Today Ana, Linda, and I are leaving the babies at Grey Care with Mia, the nanny, and the grandmothers so that we can go to the spa and shopping for our Valentine's. I went to Dr. Greene's yesterday and got the okay to resume relations with my husband. I don't know if he has just been patient or just too tired or sore to ask for sex, but he hasn't.

_**Flashback to two weeks ago **_

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

"No. Christian is going to send a car for me and then they will bring me home."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah, I think it's for the best. Do you want any more?"

"No. We are already out numbered." We both began to laugh as one our children began to cry and the phone rang alerting us that a car was at the gate. "I love you. We'll be here when you get home."

He headed out the door "Laters, Baby."

"Laters"

He was only gone for a few hours and I has ready for him when he got home.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. Do I get any points for this? I mean I know it's not the same as giving birth but it's not every day a man lets a doctor at his man parts with a needle and a knife willingly."

"Yes, you get points for this but I'm still on top." I handed him a bag of frozen peas and helped him get settled on the sofa.

"I like you on top baby, but now we are both grounded." I snuggled close to him as Ava played on the floor under her baby gym, Trev slept in the swing, and Thomas nursed. For the next three days I had four babies, the fourth being my husband. At least he was able to lift Thomas and Trev and Linda was able to help get Liam back and forth from school. I was grateful for Grey Care because it was the one place I could get some rest.

_**Current day **_

"Mrs. Grey"

"Yes" Ana and I both said in unison.

"Kate" I stood up and was lead to the waxing room where I withstood the pain of a full body way all in the name of love. Afterwards we all met back up in the pedicure chairs. By the time we left I was begin to feel more like a woman and less like a baby factory. One other benefit of Grey Care is that we've been having our yoga instructor come straight to us so my body is beginning to look somewhat presentable again.

After the spa we headed to Nordstorm's lingerie department.

"Holly shit Ana; I can't believe you are getting that. Are you trying to get pregnant again?" She held a black thong and corset in her hands. From the front they looked pretty basic, but from the back they looked like a series of ropes strapped across the back and low hips.

"What can I say, Christian will love this." Of course my kinky brother-in-law will love it. Who wouldn't? "And no, I'm not trying to get pregnant again. Not yet anyway." I found a black La Perla babydoll set for myself. I could hide nursing pads in the cups and the support from the built in bra would help me from leaking. Linda bought herself a black lacey thong and said it was all she needed because she was going to wrap herself up for Dustin.

We were just walking out to the car when I got a call from Mia. It was the last call any mother wants to get.

"Kate, Trev is sick." I instantly dropped my bags and started running to the car yelling at Sawyer and Ryan to get us to Ana and Christian's as soon as possible. "Kate you need to calm down. Mom is here but she wants to take him to the hospital. I called Elliot he is going to meet you there. He's in good hands Kate. Give the phone to Ana." How could Mia of all people be so calm? My little Trev is sick and I'm out buying lingerie and getting waxed so I can bone my husband.

I can barely remember the drive to the hospital. My head was reeling. How could I not have known that he wasn't feeling well? What kind of mother am I? We got to the hospital and I ran inside ahead of the others.

"I'm looking for my Son, Trev Grey." I yelled at the woman sitting at the front desk.

"Kate!" Elliot came rushing in looking as frantic as I was. I practically collapsed in his arms. "Where is he? What's going on?"

"I don't know I just got here. Your Mother brought him in. I was out with Linda and Ana."

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey you can go in. He's in exam room 3 with Dr. Grey." We quickly went through the emergency room doors. In the room we saw our little boy being held by his grandmother with a mask over his face and several monitors attached to his body. I took my baby in my arms before Grace could say anything.

"What's going on Mom?" Elliot asked.

"We are running some test and giving him a breathing treatment. That's why he has the mask on. When I was feeding him his bottle he seemed a little fussy and warm, so I took off his clothes so I could take a look and listen to him. He seemed a little rattily so I had security get my medical bag for me so that I could listen to him properly."

"What are you testing him for?"

"RSV. We are also going to do a chest x-ray because it could be pneumonia. See this monitor. It's his oxygen saturation. He's not getting enough oxygen right now on his own so once he's done with the breathing treatment he will be on oxygen." Tears streamed down my face as I looked at my helpless little boy in my arms. Elliot put his arms around me. Grace wiped away my tears and made me look in her eyes "He's strong, he's a Grey, he's going to be fine, and I won't let anything happen to him." She kissed me and Elliot. "I'm going to expedite getting him moved upstairs. I'll be back in just a minute."

"I'm sorry Elliot I didn't know he was sick. I never would have left him."

He held me tighter and kissed my hair "I know Kate, I know. He's going to be fine.


	109. Baby please come home

Elliot's POV

"How is he" Ana asked as she sat with me in the hospital waiting room.

"He's doing better. Thanks god it wasn't RSV because then we would have had to worry about all the babies getting it."

"How is she?"

"Ana you've got to get her to go home and get some rest. She's hasn't left here for the last two days. She has only seen Thomas, Ava, and Liam in the waiting room. She won't listen to me. She thinks it is her fault that he's sick, but if she wears herself out she won't be doing of us any good."

"I know Elliot. I'll talk to her."

"Thank you." Ana and I walked into the nursery together. Seeing my son like this is killing me, but I need to be strong for Kate.

"How's our little guy doing?" I kissed my wife on the temple as I looked down at my son.

"They tried reducing his oxygen a few times today, but every time they do his pulse ox goes down, so they are going to continue with the breathing treatments every two hours."

"Hi Kate" Ana gave Kate a hug. "Let's go outside for a second. Elliot can stay with Trev." Ana didn't give her a chance to say no. She just guided her out of the room.

Ana's POV

Ana and I sat down in the waiting room and she asked me how I was doing.

"How do you think I'm doing?" She snapped at me.

"God, Ana I'm sorry. I know you are just trying to help." She put her arms around me and started to weep. "He's so little. This is my fault. I should have known he wasn't feeling well."

"You know that's not true Kate. Grace said the symptoms for pneumonia can come on very quickly. None of us saw it. I'm taking you home Kate. You need to take a nice long bath, eat a hot meal, and sleep in your own bed for a few hours."

"I can't leave him here alone. What if something else happens?"

"He won't be alone. His Father and Grandmother will be here. I'm going to tell Elliot that we are leaving." I didn't give Kate the chance to argue. I went in the nursery and told Elliot that I was taking Kate. He was grateful. Sawyer drove us to her house as I cradled her in my arms. I drew her a bath and made her a cup of tea, some soup, and a sandwich while she soaked. She came out in a t-shirt and a pair of pink flannel pajama bottoms. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Just seeing you in those pajama bottoms reminded me of us back in college. Every time you were sick or broken hearted you would pull those out."

"Well now my baby boy is sick and my heart is in pieces at the hospital with Trev and Elliot, at Grey Care with Ava and Thomas, and at school with Liam."

"Yes, but I'm still here to help you pick up the pieces. Now sit down and eat." It was the perfect time to give her Elliot's gift so I pulled it out of my purse while she tried to eat a few bites. "Here"

"What is that?"

"It's a gift from the love of your life." She opened the box and she smiled brightly as she took her newly updated bracelet out of the box.

"Elliot gave me this for Mother's Day and he added a charm from Thomas and a charm for Trev." She showed me the beautiful piece of jewelry with the silver heart tags with the initials of all four of her children. "I should call and check on Trev."

"He's fine Kate. Take a few more bites and then you're going to go a lay down for a few hours."

"Thank you Ana."

"Kate you would do the same for me." I gave her a hug and helped her to bed. After two hours Christian arrived with Liam, Ava, and Thomas. We let her sleep and when she woke up she was so happy to see the kids. Ava clapped her hands and reached out for her yelling "Mama" and Thomas greedily nursed. The close contact with Trev's twin brought fresh tears to her eyes. It's hard to see the mighty Kate Kavanagh Grey so broken and vulnerable, but that's what having children will do to you. Christian spent extra time with Liam as Kate attended to Ava and Thomas and then Liam asked is Sawyer could drive him a Kate somewhere for a little bit.

"Sure Liam. Just tell him where you want to go." Christian and I couldn't be prouder of our nephew. He's an amazing young man and we hope that Teddy will follow in his footsteps. He got a coat for himself and Kate and pulled her off the sofa. She followed him and we just shrugged.

Liam's POV

I whispered in Sawyer's ear where I wanted him to take us and he nodded. Mom and I buckled up. I told Sawyer to turn up the music and started signing like a maniac just like Mom and I had done in the past and when we pulled up to our special spot she smiled.

"Thank you Son."

"You're welcome Mom. Sawyer and I will wait here for you." Mom got out of the car and walked to our bench on Rosemont Beach.

"What is she doing Liam?" Sawyer asked.

"This is our special spot, we come here if we need a place to think, or cry, or yell, or be alone. You can use it too if you ever need it."

"Thanks kid, you're alright."

Mom looked a lot better when she came back to the car, more like herself. She asked Sawyer to take us home and she called Dad on the way and asked him to meet us.

Elliot's POV

I don't really know what Ana did but whatever it was it was just what she needed, so I called her.

"Thank you Ana."

"For what Elliot?"

"Kate just called me and she sounded a lot better. She asked me to come home so that we could spend some time together."

"She must be on her way home too then."

"She's not with you?"

"Liam took her somewhere. Christian and I are here now with Thomas and Ava waiting for them to come back."

"Okay well I'm on my way home. I'll see you shortly." Kate seemed so much better. I don't care what it was that did it. I just want my son healthy and my wife back. When I got home I didn't see any signs of Ana and Christian. When I walked in I was surprised by my family all dressed up in red, with the table set and candles lit. In the middle of the table sat a heart shaped pepperoni pizza.

"I love you Baby, Happy belated Valentine's Day" she kissed me chastely on the lips. "I'm sorry I shut you out."

"It's okay sweetheart; I'm just glad you're back. What did Ana say or do?"

She smiled "it wasn't Ana. It was you and our eldest son. Come on let's eat before it gets cold." That was one of the best meals ever, the only thing that could have made it better was having Trev home with us but he will be soon. Kate and I gave Ava and Thomas their baths together for the first time in days and then we put them to bed. Sleeping in the same bed as my wife is something I will never take for granted again.


	110. Birthday Traditions

Kate's POV

"Mama, Mama" Ava said as she stood in her crib and bounced up and down.

"Good morning Sweet Pea, are you ready for your birthday party today?" I said in a sing song voice.

I know I've gone a little bit crazy but she's my only daughter and it's her 1st birthday, nothing like have fifty or so of our closest friends and family over. The doorbell rang and Liam let in Grace who was taking the kids while we finished getting ready for the party.

"Thank you Grace for doing this; I have their outfits for the party packed." She held out her arms as Ava began to squirm for her Nana.

"How's our big girl?" Elliot came out of the nursery with Thomas and Trev all buckled up in their car seat and ready to go. "Liam do you have everything you need?"

"Kate would you mind if Sophie came to the party with us? She's visiting Taylor before she moves to New York with her Mother." Liam suddenly seemed interested in our conversation.

"Of course not Grace, we would love to have her, Gail, and Taylor." We helped Grace load up the kids and we got to work. I certainly never pictured myself as a mother of four by the age of twenty-five but I wouldn't change a moment of it. The house looks amazing with the pink paper pom poms hanging from the ceiling and the handmade pinwheel flowers in the milk glass bud vases. Mia arrived with the birthday cakes, a special single size one for the birthday girl and a large one for the rest of us. Mia doesn't have a lot of time for baking anymore with the bridal shop and twins, but she has vowed that none of the kids will ever have store bought birthday cakes.

"They are beautiful Mia." She smiled with pride. "Where are the kids?"

"I thought you could use some help. Your brother is going to bring them later. Do you have any wine?"

"That bad?" I asked my sister-in-law as she arranged the cakes.

"I'm just tired. How do you do it?"

"Sleep when they sleep and learn to ask for help." A tip I had heard time and time again.

"Go take a nap in Liam's room. We are in pretty good shape here." Reluctantly Mia headed to Liam's room for a nap while we finished getting ready for the party.

The party was amazing and the kids looked so cute. Especially Ava in her custom pink tutu dress. My favorite part of the party came just before the cake. We did a Korean celebration of Tol. I had become obsessed with the tradition when I was writing my third book about 1st birthday celebrations and knew that I wanted to incorporate it in our family. I placed the items on a small table and placed Ava in front of it.

"We just want to thank everyone for coming today. This is a Tol celebration from Korea."

"What's on the table?" Mia asked as I stood Ava in front of it.

"The items on the table can predict her future; the book represents her being a great scholar."

"My brother's kid," Christian joked. Ana nudged him.

"The orange means she will have many descendants, noodles mean she will have a long life, the spoon means she will be a good cook."

"Unlike her mother," Ethan teased and I gave him my death glare.

"A cookie means she will never go hungry, money which means she will be rich, and then something her father picked."

"What did you pick son?" Grace asked as she looked at Elliot.

"The plastic hammer."

"You want her to work in construction?" Mia asked.

"No, I want her to be able to do anything a man can do." I felt extremely proud of my husband. He really put some thought into his item. We patiently waited for Ava as she looked at the items in front of her. The first thing she picked up was the money. Probably because Uncle Christian had just replaced the $1.00 with $100.00. We all looked at him.

"What? You can't expect her to be rich if she only has one dollar." Everyone laughed.

"That's going in her piggy bank bro." The next item she picked was the hammer. "That's my girl." Everyone cheered and Ava began to clap too.

Ava held the hammer as we sang happy birthday to her. Our little miracle, the baby that at one point we never thought we would have. I couldn't be happier. We really had to coax her to eat her cake, but once she got going we could barely get it away from her. She was covered with cake. "I love you baby girl." I said as I began to whisk my daughter off for a bath.

"Mom, can Sophie and I give Ava her bath?" Liam had shyly been hanging around Sophie all afternoon. They really were cute together. He's probably heartbroken that she's moving to New York. I remember my first love, Matt Styles. He was my neighbor until I was about Liam's age but then we moved to Seattle. I was crushed.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, we got this." The kids took Ava to the bathroom and we said goodbye to our guests while Grace kept a close eye on the bath.

Elliot's POV

That was a great party. I couldn't be happier. I really have it all; a beautiful wife, four great kids, a job I love, and a family that means everything to me. Could life get any better? We cleaned up the mess from the party while the kids napped. Liam seemed very sullen as he took out the trash.

"What's his problem?"

"He's got a crush on Sophie you big dummy and she's moving to New York with her mother."

"My boy has good taste in women just like his old man. Do you think I should say something to him?"

"I'd let him work it out. He'll be fine. My Mom is going to stay here when we go out for your birthday."

"Do I get birthday sex tonight and on my actual birthday?" I wrapped my arms around my amazing wife.

"You know it baby." God I love this woman. Later that night we helped Birdie feed the kids and left for dinner. Kate insisted on driving. We pulled up to my favorite steak restaurant. Antonio greeted us and immediately took us to a private dining room and brought us our usual bottle of wine.

"Mrs. Grey, unless you need anything else we will await your further instructions."

"Thank you Antonio. I'll text you." What does my wife have up her sleeve?

Kate put a small birthday gift on the table and took a sip of her wine. "Before, during, or after?"

"What do you mean?" I had a feeling I knew what she meant, but I wasn't sure.

"Just answer the question Elliot. Before, during, or after?"

"All three."

"That wasn't an option. You have to pick one."

"Well now you have my interest peaked so I'll go with before."

She handed me my card. Inside was an article that Kate wrote. I nearly choked on my wine when I saw the title _Steak and BJ Day_. I read on, and it said that March 14th was the man's equivalent to Valentine's Day since what men really want is steak and a blowjob instead of chocolates, romance, and flowers. Wait, we're at a steak house in a private room. Holly shit, I have the perfect wife. I looked up at her.

"Open your present." I put down the card and un-wrapped the box. Inside was a small remote control.

"What does it control?"

"Move your chair out and hit the button." My erection just got harder if that was even possible. I moved my chair out and Kate sat in my lap. I pushed the button and felt the vibration. She kissed me and began to lower herself to the floor.

"Holly shit Kate. Are you serious?" She didn't say anything but she unfastened my belt, unbuttoned my pants, and lowered my fly. "Fuck Kate." She moaned in delight as she took me in her mouth. I decided to hit the remote again and I could tell she was really being affected by it. She sucked my harder and deeper than ever before. I thought I was going to break the chairs of the arm because of the grip I had on them. "God baby, that feels so good. I love it when you suck my cock." I hit the button again and she went into overdrive. I took a sip of my wine. Could this night get any better? Drinking a fine glass of wine while my wife is sucking my cock and on the edge of having an orgasm herself. Shit maybe I should have taken during, but I don't know if I could eat while being eaten. I can't take it any longer. "Baby I'm going to come." She just started sucking harder. I exploded in her mouth and she swallowed every drip of my spooge. She reached her climax too. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Baby."

A/N: What do you think my next chapter should be? Please give me your ideas. Ski trip to Aspen that includes Sophie maybe? Also check out the web site steakandbj dot org (LOL) and join the Facebook group FSOG fanfiction


	111. Snow Patrol

Liam's POV

Who Ho! Shredding in Aspen for Spring Break is going to be righteous! I wish Hunter and Spencer could come with.

"Ready son," Dad asked as he came in my room to check my bag.

"I got this Dad."

"You need to stop watching those Lopez re-runs. Did Mom tell you that Mr. and Mrs. Taylor are coming and that Sophie is meeting them from New York?" My Angel, my Peach, this week just keeps getting better and better.

I tried to hide my excitement, but inside I was bursting at the seams "That's cool." The trip on the jet to Aspen was awful. It was the longest three hours of my life. Uncle Christian wasn't going to have any hair left if we couldn't get the babies calmed down. Teddy was jumping up and down with excitement. Ava and Phoebe were into everything and Trev and Thomas were both crying. Mom and Dad did everything to try and calm them finally Mr. Taylor took control of the situation. He opened the pack-n-play and put Ava and Phoebe in it with a couple of empty plastic cups and a deck of cards. The cards would never survive the trip, but none of us cared. He handed Teddy his phone and then took Trev and Thomas away from Mom and Dad. He was like a baby whisperer. Teddy, Ava, and Phoebe were all playing happily and Trev and Thomas were sleeping peacefully in his arms. It was a miracle, everyone began to relax. I always knew Mr. Taylor had many talents, I guess that's why he's so invaluable to my uncle. The plane landed and we were met by security and three cars. Mr. and Mrs. Taylor had to stay behind at the airport to wait for Sophie and they said that I could stay with them.

Kate's POV

Thank God for Jason Taylor. I thought Christian was going to ask for an emergency landing even with Ana trying all her womanly tricks to get him to calm down. I swear she was about ready to take him into the bedroom before Taylor jumped in and took control of the situation.

"Thank you Jason" I mouthed as he sat with my sleeping babes cradled gently in his large arms. I don't know if Liam is more excited about going snowboarding or seeing Sophie again. She really is a cute little girl. Elliot is right, Liam does have good taste. I hope he ends up with a young lady as nice as Sophie someday after he finishes college of course. I wonder if Jason knows how sweet Liam is on his one and only baby girl. Either he has no clue or he doesn't mind because he just invited Liam to pick-up Sophie with them.

Liam's POV

Sophie Taylor is as sweet as a Peach and she smells like one too. Her golden hair glistens in the sun and her eyes are as blue as the sky. One day I'm going to marry her. She perfect especially when she's on a snowboard. She's not like most of the other girls I know that board, she's not afraid and she loves to try new things. She's fearless.

"That was awesome Pea … I mean Sophie." She turned bright red. Dad, Uncle Christian, and Mr. Taylor had left us at the terrain park to shred while they hit the back side of the mountain. It was a really cool area that was designed by an Olympic snowboarder filled with jibs and jumps from street rails to fun boxes, tabletops to step-downs, hips to rollers, and a lot more. We were tearing it up. I was glad Hunter and Spencer weren't here and then without warning all of our fun stopped instantly when I saw Sophie on the ground screaming in pain. I never even saw what happened. I got to her as quickly as I could. "Are you okay?"

Tears rolled down her face. "No, I heard something snap. I want my Dad." I felt so bad. I pulled my cell out of my jacket and called Dad. He didn't answer so I left him a message and flagged down the snow patrol while I tried to keep her still and calm.

"You're going to be okay Sophie. I won't let anything happen to you." The snow patrol carefully loaded her in a sled and took her down the mountain. I called Mom at the house. She told me to stay with Sophie and that she and Gail would meet us at the first aid at the base of the mountain. I still had no word from Dad. I held Sophie's hand as we waited for Mom and Gail. They came in frantically. Gail pulled Sophie into a hug and Mom wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm proud of you son. You did well. You never panicked. You've got a great bedside manner. You would make a great doctor." Wow a doctor, just like my grandma. It was at that moment I knew what I wanted to be when I grew up. Mom and I went to the hospital with Gail and Sophie. Looks like Sophie's off the slopes for the rest of this trip.

"Where is she?" Jason Taylor rushed into the hospital emergency room with Dad and Uncle Christian right behind him.

"Gail just went back in. They are just finishing up her paperwork and getting her some pain medication. It's not broken Jason, but it's not good she tore her ACL." Mom tried to calm him by telling him what we knew. He turned to look at me. He seemed angry.

"Liam, what the hell happened?" Dad and Mom surrounded me.

"Come on Jason, he's just a kid." Uncle Christian tried to calm him. "This could have happened to any of us." Uncle Chris started spouting off percentages of ski injuries; I don't think it was making Taylor fell any better about his baby girl. "We'll get her the best doctor in the country Jason, she'll be fine." That was for sure, my Uncle would make sure she had the best of the best.

That was the last time I skied that week, but I wasn't upset because the rest of the week I spent with Sophie. We played video games, watched movies, and I took care of her. I got her ice packs, drinks, and snacks. I tried to keep her happy and comfortable. I liked taking care of Sophie. I wanted to do it forever.


	112. Lady Taylor

Sophie's POV

It was the best of time, but it was also the worst of times. Mom has been complaining about Dad nonstop for the last three weeks. The only good thing that came out of it was I made a new friend, Jasmine Donatelli.

"Sure, your Dad gets all the fun and I get to clean up his mess." Dad was devastated when I got hurt.

"I can't believe he let you get hurt and then dumped you back here on crutches." Dad would never let me get hurt. He would trade places with me in a heartbeat.

"Your father is going to pay every cent this little skiing accident cost me." Like you ever pay for anything Mom.

I'll never forget the day I met Jasmine. It was the first day after spring break and mom dragged me to the school office, complaining all the way. I noticed Jasmine sitting in the chairs outside the principal's office, and I wondered what she could have possibly done already to get in trouble when I sat down next to her.

"Mrs. Monroe how can I help you?" Principal Wolfe asked as my mother positioned herself seductively against the counter showing off her cleavage. Jeez mom.

"It's nice to see you Mr. Wolfe." She batted her eyelashes at him. Poor guy. She slid my doctor's note in front of him. He glanced at it before looking at me which seemed to upset mom since he didn't seem impressed by her 'girls'. "Would it be possible to have someone help my daughter with her books while she's on crutches?" He looked up at me again.

"Actually Mrs. Monroe, I think I have just the person." A grin spread across his face. "Miss Donatelli." Jasmine stood up from her seat.

"Yes, Mr. Wolfe?"

"Do you know Sophie Taylor?" She turned to look at me. She knew who I was but we weren't friends and we had never talked to each other before. I kept to myself for the most part. Being the new girl kind of sucked and I didn't really feel like I fit in here. She shook her head no. "Well Sophie is going to need some help with her books and lunch."

"But …" She began but she was cut off.

"I'd be happy to call your father if you're not interested in helping your classmate." The bell rang and she turned to me.

"I'll carry that for you." I handed her my backpack and we left the office. I don't really know what happened but by the end of the week we were inseparable and Jasmine would never tell me why she was in so much trouble at school. I started going to her house after school. We watched I Love Lucy with here Nana and her brothers started teasing me endlessly just like they did Jasmine. They actually sat down and ate dinner together and talked. It reminded me of dinners with Dad and Gail but with siblings. Mom and Eric were rarely home for dinner, so I don't even think they noticed I was gone.

"Mom, Sophie's Dad and girlfriend are coming to see her this weekend and they want to take us out to some fancy place for tea."

"That sounds like fun Jasmine, but you know the rules." I looked at my new BFF. Jasmine rolled her eyes at her mother.

"They have to meet them before I can go with you." Wow, I've been at Jasmine's house every night this week and my mom doesn't even know where she lives. I wish my mom was more like Mama D, the name she insisted I call her the first time she met me.

"I'm sure my Dad would love to meet you." Dad would probably have the same rule if I lived with him. Friday couldn't come fast enough. Dad was picking me up at school and taking me to see my doctor. The bell rang and Jasmine and I made our way out to the front of the school as quickly as possible given the crutches. I saw the familiar black SUV with the darkened windows before I saw my Daddy.

"Princess!" He wrapped me in his arms and picked me up off the ground in a giant hug.

"Daddy!" He finally put me down and Gail gave me a hug and then I introduced them both to Jasmine. Mr. Donatelli, or Big Ant as he liked to be called came to pick up Jasmine and he extended an invitation to Dad and Gail to dinner which they accepted. We went to my doctor and Dad was pleased with my progress and relieved that I wouldn't need surgery, just time, rest, and then physical therapy. We arrived at the Donatelli's and it was nice to see Dad and Gail so relaxed around my new adopted family. Mama D and Gail shared recipes and Dad and Big Ant shared war stories and drank beers. Dad and Gail must have passed the test because Jasmine ended up spending the night with us at the Grey's apartment.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Jasmine couldn't get over the fact that the apartment was one of the many homes my Dad's boss owns and that he let him use it or the fact that it was empty most of the time. In the morning Gail took us shopping for new dresses. We both picked pretty floral design dresses with cardigan sweaters and Mary Jane's. Gail said we looked beautiful and she did our hair and let us wear pick lip gloss. Dad surprised me by wearing a light grey suit with a pink tie.

"You look handsome Daddy." It was kind of a shock to see him in a suit that wasn't black.

"Thank you Princess. You look beautiful. Will you do your old man a favor and stop growing up?" Jasmine and I both giggled. "All the boys are going to be chasing after you two."

"Don't worry about that Mr. T; my brothers will clobber any guys that look at Sophie."

"Remind me to thank your brothers Jasmine." Gail joined us and she looked beautiful in a blue short sleeve lace dress with an open back. I always knew she was pretty and that Dad really liked her but something seemed different this time. "Shall we go ladies?"

We arrived at the building which from the outside looked like any New York brownstone. Only a brass sign next to the door told you that you were at the right place, but once the door opened you were instantly transported to a different time. The room we were seated in looked like a Victorian parlor and for some reason just being in this setting made you want to sit taller and use your best manners. The tables were covered with crisp white linen's with a small bouquet of fresh flowers. Next to each tea cup was a sugar cube that had been beautifully painted with a rose. Dad held Gail's hand as we waited for our tea to be served. Gail explained the difference between afternoon tea and high tea to us and about the different types of teas they offered. Dad watched her and I recognized the look he had in his eye. I had seen to the look before at Ana and Christian's wedding and at Grace and Carrick's wedding anniversary. Dad was totally over the moon in love with Gail. The first course was brought, as serious as Jasmine and I were trying to be we kept laughing as we repeated the word "Amuse Bouche" over and over again. The second course was a variety of delicious little sandwiches.

"Don't worry Jason, if you're still hungery I'll cook you a steak as soon as we get back to the apartment." Okay, so I kind of love Gail too because she takes such good care of my dad.

"Thanks Baby." He kissed her softly on the lips which was surprising because dad doesn't usually approve of PDA. The next thing they brought to the table were delicious scones with some kind of cream and jam.

"These are yummy. When I get married I'm going to cook these for my husband.

"Bake them dear?" Gail asked Jasmine.

"Yes, I'm going to bake these for my husband when I get married."

"Me too Jasmine." Gail said as she looked at Dad and he winked at her. After the scones they brought out their signature dessert. Gail explained that it was a twenty-layer crepe cake with French pastry cream between the layers and a raspberry coulis. The top layer had some kind of caramelized sugar on top. It was delicious. We were in heaven.

"Soph, Gail and I wanted to talk to you about something." I looked up at my father. He seemed nervous. In my state of bliss he could have told me anything. "You know Gail and I have been dating for a long time and that we really love each other, right?"

I took another bite. "Yeah Dad, I know."

"Well you know we both live at Ana and Christian's house together." Tell me something I don't already know Dad. I'm eleven not three. I looked up at him again and he was sweating bullets and Gail was rubbing the top of his hand.

"Are you okay Dad?"

"Soph, Gail and I want to get married."

A smile crossed my face. "About darn time Dad." I got out of my seat and gave them each a hug.

"You're really okay with this?"

"Dad, Gail make you happy and that makes me happy. I do have one question."

"What's that?"

"Can I be in the wedding?" Dad and Gail started to laugh which caused Jasmine and I to start laughing too.

"Well someone has to give be my best man."

"Daddy!" The waitress returned with a variety of cookies and chocolate dipped strawberries. All in all it was a great day. We got pretty new dresses, we had a delicious tea party, and finally I was getting a step parent that I would be proud of.


End file.
